Stubborn Scorpios
by WinterSnowing
Summary: Hitomi Wakahisa is head strong, brutal, sailor-mouthed, and has no tolerance for bad attitudes. When six egotistical men suddenly visit her saying they're gods, instead of falling head over heals like most humans would, she picks a fight and doesn't back down. She lost her parents a long time ago and no longer has faith in gods. Can one capricious Scorpio change her opinion?
1. Prologue Episode 1

So this is, obviously, an OC insert, but it's also a walkthrough of sorts!  
The answers Hitomi gives are actual answers/options in the game.  
At the end, no matter what ending Hitomi ends up with, I'll post answers for the Blessed and Forbidden endings  
Oh, also, warning, Hitomi has a hardcore sailor mouth.  
Like she needs some soap.  
You've all been warned.

Chapter 1

It's the evening of July 6th.

"Okay! With this…" I grinned at my neat handwriting, having taken my time writing my wish out for tomorrow. It'll be the Star Festival at the planetarium and even if i'm not a little kid, and i'll be working there during it, I still would find time to tie my wish up somewhere. I've done it every year since it's started and i'm not about to just give up my tradition. Plus, my wish was simple enough this time. I was sure it would come true. It wasn't to hard or out of the way for the stars to grant it.

Getting up from my desk chair, I tore open the curtains to my terrace, stepping out into the cool air. Looking up, I frowned at the clouds that packed the night sky over my head. How was I supposed to wish on a shooting star? Pray? Ha. That's out of the question. I'm hardly religious. People can do what they want, i'm not going to judge them, it just isn't my thing. My family, however, were all about it when I was younger. They always went on about their deity's and what-not. The only thing that stuck was the whole star bit I guess, like reading my horoscopes and wishing on lights in the sky. I stared up. There could be a shooting star _behind_ the clouds, couldn't that count? I didn't have to see it, probably, so I shut my eyes.

"Please let the skies clear up tomorrow for the festival. If it's cloudy, it's my job to reschedule and that's a ton of work. Plus, I promised the kid I babysit I would help her out with her wish tomorrow." I peeked one of my eyes open and couldn't help the smirk on my lips from spreading. "So get your star-y ass too work and kick those clouds out of the damn sky by tomorrow. Counting on you."

Something flashes in the sky, both my eyes shot open just so I could squint at the clouds. Did I... make the stars mad? That wasn't a firework. Nor was it some kind of moon thing shining through, or a plane flying in the sky-

It flashes again, and this time my eyes easily follow it. It's not hard, seeing that it was growing bigger and brighter as it headed straight for me. I went to move, but I couldn't. I was frozen in my spot as I watched the glowing anomaly grow closer, and closer, and closer, and- And I shut my eyes in fright. If I couldn't move, I at least didn't want to see it as it smashed my face in.

White light filled my vision. Even with my eyes shut it burned and I felt my stomach churn. I struggled, but I opened my eyes again only to see I was no longer at my balcony staring at the dark ass sky, but instead the ceiling of my room. I sit up, my hand going to my eyes to massaged the bridge of my nose. A headache was starting and I could just _feel_ that it was going to be a real shitty one.

"I'm fucking losing it… I thought I was going to be hit by a goddamn meteor-"

"That wasn't a meteor." Something cold encases my heart as it sinks at the unfamiliar male's voice. I slowly raise my head, flitting my eyes over my room until they connect with the source. Or well, a number of options for the source. Six men are standing around my room and I feel my stomach give a nasty flip again. They were all dressed up in some kind of princely cosplay, almost all having either a weird colored wig on, or maybe they were bad dye jobs, couldn't decide. I pause for a moment, before I feel anger bubble up instead of fear.

"Who the _fuck_ are you all?" My mind began flipping through scenario's as I slowly slipped off my bed and to my feet. Was I drugged? Maybe why I imagined a meteor and woke up in my bed, maybe this was a failed kidnapping.

One of the men, who had grey brown hair with the tips dipped in blue and only half of his hair tied up in a ponytail, ignored me and went to look out my window.

"Look, look, Dui! This is Earth!"

"Ugh… I can't believe we were actually exiled." Answered, I guess, Dui. That one had normal hair. Slightly ruffled brown locks that framed his small face nicely.

"Geez… I was praying up until the last minute that the king was only joking." This guy had long wispy blonde hair that had the tips dyed in a blue.

"That was naive of you, Teorus." The very dark bluenette gave a subtle, but mocking, smile to the blond now dubbed Teorus. "You shouldn't hold out hope for mercy from the king, for your own sake." Instead of making a big scene, I slowly crept across my room. While they talked, I reached out my hand for my cellphone. When I glance back up to the group, one of the guys pins me with a glare that sent cold shivers down my spine. Yet, his eyes move on and flit across my room instead.

"Tch… What a hovel." My fingers brushed my phone, but his words stopped me. I righted, sending him just as a cold glare he had sent my beautiful room.

"Oi! What was that?!"

"I don't need this irritation. I'm leaving." I ruffled even further. I took a step to get in his face, but the brunette, Dui, spoke up.

"Scorpio, wait! Ichthys, let's follow him!" The grey haired one answered, making him the owner of the weird name I knew I would never be able to recreate with my own voice.

"Pfft, he reeeally doesn't want to have anything to do with humans." I watched in slight satisfaction as three of the men left, leaving only three more to kick out.

"Scorpio still knows how to make his words 'sting'. Some things never change…" The bluenette huffed to himself.

"Ignore him, Hue." The blond answered, letting me put the bluenette with the name Hue.

"Of course I will. I don't have any interest in engaging him… Typical scorpion." This was… they were… really deep into this roleplay. It was slightly annoying. Couldn't they find some other chick to mess with? I had to work tomorrow and I didn't feel like dealing with cops when they came to investigate this groups fancy ass's.

"I don't care how much of a hovel this place is; he should watch his tongue, Teorus." I nodded in agreement.

"You just said something pretty mean yourself, Hue."

"Just 'cause my room doesn't fit your stupid roleplay ideals doesn't mean you can knock it! Plus why the fuck are you in my house!?" I set my icy glare on Hue, who sent his dark blue gaze on me. Instead of snapping at me, or threatening like any good robber or kidnapper would, he instead gasped. Either he just noticed me or I had something on my face, but he looked completely enraptured by my face, and I knew it wasn't because of my looks.

"Hue?" He snapped out of whatever stupor he was in and I dipped my brows in question. He mumbled 'it was nothing', but something had obviously just happened. I instinctively reach a hand to my face. "Aww, that's no way to treat a lady!" The blond, with a sweet smile and a real prince like aura started to walk closer to me. As he leans in, I slowly raise my hand up out of his vision. I was readying to grab the collar of his shirt so I could bash my head into his for my escape. When his eyes connected with mine he froze, his eyes going wide, making my plan falter.

"You… You have stars in your eyes."

"... That's a shitty pick up line." Before he could answer my deadpanned statement, a new voice rings out.

"Oh…?" The 6th man, who had been standing in the back like the boss of the gang who didn't want his hands dirtied, walked over to me with his arms crossed. His rusty brown hair was choppily cut, and hanging more on one side of his head. They all reminded me of some crappy anime main characters in their outfits.

"I see… so that means you're..?" I narrow my eyes up at him. I could feel that he was obviously the main man, but I couldn't back down. I was pissed and I could be just as scary as this popstar boy acted!

"Leon, you're getting too close to her." Leon, which appropriately fitted his fierce behavior, ignored Hue's warning.

"Stars in her eyes? Now i'm interested."

"What is all this about!?" I began rolling up the sleeves of my shirt as I glowered back at the uncaring man. "I've already called the police. If you don't want to have my fist smashed into your fucking skull and then go to jail, you better get the hell out!"

I had been told, by my friends, coworkers, and family, that I came off too strongly sometimes. I had scared many people off with my brash and violent personality, but I always chalked it up because they didn't get to know me. Yet currently, I think i'm proving them right… now only if these guys would be scared off.

"Hah, the police? Hilarious." Shit. Teorus must know I bluffed. "We're gods." Or not. The idiot was still in his roleplaying, cosplaying, mode.

"Gods?" I couldn't help the snort that followed.

" 'The gods who rule the stars'... does that ring a bell?" He was good at acting, i'll give him that. I did know what he was talking about however. I knew about the Prince's of the Star's, or more commonly, the zodiac signs. I wasn't gonna give him satisfaction however.

"Anyway," Hue cut in, "Please come with us...Actually, you _must_ come with us. It's your destiny.." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. These were the nicest kidnappers I've ever met. I mean, I've never met any before, but I've seen that stuff on TV and whatever. The nice approach only works on kids, however, and no matter how short I am, I was not a little kid.

"Like, guys, I applaud you on your cosplay- like it looks expensive! But it's not working. And the whole live action roleplay is a little weak to be honest."

"You don't believe us? But you just wished on a star!" I quirked a brow at the blond.

"So kidnappers _and_ stalkers? So what if I was making a wish on a star?" I sighed, waving towards the door. "If you guys don't want your pretty faces fucked up, I think you should leave now." Leon turned on me. He was glaring, looking pissed.

"You're only a human, yet you dare refuse the gods?" I sighed.

"Yes, i'm refusing you. I can't say I believe that you don't get that often." As he took another strong step towards me, I felt the hair on my neck stand up. His eyes, which were actually really stunning- i'll ask about what contacts he gets later-, fell on me. He must of practiced this look a lot, because it was really scary. I wanted to just numbly nod my head and follow whatever he said because I was so terrified of what he would do. I would too... If I wasn't confident in my own abilities. When he saw I didn't back around, his glare got worse. "What a noisy woman… Refusing us was never an option…I'll personally make you understand. That shouldn't be so bad, hm?" The smirk he pulled was the scummiest one I've ever seen. It felt like it sent acid drizzling down into my gut and make it bubble with pure annoyance. I wanted to punch that sick look off his goddamn face.

His long fingers traced down my cheek and I shiver at the touch. It felt like he was leaving a coat of slim there. I wanted to sanitize my cheek. "Don't be afraid." I rolled my eyes at this.

"Wow. I never would've thought you'd touch a human, Leo." The blond looked stunned, which gave me a moment to take a big step away from Leon and use my shirt's sleeve to scrub at my cheek. The dirty feeling wouldn't go away.

"This is just a little entertainment. It should be fun…"

"Geez, what are you planning on doing?"

"I'm simply going to make her understand our power, that's all." I had, at this time, grabbed my phone up. The police's number was in and just as my thumb brushed the green button to call, I hear, and see, Leon snap.

The room suddenly vanishes before me and my stomach drops at the new scenery. I blinked multiple times, but it didn't changed. A deep black and blue sky, clouds that clumped darkly above my head, and a bright city below my floating feat. My stomach dropped at the height and, for the first time in a long while, real fear seeps into me.

"P-Put me down!" Leon gives a sick smirk at my stumbled over words and the obvious freight in my voice.

"I could, but...Do you really want me to let you down now?" My chest goes cold as I feel something welling up.

"D-Don't drop me! I was jo-joking!" I hated heights. Oh fucking hell- heights were the _one_ thing I couldn't handle. He took my silence as my answer. "There's no need to yell. I have no intention of letting you go just yet." His words didn't not make me feel better. In fact, he could be across Japan and I still would feel uneasy. "I could let you live or die depending on my mood. I don't think it would be very wise of you to yell any further." I flailed around, unable to stop rolling in the air. Leon simply stood, watching me as I floated without control. I suddenly sunk in the air and I yelped- blindly cartwheeling my arms back. I was caught, my wrist being tugged back by the only one there. My chest bumped his as his other arm sunk down to my waist and held me tightly. In any normal circumstance I would've pulled out of his grip, but I was thousand feet over my city.

As if it was nothing, he began _walking_ through the sky, me practically glued to him since I didn't want to risk falling to my fucking death.

"We're going up a little higher." I shot him a glare as his voice is barely above a whisper, but right in my ear as his hand covers my eyes. I was using all of my self restraint not to push him away from me. It would've been easy since his grip on me was gentle and loose.

The hand is lifted from my eyes and it only takes a single blink to regain sight. Above me isn't a wall of clouds anymore. Instead, like lights were showering me, the stars shined brightly. I feel my heart swell at, not only the view of my favorites things in the whole world, but also the warm light of the city below. They balanced each other nicely.

"It's so beautiful…" The words passed my lips before I could stop them. Leon hummed, tilting his head.

"What is?" I blink myself. My eyes moved from him, to the city, and then to the stars.

"The stars, of course. I couldn't see them because of the clouds but now…" Leon hummed, following my gaze up to the sky around us.

"You appreciate the beauty of the stars? I guess you do have taste after all."

I tried to ignore how negative his wording was. "I've loved the stars since I was little, it was the only thing me and my family could agree on."

"I suppose the noble light of the stars is unreachable to lowly humans-" I hadn't really listened to him and instead spoke the thought that had been at the top of my mind since I had started watching the stars.

"We all have no choice but to look up in envy at them, unable to reach them with our stupid wishes and weak wills… it's pitiful I think." I flickered my eyes to Leon when I realized I interrupted him, but he only stared at me in surprise. I tilted my head in confusion, but he easily regained his composure again.

"Then, have you decided to believe?"

"Believe you and your dress-up buddies are actually gods?" He narrowed his eyes.

"What else would I mean?" I shrugged, keeping my eyes away from noticing the height difference under me and instead latched on to a brighter star above me.

"If this was maybe a dream, I'd totally believe you."

"A dream…? What a self-serving, human thing to think." I snickered as I nodded.

"Yup," I popped the 'p'. "It's my specialty."

"Well… Fine. Now that you believe we're gods, the next thing you need to do is be a good girl and follow me. Come with me."

"Follow you?"

"To put it in human terms, you need to 'have faith'. It's up to you whether you follow me or not." I was really starting to believe that this was a dream. A prick of a guy tells me to have faith in him and follow him wherever he goes- did I watch too much of my drama shows before bed?

"Well… it's time for some entertainment. I hope it's enjoyable." Leon reaches out, touching my cheek and through reflex, I spring back from him. He's simply gives that stomach churning smirk and then- I feel my body drop.

The scream is out of my lips before I can clamp my teeth down. My stomach and heart shoot up in my throat and I choke my own scream off as I desperately look to Leon.

"You're a foolish human to refuse a god… We'll meet again. And when we do, you'll say you'll be mine…" I barely heard him as the city noise grew louder and the stars began fading behind clouds as they were out shined by the lights I fell towards. "I am Leon, ruler of Leo. Remember my name." This fucking assho-

" _N_ o!" My eyes fly open as my heart gives a hiccup at the sight. I was once again sitting in my bedroom, the familiar sight of the room calming the bunched nerves in me that were closed to popping. Of _course_ it had been a goddamn dream...but damn, the sensation of falling still crawled down my back. I got to my feet, hurrying through my morning ritual to try and get rid of the weird feeling coating me. Midway through pulling my jeans on, I realize my window is open. My brow furrowed. Did I forget to close it last night after stargazing? No, it had been cloudy… after that I saw the light and then-... those guys from my dream... Curious, I turn on my TV.

"What was the origin of the mysterious light!? A UFO? A Meteor" Breaking news bars streamed across the screen and at each headline yelled by the reporter I felt my heart squeeze. The houses filmed were familiar. I knew they were just a street away, in the same neighborhood.

"Shit!" When I saw the time I immediately turned the TV off. I grabbed up the daily horoscope before I jogged out of my house. Luckily the planetarium was just next door so I didn't have to worry too much about being anymore late than I already was.

When I arrive, I side up next to my friend and begin working like I hadn't just been on thin ice. Hiyori, my coworker and closest friend since I moved, gives me a grin. I was a bit jealous of her. She could wake up to get to work in the beginning of the day and never look less than perfect, she had soft brown hair and big doe brown eyes. She beautifully differed from my very foreign look of naturaly blond hair cut short and ruffled to the side, along with my oddly very dark brown eyes that looked almost black.

"Good morning Hitomi-chan, Thanks for finally joining me." I laugh, handing a small kid a pamphlet and give a nod to the smiling father.

"Same to you. You're here, you know, on time as usual."

"Yeah. I even came early since there's so much to do for the Star Festival event. Opening the roof and having people decorate it with their wishes is a good idea." I gave a mock bow.

When I had first moved here, I had been that one out spoken worker who voiced their ideas without the permission of the boss. He, however, had actually like the idea enough to not only make it a yearly event, but also promote me. We've been on good terms since.

"If only we could see the da-" I paused, momentarily forgetting I was at work. "-ng stars. It's been cloudy almost all of this week."

"Even without the clouds it's practically impossible. The city lights are too bright in Tokyo." I shrugged and nodded.

"I know… But the city lights and the Star's looked so nice when I saw them together." Hiyori gave me a confused look, but was too busy with another customer to see the look I gave in return. That view had been a dream- why the hell did I bring it up? I sighed to myself while keeping up the working smile. I quickly change the topic.

"Did you see your horoscope today?" She shook her head, queuing me to pull out the magazine and splay it out on the under counter that no one else could see but the workers behind it.

"Geez Hitomi-chan, you love stars too much, you're completely obsessed with them." I shrug and nod, flipping through the pages in between selling tickets for tonight. "Tell me your horoscope first." I finally found the page and read it out loud.

" 'Today, happy Scorpio, you'll have a fateful encounter at work! Stay open minded though. This person is different than the ones you usually keep around you, so you may be apprehensive at first.' " Me and Hiyori connect eyes and before I could stop her, she gives a cute squeal.

"That great! Maybe you'll finally hit it off with someone, maybe it'll even be at the event!" While we chatted more, the customer lines dispersed and we only had a few left before the event would really start.

"Look! I wrote down my wish!" A cute little girl with choppy black hair proudly held up her paper to me. I smile just as sweetly back.

"After you enjoy the stars, I'll help you hang it up high, okay?" The boy next to her frowned, tilting his head in confusion.

"Who grants the wishes?"

"The stars do! If you wish really hard, they'll just have to grant your wish ya know. Specially if it's up high, closer to them." The family nods in thanks, walking off. Hiyori pins me with a sly smile.

"You really did get only get a job here because you love stars so much, didn't you?" I stick my tongue out at her.

"Hey! You two!" We look over, seeing on of the guys who had worked at the counter with us. He was waving and smiling, just the upper half of his body visible behind the door leading to the roof. "The show is about to start."

"Alright!" I rolled up my magazine and stuck it in the bin with the many others I had at my station. Once I had read the horoscope, they were useless to me.

We checked one last time for customers before we closed up and headed to the roof.

The stars, even with the city lights, shined above us. They weren't as bright as in my dream and no where near as copious either. Yet, people still awed at the sight and hurriedly tied the wishes up as they smiled at the sky.

"Hey…" A little hand tugged at my skirt. Looking, I saw the little boy from earlier, his sister in his mother's arms as she tied up her small wish paper. "I wanna put my wish up high.. Y'know, since you said the wishes up top get picked first…" I grinned, taking his paper and going to my tip toes to tie it above the rest of the wishes.

"O-okay-" I fell back onto my heels, grinning at the happy boy. "Is that good?" He cheered, running off to play with some other kids who had taken to playing a game centered around planets.

Making sure no one was looking, I slid out my own written wish from my pocket and tied it up high, just a little higher than the boys. I felt guilty. I was too old to actually do this, and believe in stars granting wishes, but I couldn't help myself. I smiled kindly at my own wish, and took a step back to admire the wall of them. I felt a bit too happy seeing so many strung up.

"You make for a lovely scene, surrounded by all these wishes. You truly are a goddesses reincarnation." I spin around at the male voice and felt my heart sink at the sight. Three men dressed like white knock off princes stood around me. They were oddly familiar, but no one in the crowd seemed to know who they were. Whispers began going on about a show at the festival, like a play of sorts. I knew that wasn't true though. These guys was familiar to me, but in a bad way. I found myself taking a step back, but they all took steps forward, stopping inches away from me. I was suddenly cornered.

"Don't be so frightened. I know we didn't make a very good impression last night, so… I'd like another chance at a first impression." Last… night? The brunette that looked the most normal with a kind smile but a scary aura took a step closer. "...Because I want your heart to belong to me and only me." I felt the said organ skip a beat. I almost punched myself.

"Dui, let me say hello to." The boy with the grey hair with blue tips gave me a seductive smile and I blanched. The smile just turned me away if anything. "We finally meet, goddess. I'm Ichthys, ruler of Pisces." His words finally made it all make sense.

These were those _fucking assholes from last night_. It wasn't a dream, or a chloroform induced hallucination. It was those fucking cosplayers again!

The greynette passed Dui, picking up my hand with his completely freezing ones. There were many things I wanted to say as he bowed to kiss my hand, but I couldn't since I could see kids out of the corner of my eyes. I might freely use lewd language, but I wasn't the kind of girl to use it when so many could hear me. It was reserved for when I was by myself or with close friends. ... Or people I hated.

"Dude, You've got the wrong person. I think you're looking for a fellow L.A.R.P-er, and that's just not me." He gave me a quizzical look.

"There's no one else with eyes that beautiful." I narrowed said eyes. Just because my name 'Hitomi' means 'pupil of eye', which was a common name for nice eyed babies, does not mean i'm some cosplayer. "You're the goddess I've been looking for." Women squealed behind me and I had the sneaking suspicion Hiyomi was among them.

Was this was my horoscope was talking about? The, not going to lie, beautiful man and co. are my fateful encounter? … Fuck. This. I was not a happy Scorpio anymore, Horoscope.

Just when I'm about to yank my hand from his grip before he can actually kiss my hand, a deep voice speaks up.

"Hey, Ichthys. Quit playing around." Looking up, I recognize the bastard who called my room a hovel before storming out with these other two in tow. "I'm going to be sick if I have to hang around this disgusting place much longer.

"And i'll be sick to my stomach if I have to see your damn face for much longer." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Luckily, they were quiet and none of the kids around me had heard. However, Ichthys had. He gave me a slightly surprised look, almost impressed at what I had said. I took that chance to pull my hand from him and turn to the asshat. His black fringe hung entirely over his right eye. I was annoyed that he pulled it off well.

" 'I wish that something breathtaking would happen at the festival.' " I stare at him, watching as he ripped my wish from the rows of others and read it out loud.

"Tch… How absurd… I don't make a habit of listening to human wishes… but why don't you try me? Tell me some of your ridiculous human wishes." He gave me a condescending look, mocking me with his eyes and tone of voice. I took defying steps forward and ripped my wish right from his hand to his annoyance. At this, he only loomed over me. "I want to live in a big house. I want to be rich. I want to be beautiful. I'm a god. I could grant any of those wishes easily." I snorted, moving around him and tying my wish back into place.

"God?" He leaned over me, his lips at me ear.

"So come with me. Serve me." I whipped around,.

"Serve _you_?! I rather-" But I was interrupted by another voice I hadn't wanted to hear.

"Granting human wishes is OUR job. Don't stick your noses where they don't belong." Turning again, I watch the second half of the sextet of shit kidnappers appear out of, seemingly, thin air. The one who had spoken had been the ass who had dropped me out of the fucking sky last night.

"I can't believe you guys were able to track her down." Hue glanced over the three closest to me, who all looked a bit annoyed that the other three had showed up.

Teorus, the blond, only smiled. "I guess this is what they mean when they say you can never be too careful."

"What?" Ichthys spoke up. "In that case, you guys are in the wrong for not telling us about the goddess. We do, as they say, have a shared destiny, right?"

"I know we were the ones who hightailed it out of that apartment…" Dui hummed happily to himself as I looked away from them all. Maybe if I snuck back into the crowd while they were talking amongst themselves, I could get away. Even if I had a bone to pick with Leon and the other ass. I think his name was Scorpio.

"Hello? Why are you looking away when we're right in front of you? That makes me sad." I shoot the blond a look. He didn't look sad at all and even if he did I could care less. "You and Leo talked all night last night. How about you and I have some fun tonight." He walks up elegantly and drapes his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to him. I roll my eyes.

"Rather not, actually." Teorus didn't hear me, however, and continued talking.

"So, when you said, 'I wish something breathtaking would happen at the festival'... Could this 'something' be something like this?" With the arm still around me, he snaps his fingers. As I look up to meet his eyes and send him a glare-all these guys were taller than me-sparks of light floated down. I felt my jaw go lax as I watched them gently fall around me. Like stardust, or golden snow, it fell quietly and softly down. No words came to mind as I stared in completely wonder. It was just… beautiful. Yet, it stopped and my attention was drawn back to the smiling fellow blond.

"See that? Something breathtaking happened right away. Now, why don't you come with me?" The enchanted feeling that I had felt watching the golden flurry subsided and I sighed. Were these guys fighting over who would LARP with me? Or maybe who would kidnap me and take the ransom?

"You're flirting with the human too much, Teorus." The bluenette casually pulls me away from the blond. "It's nice to meet you…" I give a half hearted shrug as he smiles down at me. "I'm Huedhaut, ruler of Aquarius. I hope we can get to know each other better." His name was much longer than what I thought it was but, eh, it sounded better than Hue. "And if you're not okay with something, be frank with me and say so. You've always been like that, ever since you were little."

Wait. "Since I was little?" Huedhaut falters. So this.. This wasn't just a recent stalking from these weirdos, but it was since I was a _kid_? This is so fucked. Up.

"Tch." Scorpio was huffing to himself again. "Quit wasting time and get to the point. Are you sure this is really the woman?" I crossed my arms, glaring down the one-eyed ass. I hope he chokes on his hair.

"No doubt about it," Ichthys answers, "She definitely has stars in her eyes."

"I'll believe it when I see it with my own eyes. Hey, woman." His attention goes to me and I stiffened. "Show me your eyes. Now." He yanks me and grabs my chin with his gloved hand, forcing my head up. I immediately pull out of his grip.

"Don't touch me."

"That was stupid… but you're brave, aren't you?" I straighten up, pulling my shoulders back so I could give me best glare right the hell back.

"I'd like to think so." Scorpio huffs again, inching towards me. I stay put, watching him with a fearless look. I could take this asshole if he really wanted to start something. His glare softened the tiniest bit, turning into one that wasn't as pissed. I was a bit taken back. When he wasn't looking so cold, I couldn't deny he had nice eyes and a nice face. Plus his voice wasn't... that bad either.

"Being scared of every little thing is exactly the kind of thing that makes humans so irritating." With a not-so-glare-y look, he loomed over me again. "I simply want to know more about you. Reveal everything about yourself to me." My heart jumped.

"No." He opened his mouth to probably be pissed about my abrupt answer, but instead a high pitch scream rang out, much different from the squealing earlier. I push around the hovering man, looking around desperately for the source of the noise.

"D-Don't climb up there! It's too high! Hurry and get down!"

"I don't wanna! I wanna see the stars up close!" When I look, I see the boy I had helped just minutes ago. He was climbing up to the edge of the roof, wobbling on his feet at the very edge. "If i'm closer, they'll grant me wish!" My heart sunk at the words I had told him.

As if to everything had set out to make me have the worst day possible, a large gust of wind blows by and pushes the boy, who I had lead to get into that position because of my ignorant words, to the brink of his balancing limit. As he tilts, i'm already running with my hands out for him.

"No you-" I latch my hand on to his wrist and throw my body forward so I can safely throw him back over to safety. "Don't!" With the momentum I had, however, I didn't stop. Instead I tumbled right over the stone railing and off of the building myself. My heart stops as I see how far up I really am and suddenly I have tunnel vision. The wind is so loud and I can't think as I watched the ground get closer. I reach up a bit too late to grab at something to stop my fall. If I fall from this high up I'll-

" _If you believe, the next thing you have to do is follow me. Come with me."_

Leon's voice echos in my ears from last night. All the guys, in fact, come to mind and how they were all insisted they were gods.

God.

I wasn't religious but… damn did I suddenly want to believe those six were really gods and not just some stupid cosplayers! If only…If only Scorpio would just come and fucking save me! The thought even made me relapse.

 _Scorpio_?

He was the one I thought of? Of all of them I thought of the complete asshole!? Why was I even trying, gods weren't even rea-

"What a pain in the ass…" Looking up, I see someone falling towards me, moving with the wind itself. It was… Scorpio.

In an instant, he was by my falling side, grabbing me out of the air like I hadn't just been uncontrollably falling. He crushed me to his chest as we slowly began rising. Slow and gentle, unlike the harsh falling I had done seconds ago. I was lost for words. I could only stiffly hold on to him, seeing as how the ground was getting farther again and my fear of heights was still in effect. My hand tightens on his suit, and his eyes slid down to me. The second I started thinking maybe he wasn't so bad, Scorpio changes the way he's holding me.

"I. Hate. You." Like a bunch of newspapers he stuffs me under his arm. "Hold me the other way! I-I'll fall!" I didn't want to wiggle much in his loose grip, but I definitely was reaching my hands up to desperately grab at his coat.

"Shut up. I thought you said you were brave…" His criticizing eyes narrow on me, but I was too busy trying to make sure I didn't slip from his hold to return it. "Stupid woman, if you value your life, don't talk." Whatever image he had of me being brave and unintimidated shattered as I gave a whimper and held tightly on to his shoulder.

When he walked back on to the roof, he dropped me harshly on to the ground. I gave a growl. "You don't have to-"

"You dirtied my hands." I watched in complete rage as he takes out a handkerchief and persistently scrubs the hand that touched me, which was gloved. I jump to my feat, dusting myself off before I begin stripping myself of the jacket I wore. The six men watched as I threw it too the ground and pulled a disgusted face that I knew Scorpio saw.

"You got your stench all over my favorite jacket. Now i'll have to _burn_ it to get you off of it. What a waste of money." They all gave stunned silence as Scorpio sent enraged eyes to me as I gave him the same look. Before we could start again, Hiyori runs up to me.

"Hitomi-chan, are you okay!?" I nodded slowly, turning to her with a weary smile.

"Just fine Hi-san-"

"When did you become such an acrobat?" I blinked slowly, giving her a puzzled look. The crowd around us, which I had forgotten about, began murmuring about an 'act'. They must've believed Scorpio and I had down some fancy air trick. I shrugged and then threw her my best smile.

"You know, I took classes for it all through middle school actually. Partly in highschool to!" In school, I had taken up boxing and rock climbing instead of dance classes and gymnastics like most others had. Hiyori, who didn't know me before I moved here for college, believed the lie I had told a bit too easily. She looked satisfied, letting me look back to the six men, where Teorus was now glaring at Scorpio.

"How could you be so rough with a lady!? Unbelievable!"

The man snorted. " 'Lady' ? She's just a filthy human." I ruffled at that.

"Maybe so, but she's also the goddess who's going to save us. Couldn't you have put her down a little more gently?" Save them my ass. Maybe they _weren't_ cosplayers, but they still were fucking crazy if they thought I still wanted to be anywhere near them.

"Hah, as if he's capable of being nice." Ichthys smiled at Leon's remark.

"You're just as bad as he is, though." I frowned. So… the guy that I refused to call for help from, is just as bad as the one I did ask? I'm just so bad at choosing when i'm given multiple options…

"Meh. Man or woman, she's still a filthy human."

Huedhaut sighed. "You're as insulting as ever." They continued bickering between themselves and I only watched in mild interest. Since they were busy, it was my chance to turn and follow Hiyori back down to the main building. I still had work to do and I need to stay late since I have to help clean everything up. As I start to walk past the gods, something makes me stop.

I should thank him.

He saved my hero-mentality ass, so the _least_ I could do is hurriedly thank him with as much nice-ness I can muster. I sigh and turn toward him, but Scorpio already has his eyes on me. He's giving such a terrifying glare that I was tempted to make a snide remark about it. I had to thoroughly remind myself I was trying to apologize.

"Don't come any closer, human."

Nevermind. I take it back. I refuse to thank someone like this prick. I instead scoff. "Get closer to you? Just seeing you makes me want to take a bath." I turn around and quickly start walking to the roof's exit.

"Wait." I halt, giving a critical look over my shoulder to Scorpio.

"What?"

"Where do you think you're running off to?" I fully turn around to eye him.

"I'm going to work. I don't have time for-"

"I saved your life, yet you refuse to properly thank me?"

"You're the one who told me not to come any closer!" Scorpio holds his head high, looking down on me with a soft expression.

"You chose me." It hardened again. "Stupid as your are, you need to start thinking about how you can make yourself useful." He crossed his arms and gives me cold eyes.

"Useful?" My eyes narrow down on him. "I don't care _what_ you want me to do. I won't." We glare down each other. Ichthys seemed to see the tension and took a step forward.

"All you have to do is give him your body, promise to faithfully devote yourself to him. That kind of thing."

"Excuse me?" My glare turns to the greynette. He puts his hands in the air and laughs at my hostility.

"How about it stupid woman?" Scorpio is staring down on me again. "What are you going to do?" I stood tall, facing him without hesitation. God, stalker, or cosplayer- I could care less. I _hated_ people who acted like him and I threw whatever restraint I had to the wind when I met pricks like him.

"I have a name y'know. If you can't even handle a simple name, there's no way I can just blindly listen to you." Scorpio was unaffected, but the crowd around us ooh'd at my response. I had almost forgotten they still surrounded us.

"There's no reason for me to call you by your name. Stupid woman." I opened my mouth, but then I noticed it. He was stiff, bunched up, and kept his arms crossed and close to him. He was beyond uncomfortable and looked almost sick. Either he really did hate people, or maybe he just wasn't okay with so many people staring him down.

"Excuse me, can I take a picture?"

"Can I have your autograph?" People began shuffling over, moving to the other gods and acting like fans of popular pop stars. It was like a dam broke, and people flooded the men. Luckily, no one came towards me. Probably because I was a regular worker and these people had already seen me before. Plus, the guys were _way_ better lookers than myself. I watched as a hopeful woman moved to Scorpio, who hadn't taken his eyes of me yet.

"If you don't want to die, get out of my sight immediately, scum." I suddenly didn't feel so bad about being called a stupid woman. The girl didn't budge and only squealed about how cool he was. I laughed out right at the sight. "These humans are obnoxious…" His eyes flickered to me. "I'm leaving." He pushes past the woman, who whined in protest and forcefully grabs my arm and yanks me into step with him.

"What the hell!?" He hisses at me, grating out a harsh ' _quiet_ ' before snapping his fingers loudly.

My vision goes white and for a moment i'm dizzy. I shut my eyes trying to clear the daze. The only thing keeping me grounded was Scorpio's hand that still dug into my forearm. I blink my eyes down at the ground and then let them fully open to survey my… new surroundings.

Cream colored walls with white marble columns jutting out, large windows taller then me, red-orange lion footed couches, and chandeliers that were making up for the lack of sun at night. This new room reminded me of those fancy giant rooms at Palace's in those cheesy romance movies.

The pain in my arm doesn't snap me out of the dreamy haze the room holds, but instead brings my eyes onto Scorpio, who stood next to me and stayed unfazed by the new scenery.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, woman, staring at my face like that!?" Instead of being angry, I only give a confused look. I had merely glanced at him for a second. What was he so antsy about? When he saw I still didn't look away, he moved his angry face closer to my calm one. He slowly reaches out to touch my face and that's when I glower at him.

"Don't touch me!" Like i'd let him be such a hypocrite so easily! He can't be such an ass about touching me and then turn around and do it whenever he wants. At Scorpio's hesitation a door slams open and takes my eyes with it. In walks Dui, looking weary as he drags a gloved hand through his combed hair

"Phew, I'm beat… What in the world was that?" Scorpio moved away from me, as he noticed Dui wasn't alone, meaning we weren't either anymore.

"Took you long enough."

Ichthys set himself down on the couch next to me with a huff and scowl at Scorpio. "A lot happened." The three men, who I noticed all had black armbands, settled down easily. As soon as they caught their breaths, the other three gods waltzed in. On them, I noticed, white arm bands.

"Damn it, Scorpio. You must be pretty pleased with yourself, escaping all alone." Leon walked in and the feeling of the room dropped. When he stopped in front of Scorpio, the other gods all stiffened- even if it was barely noticeable. Oh-... when did I start calling the six stalkers gods?

Around me, the godly stalkers launch into another argument, but this time i'm stuck in the middle of it. Huedhaut, who tied with Dui for being the two I disliked the least, stood up and at my side.

"We just got back, stop arguing. It would appear that, other than our basic abilities and flight, out powers have been sealed." The room went silent at that. Scorpio finally wore a face that wasn't pissed or frowny. Though, it's was just simple and held barely visible shock.

"What?"

"Do you think…" Teorus spoke up, all eyes flying to him. "It's because of the marks the King branded us with?"

Huedhaut nodded slowly. "That's… a possibility."

"Hey." I finally noticed that Leon was hovering next to me. He obviously hadn't been listening to the others as his eyes flickered from me and up to Scorpio. "Give me the woman." I smothered my groan of annoyance, but I couldn't stop my eye roll. "Ignoring me…? You must be looking for a fight." When he made a move to grab the still silent Scorpio, Dui rushed to stop him.

"The goddess chose Scorpio. Give up, Leon." The god pulled from the brunette's hold.

"You dare give _me_ orders? You're getting awfully bold." From behind me, Ichthys sighed and gave a lopsided smile.

"Leon, don't bully our Dui." It seemed the ones with the white armbands were in one group and were quite friendly, while the other three with the black armbands were in their own group. They didn't seem to like each other much either. Scorpio proved my point by giving a loud scoff.

"I'm so freaking sick of this." He looked quite annoyed by the conversation going around. I was too, but not because I was actually following along. Whatever they were talking about, the marks and their powers, was going right over my head. I was sick of it because I wanted to go home and go the fuck to sleep. I was about fed up with today.

"Hey. goldfish."

Dealing with this godly stalkers was draining. I felt like any strength I had was being sapped by them. With their shitty personalities, flirtatious acts, and capricious behavior, I was just about ready to snap at one of them. I was betting on Scorpio or Leon to be the ones though. It wasn't like I was planning it, I knew it would be a stupid idea to throw a tantrum, but damn do I hate these guys..

"You're awfully brave to ignore me."

"Huh? Me?" My eyes snap up to meet Leon's, who hadn't moved from his spot next to me yet. In fact, he quickly moved even closer. I narrowed my eyes. "My name is Hitomi Wakahisa. You can't just call me 'goldfish' out of the blue and expect me to respond." He laughs.

"Pfft… Ignorant human. I suppose I have to explain everything." Leon leaned closer, his nose inches from mine. "A fragile being like you, unable to survive without the help of the gods, is nothing more than a goldfish to one such as myself." I crossed my arms and stood tall.

"I don't need the help of any 'gods' !"

Scorpio went to my other side and said, "Then why did you call my name when you fell off the roof?" I stayed tall and looked him right in the eyes. The lie was already forming on my lips before I could really think it through.

"Because I was still pissed at you! If you hadn't cornered me, I would've seen that boy way before he fell!" Scorpio growled at my answer while Dui slipped in between us. He had a good sense for bad situations.

"Hitomi, do you know where you are?" I shook my head.

"If I knew, i'd would've already tired escaping." Pausing for a split second I then continued. "Your Dui, right?" He smiled pleasantly at me as he nodded.

"This place is the house of the gods. We live here." At some point Ichthys had stood and made his way to the circle, taking up the explanation Dui had dropped. Teorus nodded in agreement and continued for the other.

"As a punishment for our sins, we were thrown out of the heavens. We've been exiled to Earth. Goldie, you're here to absolve one of us of his sins." Absolve someone of their sins? Can I absolve my own first? I feel like a free car wash. These guys just expect me to go along with this shit. I'm not doubting they have some kind of authority, but being gods is a bit of a stretch. Plus, if they only have a _single_ sin, there that much closer to humans. Wouldn't that piss 'em off if I mentioned that?

"One of us?" Scorpio moved to my side again, glaring down the others. "Quit messing around. You'll be erasing my sin and my sin only. You called _my_ name when you were in danger. This is how you will repay me for saving my life." If I said 'I refuse, so just kill me to make up for saving me'- would he do it? I was 98% sure they wouldn't, since they sounded like they needed me.

"Scorpio committed the sin of using a 'forbidden power' ." Whispered Dui into my ear. He leaned away and smiled to me over my shoulder. "Hitomi, when you asked him to save your life, you entered into a contact. He saved your life. Now, in exchange, you are obligated to erase Scorpio's sin." Why couldn't I have called for Dui's name? He seems so fucking sweet and way better than the shit head still glaring at me.

"Remember now, stupid?" My point proven. "I want to bid farewell to this filthy Earth as fast as I can. Do it now." I blinked slowly before I threw my arms out to the side.

"You're fucking with me!" I flailed my arms, making Dui, Ichthys and Teorus laugh under their breath. "Do you think the woman you keep calling 'stupid' and 'goldfish' can just magically poof your mistake away? I can't just pat your head and say 'it's cool no worries' ! I'm not like a priest or whatever, I don't understand this whole sin shit."

"...What did you say?" His voice had grown colder.

"I don't know how to absolve your sin. Or any sin, actually."

"You're kidding, right?" Ichthys smiles pleasantly, taking up room in front of me. He laughs innocently and touched my hair. "You're a reincarnated goddess. The stars in your eyes led us to you. How could the goddess we were led to not know how to erase our sins..?" I gently batted his hand from my bangs. I had then nicely clipped back for work and he was messing them up.

"Maybe because I didn't know about this whole goddess thing until, oh I don't know, fucking last night!? You just suddenly sprung this on me! Of course I don't know of any reincarnation or whatever." The gods looked sincerely surprised to see me acting so honestly confused.

"So, you really are useless." I turned and snapped at Scorpio.

"Damn right. Maybe you should've explained everything _before_ you took me to this place." I slowly shook my head. These guys were hopeless. The fact I didn't know anything didn't even sink in until I practically screamed it.

"Hah… Hilarious. I knew there was something wrong with you when you chose Scorpio over me. Bad taste has its limits." I spun around, pointing a finger at Leon.

"Piss off. You practically threw out of the fucking sky- of course I wouldn't choose you!" Dui stopped Leon before he could march up to me. I stuck my tongue out at him in defiance.

"True though… Any normal human would choose the Department of Wishes to protect her a thousand years before choosing Punishments."

"Well any normal human wouldn't _know_ of the 'Department of Wishes' and 'Punishments', would they." Teorus gave a shrug of agreement. Dui, however, didn't like how the subject was solved so easily and glares at Teorus.

"Hold on. Could you please stop badmouthing our vice-minister?" When Dui leaves my side, even dragging Leon back into the fray, Ichthys slips an arm around my shoulders.

"Scorpio is the vice-minister of our team. In other words, he's our superior. You'd never guess from the way he looks, but the king puts a lot of trust in him and his subordinates respect him." I looked up to him and then nod slowly.

"The same case is for me. Oh, but, obviously not as important. A lot of times it's on me to take care of people in my family, or the coworker who work under me, or even if i'm just with friends. When people first meet me and barely know me and make an assumption of my personality, they're always really surprised when they find out I have the mouth of a sailor and can bench quadruple my own weight." I grin up at Ichthys as he starts to laugh.

"Then it really is the same. Scorpio changes when you get to know him. Really." We smile at each other before I look back down to survey the godly bickering. My eyes connect with Scorpio's and I gave a mock wave to him. He glares.

"Stupid woman. If you don't know how to erase my sin, what in the hell are you doing here?" I blink slowly.

Thats right. What was a still doing here? The "gods" now all knew I obviously wasn't what they were looking for, so they didn't need me. I was practically free to go. None of them were watching the doors and if I wanted I could just walk right out. I eyed the doors, waiting for my chance to run.

"What are you trying to do?" I freeze. I had completely forgotten Ichthys was still draped over me. He gives me a look and then just looks away again.

I bolt.

I sprint, easily weaving through the group of men and hit the door. As my hand curls around the handle, I hear both Ichthys and Dui yell for me to stop. I can only smirk. Like hell I was stopping. I pull open the door and run out but my foot doesn't touch ground. In fact, I can't see anything out of the door. There's nothing. It's pitch black with no ground. I was swallowed by the inky darkness and I was tumbling through the air all over again.

"How many times do you have to fall before you're satisfied…!?"

A familiar, strong arm wraps around my waist.

"Damn it woman! Give me a freaking break!" I'm pulled up and squished to a body. My forehead bumps another forehead and suddenly piercing blue-grey eyes are staring into mine. My breath catches, the scolding barely reaching my ears. There, just in the midst of Scorpio's annoyance, I saw something else in his eyes. _Worry_. Full blown, almost palpable worry shining through.


	2. Episode 2

Chapter 2

It wasn't fair. Whenever I went to really hate someone because of their shitty personality, they somehow always have something that makes me feel bad for disliking it. Either it's their past, or they act oddly nice to me, or something about their situation that makes me connect with them.

Scorpio was like this, the nice part at least.

That bastard had to save me from falling _twice_ now. Just when I was about to be swallowed up by the darkness outside of the front doors, that are supposed to hold-i don't know-the outside, he moved faster than anyone else and came to my damn rescue. Now standing back in the main room, I had to actually thank him properly. He saved me _twice_ from my biggest fear. Free falling and Heights go hand and hand. I mean, this time he didn't even drop me on my ass from carrying me like a bag. Instead he had set me right on my feet. Of course, he glared daggers at me-well, is still glaring daggers at me.

"We're gods," His voice was low and threatening. "You'll never be able to run away from us. It's unthinkable. Whether you live or die depends on me… Never forget that." I frown.

"You keep going back on what you say. You asked why I was still here, so I obviously thought that meant I could leave." I move to take a step towards him, but my legs tremble under me. My knees suddenly buckle and I fall. Ichthys and Dui hurry to my sides.

"Are you okay?" Dui crouches with me as Ichthys holds out his hand.

"That door isn't connected yet.."

I nod to Dui and give a smile that bubbles at the brink of laughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know why I fell…" I put my hands on my thighs and can _feel_ them quivering. Even my heartbeat was beating fast. Did falling twice in a day mess me up? Or… Did Scorpio's warning actually scare me…? I let both of them help me up as I look to Ichthys.

"Not connected? What do you mean?"

"The door to this mansion can connect to anywhere we want, but it isn't currently. Be careful not to get close to it from now on, okay?" He flashes me a big smile and pats me on the head as if I was a little kid. I feel my heart swell and I can't help but stare at him in awe. He was acting like a big brother.

"Hey.." Scorpio spoke up, drawing my eyes from the still smiling Ichthys. "This isn't funny. Quit messing around and absolve me of my sin."

"Is that all you can say?" He stays silent. "Fine. What should I do?" If I comply, i'll get out faster than fighting it.

"I sure as hell don't know." The three gods with black armbands fall silent and I lift a brow. No one speaks until Ichthys lifts his head to look at Leon and the other two.

"Hey, do you three know?"

Leon smirked. "Maybe."

Teorus, however, rolled his eyes. "If we knew, we would have already done it." Leon sent the blond a scowl, who only shrugged in response.

A cold glare snapped to Huedhaut. "What about you? I thought you were supposed to be so damn smart." The bluenette sent a condescending look to the pissed Scorpio.

"Is that any way to talk to someones when you're asking for help?" Teorus nudged Huedhaut's shoulder and frowned.

"Hue, don't let him bother you…"

"You don't know shit anyway."

Leon, taking personal offense to Scorpio's words at his team, took a thunderous step forward. "What did you say!?"

Dui sighed loudly, moving between them. "Stop, please. You too, Leon…"

It seems i've caused a lot of drama. At least unearthed it. As long as they weren't turning on me, I didn't think it would end to badly. Scorpio had another idea however and turned his scowl on me.

"You're useless. Get out of my sight!" I threw my hands up.

"See! You're doing it again! You say to leave, and then get pissed when I do, so make up your fucking mind!" It wasn't even like I _could_ leave. Where would I go? To fall back down in that endless black pit? There might be some doors around this manor that _are_ connected.. In fact, I should probably start exploring as soon as possible to find a new escape route.

"Wait!" I jerk at the voice. I hadn't even moved from my spot, but it was as if Dui had read my mind. He was at my side in seconds, giving me a sad frown. "I know Scorpio told you to leave, but he doesn't really mean it." I felt myself giving a sweet smile. Dui really wasn't that bad. I couldn't help myself but be nice to him since he hasn't showed any bad side yet. I mean, other than being with the other suspicious ones.

"You understand that I can't help you guys out even if I stay, right? I've really only been trouble and I have to get back to work. Can't you let me go?" My voice was soft, catching Dui's attention. He seemed a bit surprised that I wasn't cursing and yelling like I had been with Scorpio. Speaking of him, I noticed him glance my way.

"Dui.." Nevermind, he was looking to Dui. "I'm going out." Dui didn't get to speak, instead Leon huffed loudly.

"Where are you going at a time like this?" Scorpio ignored him and simply rose his hand. He snapped his fingers. I wait for him to disappear, or something to happen…

But nothing. The others look as confused as I do.

Huedhaut frowned deeply. "What happened to your powers?" I suddenly had a sinking suspicion. "You were the only one who was able to use them up until just now."

"Shut up." He snaps his fingers again, but nothing happens. His cold eyes latch on to me. My bad feeling was really coming true as he inched my way. Just as he starting to really make is way over I move to take a step back- but he strikes. My wrist is grabbed roughly. I try to pry it off with my other hand, but he grabs that wrist too with the same hand. I fucking hate big hands.

"That hurts!" He ignored me, walking forward and forcing me to back peddle. My back cracks against a wall and I hiss.

"Come on, Scorpio." Ichthys makes a move to help, but stops as Scorpio seethes.

"Shut your mouth." I frown as he presses my arms against the wall with his forearm. I waited silently. I was honestly more curious to what he was doing than I was scared. If he tried anything, my legs were still free and I had learned where to kick a guy if I was cornered back in 3rd grade.

Scorpio narrows his eyes, looking down at me, observing me from above. "You really don't know anything?" I open my mouth, but he seems to dislike the 5 second pause. "If I ask you a question, answer it, scum." I immediately shut my mouth and press my lips together. If he was going to be a fucking ass about it, then i'm not going to answer all together!

"What a barbarian. You have no idea how to persuade a woman to do anything." Leon laughs from next to me. Scorpio, who was now surly-looking, rose his hand again and snapped his fingers.

The lights went out.

I gave a loud groan as he snapped his fingers again, the lights came on, and my bad feeling was proven correct.

"I see… it's this stupid woman…" Huedhaut seemed truly interested as he looked over me.

"Oh-ho… so that's how it works." Scorpio abruptly lets me go and I really want to go and wallow back at Dui's and Ichthys's side.

"So this mean i'm stuck with you? Damn… I knew I should've taken you up on leaving sooner." Scorpio didn't make a noise, but he looked as upset as I sounded.

"Regardless… It looks like I can only use my powers if i'm touching you, and even touching you, I can't use 100% of my power." Huedhaut really was the smart one. He nodded along while even some of the others seemed a bit lost.

"So, the goddess holds the key. She can temporarily weaken the seal on our powers." The room settles in silence. Now that a few moments have passed, I feel my wrists heating up and start to ache. Damn Scorpio had a mean grip. Why the hell did he have to be such an ass about it? I thought he didn't _like_ touching humans. I stared at my wrists and jump when a white glove enters my vision and brushes over the puffy redness. I shift my eyes up to Scorpio and then back to my wrists. It wasn't like he would erase the pain, so I needed to hurry and go ask Dui if they had any 'holy ice' or whatever.

"Erase the pain? Erasing things is your job." I give a flinch, my head and eyes flying so fast up to look at Scorpio's face, I swore I almost gave myself whiplash. "The first step to completing an objective is to subdue the enemy. With your hands pinned above your head, I didn't have to worry about you resisting." Momentarily forgetting he had read my mind, I was pissed again.

"You think putting my hands above my head was restraining?" I scoffed. "My legs were completely free! Plus, I have high heels on. I could've kneed your junk, smashed your toes in, or stabbed you in the thigh." Scorpio glared.

"Shut up. If you want to go home, quit talking back every chance you get. What a freaking pain." He roughly releases my wrists and I bite my lip to stop myself from making a noise of pain. He does realize they're already fucked up because him, he doesn't have to hurt them more. God, what is his deal? These guys… this can't be what gods really act like…can it? These can't be the people my parents had believed in for almost the entirety of their life…

Overbearing, contradicting, and full of himself. He does whatever he wants without tell others what he's thinking and has no fucking consideration for them. He's fucking asinine. I hope he can still read my mind the fucking prick.

"So, we can only use our powers when we touch her. That means we have to keep Hitomi around here all the time." Ichthys looked to happy at that.

"Hold up. I thought we just agreed I'm useless. Can we go back to that? I have to go home and change out of work clothes, then sleep in my bed, and I really have to go to the bathroom…" No one says a word, but it wasn't because of what I said. All eyes had gone to Scorpio and Leon. The latter chose to speak.

" 'Home'...'Work'... You say?"

"We'll make it so you don't have to go to those places." Teorus' kind smile and negative words said in a sweet tone made me stiffen. "Why don't we just erase the memory everyone in the world has of this girl?" My heart sunk.

"It would be a problem," Huedhaut began his agreement, "if word got out about us anyway." I looked over everyone, watching as they all seemed to nod with the statement. They had been talking about their powers being locked but… what if they could?

I couldn't let anyone else forget about me.

"What if.." I stopped my voice immediately, hearing the wavering in it. The idea of more people forgetting me truly shook my to the bone. "What if I promise to cooperate with you when you need to use your powers? Will I be able to go home then?"

"Hey, you." I turned a steady gaze to Scorpio. He was staring again, his expression cold and detached. Under a gaze like this I would usually rise to the challenge, but instead my heart just started to move faster. It wasn't because I was scared I… I don't know why it's beating so quickly actually. "If you swear to keep your promise, I'll let you go home for today…" He noticed my disbelieving look at the random act of kindness. "I would never normally want to spend time with as filthy human like you." Woop, there it is. He didn't want me reeking up the place. I simply nodded. "In exchange, you must swear to offer your body to me when I need my power." I mentally gagged at the wording. Either these gods were clueless about sex or...

"Oooh!" Teorus was bright red as he nudged Dui. " 'Offer your body to me'! That sounds kind sexy, doncha think?" So… they did know. Meaning that it was a complete possibility that he was asking, or really demanding, _me_.

"No." Dui's stern voice cut through my jumbled mind. "Scorpio doesn't mean it like that. He's cold-blooded. He'll do whatever it takes to fulfil a goal." Dui sounded like he was trying to ease my nerves, but I couldn't completely fight down the heat that was crawling up my neck. It was embarrassing to even have this discussed around me. I was nearly choking on my own thoughts thinking about Scorpio trying to do anything with or to me.

Teorus also agreed. "Yeah, you're right. You'd have to be a fool to disobey him." That.. didn't sound quite right?

"Shut up, you blabber-mouthed little prince." _Oh shit._

"Ouch! That was mean!"

"What do you say, stupid woman?" His attention was back on me in mere seconds. I was still mentally laughing at the burn Scorpio had just given Teorus.

"Alright. I promise to cooperate as long as you hold up your side of your deal and I my own." I'll hurry up and erase his sin of whatever. That way he can go to his star kingdom or outer space whatever. That's, other than making sure no one had their memory erased of me, the most important thing.

After I give him my answer, Scorpio moves around me and touches the heavy doors that had lead to my almost death or endless fall.

"I'll summon you when I need you and only when I need you. Don't _ever_ come around here otherwise. Got that?"

"Don't need to tell me twice."

The doors slowly creak open. Instead of pitch black darkness on the other side, I see my room instead. I check over it, making sure I saw nothing out of place before I turned around to look over the guys once more. Ichthys looks unhappy for some reason. He stops Scorpio to ask him a question.

"Hey.. Why are you sending her home?"

Leon gave a single bark of laughter. "You really do hate goldfish" Instead of the man in question answer, Dui did instead.

"Of course he does. Being exiled to Earth is harder on Scorpio than anyone." Dui's eyes flickered to mine.

"Man.. I really wanted to live with her…" I didn't pay attention to Ichthys' words. Instead, I dwell on Dui's and the look he gave me after them. Something about them made me feel uneasy.

* * *

The next day, as I walk into the Planetarium, my eyes hunt down Hiyori's face. I had to make sure I hadn't been screwed over and that she still remembered me. She had to remember me.

I spot her. Over at one of the wall murals, explaining something to a teenage girl. I wait until the teen leaves before I run up to Hiyori.

"Hi-san?" She looks over a shoulder and smiles.

"Good morning Hitomi-chan! I'm glad to see your fine." I let go of the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"Hi-san, i'm so sorry for leaving early! I promised to stays for the extra hours and I completely bailed." Hiyori laughed as I fake sobbed and leaned my head on her shoulder.

"There there Hitomi-chan. It's fine, really! The customers loved the event, which I wish you had told me you planned. I would've so helped you!" I gave a whine. "I was a little annoyed that you left early without telling anyone, but it's fine. I gave you a good excuse so you're scot free."

"Hi-saaaaan" She laughed, hugging me again before I pried myself off of her.

"Oh, Hiromi-chan, you gotta tell me. What's with you and that one guy from the even yesterday night? You guys seemed like you were hitting it off. Is he… Could he be that guy you were destined to meet!?" She squealed and I groaned.

"Nooo. Hi-san, I _hate_ that guy. He completely-"

"Hiyori-san, Hitomi-san, can you come here for a second?" A little girl waved at us from across the room. She giggled happily.

"You have to explain later." I snorted at Hiyori's excited look.

"You're like a teenage gossiper." Hiyori stuck her tongue out. While I watched her jog over to the girl, Scorpio's annoyed face pops into mind.

" _You will erase my sin, and my sin only…"_

There was _no way_ he was the guy my horoscope was talking about.

" _Damn it, woman! Give me a freaking break!"_

I jump at my own thoughts, which had brought up Scorpio's worried eyes when he had saved me a second time. He really couldn't be the guy…" _This person is different than the ones you usually keep around you, so you may be apprehensive at first_ "- this guy is _too_ different though! How could I keep an openmind to his horrible personality!? I can't even imagine him being anywhere close to the type of guy I actually liked. If anything, Ichthys, Huedhaut, and Dui were the closest if I _had_ to choose between any of them.

I just could feel that this whole thing somehow ruined my perfect horoscope.


	3. Episode 3

Chapter 3

Days had passed since the godly shit fest. I had gotten back into routine and, as if the Star Festival had never happened, I never saw the group. For the week I really believed that maybe it was some weird kind of dream.

"-and then… after the last screening ends, all we have to do is clean up." Hiyori listed the last of our work schedule out on her fingers. She smiled sweetly at me. Damn. Her smiles always made me feel relieved. Any anxiety or pressure I felt washed away and all I could do was grin back at her.

"Okay! I'll go tell the girl at the ticket counter to come back too…" My words trailed off as my eyes went to the counter I was about to walk too. A group of people stood around it, wearing clothes that made my nerves prickle.

"Hello! Good evening!" Teorus flashed a princely smile that made the girl selling tickets go red and speechless. The man next to the blond, who I immediately knew was the prick Leon, simply rolled his eyes and flipped his copper hair.

"Don't bother with the human. Let's go." The third man, Huedhaut, stayed silent.

It seemed only the gods with the white armbands were there.

As Leon turned, I quickly ducked behind the counter I was working at with Hiyori. I _did not_ want them to find me. I knew that they probably came for the whole deal-power thing, but I rather avoid them as long as possible.

"What's wrong, Hitomi-chan?" I looked up to her worried voice. I gave her a reassuring smile and waved my hands.

"Nothing! I'm fine! I-I just.. Dropped my pen!" I laughed nervously. "I uh… have a little more work to do… Can you take care of it for me? Please?" Hiyori frowned but nodded. She was worried. I wanted to tell her I was fine, but if I spoke more I was sure the trio would hear me. Instead, my eyes dart to the back exit. It was close enough that if I move now, I could probably get out. I slowly inched towards the door. Just when I gave a quick glance behind me to check to make sure the trio was still there I run right into someone.

"I'm sorr-" My voice cuts off when I look up.

"You're awfully forward, trying to throw yourself into my arms like that." Fucking hell. When did Leon even get over here? How did I not hear him?

"Hi Goldieeeee!" Teorus practically pranced over to me, his cheeks red, probably from the smile that stretched his cheeks so high up. Huedhaut wasn't to far behind and too gave me a gentle smile.

"It's been a while."

I gave a weary smile in return, but it fell as I sighed and put a hand to my forehead. "There's a lot of things I have to say, but first," I turned to Teorus, who gave an innocently confused look. "Stop referring me to a freaking goldfish."

"Hey, Leo." I was ignored. "We call humans goldfish because they're the equivalent of goldfish to us gods, right? There's nothing wrong with me calling her Goldie, is there?" Leon smirked.

"Nope. You're right, Teo. Goldfish are goldfish. There's no need to use names."

I crossed my arms. "Didn't you say I was a reincarnation of a goddess? That's just being disrespectful to the goddess before me. Plus- doesn't that just mean you think humans are pets!?" Teorus hummed, seeming to actually take what I said into consideration. Huedhaut took that time to answer.

"In a sense, but we often think of humans as less than pets." These people.. These are the people my parents had faith in? They weren't good for my health. Every time i'm around them I just get so _angry_.

"Shouldn't you guys be nicer? Tolerant?" Not assholes? Maybe this is why they were sent down here. Their not the images of gods that humans have and instead act just as bad as we do.

"That describes me to a tee." I scoffed so hard by throat hurt. Leon was just so full of himself.

"Yeah, whatever." I glance around, seeing all eyes of the dwindling customers on the trio. "Come on, you guys draw too much attention. Come this way." I wave for them to follow me around a wall that blocked the exit. They were quite obedient. "So why're you guys here?"

"I wanted to take a field trip to Earth." I give a disbelieving look to the giddy Teorus.

"You're joking." He tried to walk out from our little hiding place, but I immediately grabbed him and pulled him back. I was _not_ about to let some egotistical sinful god waltz around _my_ planetarium.

"Aw, you're worried about me. I wonder… Have you fallen for me?" I rolled my eyes, dropping his arm as if it had burned me.

"What are you saying?" Leon drew closer to me. "If she's going to fall for anyone, it'd be me." I groaned.

"Goldie, who's your type? Leo or me?" I ran a hand down my face. Honestly, out of the three standing in front of me, It would be Huedhaut. Though, even that was a stretch.

"I don't like gods who refer to me as a Goldfish," Teorus wilted. " _Nor_ gods who act so haughty and confident that they think that if I like anyone it has to be them." Leon frowned. At the familiar frowney upset look, Scorpio pops into my mind.

"Oh, or maybe.." Teo wasn't leaving it alone. "Is Hue more your type?" I shrugged at that.

"He's a better choice than you two." I pursed my lips after my words. I shouldn't have said that. Damn, I completely went with Teorus' pace. "Alright, that's enough." Teorus giggled, all too proud of himself from getting that kind of answer from me. Huedhaut stayed silent. "If you guys didn't come here for a reason, I need you to leave. You stand out too much. You look like some expensive disneyland mascots."

"We came for a reason." Huedhaut finally spoke. He was a bit too close from my nerves. "We came to check on you…" He looked so utterly sad when he looked at me or spoke to me… and I keep getting this weird feeling when he does. It's different when I talk to the others, even different than when I talk to the piss hat Scorpio.

"What are you two looking at each other for?" I realized I had been staring at him and him right back.

Huedhaut looked away first. "Nothing…" I frown and also tear my eyes away. Something was going on and I was betting it on the goddess I was supposedly reincarnated from.

I glance back to check on Hiyori, onlyto notice the last showing had ended and customers began filling the lobby again.

"The goldfish are swarming… What an eyesore. I never should have come." Leon frowned to himself, heaving a big sigh as I nodded in agreement.

"Come on, Leo! Wait!" Teorus pouted, calling to his superior. "Later, Goldie," Teorus then paused and gave me another shining smile. "But now it's Goldie because of your hair!" To be honest, I was stunned. I didn't know what I said had actually made a breakthrough. I was quite proud of Teorus.

"Time to go, Hue." Leon huffed, hitting Teorus for taking what I said in consideration.

"Alright…" Huedhaut turned to me and gave a warm smile. "We'll be meeting again soon, anyway." The gods then mixed into the crowd and disappeared. Instead of being happy that they left, I was more even more annoyed. Soon? What did he mean they would see me soon? Well… I mean, I guess it's because I had that deal with Scorpio. I sigh and look back out to the crowd, searching for Hiyori cute face. Instead, however, I see a little boy walking against the current of people towards me.

"You're Lady Hitomi!" He has a cherubic face as he smiles up at me. He then goes red from embarrassed and bows.

"Did one of the staff member send you over to me?" It was common for the workers to send kids over to me. I had a way with the little ones so it never bothered me much when they did. The little kid straightened and then shook his head.

"I serve the Department of Punishments… My name is Altair." I tilt my head to the side as I crouch down in front of him.

"Did you get separated from the others then?" When I said it, I back tracked. This kid said _punishments_ … Weren't those three the ones in the wish department or whatever?

"I'm not a lost child! Besides, the people you just saw were from the Department of Wishes." Oh, so I was right. "They're the gods who grant humans' wishes…" Altair's face then droops. "I knew it. Humans like the friendly gods in the Department of Wishes better…"

"What?" I scoff loudly, surprising him. "Those guys? Please. They're just a bunch of guys full of themselves 'cause they can grant a bunch of wishes." Altair gives me big eyes. "I think the Department of Punishment is way cooler." I cross my arms and nod to myself, smiling when I say the honey haired boy start to beam.

"Really?" I give a strong nod, reaching out and ruffling his hair.

"Really. I mean, you guys strike fear into the heart of humans right?" Altair hurriedly nodded. That's means I wasn't off about my assumption of the department.

"We punish those who sin and do evil deeds!"

The two departments are a balancing act. One does good for the humans and lets them get away with things while the other department makes sure the people stay in check. Honestly, the Department of Punishments seems far cooler than the Wishes one.

"Oh right, so Altair, why're you here?" The boy looks like he's in a happy haze. He really didn't think humans would like him, huh? This kid…

"I'm here to pick you up, Lady Hitomi. Scorpio's orders." Fucking hell. I can't skip another day of work! Hiyori will really get mad… oh, and my boss. "Please come with me to the house of the gods when you finish work… I don't know what Scorpio will do to me if you don't…" I put my hand to my chest and grin.

"Of course! I'll finish work and follow you as soon as it's done." He gives a surprised smile again. What was this kid told? That I would try to escape? Damn. First he thinks I hate him and then he thinks I won't just follow him unless he says he might not survive if I don't.

I stand, reaching my hand down to him to take.

"Alright, come on. You get a special seat while I work, okay?" Altair giddily takes my hand. "Oh, but no god talk, alright?" He nods, skipping at my side as I take him to back to the counter with me. Hiyori gives me a worried smile until her eyes hits the boy by my side.

"This is my cousin! He apparently skipped his school day just to come visit me." Hiyori smiled, looked to Altair with a big smile.

"Altair, this is Hiyori-san. Hiyori-san, Altair." The little boy shyly shakes the brightly smiling Hiyori's hand. "His school was having a greek play and he was too nervous to join." She oh'd quietly at my lie while I turned and picked up Altair, setting him on my stool. "Hiyori-san, you won't tell, right?" She laughed and shook her head.

"Of course not. Besides, this is my first time meeting someone from your family. Even if it's your cousin, he's still family!" Unknowingly, I flinched at her comment.

I quickly finished work and left with Altair.

* * *

The sun set by the time Altair stopped leading me.

"...This place?" We had finally stopped at the top of a hill, where a large mansion set. Firstly, I didn't know this place existed. Secondly, how was this run-down, haunted looking place supposed to be where that glorious room I had been in yesterday?

"It looks like this to keep humans away." I restrained myself from face palming. Of course. Duh. People would be stalking this place day in and out to see who lived here if it looks as fancy and beautiful on the outside. Though, the only people they would have to worry about were the ones that hunted for paranormal sights. This building screamed ghosts. "The King of the gods used his powers to make the outside of the house look like this. Please, go in." Altair opens the giant door for me easily, ushering me in like a mini butler would. If, mini butlers wore loose white robes and green wreaths on their heads.

I'm greeted by white marble interior. Stairs lead up in the middle of the room that then branched to two more stairways going up and somewhere behind me. Two ways also branched out on the floor I stood on, leading to rooms I guessed were like the one I had seen yesterday. The place was luxurious and palace-like.

"Oh, it's Altair." Ichthys walked in. I guess he had come to check to make sure no "goldfish" had made their way in.

"I'm back, Lord Ichthys."

"Hitomi! Welcome!" He ignored cute Altair.

"Good evening."

"Scorpio hates to be kept waiting. You'd better hurry and see him." Ichthys then seems to rethink his words. He takes steps closer to me and gives a mischievous smile. "Or... Would you prefer to do something fun? You know, just you and me..?" He touches my cheek and I bat it away gently just like I had done the last time. I opened my mouth to chastise Ichthys, not feeling at all the need to get mad. It wasn't like he was being forceful like some _other_ gods had been, but I was stopped when I saw Leon walk in with his posse in tow.

"Stop right there, Ichthys." Said god gave a dramatic sigh.

"Looks like someone is coming between us…" Dui, who again I noted was the nicest one of all the gods, stood behind the other two wish department employees. I directed my question solely to him when our eyes met.

"Do you all live here together?" He chuckled.

"Yep, we sure do."

Leon walked further in and looks on me. "More importantly, the guys in the heavens realized we can use our powers, even here on Earth, if we touch you." That sounded bad. For which party, I wasn't sure. "Now that word's gotten out, they've decided that we have to work. In other words, we need your power." Leon keeps walking until he stops inches from me. He really was like a-

"Stupid Lion." Yeah, Like a Lion. "Quit running your mouth. Nothing you say matters." _Damn_ Scorpio. "It's not like you forgot she chose me." And his cool moment was destroyed. He loves bringing that detail up every second he gets.

Looking to the voice, I see Scorpio atop the large staircase. His glare moved from Leon to me.

"Took you long enough." I moved to speak, but Altair moves in front of me.

"I-I'm sorry! You said to bring her when she finished work, so…" I had suspicions that Altair had been the one to insist on waiting for my work to finish up… So it really had been Scorpio.

He went stiff and looked away. He was _embarrassed_. The cold ass I had been so miffed with was embarrassed because he was being sweet and was found out. New light was shed and my respect for him moved up from the negatives.

"Whaaaat…!" Ichthys grinned mockingly. "How sweet." Scorpio glared, going cold again as he looked back down to us.

"I couldn't care less about 'sweet'. Stupid kid, if you don't learn to watch your mouth…" My respect for him fell into the negatives again as Altair quiver and stumbles on his apology in terror.

"Don't say that to Altair! He did nothing wrong." Scorpio narrows his eyes on me as Altair looks to me.

"N-No Hitomi-" I ruffle his honey hair again and I can see tears in his blue orbs.

"It's fine." He sniffles at my response, but doesn't cry.

"You've got a one-track mind, as always." Leon looks to Scorpio, who tears his eyes from me and Altair. "What's going to come of rushing things so much?" I crouch in front of Altair again smiling at him in a reassuring way as the room fell into silence. All I hear as Altair continues to tremble is Scorpio's echoing footsteps as he steps right up to Leon. I glance away from the kid to see Scorpio looking like he's about to explode. Worriedly, I pull Altair closer to me and away from the two men.

"This woman is mine." My fist clenches automatically. Altair notices.

"No way!" Teorus laughs and smiles. "I can't believe my ears, Scorpy!" Leon laughs too, but not in the sweet way Teorus did.

"First you run away with her and now you think you can monopolize her?" Ichthys steps in between the two scowling head of departments.

"That was a pretty bold declaration, Scorpio." The grey-brown-nette takes on a serious look. "What exactly did you mean by that?"

"What's wrong with me saying that my own…" Scorpio pauses to find a word, his eyes momentarily flickering to me. I had, by this point, started a fierce glare. "...tool belongs to me?" I growled, but Altair's hand on my arm reminds me I was still in front of a kid. I kept my mouth shut. "Her power is mine. That's an undisputable fact."

I stood slowly, looking to the other men in the room. It seemed I wasn't the only one pissed by the wording Scorpio had used. Dui and Teorus looked annoyed, but Huedhaut the most. He was the one to speak up.

"She's a goddess. You stepped over the line with that tool comment."

"If she doesn't know how to erase my sin, she's nothing more than a tool." Dui moved to my side and when I looked to his face I felt my whole being relax. He looked so… disappointed. Stepping in this godly mansion I really thought it was going to be all of them picking on me, but it really wasn't like that. Not at all.

"Hitomi, I'm sorry… This is probably isn't how he really feels."

"Probably being the key word, right?" Teorus stole the words right out of my mouth. Why was it Dui's job to translate the shit Scorpio says? I judge people on what I see and not on what people say about them. Scorpio could be a fucking sweetheart when he's around Dui and Ichthys but no matter what they say, I can only see him as a prick because that's how he acts in front of me.

"Teo, that's enough joking around.." Huedhaut was not amused.

"Heh, I got in trouuuuuuble!" Teorus laughs to himself as he turns and leaves through another door that looks like it leads to a living room of sorts.

"Geez." Leon huffed. "What a party pooper." He no longer seemed up to argue and left as well.

"I changed my mind." My eyes dart to Scorpio, who no longer held a cold look, but it wasn't quite warm either. "I don't need you today. Go home."

"N-No! Lord Scorpio!" Altair looks to to Scorpio, but the man only scowls at him. "I was told everyone needs to do their jobs, even here on Earth."

"Get off my back." Altair frowned.

"I can't! Lord Zyglavis gave me orders!" The name surprises Scorpio as it only makes me frown. What were up with these names? I really wouldn't be able to pronounce any of them. I was sure that if it ever came to it I would butcher them and only give Scorpio an excuse to make fun of me for it.

…

Not like I give a shit what Scorpio thinks about how I pronounce names.

Scorpio looked weary. "Tch, I've got no choice… Come, woman, I have to work." I give him a look. "What's your problem? Hurry." I glare and shake my head. If he wants to call me a tool then he can go fuck himself.

"No. I'm heading home." Scorpio scowls threateningly at me and I challenge it with my own look. The tug at my shorts make me look down and there Altair is, holding his hand up to me with a smile that I knew had to be the mirror image of them one I gave him when we first met. I sighed, but grinned back and took his hand as we followed Scorpio downstairs.

The room at the bottom of the stairs is dimly lit. The source of light, however, made up for the dreary look. A fountain sat in the middle, sparkling with colors more vibrant than all the rainbows I've ever seen. It was as if an Unicorn shat in the water.

"What's this?"

"It's the reflecting pool." Altair continued leading me forward until we hit the edge of it. That's the word. It was less of a fountain but more of a shallow, small pool. "Lord Scorpio uses the reflecting pool to observe humans. His job is to punish evil at it's very roots." So he held the job that I thought would be the coolest?

With his cold eyes focused on the water, he calls me to his side. I reluctantly drop Altair's small hand. I walk up beside him and peer back into the glittering water. It reminds me of a tv, but silent and with more sparkles. We watch as a politician tries to force his way across a car-filled street on foot.

"So this is real time? Like its happening right now?" It was a bit freaky to say the least. Though, my excitement over took that feeling. I wanted to know what else I could watch, or really, who else I could spy on. I wonder what my sweet Hiyori was up too?

Wait, I recognize this politician… There's been a lot of talk about his connections to the financial world lately. In fact, that wasn't it either. He was doing a shitty job at, well, his job. I had seen a lot of his interviews and he was just a nasty person all together.

"Even looking at this list," Altair's annoyed voice startles me, pulling my eyes from the water. "There's no doubt about this man!"

"Mmm.." Scorpio, even with his thoughtful noise, still grabs my arm roughly and then immediately snaps his fingers. My eyes flit back to the water just in time to watch the man grabs his chest and double over in pain, dropping his briefcase. It opens and, as if it was being filmed, the image zoomed in on the contents. Cash falls out in loose bundles, blowing away on the wind as the man lies their unconscious… or dead. The image zooms back out to catch the cloud of blown away cash that then blocks a speeding cars view and causes the driver to swerve, setting it on course for the politician's body. My eyes widen and my heart beats faster as I watch. Yet, at the last second, Altair harshly pulls me away from the water. The image disappears as I stumble back.

"Did…" My eyes go to Scorpio, who had a neutral expression. "You do that?"

He nodded. I blink slowly. He's the explanation for all those sudden, unexplained deaths to people? ...I wonder how extreme do the punishments range? Do people who do something small get a death or is it only for the really horrible people?

"That piece of shit's misappropriation of funds, embezzlement, and money laundering led numerous people to commit suicide. Don't you think he deserves to be punished?" I shrug and nod slowly, but something feels wrong.

"I get that. I mean, I hate the guy myself but… To kill him is a bit much. Specially in such a gruesome way just… Damn. Can't you just punish him but ruining his image? That way he'd fall from the top to the very bottom and will have to deal with that. Make him.. Turn over a new leaf." In fact, my idea seemed to be much worse than Scorpio's. The guy ruined hundreds of people lives, so why give him a quick death? Make him fall to the very bottom and live in the poverty stricken way he forced others to live in.

" 'Turn over a new leaf'? Pfft… Don't make me laugh. He's probably in the street now, frantically trying to pick up that money." I blinked. Oh… so he didn't kill him in the end? Well then, I guess I have no problem with it really. Though now I don't get how it's a punishment other than he loses the money he had on his person.

"Lady Hitomi…" Altair, looking worried, comes to my side.

"Humans are filth. Every last one of them. They would all do terrible things for money, fame, or power."

"That's not true. You can't group 7 billion people like that."

"To be perfectly clear, I hate all humans.." His eyes set on me and grow even colder than when they had been on the politician. "...and that includes you." For some reason my breath stops when I hear that.

Scorpio grabs my arm again, pulling me back to the pool and out of the weary looking Altair's grip. The surface of the water changes back to show the image from before. The politician is, just like Scorpio said, scrambling to pick up his money. All around him, people are running and grabbing at handfuls of cash.

"Disgusting. What do you have to say now, stupid woman? Look how cruel, greedy, and selfish humans are." His spits his words at me as my own bubble up. Yet, he's out of the room before I can yell at him.

So instead, I let my anger out on the empty room.

"He's so _annoying_! He hates humans but he looks just like one! He hates them but then sins just like them! How can he say all 7 billion people are just like those 20!? What kind of god hates people!? This- This is not the kind of god my parents prayed to! Not the kind of god they spent their lives worshiping!" Altair grabs my hand and holds it in both of his. He then presses a wet cheek to the back of it. It feels so cold. I stop yelling, but my thoughts continue to rant on as I kneel down to Altair and wipe his eyes. I must've scared him… Just like how Scorpio had scared him. Acidly, I think that maybe Scorpio may be the god that finally made my parents cry just like he made Altair. The god that made them finally lose their faith at the end of their lives and sob until they passed.

He was the god that I hated most.


	4. Episode 4

Chapter 4

Shity Morning. Shitty breakfast. Shitty day off. Shitty air condition. Shitty tv- Everything's Shitty! I didn't sleep a _wink_ last night and I refuse to say it's because of the tantrum I threw yesterday at the godly manor.

I woke up with the sun in my eyes, an aching headache, the tv blaring about a "corrupt politicians embezzled money revealed in accident", no breakfast since I didn't get to run to the store after work because _Scorpio_ needed me, the air conditioning unit breaking on the hottest day ever, and nothing to do because it's my day off and Hiyori is out of town.

I snatched a glass and hurriedly filled it with water so I could down pills for my head. As a massaged my temples and made my way back to my room, I watched as the politician was arrested on the tv I failed to turn off. Losing everything, he looked like a sad old man. Which, made me have a thought.

Was it fair to let a god, who hated humans, deal out their punishments? I mean, humans were nothing more than damn goldfish to them. They've never had to live our lives and know what we feel bring humans. How is it fair that, the ones who don't know how it really is, are the ones to hand out wishes and punishments? They really screwed over my parents huh… That just pisses me off even more.

"With tonight's clear skies," I blinked up to the tv, snapping out of my rage party to see a sweet girl pointing at a weather map. "Even Tokyo residents should be able to view the meteor shower. Events like this only happen once a year. Keep your eyes on the stars and don't forget to make a wish!" So this time actual meteors will fall from the sky and not 6 annoying men? That's a treat. … No, this really was a treat. If today really is going to be a crap fest, at least I know i'll be able to relax out in the cool air as I watch shooting stars.

"Lady Hitomi!" I whipped around at the sudden voice behind me. Out on my balcony stood a grinning Altair who, oh my god he's so cute, squished his face against the glass sliding door. I hurriedly open the door and pulled him in.

"What were you doing out there? It's dangerous out there; get in here!" Altair only giggled as I turned on him.

"It isn't dangerous at all. We can fly!" I sigh, but return his smile with one of my own. Damn… Kids really were my weakness. I was suddenly feeling much better.

"Lady Hitomi! Scorpio wants to see you!" Scratch that. This day is still, if not more than before, shitty.

"Y'know, you don't have to call me Lady Hitomi. Hitomi is fine. Or nee-san, or Hitomi-nee-san. Or Hi-nee-san." The little blue eyed babe went red.

"I-I couldn't possibly lady Hitomi!" I pout.

"Come on, it's not that hard! I mean, if I don't mind, you shouldn't, right?" He frowned, but then nodded slowly.

"A-Alright then… Hi-Hitomi… Nee-san." I grinned from ear to ear as I happily held out my hand. In exchange for that, i'll happily go along with him.

In the blink of an eye, I'm back at the house of gods. With Altair leading me and giving me my only source of motivation to even bother with showing up, we walk into the foyer. The two other gods from the Department of Punishments are there to greet me.

"Morning, Hitomi." I return Dui's easy smile.

"Good Morning Dui." Ichthys gave me a big smile as he pointed to himself.

"You know his name? Okay then, what's mine?" I bit my tongue.

"U-uh… Look, I know it, I just don't think I can pronounce it." Ichthys, still holding up a playful smile, hummed teasingly.

"I believe in you~" I sighed.

"It's Ic-... Ichythius?" Dui snorted as I felt my face go red. Ichthys didn't look the least bit offended though. He only smiled more.

"Ich-thys!"

"I-Ichthys…" He happily nodded

"Alright, Let's try this again. Morning Hitomi." I couldn't help but smile back.

"Good Morning Ichthys." These two were the kind of people I got along with easily. In fact, Hiyori was a lot like them. I wouldn't mind coming here if I got to spend time with these two.

"Did Scorpio summon you again?" But of course, the one I was in contact with is not the two nice one's of the Punishment Department, but instead the icy one I disliked.

"Yeah."

"I hope everything's okay." Dui look unsettled. I didn't like it.

"What do you mean?" Ichthys looked to me and gave a big, toothy smile.

"Scorpio is _not_ a morning person."

"He's usually so perfect and invincible. You'd never guess he had a weakness, right?"

"If that's how you want to describe him, sure." I shrugged, lifting my hand up to smash my fist into my open palm. "But know i'm not a morning person either. _Especially_ not today." Dui gave me a weary frown, but Ichthys cut him off before he could give me any warnings.

"Go up those stairs. Scorpio's room is the third door on the right. You'd better hurry and wake him up. If not, you'll be waiting for hours."

"...Could I wait those hours out with you two?" The two smiled and looked ready to agree, but Altair nudged my hip.

"You can't Hitomi! Scorpio summoned you!" I gave a loud groan that made the two gods snicker.

" _Fine_. Fine. I'm going, I'm going!" The three waved me off as I hurried in the direction Ichthys had pointed out.

Going up the stairs and counting out the doors on the right, I stopped in front of the third and gave a loud knock. I paused a moment before calling out.

"Yo Scorpio! It's me, Hitomi. Ya'know, the human you hate but still summoned." I heard a dark mumble from the other side, reminding me of the same noise I made this morning. I was hungry, tired, and my head still throbbed. I was taking _none_ of his bullshit today.

"I'm coming in." I jiggled the knob for a warning, since I knew my voice wasn't loud, and then threw the door open. I walk in with a yawn and scan the room. My eyes however, stopped quickly and I freeze like a deer in headlights.

Scorpio is in front of his bed, his cool eyes zeroed in on me, but what had stopped me was his lack of shirt. I couldn't stop the yelp that left my lips from surprise.

"You keep me waiting and now you stay yell at me instead of saying hello? It's too early in the morning for this crap, woman." His usual tone makes me gain my composure quickly. My own yell had spiked pain into my headache and now it throbbed. Those damn pills better kick in soon.

"You can't 'summon' someone when you aren't even properly dressed." I crossed my arms and gave him a 'duh' look. Scorpio walks towards me, tousling his own hair. I watch him silently. With his clothes on, I thought he was like one of those slender guys, but now that I actually seem him, he his more muscles than I gave him credit for.

"You're looking at my body an awful lot…" My eyes jerked up to his. He was much closer than I swore he had been seconds ago. "...for somebody who just chastised me to put a shirt on. Quit staring, pervert." I scoffed loudly.

"You're the pervert for inviting someone over and not even having dressed completely. Plus, I wasn't looking at your body," My eyes darted to the tattoo I had just noticed on his shoulder. It looked dark, and odd, and Scorpio didn't seem like the type to get a random tattoo. "I was looking at the mark on your shoulder. Didn't know you were into that." I smirk when Scorpio's face loses some of it's smugness.

"This is the mark the king branded me with. It's because of this pain in the ass that I can't use my powers." Then, after a second though, "And I won't be able to return until this mark is gone…" Scorpio suddenly sits himself down in one of his plush red chairs and shoots me a scowl. "If you can absolve me of my sin, I can return to the heavens. I want to get the hell off of this filthy lower plane as soon as possible.

"And I want you to leave my peaceful and pretty plane as soon as fucking possible as well." I pause a moment, taking in Scorpio's slightly sad face. I straighten a tiny bit. "I'll try." I averted my eyes when he looked up at me. "It's like I said before though. I don't know how to help you or anything like that.." I glance back to his grim expression. "But I'll try my best."

"Stupid woman." _I try to be nice._ "Well, I'm not expecting anything out of you anymore…!" I scoff.

"And you did before? Why did you even get me here anyway?"

"Work." I nod. I expected that much. "Today's job has to be done in person."

"In person? That's a thing?"

"Pollutants from the Earth screwed with the pool and clouded up the water. Ichthys and Dui are fixing it now." So that's why I ran into them. Which reminds me, Scorpio was much grumpier in the morning. They knew their boss well. I watch as Scorpio crosses his legs and grumbles and glares at nothing in particular. "This is so goddamned annoying…. I can't believe I have to go all the way out there… Just to punish some rotten to the core, piece of shit human…" At this, I felt an evil smirk light my lips.

"You curse too much." He looks up.

"Like you can speak." He continues though. "How else should I describe shitty humans?" I shrug.

"However you want," He gets up, grabbing at a shirt and starts to dress. "But be more creative. You just repeat the same shit over and over." Scorpio huffs as he finishes pulling on his white, golden trimmed jacket.

"Time to go." I snicker as he passes. I turn to follow but…. My feet won't move. I frown, looking down to make sure they aren't stuck on something. They weren't. That's when I notice it though. I can't _feel_ my legs. In fact, most of my body is numb. My vision goes blurry and I wipe at my eyes in aggravation. No sleep, and no food seemed to have caught up to me. "Tch… What are you standing around for?" My eyes are slow to moves up to Scorpio's miffed face.

"I'm not! I'm just…" What do I say? Say I didn't sleep and didn't eat? He'd make fun of me, I know it. He'd be a complete ass about it, so I couldn't say that. My head hurts to much for me to come up with one of my quick lies like I usually do. My eyes drift down as Scorpio walks to my side.

Roughly, he wraps an arm around my waist and lifts his hand up towards my head. My eyes jump up to his face, watching him in pure confusion. This wasn't like him. There's _no possible way_ this asshole was hugging me right now to make me feel better. There has to be a catch- That's, when I heard it. He snapped his fingers in my ear and I tightly close my eyes in hope to not make my dizzy self sick. When I feel his arm finally leave my waist, I open my eyes again.

We're standing in the shadow of a tree in front of a sporting goods store. We weren't hidden at all. Me, a very normal and very pissed looking woman, and then a man who looked like he was wearing cosplay. Disdainful looks are thrown at us and I make sure to give heated glares right back at them. They're lucky I noticed kids on some of their hands or they would've really gotten it.

"We're not hidden."

"Shut up. Don't open your mouth. Don't even breathe."

"Fuck off."

"That's him." Ignoring my tired, aggravated voice, Scorpio turns his eyes to a lone man. The suspicious man looks around nervously and i'm surprised his eyes didn't immediately lock onto us. I mean, I could feel Scorpio's icy glare crawling down my back and it wasn't even _directed_ towards me.

"So what'd he do?" Scorpio seemed to forget he told me not to breathe because he answered me easily.

"He stole a knife from this store. He has it in his pocket." I moved my eyes back to the man, searching for something that would tell me he was a shoplifter and exactly what he had taken like Scorpio had.

"You can just… tell that?"

"Who do you think I am?" A fucking prick. I didn't say that outloud though.

"So… what? Do we walk over and tell him 'give it back'?" Scorpio paused as he looked over the skittish man again.

"He's going to start randomly attacking passersby." My mouth went dry.

"Then- Then hurry up and use your 'accident power' or whatever you call it." Scorpio sent me a long sideways gaze.

"What would you do if you found someone who was about to commit a crime."

"Stop them." My answer was immediate, no hesitation present. "Whatever I had to do to stop them, I would. I can't just stand by and pretend I didn't see it." Scorpio turned his head to fully stare at me, and then clicked his tongue and looked away.

"Tch… You are so freaking irritating…" I scoff and throw my eyes back to the suspicious man. Just in time, luckily. I watched as he pulled a knife from his pocket and began sneaking up on a middle-aged man.

"I-I'm not the one who's wrong…" He words were mumbled, but loud enough for us to hear from not to far away from him. "The world is wrong.. I'm not wrong… There's no such thing as a god." The familiar words that I knew I had mumbled out to myself multiple times almost stopped me, but I set forward. I sprinted around Scorpio and made a move to jump the guy from behind.

Before I can reach him, my arm is pulled backwards, making me fall into Scorpio's chest. His hand moves in front of me and he snaps fingers just as calmly as he had done yesterday at the looking pool.. Or whatever it was called.

I watch as the man before us screams in pain, the knife slipping from his hand and cutting into his flesh as he falls to the ground. He yells, muttering about his blood, seemingly terrified of the sight. I turned around, glaring up at Scorpio.

"You could've just taken the knife, or let me do it! You didn't have to hurt him to stop him." Scorpio glares right back down at me.

"Take a good look." He points behind me where I knew the man laid. "He's still not planning on stopping." I slowly turn around. I watch, as the man stands up, for some reason even more confident, and starts swinging wildly. Then, to my own horror, a woman pushing a stroller turns the corner and right into the blade wielding man's view and he bolts. This time, I sprint fast enough that i'm out of Scorpio's reach before he can grab at me. I wave my hands, gaining her attention as I run towards her.

"Who told you to run out there like that!?" I ignore Scorpio, setting my eyes on the woman. She scrambles to grab up her baby as I keep running

"Run!" Scorpio's voice is loud and directed at me to turn around and away from the man. The woman, snapping out of her frantic struggle, picks up her baby and runs…. Now it's just me in front of the man with the knife as I skid to a halt.

"My life is ruined and it's all your fault!" His words copy my own so point on from years ago that it hurts. I remember screaming those same things at the shrine in my parents room. Screaming about how the gods failed them and how they can't exist if they let my parents die so easily.

The man is just a couple steps from running his knife through me when I frown. I guess I wasn't going to be able to watch the shooting stars tonight.


	5. Episode 5

Chapter 5

I know I need to move. I see the frenzied, knife wielding maniac running right towards me, but I can't move. I always thought I was fearless, ignoring my height and free falling issue, but now that i'm in the thick of it, I guess i'm really not. For a second, the small thought of "dying might be okay" crosses my mind, but when I see the blade again I feel sick. I really, really don't want to die, Not by this crazy guy at least!

The man finally takes the last step he needs to close the distance and bring his knife down. If I didn't want to die, what would I do? I steeled my resolve, pulling my fist back. If I want anything done, I have to do it myself-

"Don't fight him! You're just going to get yourself hurt!" Scorpio's voice halts me, making me hesitate enough that if I tried to fight now, it would really be useless. I want to yell at Scorpio, but I don't have a chance too when something warm wraps tightly around my body.

"Scorpio!?" All I hear is him groan before a loud snap. Immediately after I hear a thud. The man is flung a few yards away from us. Scorpio and I both let out breaths we hadn't realized we had been holding. My hands ghost against his back while he still holds me. "You… saved me… again." That's number three.

We watched as the woman from early runs back with police in tow. They easily subdue the man and arrest him. Then, for the third time in my life, my knees buckle and I collapse to the ground. The fear had snuck back up on me and now my whole body was shaking uncontrollably.

"You hurt?" I give a shaky deep breath, but smile.

"I'm okay." I pause, my eyes drifting up to Scorpio. "I'm… Sorry for for acting without thinking… for the, what, fifth time?" Surprisingly, he doesn't look mad. Instead, his eyes are studying me. Maybe it was because he saw how much I was shaking, or maybe it was because he was just as tired as I was.

"... What happened just now was all my fault." My eyes widen as I stare at him. "I'm sorry." He actually looked sorry, upset, and even a little angry at himself. I was so surprised that I immediately acted like I would if anyone else would've said that to me.

"Thats bullshit! I was the one who jumped out front of that guy!"

"If you understand how dangerous that was, don't ever do anything like that again." Goddamnit. His sudden niceness had surprised me so much I answered it normally. He even went back to his cold look!

"Fuck you."

"Time to go." He ignored me again.

"Uh…" Scorpio sent his eyes to me as I looked up to him. "My legs...aren't working right now." I shrugged up at him.

"Stand." I rolled my eyes.

"I just said-" My words stop as I watch him reach down. Just as his hand brushes my cheek, he yanks it away as if he had been burned

"Are you scared of me?" Any quick retort dies on my tongue as I give him an honestly confused look.

"What? Why're you asking that?" His eyes bore into mine and neither of us blink or look away.

"I have the power to read minds of people I touch. But… I can only read negative emotions." That's.. really sad actually. I mean, that's why he knew what I was thinking when he touched my wrists before. "That's what I heard when you touched me just now. Just fear." I frown.

"I wasn't thinking I was scared of you though." I was thinking of the event just now scaring me to the point I can't stand.

"That's just what you were consciously thinking. I can read what you're really feeling, not just the crap you're conscious of. I shouldn't say 'read'... It's more like I pick up the feelings you're emitting." My frown deepens. "You've been scared of me before, right?" So just me being unconsciously scared of something, something i'm not even registering myself, he knows about? Has he been thinking i'm scared of him this whole time?

"I'll repeat myself, but more clearly." I set my eyes on his. "I'm not scared of you. What I was thinking of just then wasn't about you. And the time you touched my wrists, I wasn't scared of you then either. Mostly pissed at you, but not scared. The time I collapsed before was because i'm not good with heights and I had fallen twice in a day." I then averted my gaze. "So… I'm sorry."

"Why the apology? Being feared by humans, being something that terrifies them… To be thought of like that actually makes me happy." I grin.

"Good thing i'm not scared then. Wouldn't want you to get soft on me." He clicks his tongue in response.

"I need my powers. If you don't want me to read your mind, relax. I'm not going to touch you any more than I absolutely need to." He was grinning. Actually grinning while he had the gall to say such shitty things. I couldn't help but feel pouty and a tiny bit sad. And here I thought I had found out the bastard wasn't that bad.

"Why are you making that face? Humans only emit negative emotions to me anyway. Terror, hatred, jealousy, that's all." Scorpio is a god who lived in the heavens picking up humans' negative emotions and punishing them. No fucking wonder he hates us. All we give him is are shitty negative emotions 'cause we're in the middle of our worse movements and he had to deal with that! "That being said, there's no reason for the likes of you to make a face like that. Negative emotions are essential to me as a god in the Department of Punishments. Without them, my life would have no meaning. It's because I have this power that I exist." He sounded cold and detached. It would be wrong of me to pity him and I have no pity for him. But…

"You think that they were all negative but… You said yourself you couldn't feel their positive emotions even if you wanted to." His eyes widened a little bit but I couldn't keep my eyes on him because my chest started to hurt. I stared at my legs as my heart swelled. I think it was.. Like love. Wait- no. I-It's probably that I don't hate him now. Yeah… I don't hate him now so that's why my chest feels weird. When my eyes go back to him, he recoils.

"What? You're just another filthy human. You're in no position to feel sorry for us gods. No god in the Department of Punishments needs your pity or compassion." I take it back. Nothing has changed at all. He's still a dick.

"I wasn't feeling sorry for you. I was just mentioning something you probably didn't think of." Scorpio huffed.

"Filthy humans are only capable of feeling virtuous emotions temporarily, anyway. Everybody knows that- both the gods in Wishes and the gods in Punishments." Which is why that ass god keeps calling me "goldfish". If anything, this just proves me right. All the pent up hatred for gods I had was proven to be right! They didn't care at all for humans. There was no unconditional love for humankind. Its what I had always said but… I guess hearing it from a god really makes it become reality. Yet even with him saying that…

"You didn't abandon me though… You did save me multiple times." My whispered words don't reach Scorpio and i'm relieved that I hesitated in saying them louder. I'm happy he saved me… but I honestly don't know how to feel. Happy that what i've been on about for years has come true? Or sad that I was right about such a thing? I balled up my hands and give a loud sigh that catches Scorpio. I really can't keep quiet about it.

"Thank you for saving me. It was my own fault for jumping for the boy, running out that door, and jumping in front of that guy. But… even though I was fucking stupid.. You didn't abandon me. You're always calling humans filthy and saying how much everything is so shitty, but you can be nice every once in awhile… I guess."

"You still haven't fulfilled your purpose. If you died now, it would cause problems for me. That's all" I nod and shrug. I wasn't expecting any different of an answers, I just want him to know what I was thinking. "The reason doesn't matter. The fact is still the fucking same. I'm standing, or well, sitting here right now because of your ass." Scorpio turns away as I slowly get to my feet. I'm wobbly, but I don't fall back down.

The commotion behind us gets louder. When I turn, I noticed police officers gathered around the scene along with a number of people. Through the crowd, my eyes connect with someone's and they don't look away. A chill goes down my spine.

"Scorpio…" He was a lone man a bit off to the side, staring me down with a disturbing smile on his face. The man was wearing clothing that looked just as weird as the god get-up, but just not as expensive looking.

"What is it?" I turn back to him and point in the direction of the guy.

"Some weird guy was looking this way." Looking to where I point, the man is nowhere to be scene. I frown. I can't shake the uneasy feeling.

"Do you always think you're the center of attention?" I gave him a scowl.

"I'm serious. Some guy was staring me the fuck down-"

"Who would dirty their eyes looking at you?"

"Ha-Ha. Who knew the amazing god Scorpio had a humor." Scorpio's cold smirk warms.

"If you can talk back to me like that, you must be okay now." Was that… tease made purposely to make sure I wasn't still shaken up? "Stupid woman, don't be so paranoid." I scoff.

"After I met you six I can't help but be paranoid." Scorpio rolls his eyes before glancing over my shoulder.

"We need to move." I nodded slowly.

"No teleporting out in the open right?" Scorpio doesn't answer and instead leads the way to a more secluded area away from the crowd. Which happens to be an alleyway.

"We're going back, right?"

"Yes."

"Then can I go home when we get back? Today's my day off and-" Scorpio suddenly stops is brisk walking. Looking to him I see his face had paled to a paper white color and he presses his hand hard against his chest.

"Scorpio!? What's wrong!?"

"Shut up… It's nothin'..." I want to snap at him, but his whole body suddenly teeters and sways. Just before he falls, he leans heavily on me. I grab on to him to secure his position.

"Get a hold of yourself! What the fuck Scorpio- Whats going on!?"


	6. Episode 6

Chapter 6

I pull Scorpio to the side, holding him up at the same time as I leaned him on the wall next to us. He groans, muttering to himself as he sways. For a moment, I fear that when he went to protect me from the guy with the knife, he had gotten hurt.

"Damn it...I knew it used power to exist in a lower world, but I didn't expect it to exhaust me like this…" I let out a sigh of relief.

"So you're not hurt? Just tired? That's good…" That reminds me… When I get home, I'm sleeping for the rest of the day. I'm also going to go out to eat and eat as much as I goddamn feel like.

"Good…? What's that supposed to mean?" I gave Scorpio a look.

"Good as in you being tired is better compared to you being hurt. I was worried you dumbass. I thought you had gotten hurt because of me being stupid."

"Stupid woman, how the hell would I have gotten hurt in that situation?" I could think of a number damn ways. "More importantly, how long are you planning on touching me for? Gross." I groan immediately stepping away from him. I take great joy in seming him teeter without me there for support. He scowls when he sees my smile and turns away from me, fastly walking farther away. I try to match his pass, but my legs are so fucking short compared to his.

"Wait! Hold the fuck up! My legs- no your legs are too long! "

"...Stub legs." I ruffled.

"Shut the fuck up! My legs are normal!"

"Don't act all offended. You were the one who was a jerk to me." I huff loudly.

"Well if you have enough fucking energy to be a shit head, I guess you'e okay."

"Filthy human… Always a smart ass." I snort and roll my eyes.

"Yeah yeah. I know you hate touching me and whatever, but here-" I hold out my arm to him. "Let's hurry back to the godly manor." He gives me a look at the name. "Come on, snap your fingers like you always do." Suddenly Scorpio stops and I falter to stop too.

"Were you actually worried about me?"

"Yes, I was. But you said you're okay now, right? …You weren't lying to me were you?" I scowl up at him, but he averts his eyes.

"Tch… Thick-headed woman…." He starts up his fast pace again. The little shit looks like he's trying to fucking run from me!

"Wait! Why aren't we teleporting? I know you don't like touching humans but damn-" I hurry back up to him. "If something's going on, you gotta fucking tell me you know. I won't know if you don't!" He spins around, making me stop again.

"Aren't you humans supposed to be good at something you call 'reading between the lines'? Why don't you give it a try?" I click my tongue.

"Yeah, with people we _know_. I don't get you enough to know what the fuck you're thinking! You have to tell me!" He scowls at me, not liking my answer.

"I could teleport myself, but unfortunately, I don't have the power to transport you too." My brows dip. I… Didn't see the problem.

"In that case, I'll go back to my place by myself. See you next time Scorpio." As I turn and take the first step to leaving, Scorpio speaks up behind me and I freeze in place.

"...Take me with you." I slowly turned to look back at him

"...What did you just say?"

"Stupid woman, show me the way back to the mansion." I frown and fully turn to face him once again.

"What..? You don't know the way back to your own fucking manor?" His cheeks flush red and I feel myself go breathless.

"I just saved your life, don't make me end it now." I pull my smuggest smirk.

"Like you could. Didn't you say if I did it'd be a problem? Plus, you don't know how to get back."

"Shut up. I don't want to hear your yapping." I snicker. "Time to go." To my pure joy he turns the wrong way.

"It's this way Scorpio~." He whipped around, seething at my happy face.

"Filthy human, why didn't you say so sooner? Could you _be_ any more inconsiderate!? Don't make me waste my time walking in the wrong direction!"

"Ha! I'm being just as inconsiderate as you usually are. Plus, you're the one who went the wrong way." When Scorpio comes back to my side I give him a big smile. "By the way, do gods carry train fare?"

"Of course not. We don't need things like that."

"Oh nooooo. Then I guess you don't get to ride the damn train. Whatta shame."

"If I had my powers, I would never be humiliating myself by relying on you." I grin.

"Or so you say, but you can't even use your powers without my help now." His face went red again and I suddenly realized- this was my favorite thing. Making this guy blush was my favorite thing.

"Shut up and walk." I laugh brightly.

After a long walk and a good amount of bickering and human custom confusion, we eventually make our way back to the mansion.

Taking a step into the cool building I gave a bright smile and glance to Scorpio. He didn't look happy, but that was normal.

"I haven't gone out more than necessary since coming to Earth. I wasn't interested at _all_ in this filthy lower plane, but i've seen a surprising number of admirable inventions…" He really did like the train. I had been waiting to have ear fulls of him complaining about the ride, but he hadn't said one negative words about it. The people riding with us, however, hadn't been saved.

"Do you find our machines interesting?"

"Humans are filth. My only interest is in the tools they make. They put so much effort into things we gods could do in an instant. Wasting time thinking about pointless things is that what constitutes 'knowledge' on Earth?" I spun around in the foyer before stopping in front of him again.

"You know… Yeah, you could say that."

"People fight over that foolish knowledge, even die for it, right?" I nod again. "It's so stupid it's funny."

Gods didn't have to eat, sleep, or take baths. Everything that involves effort they laugh at. I couldn't imagine one god that would like humankind if they had personalities like these six.

"Gods and humans think shit through differently… but I guess that's expected." Looking to Scorpio, I see him hesitate to answer.

"...Of course woman. You're wrong for assuming we would think the same way." He gave an expected answer, but what was with that pause? He's back to his pissy attitude again...

"Welp, since i've successfully guided you home, i'm going to get my ass back as well." I turn and give a wave over my shoulder. "See you later Scorpio."

I can only take two steps before the back of my collar is grabbed.

I throw a pout over my shoulder. "What're you doing? I have to get the fuck back home." He only frowns back at me.

"I can't use my powers without you." Yes, you've said this multiple times. "Stick around a little longer." I smirk at him. It's a bit fulfilling to know this gods is helpless without me. But… Didn't he just fucking say he was drained? Why push yourself as soon as you get home? "Quit messing around. Time to go." I give my best mocking smile as I follow him.

"Aye, Aye Captain." The truth is he's a lot like the people I handle easily. He's… like me when I warm up to others. It's fun bickering with him and I've never been affected by harsh words or curses. Maybe if he wasn't such a tsundere it would be much easier.

We ducked into his room before I could really think it through.

"Damn it… being on Earth dirties my body, mind, and soul…" The windows poured in afternoon light, meaning I had spent almost all of my day off with Scorpio instead of my bed. The moment I shut the door behind us I turn just in time to watch as Scorpio starts _stripping_. I clear my throat, but he takes no notice. Instead, as he's uses her teeth to pull at his gloves and his white button-up shirt is undone and falling down his arms he gives a glance to me.

"Quit chirping like a hungry baby bird. You're gonna make my ears rot off." I told told him to be more creative and holy fuck, I think that's my new favorite thing he's ever said. I scowl at him, but I can't look away. What the fuck was this guy doing!? Is he trying to give me a heartattack? ... Fuck he's sexy though. Toned muscles, a tight body- damn. It was unfair this ass had that kind of body.

"Hey, grab me a change of clothes." I raise a brow and send a lazy look around his neat room.

"You want me to contaminate more of your room?" He clicks his tongue as he drops his gloves to the bed.

"They're right in front of you." I look down to find, that in fact, the clothes had were laid out on a chair two steps from where I stood. I laugh at myself and pick the bundle up. When I hand them to him, my eyes catches the mark on his shoulder and I squint at it in mild surprise.

"Hey, I think… Your tattoo lightened up." Scorpio gave me a look.

"That's impossible." I rolled my eyes, shooing him towards one of the windows. He twisted his body, taking a good look at the mark before his eyes widened.

"I was right!"

"Impossible…" His eyes squinted at me. "Does spending long periods of time with you erase the mark?" Hey! Don't get the idea that you can just drag me away from my life so you can 'spend time' with me! I know where your fucking train of thought his going. "Hey." In his now bare hand, he grabs my chin and tilts my head up. I give him an angry pout, waiting for him to demand me to start living in the house with him.

He laughs. "Looks like you're useful in your own way, woman." I'm memorized as I watch him laugh to himself. He's smiling too. Not one of his condescending smiles, or the ones he holds when he teases me, but an _actual smile._ He looks… really kind when he smiles. If I just saw him in the middle of the sidewalk, smiling like this and with clothes on, I would probably be flirting my ass off not even knowing he's actually shitty! Just thinking about it, and seeing the smile on his lips, makes my heart skip. His face then immediately falls again.

"Ugh.. But the idea of being indebted to you makes me freaking sick to my stomach." At the sudden change I can't help but start laughing. "What?" I shake my head slowly, waving for him to continue. "I'll repay you for erasing my sin by granting you a wish." I give him a look.

Do I mention he's saved me three time, I've seen him shirtless twice, and smile once, so there's no reason to feel indebted?

"What do you wish for? Say anything." I think about all the ways I can use it. Tell him I want him to smile more, or for him to be nicer to Altair, or him to take in account how Dui and Ichthys must feel having to translate him to others. But why would I want to immediately use the wish now? I want to have it for a while, just in case something comes up. If I can't think of a wish by the time Scorpio's mark vanishes, then I'll just use it right before he goes.

"I'm good right now."

"Tch, quit trying to piss me off! Hurry up and wish!" I snort and cross my arms. "The chance to have your wish personally granted by a god doesn't come around too often." Well… Teorus granted one of my wishes already, actually. Ugh, but it doesn't seem like he'll let me keep the wish until later. It's now or never.

"Say anything. Restraint doesn't suit filthy humans." Instead of really listening to him, my eyes cast outside. The sunset orange is turning to a deep blue. I need to hurry and get home so I can see the meteor shower. It'll be starting soon and I want to set up by little balcony. My eyes cast to the annoyed Scorpio. Or…

"I want you to take me somewhere up high with a great view of the sky!"

"I don't get why you'd want to do that…" I pursed my lips. "But, ok. Wish granted." He doesn't even have to move to reach me, since we had been so close because of the tattoo incident. Scorpio easily wraps both of his arms around my shoulders and pulls me even closer to him. He gives one snap of his fingers, dressing himself immediately, and then he snaps them a second time and I close my eyes.

"Is here okay?"

I open my eyes again and look around. We're on top of a very, very tall building, but not at the edge of it. From here, I could see the city lights below, but also the sparkling sky above.

"This is great!" I then turn to Scorpio and grin. "Your powers are back!"

"Looks like it." He's grinning. It's the one he gives when he's teasing me, but atleast it's not a glare.

I go to a spot on the roof I liked the best-it was the dryest looking place that wasn't to far but not to close from the edge-and sat myself down.

"Hey, Scorpio…" He glances to me, a bit disturbed that I had sat myself down. "This place is kinda like stars below us and stars above us, isn't it?" It's like the sight I saw with Leon, but a lot less terrifying. "I'm always on the ground, 'cause I hate heights so much, but damn… Earth is kinda pretty too, isn't it?" I was always so obsessed with the stars above me that I never just looked down and around me. I feel a bit too happy right now. When I look to Scorpio, I see him looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"There are as many lights down there as there are human lives on this planet. And, just like a human life, one day those lights will go out…. I wonder how many humans are able to make the most of their lives from the moment they're born…" I smile to myself as I draw my knees to my chest. Gods get forever to live while humans must seem like they have the lives of fruit flies. They don't have to worry about making the most out of their everyday, but we humans… that's what we thrive on.

"They're here." I look to Scorpio before following his line of sight up. In the sky, streams of white fill it. Shooting stars start scattering over the dark blue. I can't help but stand back up.

"Even in Tokyo…" I used to see shooting stars all the time. Back at my old home, me and my parents would lay outside until late hours of night, watching the sky. We would just watch the stars as they moved and when there was a chance shooting star, it was just an added treat. I felt something welling up in my throat, burning, as I stared at the sight.

I hadn't seen a shooting star since they passed.

"Look at 'em Scorpio!" I move back to his side, but my eyes never leave the sky.

"Shut up, I'm already looking. Filthy humans may think of meteor showers as unusual, but they're nothing special to us gods… You're overreacting." He shoots me an exasperated look, I can see it from the corner of my eyes, but I can't lower my head. If I did… my tears would fall.

"Shush, I have to make a wish." I immediately close my eyes. I'm about to make my usual wish, 'I wish that whereever you both are, that you can see the night sky filled with stars', but I pause. For some reason, even while I have tears in my eyes because the sight reminds me so much of the couple days I had left with my parents, another wish comes to mind.

I wish for Scorpio to be able to return to the heavens as soon as possible.

It wasn't a negative wish either. I honestly wished that he could return home, soon, because Earth was draining on him mentally and physically.

"What was your wish." I blink my eyes multiple times to clear any remnants of tears before I turn to Scorpio and stick out my tongue.

"It's a secret." He growled at me.

"The gods in the Department of Wishes in the heavens hear all the human wishes. You shouldn't wish for things you'd be embarrassed if people hear." Wait so… they actually hear all of them? I quickly turn back up to the sky with a grin grin plastered on my face.

I wish before this asshole- er, I mean Scorpio, leaves, that I get to know him a bit better.

I hope the wish granters don't mind my second wish, and I hope they hear it… I also hope my parents don't mind not hearing their yearly wish from me just yet. Next shooting star will definitely be solely for them.


	7. Episode 7

Chapter 7

One day, after i've been helping Scorpio for a while, a frantic Altair appears in my room. Scaring the shit out of me, might I add! I'm just casually sitting on my bed, eating noodles in a cup and he just _appears_ right in front of my tv, which I was watching intently. I also, didn't have pants on. It was the weekend, bite me.

"Hitomi nee-san!" I scream, loudly, my noodles flying into the air and splashing down on my floor. "O-Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" He then looks me over and realizes i'm only half dressed. "I-I'm not looking! I'm turning around!" The blond boy spun around, hiding his red face with his small hands. I laugh, not finding it a big deal as I lean back on my bed to grab my discarded shorts at my pillows. I shuffle them on before tapping Altair on the shoulder to tell him i'm done.

"I'm now pant-ed." He slowly turns back around. "So what were you freaking out about? Other than my situation of course."

"Oh yeah!" Altair's face falls and he fists his hands in my loose shirt. "Scorpio's in trouble!" I frown myself.

"Like, he's being stubborn about work or is bickering with Leon kind of trouble?" Altair wildly shakes his head.

"No! He's in big trouble! I've never seen him like this before. The other gods are contacting the heavens…" My heart sinks. "Anyway, please, just come with me to the mansion!" I open my mouth, to tell him I have work, but I immediately shut it. I detach Altair from my shirt and move to my bed side table to grab my phone.

"Is he sick or something? Is it life-threatening?" I sent Hiyori a text saying Altair, who she believed was my cousin, was sick and that I had to stay home to take care of him since his family was on vacation.

"I don't know… Gods don't have mortal lives as humans understand them… But, he might be…" I pocketed my phone as Scorpio's words from when we were star gazing filled my head.

" _How many humans are actually able to make the most of their mortals lives?"_

At that time, I immediately thought he was referring to how short human life spans were and if they were making the most of it. Was he… talking about something else? ….Can a god die? I feel a pit of worry well up in me as I turn to Altair.

"Let's go." He gives a determined nod, running over to my balcony and yanking it open. I hold my hand out to him, as if it was a normal trip, and he takes it to use his power.

We fly intermittently to avoid drawing attention to us on our way to the mansion. While in the air, and trying to keep my thoughts away from the distance below me, I notice Altair's uneasy look.

"What's wrong?" He bites his lips when he looks to me.

"There have been strange humans sneaking around the mansion lately…" My brows furrow at the response.

"Really?" Altair nods, but his face brightens again.

"You don't have to worry. The gods just told me to be careful, that's all. I may be small, but i'm a god! I won't lose to a human!" I laugh, pulling Altair closer

"I'm in good hands!" He giggles back, but when my eyes cast forwards, worry seeps into me again. "We're almost there, hold on Scorpio." Damn I hope that bastards okay.

"It's not just Scorpio. It's all the gods who are living on Earth They say they get tired, but… Eating and sleeping was never necessary in the heavens. It looks like this new lifestyle is harder on them than any of us expected." Then it's probably just that they're hungry or sleep deprived… yeah.. Probably.

Just as we're about to hit the mansion, now on our feet since we were so close, a man steps out before us. I feel chills down my spine when I recognize him. It's the guy that had stared me down right after the almost dying a third time incident.

"Are you the guys who've been sneaking around here!?" Altair's voice is loud, and much more powerful than it was when he spoke to me.

"Who are you people?" This guy was really freaky. Something about him was just… _off_. What was really off, was the gun in his hands that he suddenly aims at us.

"I'll buy us some time! Hitomi nee-san, hurry to the mansion!"

"Altair!" More men start walking up. There's no way I'm leaving him to deal with these men. I don't care if he's a god or a not, it's not right to just run! Altair glowers at me. Just as he opens him mouth to yell at me again, a familiar voice sounds out from the godly manor.

"Altair! Hitomi!" Dui stands in the doorway, giving a deadly look to the men.

"Tch, an interloper… I don't want things to get hairy. Retreat!" The men run off, down the hill and out of sight. I watch them until they fade before I turn back to Dui. I loved this man.

"Are you okay?" He hurried over to us, his eyes shifting between the smiling Altair and my relieved face.

"Yes. What were those people doing?" Dui sighed at Altair's confusion.

"Apparently, humans are really into something called 'survival games'." I purse my lips. "There aren't a lot of people in this forest, so they started wandering around here to play their games."

"A game!?" I groan. "I thought he was like… like some even lower class god that was out for revenge or something! I thought that gun was real!" Dui laughed.

"I don't think they'd really attack you, but you should be careful when you come around here." Dui looked relieved when I smiled and nodded. "Anyway, let's hurry and get inside. Scorpio's condition has gotten worse."

"Its that bad?" The fact that Dui doesn't answer makes me go on edge. "This is bad timing, but can I ask you a question?" I want to force him into answering my other damn question, but I nod. "Hitomi, are you more worried about Scorpio or about what's going to happen to you?" My brows furrow.

Worried about myself? Why would I worry about myself!? Altair comes barging into my room, yelling about how Scorpio is in horrible condition, hints to him maybe _dying_ , and Dui asks if i'm worried about myself?

"Scorpio of course!" Dui smiles again.

"I'm glad to hear not all humans are selfish."

"I wonder how Scorpio would react if he heard you say that!" The boys seem happy while I still feel confused. How was any other answer even acceptable?

"Hitomi, please help Scorpio." I nod.

"Let's hurry."

The three of us move quickly to the godly manor. Once inside both Dui and Altair rush me up to Scorpio's room. Without knocking we barge in.

"Scorpio!" It's morning, but the room is dim. I would have usually commented that the ass was simply sulking, but I couldn't when I saw him lying in bed. Ichthys is sitting on a chair next it, looking weary and worried.

"You guys took forever to get here."

"I'm sorry, Lord Ich-" I cut off Altair as I pass him and Dui to make it to the other side of Scorpio's bed.

"Some strange idiots ambushed us." Ichthys looked to us in surprise.

"Strange idiots?" Dui sighed.

"The humans playing survival games." Ichthys huffed and scowled.

"Those lame army-looking guys…" I lean a small bit over Scorpio's bed, trying to see if I saw him about ready to push-up daisies or maybe some sickness I could diagnose just by looking.

"..Scorpio?" As soon as I say his name, Scorpio, moving lethargically and slowly, opens his eyes. I wanted to call him a lazy ass, but i, again, keep my mouth shut.

"Stupid woman…Why...are...you...here…" I can't help the airy laugh leaving my lips. My heart pulled, however, at how faint his voice was.

"We called her." Scorpio can't even muster a glare at Ichthys.

"We thought she might know how to help you." Nor at Dui.

"Tch… What a waste of time."

"Besides," Ichthys sent a cheeky smirk my way. "There's nothing better than having a girl with you when you're feeling weak."

"This is all perfect, just freaking perfect…" Scorpio did not sound happy about me coming over. It pissed me off a bit. Like, I guess not wanting others to see you when you're ill, but damn. Every time I try being nice to this guy always has to shut me down. I really was fucking worried! I dropped work and I got over my fear of heights just to get here as fast as possible. Of course I won't even know but...

When I inconspicuously take a step from the bed, Ichthys walks up to me.

"I know he doesn't sound like it, but he's happy to see you." I shrug.

"I wish I had the power to know how he really feels like you and Dui seem to have." Ichthys give me a reassuring smile before jutting his thumb over his shoulder to the door.

"We're going to look for a way to help him recover. Take care of him." I nodded.

"Don't stay out too long." Ichthys laughed.

"Yeah mom. Later, Scorpio. Time for us loudmouths to make our retreat. Play nice, you two!" I wave the trio bye until I can't see them, and then I take the chair Ichthys had been occupying. I watch Scorpio for a moment before prop my cheek up on my fist.

"Are you… in pain?"

"Not really." I give a relieved sigh. "I'm just… dizzy and my body feels kinda heavy." Looking at him, I see his face flushed a red. I frown at that and stand up from my chair. Without a word, I lean over him and set the back of my cool hand on his forehead He flinches at the touch, his face going an even brighter red.

"Y-you're not allowed to just touch me!" I stick my tongue out at him as I take my hand away.

"Sorry mister human hater, _I_ was just figuring out what's wrong with you." He stayed silent.

"You have a fever. Though, it doesn't feel to bad."

"A fever?" I blink slowly.

"Oh shit, I totally fucking forgot you guys have never gotten sick before since you all lived in heaven! Which is why your tolerance is so low… I'm surprised that you're the only ones who's gotten sick 'til now." I sit back down in my chair, no longer feeling as worried as I had before. " Anyway. So, when humans aren't keeping their body healthy, like not eating properly or not sleeping well, we easily catch viruses. To fight these virius our body temperatures rise, which leads to a fever."

"..I knew that." He pouts, making a face like a sulky little boy and I suppress myself from aww'ing at him. He's such a cutie when he's not.. Um… himself.

"Look, I know ya want to tell me gods don't get fevers and what the fuck not, but the fact is I just checked. When I touched you, you had a temperature."

"Tch.." I just stole the words right from his fucking mouth. Ha! I knew I was getting to know him.

"You have a fever sourpuss. All you gotta do is rest up and you'll be fine… most likely in a day or two." I stood again, glancing around Scorpio's room. "Where's the bathroom?" He frowns, but weakly points to a room off to the side.

"This never would've happened to me in the heavens…" I can hear him from where I stood in front of the sink. "I wish.. I were back… in the heavens…" I wished for it, so hopefully it'll be granted for him…. AH, but I can't help but feel a twinge of sadness.

I quickly fill a up a pail of water, grabbing a hand towel back on my way out. Luckily, the sink had a cold setting and I didn't have to go in search of some 'holy ice'. Joining Scorpio back by his bed.

"That reminds me, in Japan, humans eat rice porridge or apples when they're sick."

"Apples?" I nod as I douse the hand cloth in the cold water.

"Oh, but I guess this house is fucking fruitless." Probably why he got sick in the first place. "I can go buy some though." I hum to myself. There was a store just at the base of the hill. I was sure of that. When I stand up to leave, Scorpio reaches out his hand.

"Your hand." I look back to him and tilt my head in confusion.

"What? You gonna make a fucking apple appear?"

"Of course I can…" I narrow my eyes at him.

"You're in that bed 'cause you're tired."

"Hurry up." I frown heavily, but give in, placing my hand in his. He immediately snaps his fingers, which I noted also sounded tired and weak, before pulling his hand away.

"See? Look." He smugly holds up a crimson red apple before he drops it and his arm back to his side.

"Well shit… Oh, I'll also need a knife." His look turns suddenly cold.

"You wouldn't… Are you planning on taking advantage of me when i'm weak!?"

"Like that would do anything for me! Like I want a fucking army of gods on my ass- plus, I think i'd miss back talking to you."

He seemed to tired to register most of my words, and only musters out, "Really?"

"Duh Scorpio. It's not like I hate you." He falls silent and I look over to him. His face is red, but I honestly can't tell if it's a blush or just his fever. "I just want to peel the apple."

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" I roll my eyes when I take up his hand again.

"Because normal people don't immediately jump to the conclusion of being murdered by their caretaker." Scorpio clicks his tongue as he snaps his fingers again, a knife and even a player appearing. I take up all three items, sitting down at the edge of the bed as I start to cut and peel the apple. On each slice I cut the red off, but leave enough to make it look like rabbits.

"Okay, here you go." When I move the plate into Scorpio's line of sight, his nose wrinkles and he scowls.

"What is this? Gross…" I pout.

"Shut the fuck up, my asymmetrical bunnies are beautiful in their own ways!" I know I didn't cut them _perfectly_ but come on, i'm using my legs as a table. It's hard.

"Why did you leave some of the skin? Am I supposed to hold it there?" I roll my eyes.

"Look! Those are the ears! It's a rabbit. It's for aesthetic purposes. It's cute, isn't it?" His face goes a bright red again. "Anyway, go ahead. Eat it." Scorpio takes one of the slices and has to take a drawn out moment to glare at it suspiciously, he takes a bite. Dude. It's just a fucking peeled apple with some of the skin left. Though I have to remember he's never had to eat before. "How is it?"

"Not nasty." He roll my eyes but watch him soon finish the whole plate. "Give me another." I blink slowly before I slap my hand over my forehead.

"This was so fucking obvious!"

"Tch, what are you yelling about?"

"The reason why're your sick! You and the gods haven't been eating, have you?" He shrugs.

"It's been awhile since i've tasted that." I just shake my head a bit. But, I noticed his voice sounded a bit stronger. "Hey. I said give me more." I snicker, holding my hand out again.

After he finished a second apple, which I cut into bunny shapes again, he settles down in his bed. After a while, his breathing changes and I realize he's fallen asleep. I stand, moving around the bed to take the rag out of the water and wring it out. I fold it up and then gently set it on his head.

"Hitomi-nee-san…?" The door to the room click opens and little Altair shuffles in. I smile at him, waving him over.

"Scorpio just fell asleep." Altair glancing to the bed before he makes his way over and climbs onto my lap. He stays silent for a couple minutes, only watching Scorpio sleep, before he finally looks to me.

"Will Lord Scorpio get better…?" I nod as I wrap my arms loosely around his small frame.

"He'll be just dandy. He's eaten, which I think was the problem, so he'll be practically cured tomorrow." Altair couldn't contain his overjoyed expression.

"Thank you, Hitomi-nee-san." I smiled back at him and ruffle his hair.

"I didn't do anything bud." Altair shrugs, leaning back on to me as I lean back in my chair. I give a large pause before I hum to myself.

"He's always yellin' at me and i'm always yellin' at him… it was kinda scary seeing him so weak and put out." I glance to Altair. "Though you might not like his yelling." He looks up and shakes his curls back and forth.

"Lord Scorpio gets angry at me because he cares about me. Besides, serving Lord Scorpio has always been a dream of mine." I give a quiet laugh.

"Your dream?"

"He's amazingly talented. I can't wait for his mark to be erased so he can return to the heavens." Altair's eyes sparkle when he talks about Scorpio. "Lord Scorpio is really strong. Lots of gods in the heavens admire him like I do! I mean it… You would never guess he used to be a human!"

…

Hold. The. Fuck. Up. Scorpio was a _what_!?

"Rewind- what did you just say? Scorpio used to be a human!?" Altair stares up at me in mild horror, all blood draining from his face.


	8. Episode 8

Scorpio used to be a human. Scorpio, who went on about how filthy they were, how he hated them no matter their gender or age, used to be one of them. What had happened to not only make him a god, but someone who despised his own kind?

"Altair… Why are you blabbering on about things you shouldn't be talking about?" I jumped at the cold voice, my eyes darting down to Scorpio in his bed.

"You're awake!?"

"Some idiot's loud voice woke me up." But I really had tried to keep my voice down.

"I-I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Altair shifted in my lap so he could fully face Scorpio.

"So you'll just say anything 'by accident'!?" Altair is trembling in fear again. I tighten my grip on him hoping to calm him down.

"You don't gotta yell at him. Besides, you're getting worked up and you're sick."

"Shut up. This is no concern of yours." A lethargic Scorpio gets up and leans on the bed. I open my mouth to chastise me, but he continues talking. "Altair, I'll forgive you for blabbing about something I didn't want to be known, If you forgive me for telling this stupid woman your secrets."

"Huh? My secrets…?" Scorpio gives a deep sigh.

"About how you still wet the bed, even at your age. Or about how you have a crush on the girl who serves the Department of Wishes…." I slap a hand over my mouth to stop my laughter from bubbling out.

"N-No! S-Sssshh!" Oh god he's so cute. "You knew about those things, Lord Scorpio!?"

"Of course. Who do you think I am?" Altair's bright red, turning his head to hide it in my shoulder. I try to regain composure.

"Hitomi-nee-san… Did you hear what he just said?" I hummed loudly and shrug as I clear my throat.

"Sorry, was I supposed to be listening? I usually tune Scorpio out when he gives that face." Altair visibly deflates in my arms out of relief. He picks his head back up and gives a refreshing grin.

"Phew. I'm safe, thank goodness." When I smiled back, I noticed Scorpio glaring at us over Altair's shoulder.

"Altair, is it easy for you to forgive people who tell secrets you don't want told?" Having had it done first hand to himself makes Altair falter. He looks like he's on the brink of tears again.

"I'm really sorry, Lord Scorpio."

"What's done is done." Scorpio's eyes go to me before flickering to the door. "Altair, tell Dui and the others my power has returned. They're probably searching through all kinds of giant research books as we speak, trying to find a way to help me recover." Altair scrambled off my lap to bow politely to Scorpio before leaving the room.

I give a smug smile to Scorpio. "You're actually a kind god, aren't you sourpuss?"

"What are you talking about?" He asks. I snicker.

"Nothing. Never mind~... Mm, More importantly… Did you really use to be a human?" I know it's a prying question but… damn did I want to hear it from him.

"...So what if I did?" I shrugged in return, pulling one of my legs up to be with me on the comfy chair.

"Do you still have your memories from when you were human?" He's taken back by my lazy question. He pauses and then averts his eyes.

"It was too long ago. I forgot." I frown then, tilting my head to rest on my bent knee.

"But then...why do you hate humans if you originally were one?" His eyes snap back to me, but they're cold and glaring. I… think i've overstepped some boundarie.

"I was once human… so what? Prideful, sneaky, filthy humans are always selfishly thinking of nothing but themselves. The fact that I was one of them in the past… is an unbearable humiliation." I openly gape at him. It wasn't like the gods i've met so far are pure fucking saints. Leon is prideful and Huedhaut is sneaky. I'm sorry that humans have fucking emotions and can branch out from just the simple 'sad, happy, bashful, scared, etc'.

"To an extent, you must get humans a bit right?"

"What 'understanding' are you talking about? Polite lies? Flattery?" His face was stern and I felt like our relationship of 'almost lower class friend' was quickly going backwards. We were going back to when we first met and I actually hated him. "Like what you said to Altair before… I wouldn't call lying like it's nothing 'understanding'."

"Lying?"

"You lied, didn't you?" I frown.

Altair and me have actually become friends. His ego would totally shatter if he knew I had heard about him wetting his bed!

"Before, when Altair asked you if you had heard what i'd said or not… Why didn't you answer truthfully and say you had heard? You'd better not 'accidentally' mention Vega or wetting the bed to Altair." Vega must be who he's crushing on. "Gods are infinitely pure compared to humans. Altair would be hurt if he found out you lied to him." I huff.

"I lied for his fucking sake!"

"How hypocritical. Typical filthy human. Don't make me laugh."

"No you- I-"

"Fine, explain." I glare hard at him. If I spoke my mind, I knew I would start a fight. I knew I would start yelling about how like the gods were to humans, how just like us they were sinful, and hypocritical, and how much we were just alike! ...But if anything, I was just pissed and hurt. I gave in.

"Yeah. What I said was hypocritical. I hadn't thought about it that fucking deeply...I'm just the worst." I threw my hands up. I was just.. Done. Done and tired. Having the near heart attack i had this morning when Altair was practically crying about how near death Scorpio was, to only find out he was just hungry and still as assnine as always. I honestly wanted to go back home and curl up on my bed and go back to watching my shitty movie while eating my shitty noodles. I looked to Scorpio, who adverted his eyes while he paused.

"...I wouldn't go that far." I blinked. "The truth is, being a former human makes it even more difficult to understand humans." We really were never going to see eye to eye. I wanted to get to know him but… It just seems like we've gone backwards instead of forwards. Before this I felt like I was getting him. Now it's just me scared we'll never really get anywhere past the bickering duo.

A cold hand suddenly ghosts against my collarbone. My head jerks up so my eyes connect with Scorpio's as his hand moves from my collarbone to my chest. Then, he let's out a self-deprecating laugh.

"Anxiety, sadness, uncertainty… and fear. In your heart of hearts, those are the feelings you're experiencing towards me right now. Even if I weren't a god. Even if I were just a human… My values would never be compatible with yours."

"Yeah I fucking got that you asshole." I feel… ashamed. And pissed and just… tired. I just want to go home.

"...I'm leaving." I stand with a big sigh, easily moving around him and to the door. After having Scorpio squash any chance of even being remotely close to him, all I had left was to sit at home and wait until he rudely calls upon me. I probably won't even fucking try from now on.

Just as I step out of the door, I head butt someone's hard chest as they try to make their way into the room.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"No, I'm sorry. You…" An Apology? The voice wasn't Dui's or Ichthys's...I hurriedly take a step back and I can't help but narrow my eyes at the unfamiliar face. The man is about the height of Scorpio. He has long hair that switches from different shades of blue throughout the ponytail, which he has elegantly draped over his right shoulder. Then, on his arm, is a black armband.

"Who are you…?" The moment I meet his gaze I can't move my eyes away.

"Are you the reincarnated goddess Altair and the others spoke of?" I blink slowly and then nod. "I'm Zyglavis, ruler of Libra. I work for the Department of Punishments." So _this_ is Zyglavis...Why were all these gods all so much hotter than normal humans? They're all much more beautiful than men, women, and those in between. It's kind of annoying actually.

According to Altair, Zyglavis is a high-ranking god. No one disobeys him. Thankfully he wasn't the god I had been contracted to like I was with Scorpio, because i'm notorious for back talking and disobeying.

"Wait so… did you commit a sin too? I don't think I can handle 7 of you gods…" Zyglavis give a smile as he laughs.

"Pfft… No, of course not." The smile was refreshing.

"Then i'm guessing you came to check on Scorpio?"

"You could say that. I've never made a habit of coming down to Earth." None of these gods seem to 'make it a habit'. "However, with six gods branded and thrown out of the heavens, this is quite the unusual situation. I've come to see how they're doing." He turns to leave and I suddenly can't help myself from reaching out.

"Wait!" He stops, looking to me again.

"...What is it?"

"How many former humans are there among the gods?" He frowns and chooses his words carefully.

"..I see you've heard about Scorpio." I nod. "Do you want to know more about him?"

"Yes." My answer is immediate.

"That's good. It sounds like his sin will be absolved soon." I give him a look but he ignores it. "When I say he was human, you probably imagine he lived a peaceful like, like you." I actually hadn't imagined. Or more like, I couldn't imagine that bastard living like a human at all. "But his life wasn't as tranquil as you would imagine. Not even a god would be able to deal with the cruelty he lived through…" Zyglavis look turned into a dagger-sharp glare that makes me freeze under it. "As soon as Scorpio was born, his own father sold him to a certain organization."

"An… Organization?"

"A group of assassins." What the fuck? "That organization raised him to be a soldier, a killing machine. They called him by a number. He never had a name and never knew a parent's love." This shit was getting deep and I suddenly regretted hearing it. Scorpio would never be okay with me hearing this. "Regardless of how he might have felt or what he might have wanted, the only way he could survive was by killing people. If he refused, he would die himself. He never lived a typical, peaceful human life. Instead, he killed people everyday just to survive."

"..oh.." My voice is small.

" 'Why was I born?' His prayers reached the king of the heavens and he was made into a god. The kind had never made a human into a god before and, after Scorpio, never did again. He's the purest, most skilled god in the Department of Punishments. He has an eye for punishing humans that only one who lived through human cruelty could have. If Scorpio hadn't been made into a god the Department of Punishments... no, the entirety of the heavens would be in trouble. That is all to day… If you can erase Scorpio's sin, I'd be grateful if you could quickly take the necessary steps to do so."

"I'm.. still in the process.." My mind is blank. My words are barely coming out. Before I can try to think of anything else to say to Zyglavis, Scorpio opens his door and walks out.

"Zyglavis…! What are you doing here?" Said god sends a sweet smile.

"I came to check on you. To see how you're getting along on this abominable Earth. I heard the Earth had done you in pretty good… But it does seem your mark has faded quite a bit."

"You can tell without looking?" I ask quietly. His eyes flit to me.

"Yes, I feel Scorpio's power quite a bit more now than I did when he was first exiled." Scorpio has yet to speak. In fact, he doesn't look happy at all at the information that he'll be leaving soon. "But, you know… This isn't like you. You know this woman is the key. Why are you distancing yourself from her?" I tilt my head at that. Huh? "Losing sight of your goal means walking down a path to your own destruction. Or… Do you feel so guilty that you don't want to be around this human?" Scorpio still doesn't answer. "You understand, don't you? If you sin any more on top of what you've already done... It won't matter how popular you are in the heavens, you won't be allowed to return. Do the very best you can to return to the heavens as soon as possible. Also… In regards to the strange fellows loitering around the mansion… Well, I'm sure you've realized…" Zyglavis, who seems to never shut up, takes one more look at Scorpio and I before walking off down the hallway.

Instead of taking that chance to go home like I had been so set on doing, I turn to Scorpio and follow him back into his room. It felt _wrong_ to just hear the other gods rendition of Scorpio's past. I had to hear it from him. So, I ask him again.

"Hmph… Nobody knows when to shut their big mouths…" He seems a little annoyed, but not such of an ass like he was last time. Slowly, very slowly, he starts to talk.

"...Something happened a while back when I was working a job in the heavens. I found out that, in a certain country on Earth, an army of hired mercenaries had started massacring large numbers of people." I had taken to sitting at the edge of Scorpio's bed while he had taken the chair next to it. "Their actions triggered my memories of what happened to me when I was human. However, no matter what happens on Earth, gods are prohibited from selfishly interfering." I guess that would mess with a lot of destinies.. "But a part of me couldn't stand by and idly watch." So this event is when Scorpio sinned. To use a forbidden power, for good.. But still be banished…

"It was good though."

"Gods cannot directly affect events on Earth for personal feelings. The Department of Punishments is only allowed to act after out plans have been approved by the king." So the gods did have more structure and rules than I had once thought. "Using all of that power left me pretty damaged as well...After that, the king branded me with a mark and sent me down here."

Scorpio looked sullen. He wasn't glaring at me, or giving that cheeky smirk, or looking cold… He just sat there, refusing to meet my eyes, and looking downcast.

"You want to return to the heavens, right?" He finally met my eyes.

"Yeah. The heavens… No, the Department of Punishments is where I belong." Of course he would hate humans. Of course he wouldn't want to be with humans down here. Of course he finally found a home in a place that had something close to a family for him. I feel guilty. Even if I didn't know before hand, I still kept comparing him to humans- the ones who never valued his life. It wasn't valued until he became a god.

"Why are you crying?" My eyes snap to his and I touch my cheek in confusion. True enough, rivers were pouring from my eyes. I must've started crying at some point. Scorpio gently reached out and wipes at my tear-streaked cheeks.

No matter what, I'm getting him back up to his fucking home. Maybe I won't be able to see him after that, I won't get to spend time with him like now, but… But I couldn't bare seeing him have to be stuck down here any longer than he has to be!

* * *

 **Only four more chapters after this! A little sad, but it's going to be good c;**  
 **To the few people reading this- I want you guys to think of another dating sim you want Hitomi to go through (meaning another walkthrough)**  
 **If you guys want, i can do another guy in this series. Buuuuut, if no one wants any other god from here, i'll probably move onto "Bad Boys" by Voltage Inc. I think it'll fit Hitomi VERY well. But if you guys have different ones you want to be done more, comment on here or message me.**  
 **Do know that if it's a dating sim i can't really get into i might not be able to do it, but i mean, honestly, i'm not picky enough to deny some cute babes~ ;)**


	9. Episode 9

"Hey… Hi-san…?" It was early in the morning, a couple hours before my shift for the day. I, however, was already dressed. Not for work, but for a day out.

"Hitomi-chan?" Her voice was quiet, most likely because she had just woken up due to my call. I gave a shaky sigh as I walked around my bed and grabbed up a magazine to check on my horoscope.

"Hey Hi-san. I'm sorry to call you so early…"

"No it's fine Hitomi-chan, I always enjoy your calls." Hiyori really was too sweet for me. I felt guilt welling up in me at the thought of having to lie to her. I was a great liar, I could get away with a lot of things….But if I had to lie to someone I cared about the guilt ate away at me.

"I don't think you'll enjoy this one Hi-san." The woman waited for me to explain. "I'm sick Hi-san. I think i'm coming down with the flu…"

"Oh, Hitomi-chan!" Worry flooded her voice and my heart ached at the sound. "Are you okay? Have you gone out and bought apple porridge yet?" I nodded to myself.

"Yeah," I paused to cough a very convincing wet cough. "I… I don't think I can get into work Hi-san."

"Don't worry yourself over it Hitomi-chan! I'll cover you." My hand still on the horoscope page of the magazine as I held back a sigh.

"Thank you, Hi-san."

"No worries. You just work on getting better, okay?" I smiled sadly and nodded, saying one last goodbye before we hung up.

I hated lying to Hiyori. She had been my best friend since I first moved here after the deaths of my parents. She stayed with me even when I was moody and antisocial because of past events. Hiyori stayed with me when a lot of others wouldn't and when I lied to her, I felt like I could vomit.

But I couldn't go into work today. I was unable to stop thinking about Scorpio's story. I had to go and talk to him and I couldn't wait an entire week until then. So, today, a couple days after he told me his past, I made my way, uninvited, to the house of gods.

Immediately I was greeted by Altair.

"Hitomi nee-san!" I smile at the boy, kneeling down in front of him as I pull my shoulder bag over to dig through it. I remembered to pack a gift for my favorite kid.

"Morning Altair! I wasn't summoned today, I just came, hopefully that isn't a problem." I then pulled out a bag of candy, holding it up to the blond.

"Whats.. This?" I opened the bag.

"Candy. Tons of candy. Are you allergic to anything?" He slowly shook his head, his eyes practically sparkling as he stared at the contents. I closed the bag and handed it to him.

"You really shouldn't have Hitomi nee-san…" He then jumped. "Did Scorpio summon you?" I shook my head, ruffling his soft head of hair as I stood.

"Naw. Came on my own this time." Altair pouted at that.

"Aww… You came all the way here, but Scorpio's not home." I set my hands on my hips, glancing around the house. I had originally come here to talk to the one-eyed grouch…. But since I was here I might as well hang out with Ichthys or D-

"Hitomi-san!" Altair and I's eyes were drawn to the top of the staircase, where Dui stood smiling, leaning over one of the railings. "I was just about to have tea. Join me?" I grinned up at him.

"You sure? I'm not a tea proper lady. I might embarrass you." Dui laughed.

"Of course," His eyes went to the boy at my hip. "Altair, do you think you could make some tea for us?" Said kid nodded happily.

"Sure! I'll make it right away!" Instead of running off, he took my hand and lead me to the room to our left, Dui slowly following us.

The room I was taken was the same room Scorpio had first brought me. It was kinda weird seeing it again, having not been there for a long time.

Altair happily leads me to a large sofa of three in front of a white marble table.

"Wait right here Hitomi nee-san!" I grin as I watch him run off, his little toga flapping around him. He was like a giddy kid in a halloween outfit.

No sooner do I make myself comfortable, Ichthys appears. For some reason, he's carrying tea and some delicious-looking cake. He smiled at me as I set the dishes onto the table before me.

"Long time no see. Doing well?"

"Ichthys!" I throw my hands up, ecstatic I got to see my two favorite gods. Dui soon enters as well, looking from the plates on the table to the smiling Ichthys.

"Hm... ? What happened to Altair?"

"He had to do something." Says Ichthys before I can mention Altair had just been with me seconds before he had appeared. The grey-head turned to me, pouring tea into one of the fancy cups. "Here you go."

"Thanks." I dumped a couple of spoons of sugar in it, blowing over the layer on top of cool it down before taking a sip. Humming in satisfaction, my green eyes flickered up to the two gods who had sat down on either side of me.

I set down my cup and looked to both of them.

"You guys don't get hungry or thirsty, huh?" Ichthys leaned forward, cutting into the desert he had brought into a couple slices. As he set one pie piece before Dui, said gods turns to me.

"I realized that eating helps us recover energy, through." He says happily, picky up a cherry that had oozed out of the pie slice before him.

"Yeah, Scorpio's been eating nothing but apples lately." My cup almost falls out my hand at Ichthys words. Dui rose a brow to my jump.

"Oh," Dui suddenly laughed. "But he always demands the ears to be cut a certain way. I feel bad for Altair."

Something happened to me at that moment, something that has never happened to me in my entire life.

I was embarrassed.

My face felt like fire, and my heart swelled in my chest as it pounded against my rib cage. It wasn't even like the apple thing was big! He just happened to like the little apple pieces I cut for him when I was taking care of him! But something about it just… made me feel warm and a little happy.

"There's something in your hair, Hitomi." I snapped back, my heart still going crazy. I turned my head to Ichthys, who was smiling down on me. "I'll get it." Just as his fingers brush my hair, I hear a snap. I glanced to Dui, wondering if he was the one, but he was shoving a bite of pie into his mouth. I frown, turning to ask Ichthys if he had done it, but he was gone and in his place was a standing Altair.

"So, did you come to see Scorpio?" Dui set down his plate, picking up a napkin to clean the cherry filling of the pie from his lips.

"Yeah. I just wanted to talk to him." At my answer, the god gave a questioning look.

"Hmm... You don't… like Scorpio, do you, Hitomi?" I jumped, immediately giving Dui a look.

"No!" He smiled like he didn't believe me. Honestly, I wasn't sure if I could even answer the question truthfully because I didn't know the answer for it myself. At first, I had hated Scorpio, but then through seeing him so many times I… I don't know. I didn't hate him anymore, but were we friends? He'd never say I was any closer than a tool to him, but that didn't mean _I_ couldn't think of him as a friend… right? Ugh. This is why I only hangout with Hiyori-san.

"Alright." Dui said, going back to his pie as I ushered little Altair to some sit next to me on the couch. He gave a big smile, one that made his cheeks puff out like little cherry's. As the boy sat next to me, I scooped him up into my arms and sat in my lap, offering him the pie Ichthys had cut for me. He happily took it.

"Hey Dui," I started, gaining his attention again. "Zyglavis told me about Scorpio's past…" The gods face immediately fell, looking tense as he slowly set his plate down.

"What he said was...true. As far back as Scorpio can remember, he was raised to be a killer." I nodded slowly, holding Altair a little tighter in my arms.

"And.. Scorpio the human was made into a god?" he nodded.

"Yes. It's not something that happens very often. He was originally a human, but he's so powerful and talented… He's worked his way up to a high-ranking position." Oh so he wasn't just granted his position? I was thinking that he was made into a god to take the certain job he had now. I wasn't imagining the gods having actual jobs that got promotions and what not. "I don't think there's any other god like him. He really is a hard worker, and he's strong and kind… I look up to him a lot." Altair suddenly bounced in my lap, almost spilling the pie if I hadn't grabbed it.

"Me toooo!" I laughed as he hugged me. After a second though, he lets go and slumps down so he's lying on the couch, his head in my lap. As soon as he looks up to me, he starts rolling around like a little kid and I started laughing hard.

"What are you doing?" I ask playfully. He pauses in a roll to look to me, giggling as he gives a cheeky smile.

"I'm wiping my mouth off!" I gawk at him as the two boys start laughing loudly. I set down the plate.

"Why you little-!" I snap my hands to his waist, making him convulse as I start tickling him. His giggles fill the room as he tries to wiggle from my grip.

"St-St-AHAHAHA! Stop La-Lady- PFFT- Hitomi!" I laugh when I stop, the boy slumping on my lap as he breaths heavily. Watching him, I slide my cold hand over his forehead to pull the curly blond strands away. A thought hits me.

"Everyone in Punishments really loves and respects Scorpio, huh?" I pause, looking to Dui before I smile gently. "I get that." The god gives me a smile, seemingly happy I agreed with them.

Suddenly, I hear a click from the room over and shoes clicking on the floor.

"Scorpio's back." Dui says off handedly, sipping at tea. The tired little Altair frowns slightly, curly closer to my legs.

"Crap," I poke his nose.

"Language." He stuck his tongue out, but looked to sleepy to really do anything else. The footsteps get closer and closer to the doorway to where we were sitting.

"I'm tired Lady Hitomi." I look to Altair as he shuts his eyes slowly. Wait, Lady Hitomi? Altair hasn't called me that in a long time...I ran my hand through his hair just as the footsteps stopped.

"...What? You're here?" I glance up from the sleeping boy to see a smirking Scorpio. "Showing up before I summon you, huh? You're not so useless sometimes." I blink slowly.

"You were planning on summoning me today?" He did know I had work today… right?

"Obviously. I've got a mountain of backed-up work to do. I can't sleep forever" I nodded. He didn't look sick anymore, which was good. But I still felt weird around him. What happened before Zyglavis spilled the beans still ached in memory.

"It's thanks to Lady Hitomi's apples, right?" Scorpio flinched, looked to shocked for words as his cheeks went pink. I definitely would've said something, but my face was burning again. They could've even caught fire when I heard Dui laugh quietly at my side.

"Altair…" I say quietly. The boy nervously looks up at me from my lap.

"Lady H-Hitomi…?" For a second, we're staring at each other, and then i'm tickling him all over again. He screams out in fits of giggles as I let the little twerp get it.

After a good amount of time, about a second after he said he was going to pee, himself, I finally let him go. He dizzily got to his feet, using me as support to steady himself.

"Hey Altair." Scorpio finally spoke up, seeming very unamused at me and Altair's play.

"Wh-What is it, Lord Scorpio?" The little boy looked flustered.

"When did you start wearing those hideous socks?" Scorpio glares at Altair's feet, also bring my eyes down to them.

"Oh! Cr-" Altair stumbles over the word, make me smirk as his eyes flit to me for a tiny second. "...I haven't used my powers in so long. I totally forgot about my feet. You're too good, Scorpio! Ya got me!" I frowned at that. Altair had been acting weird.

"You should be more careful Hitomi-san." I lift a brow to the smiling Dui.

"What?" Before I can get Dui to explain, smoke fills my vision and I start coughing.

"Him." I looked to Scorpio, and then back to where the smoke originated. Standing next to me is no longer little Altair, but a smirking Ichthys.

"Hahaha! Prank Success!"

"...You were…." I blink slowly. "Then.. Altair…"

"Did someone call me?" Altair, the real one, peeks into the living room with the bag of candy I had given him in his hands. He smiles as he walks up to me. "Did you need something Hitomi nee-san?" This really was Altair.

"Where did you go?" Altair tilted his head cutely gesturing around.

"Ichthys said he would carry in the tea and cake for me, so I stayed in the other room." I frown heavily.

"So then… I didn't actually get to be cute with you at all." Altair looked confused as I ran a hand down my face.

"No, it was that problem child." Scorpio gestured to Ichthys, who was grinning at me as he wiggled his eyebrows in my direction.

"I used your power to transform, Hitomi." He replied, making Scorpio frown.

"Don't waste power." Ichthys only whinned in reply to Scorpio's stern voice.

"Come onnn, if I don't use my powers every once in awhile, my body will atrophy! And Hitomi's lap makes such a comfy pillow!" I whirled around, glaring down the grey head.

"Try it again, I dare you Ichthys." The boy gives a cheeky smirk as he starts walking over to me. I immediately bring my fist up, but arms are wrapped around my waist to pull me back as Dui puts a hand on Ichthys's shoulder. Little Altair was hugging me now, seeing that I was upset at whatever Ichthys had done while he was away. I deflated, ruffling the boy's head.

"You guys may not be able to use your powers, but you can still do paperwork." Scorpio finally said, looking to Dui and Ichthys. "Quit playing around and get to freaking work."

"Okaaaay," The two gods said as they immediately make their exit, not wanting to be scolded anymore than needed.

"Altair, can you clean up in here?"

"Okay!" Altair gives one last squeeze before he skips off, going to get a cart so it'll be easier for him to collect the dishes.

My eyes immediately go to Scorpio, who's already giving me a condescending look.

"Stupid woman," He starts off politely. "They were just messing with you to kill time. Don't be so gullible." I snorted. Even if he was an ass, I was relieved to he him back to his normal self.

"Yeah yeah. Anyway. What're we doing for your job this time?" I ask. Scorpio blinked, seeming to just remember why he had walked in.

"...Oh yeah. We're leaving right away. Today's target is a young man." He then reaches out his hand to me. "Hey." I roll my eyes but walk over, setting my hand in his loose grip. He immediately snaps loudly.

I had learned from the last couple times of doing this that closing me eyes and then opening them was easier on my mind, because I don't have to watch it all change, but also on my stomach. Something about it would make my stomach swirl.

Blinking my eyes open, the view around me was beautiful. The ocean sparkling from the sun, a town seeming to be just waking up, and the cheery music of a festival in the distance. It would've been perfect if I didn't feel the floor moving under me. I didn't need to even move to realize where we were.

"We're on… A ferris wheel… What are we doing up here?" My legs began shaking. I _hated_ heights. I'm sure Scorpio has noticed that i'm not good with them. At all. WHy did he have to torture me?

"Tch… it didn't work."

"Didn't work?"

"That." He gestured with his head to a couple riding in another compartment in the ferris wheel. They were making out, pretty intensely as well. I immediately had to snap my eyes up to Scorpio's face. Just glance outside of the four window walled compartment made my stomach sink as I imagined a giant drop. Staring at Scorpio was the only way to keep my mind off of where we were.

"So what's wrong, Embarrassed?"

"That man is a con artist. He tricks lonely woman into marrying him and makes off with their money. And that stupid woman is so obsessed with having and affair with him that she's neglecting her little kid." I whistled.

"Well… Shit."

"What I really wanted to do was get here a little earlier, and make the car they're riding in fall." I nodded slowly, humming.

"Fall of where?"

"There's a road that they drove on to get her that follows a mountain trail." I nodded, tapping my chin.

"I technically don't really want to ask," I started. "But is there any chance of giving them a warning scare?" Scorpio gave me a hard look.

"If that lowlife was capable of regret, I never would've gotten permission to punish him."

"Alright." Scorpio rose a brow.

"Alright?"

"Alright, as in go for it. It's not like I can say anything to change your mind, and I honestly don't want to change it." I shrug. "I also promised I wouldn't act out again." Not like I would. Hearing what this shit head had done, and how messed up that woman was, I wasn't planning to step in. Even with this thought process, I hoped that Scorpio wasn't planning anything too major.

"Say what you want, but i've gotta punish those two today. If I don't, this will go on my record as a mistake. Don't get in my way this time." I gave an eyeroll. He looked back to the compartment next to us. "Honestly though, isn't it about time they take a break!?" He takes a seat, and in fear, I take a seat opposite of him. If this thing rocks I was going to have a heart attack.

"They're a right nasty couple." I say as I chance a look. They were _really_ going to get it on. Suddenly, I tip and my heart stops. Scorpio had moved to take a seat next to me.

"Why are you sitting over here!? The car is going to rock!" Scorpio gives me a look.

"Then you go over there." I frown heavily.

"I refuse to watch a shitty couple have sex." He rolls his eyes at my reply.

"Tch… There's no space in here." He moves again and my hand immediately snaps to the seat, trying to steal my movement.

"D-Don't move around so much! I don't have any space either!" he frowns at me, but does still himself. The sigh that racks my shaking body is louder than I wanted it to be, but I could help it.

I hated heights so. Much.

By the time we finally get off, it's nighttime and i'm ready to go home. The couple had kept making out, going round and round in the ferris wheel until they got board. We try following them all secret like, but kids kept running to to Scorpio, thinking he was a prince or something. I found it hilarious. Scorpio didn't. Which is mostly why it was so funny.

"Goddamnit… I can't use my powers with these kids around." His eyes then snapped to me when the group dwindled. "Run!" I sent him a hard look.

"Yeah. Well. That's gonna be a no. I wore heels today 'cause I didn't think i'd be running away from toddlers." The sarcasm dripped heavily from my voice. Scorpio only looked even more annoyed.

"Damn it woman! Let's go!" He holds his hand out to me. "Hurry it up, dummy!" I sigh but place my hand gently into his.

My eyes meet his, and suddenly he looks flustered.

"What're you blushing for? I'm only doing this because I have to!" I feel laughter bubble up.

Scorpio always was getting all tough and mean because he gets so embarrassed easily. In fact, it was really cute when he

"Wipe that dumb smile off your face." I let my smile grow even bigger. "We're going to run into those shadows. Then, i'm going to count, 'three, two, one', and we're going to teleport." I nodded.

As soon as we run of, holding hands between us, a herd of giggling kids chase us and I kept help but laugh along with them. This was like some shitty movie scene out of a cheesy movie.

"Quit laughing." Scorpio suddenly says, which makes me laugh harder.

"I can't help it! This is too ridiculous!"

"Tch… Bunch of freaking brats!" A little kid behind us yelled out, wondering why the 'hero' was running away. "Filthy brats… I'll make you pay for making me run like this." I spluttered out as Scorpio suddenly turns.

We shake off the stubborn, sad kids and run into the shadow of a building. I cover my mouth with my free hand, trying to smother my remaining giggles so we aren't found.

"Three, two, one…" I shut my eyes as I feel my heart drop at the familiar feeling.

When I come to, opening my eyes, we're standing on top of a tower near the amusement park, Scorpio's arms wrapped around me. I blanch.

"Oh god we're high…" I try to take a step back away from the sight but my knees wobble under me.

"Quit squirming." Scorpio hissed. "If you move again i'll drop you." My breath catches. I ball my hands in Scorpio's coat.

"And then i'll fucking murder you and you'll be without power!" He shoots me a dirty look, but I return it tenfold. "Don't ever fucking joke about hieght with me." He frowns deeply but takes his eyes away as I keep them on his chest.

"Enough chitchat," he says. "Let's finish this job and leave." I nodded, slowly looking over my shoulder to see Scorpio staring at a roller coaster.

"They on there?" He nodded, staying silent. "You're just gonna mess with those two out of all the people there, right?" he sent me a look.

"I will only punish those two." I nod slowly. Even if he was only going to hurt them and no one innocent, I didn't really want to watch what horrible thing was going to happen. They were bad people, they deserve whatever punishment they're getting but...

As his hand raises up, my vision goes black as soon as he snaps. For a moment, I thought I passed out from the height finally getting to me. But the warmth makes me realize Scorpio is covering my eyes with his hand. My heart settles since I no longer have to look at how high we are.

"Scorpio?"

"...Are you okay?"

For the second time in my life, in one day, I felt embarrassed. My chest grew warm as I slowly nodded. He slowly moves his hand.

I don't hear anything that gives away the punishment he gave the couple, and I don't chance looking around in case I accidently set off my fear again.

"I won't tell you to get used to it…" I look up, meeting Scorpio's eyes. I was confused to how he knew that I didn't want to see the punishment, but I immediately remembered he could sense my emotions while touching me. "But my work is what gives my life meaning…" I was a bit taken back. He wasn't getting pissy about how squeamish I had been about the punishment, he wasn't mad that I was bothered either. He was actually trying to level with me. Right now, Scorpio is somehow kinder than i've ever seen him before.

I look up to him, tilting my had at the look he was giving.

"What is it?" He didn't let me answer." Time to go. Now. If I spend anymore time touching filthy humans, I'll never be able to get clean…"

I snorted. "There ya go again-"

"Shut up." He snapped. "You've got some nerve. Quit acting like you know me." I roll my eyes. I went to snap at him for being suddenly so mean, but pain in my chest stops me. I furrow my brows, moving a hand up to grip at my shirt where my heart was.

Why was it hurting? Scorpio was always and ass so… Why did my heart feel so affected by the bite to his words?


	10. Episode 10

Chapter 10

"Look, if you don't like the program, then don't pay for it!" The teen shrunk under my glare, hurrying away with her friends. I huffed loudly to myself, sending an icy look to anyone who started to stare.

"Hitomi-chan-"

"What!?" I spun around, only to be faced with a frowning Hiyori. I wilted under her stare, sighing as I let her lead me back to the main desk. She refused to talk to me and instead took my spot at the door taking tickets for the show.

I was in a terrible mood. Even at work, something I loved, i'm completely unmotivated.

"Welcome," I said to a couple who smiled gently as they payed, took each other's hand, and then walked off to be greeted by Hiyori.

Scorpio popped into mind and I grumbled to myself as I sat down. _He_ was the reason I was in a bad mood. Him, but also the annoyance and confusion I had for myself. We held hands, he picked me up, and I felt that we had gotten closer. But thinking about it makes my heart hurt and I still don't understand why.

" _Shut up. You think you know me? You've got some nerve."_

Why was I so shocked to hear him say that? I was used to him being a little shit. He said that stuff all the time! I even had a good comeback for him but my chest _wouldn't stop aching._

"Hey, Hitomi…" Hiyori slowly walked over to me, looking worried as she took a seat at my side. Glancing over to where she had been, it seemed she had tricked one of our coworkers to do it for her. "You've been muttering to yourself about something since this morning. Did something happen? That paper you're holding looks like it's in trouble." I look from her, down to my hands. Between them, almost crumpled into something unreadable, is one of the event surveys I was supposed to been organizing. "It's all wrinkled and crumpled…"

I sighed, laying my head on Hiyori's shoulder.

"Sorry.. I was thinking about something."

"Yeah," She says, patting my head gently. "I could tell that much just from looking." She watched as I unwrinkled the paper as best as I could. "You can talk to me if you want, you know." I nodded silently, but didn't speak. I couldn't tell her. Firstly, because the threat of people's memories of me being erased was still on the table I was sure. If I told her she could be in danger. Secondly, because I know she wouldn't believe me. She'd try to understand, she really would, but I knew she'd eventually try to take me to the doctor.

"Just tired," I mumbled. It was the truth too. Staying out late last night combined with staying up late just made me want to drop on the spot.

"...You can always talk to me, Hitomi."

"I know-"

"I'm serious." I straightened up so she could look me in the eye. "After your parents passed, you were always so quiet, and you wouldn't talk to me because you didn't want to put all your problems on me," My mouth felt dry as she pinned me down with a steely look. "But you have to understand that you could never, ever, burden me. You have to understand that i'm here for you so if you're in trouble, or sad, or anything, you can come to me." I could only numbly nod at Hiyori's words. If I tried to speak, I know i'd cry.

For the rest of work, while Hiyori sat next to me, I chattered on about a guy i'd been hanging out with. How he was confusing, and annoying, and a dick. The entire time I talked, she quietly listened with a big smile on her face.

Eventually, our shifts were over and we clocked out. I turned down extra hours and instead gave Hiyori a big hug before she walked off in the direction of her house and I turned toward the opposite direction, which is where I lived.

Before I could move through, my eyes landed on a man that sent my heart dropping. He was the same man who Dui said was playing survival games outside of the mansion. The man stood where I was supposed to go, so I immediately turned away and decided to find a different way home. Usually I would've walked right on passed and _dared_ him to even try come near me… But Zyglavis, a fucking high up _god_ , told me to be careful. I wasn't stupid.

Turning to make the long trek home, i'm stopped again. This time, by soft crying. A little boy is sitting next to a hedge outside of the planetarium, crying softly. How me or Hiyori hadn't noticed him before, i'm not sure.

"Hey, you okay kid?" I kneeled down in front of him, setting my hand on his knee. He probably just lost his parents on the way back from the Planetarium and came here to wait.

The boy slowly looks up, but he has a stoic expression, and not a tear in sight. This kid hadn't been crying so.. Why did make those noises?

"Uh.. Kid?"

The kid suddenly grabs my wrists, hard. The grip was like iron and even with my own strength, which has saved me ass from people twice my size, I couldn't move my hands even a smidge.

"What're you- let go!"

"Don't. Move." My heart sinks coldly as the deep voice sounds behind me. Before I can turn to yell, a handkerchief is smashed against my mouth. My vision starts blurring. "We've captured the suspicious woman. Heading back to base now."

I try to yell, but it's muffled by the rag, causing me to breath in more of whatever drug is on it.

"Let's get her in the car now. You help." The boy just nods as he helps lead me to a truck, where as the door opens and i'm thrown inside, my vision finally goes black.

My head throbbing wakes me up, but I don't immediately open my eyes just incase someone is in the room, but also so I can assess the situation. My skull feels like someone took a jackhammer to my temple several times, my back hurts, and i'm tied up, but I don't seem messed up in any other way. Finally blinking my eyes open, i'm glad to see that the room is dark and there's no bright light to hurt my headache anymore. I'm not glad to see that i'm in, what looks like, an abandoned building, and i'm lying on the cold floor. I move, seeing if I can inch my way up to a sitting position, but before I can even make a breathe a metallic click sounds in my ear.

"Don't move." Looking up I meet the nozzle of a gun, along with the face of the kid who cried fucking crocodile tears.

"Did you practice that act in the mirror or are you a natural deceiving brat?" I sneered in his direction, but his blank stare didn't waver.

"Move any more and you're dead." I sigh, but slump back down.

So apparently this little "Survival Game" that group had been playing wasn't as innocent as I was reassured. Looking at the gun pointed at me, I think i've realized why so many of those gods warned me to be extra careful. I had an inkling that what was going on was way more serious than any of us originally imagined.

"Any way you'll tell me what's going on?" He pressed the cold tip of the gun on my head. "That's what I expected…" I hissed as my head began throbbing from me talking. Even my own body was telling me to shut my smart ass mouth before I got shot.

I was a bit annoyed still. Why would anyone kidnap me? The man called me a "suspicious girl" but he had been the one loitering around me and the gods.

Speaking of the devil, the said man walks into the room me and the kid are in. I send him a beady glare, but he only smiles.

"So you're awake."

"Yeah, no thanks to you." The first time I saw this guy he was staring intently at me and Scorpio, even though the god never noticed. Why wouldn't anyone find him suspicious dressed in army clothes out in public, staring down me and Scorpio?

Because he had a kid with him.

"So why'd you snag me?" I say so nonchalantly, even though I could feel my heart speed up sickeningly

"We won't be interrupted here." Dread filled me. "...Now, how about you call that man you were with?" I give him a confused look.

"What man?"

"The man with the black hair! What kind of powers does he have? Or does he use some kind of special technology? How in the world did he move that man 10 yards just by snapping his fingers?" I roll my eyes.

"Look, if you want me saying anything, you're going to answer me first." I pause. "Who're you and the brat?" I was expecting, maybe, secret agents from the government. Maybe a father - son team that goes around protecting the city. Maybe just a dad who works on checking out old house, and he noticed the gods and me going there often.

"We're members of a secret worldwide terrorist organization… I'm the boss." Silence echoes as I stare open mouthed at him and he just smiles.

"...Seriously? Even.. Even the kid?" My voice is quiet.

"He was sold to us when he was a baby. We're raising him to be a soldier... He's very important to us. He's a living weapon." I can sense one of my famous shut downs coming on. My vision was blurry and I felt like vomiting.

A terrorist group kidnapped me. I'm being held at gunpoint by a kid brought up like a living weapon… like Scorpio. I.. What the fuck did I get myself into?

"You've got good instincts, girl... Are you a spy?"

"What…?" My voice barely comes out as I try to fight the anxiety attack crawling up my back. "No!"

"Then how about that man? He didn't give off the vibe of an ordinary person." I rolled my eyes, taking slow breaths to calm down.

"He was just a guy hitting on me, saved my life when he punched that ma-"

"Don't lie to me! Call that bastard here, now!"

"I can't!" I yell back, taking a shaky breath. "I told you he was just some passing guy, I don't have his number!"

"What did you say?" The boss yells, the kid reacting by shoving the gun harder against my temple.

"I'm serious," I say, lowering my voice. Yelling probably wouldn't help. "Really. I don't know how to contact him." He couldn't work a phone even if his life depended on it, even then he wouldn't give me the number even he could. He summoned me by sending little Altair. I was being truthful- I really didn't know how to summon him.

Either I was going to be used as a hostage, as bait, or I was only there to contact him and then be killed. I didn't like those options. Neither ended up in me going home and crying myself to sleep after eating gallons of ice cream.

"Hurry up and call that man!" Was he crazy? I didn't have a fucking phone in my hand, was he expecting me to just shout out for the guy!? This fucking ass piece of-

Pain racked through my back as my air left my lungs suddenly, leaving me gasping like a fish. The man had slammed his steel toed boot into my side.

My body began shaking. I was scared. Honestly, truly scared- which was an odd feeling seeing as I was on the ground. Even my deathly fear of heights was nothing like this. Being held by some terrorist group at gunpoint, an insane man slamming his foot into my ribs with no mercy, expecting me to call some guy without a phone, a guy who didn't even have a phone.

I wanted to act strong, like I always did. You know, mask my worries with snide remarks and jokes but how my entire body trembled coldly, the way I had tunnel vision as the man's heel slammed into my stomach again, I couldn't even muster a whimper. I couldn't make any sounds of pain, but my body showed it by creating streaks of tears down my cheeks that I couldn't stop.

I'm scared.

Please I-.. Scorpio please.

Save me, Scorpio.

"Or what?" The man spoke up, moving the heel of his boot to my shoulder and grinding it down. "Are you trying to tell me he doesn't care enough to come for you?"

"He'd come." I said angrily, but I had nothing to back it up. Yeah he's saved me in the past but...

"You know…" He's always frowning at me. Always telling me to do things I can't do. "I'm probably no good as a hostage." What if this time, he could finally get rid of me? He was right, I didn't know anything about him- he told me that yesterday. So how could I think he'd come save _me?_ I was a smart ass, the bane of his existence. I always annoyed him, always egged him on. I had given him no reason to save me. "To him I'm 'only human', and he hates that."

"You mean he thinks you're an incapable person?" Luckily the boss didn't catch the slip of mine. I nod.

I can't say he's wrong. I can't erase Scorpio's sin and now i've ended up as a damn hostage.

…

What the fuck am I doing!?

When I fell off of the roof to save that kid, he saved me. When I fell into the void at the house of gods, he saved me. When that man almost shoved a knife into my stomach, _He. Saved. Me_. Now, being kidnapped and a gun at my head, I knew that he'd come save me.

I'm Hitori Wakahisa, the same girl that once punched a guy's teeth in because he hit on me! I'm not the type of girl who sits around having a pity party, i'm the type of girl who mocks a _god_ to his bloody face!

"You're wrong! I mean that he won't come here for the likes of you."

"Look who's got an attitude all of a sudden,"

"Babe I was born with it, believe me, it doesn't go away." He gave me another sickly smile, shoving his heel harder against my shoulder, making me yelp in pain.

"Sounds like you don't understand how scary we really are…" Please. These asshats could never be as scary as Scorpio. "I wasn't planning on doing this… But if you can't bring that guy here, you're useless to us. Kill her."

The boy immediately looks me in the eye as he aims the gun. His eyes are cold, and he seems devoid of all feelings. His eyes… Look just like Scorpio's eyes when we first met.

" _Stupid woman. Shut up if you don't want to die."_

This kid, like I had thought before, really was raised like Scorpio had been. If… If he had been raised in the same way then… Maybe…

"Listen to me," I suddenly say with too much confidence as the kids finger brushes the trigger. "I know you don't really want to do this."

He pressed the gun against my head.

"Listen god damnit!" His eyes, unlike Scorpio's, look hazy and void. He was already too far gone.

I heard the metal scratching against itself as the trigger began to move. I shut my eyes quickly, sucking in a breath.

Scorpio! Please save me!

At the last second, I make my first ever prayer.

 _ **BANG**_

I hear the shot, and I smell the burning of gunpowder.

I've...been killed.

Scorpio…

I… I wanted to atleast see him one last time. Fuck that sounds cheesy, but it's true. Hitori, after listening to me rant the entire day, finally told me what I had been feeling for him. Why I got weird when I found out he made Altair cut the apples exactly like I had, why seeing him blush when we were holding hands made me happy, or why my heart hurt after him being an ass even though I was used to it. Hitori said it was-

"Human scum, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Wait.

Fuck!

What?

I peeked open an eye to see a white coated figure in front of me, along with the same abandoned room around me. I blanched.

I wasn't monologuing on my deathbed, I had just been talking in my head like a dumbass because Scorpio saved me. I sighed loudly to myself, mostly out of relief, but partly for my own stupidity.

Fully opening my eyes, they trace over Scorpio's strong back, but then to his strained features. Scorpio, his palm out to the terrorist boss, is using so much power that his breathing is ragged. I was confused to why he had any power at all, since I'm sure his mark was still in place. I'm also sure he's using his powers, because he has the boys gun squeezed tightly in his glowing hand, pointing it towards the ceiling.

"Brats shouldn't play with toys like these. The burden is too heavy to bear." The boy doesn't answer. "Am I too late?"

I slowly climb my way back up to standing on my feet, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from screaming out about the pain in my side and head. Damn was I doing to need an ice bath when we got home.

"Y-You're the real deal!" The boss says, seeming to ignore the seething Scorpio. "Don't hesitate now! The guy with the telekinesis showed up! Your power will be ours!" When he yells a few men come running. Scorpio, however, doesn't even look at the adults. He's still glaring at the boy before him.

"Geeze kid, you're freaking killing me here." I almost laughed. "Looking at you is like looking at old me. Gross." He turns slightly, giving the brat his full attention. Which is when I notice that Scorpio's usually blue eye color is now a glowing crimson… like they're responding to his power.

He begins to glow an odd blue color and I hesitantly take a step back.

"In the name of the Department of Punishments, I have a very special punishment in store for you. I'll set you free and release you into death…"

"Woah!" I take two steps, to compensate for the one I took backwards, and grabbed Scorpio's arm. "Look I know it bugs you but you can't!" This kid was a little shit but it _wasn't_ his fault!

"Shut up.. Get off of me." I tug his arm harshly, causing him to almost stumble. I give him a menacing look.

"He didn't kill anyone on purpose you asshole! He was raised from a baby to do it, it's not his fault! Just… Just like you didn't kill people because you wanted to, right? You should understand him better than anyone!" Scorpio stares at me, as if trying to use his new red eyes to his advantage and make me back down. It doesn't work.

"It's idiotic, but… it's awfully brave of you to take your time and lecture me despite the fact that it looks like you're about to be killed." I take a shaky breath, already knowing the armed men had surrounded us a bit ago.

"Nothing… could be as scary as it was when you weren't here with me."


	11. Episode 11

Episode 11

"If we can make his power ours, every country in the world will bend to our will!" The Boss, the man running a worldwide secret terrorist group, licked his chapped lips with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Tch, What a joke." The man with the said powers replied.

"Hahaha! Those icy eyes of yours prove you're dead on the inside! Do you belong to a band of mercenaries? Whoever you are, you're definitely one of us!"

The kids surrounded us, bearing arms, staring me down with eyes that looked like they were hypnotized. Their boss watched on just from behind.

"Bastard. How dare you equate me with scum like yourself." Scorpio said. "Disgusting. My ears are going to rot off."

I noticed one child with bandaged limbs, clean streaks on her face from where tears had cleaned the dirt, but long ago dried. She stared at me with the dead eyes but… I felt like I could hear her asking for help. They were all asking for help. Not out loud, but with how they held themselves and stared through me. I wanted to save them. All of them.

"You can stand up for yourself. I don't have a problem with that."

"Filthy human don't talk to me like we're friends." Scorpio immediately snaps back. "You captured this stupid woman just to lure me into your trap, didn't you?"

"Exactly. You're the one we want. I want you to use that ability of yours for our benefit."

"Hah…" Scorpio's voice changed, and glancing over my shoulder, I saw him smirking. "Filth like you _would_ come up with an idea like that." My head jerks back when I notice the kids creep closer, the guns rising higher.

"Scorpio, watch it!" I elbow him to gesture to the kids. If the god didn't cool down with his ego the Boss was going to let the brats loose on us.

" 'Watch it'? Who do you think I am? Don't make any unnecessary movements, you'll get in the way." I stiffened at that. Looking over my shoulder to meet Scorpio's crimson eyes and I glared.

"Look, you haven't actually ever seen me be serious, because it's never come down to it yet," I rose my fists. "But i'm not _completely_ useless. I can fight to, you ass." He shot me a dirty look but I held it.

I grew up learning to fight. My dad got so scared about his little baby girl that he trained me under his army ways, sent me to boxing classes, and worked me until I memorized a booklet of ways to get out of different holds. After he died, I started working even more, as if to prove to him he didn't have to worry about leaving me. I wasn't about to let a couple of trained kids out do my 22 years of work.

"Quit thinking about useless stuff. Shut up and get behind me." His words are harsh, like always, but they don't sound as negative as they were when we parted yesterday.

"Enough talk! Time for you to make a choice… mystery man. Submit and join us in building an international organization. If not, you and the girl die here."

"Pfft… Nonsense. You must be crazy to believe you can beat me. Those toys can't kill me." The boss only smirked in reply.

"You sure about that? Wanna try and see?" The second the words are out of his mouth, he signals to the kid soldiers. When he does, they immediately aim their rifles and start shooting. I hear a bullet or two whizz by my ear, but I stand tall and pinpoint the closest kid to me. Just as i'm about to launch off to tackle the brat, Scorpio hides me behind his back with one swoop of his arm.

"Hey, aiming for the woman? That's a coward's move."

"They're working efficiently, aiming for their enemy's weak spot. That's basic strategy." If Scorpio would just lay off I could show this balding bastard I wasn't a 'weak spot'!

"...That's true. That's exactly right." Scorpio laughs. Even with his agreeable words an aura of power begins to emanate from Scorpio once again.

"Yo, Scorpio?"

"You're right… But that strategy doesn't agree with me. I hope you're not offended." So the light from before really was Scorpio's power taking a visual form. The light reached out and, if Scorpio's arm wasn't still safely holding me to his back, I would've stepped away from it. Instead, it enveloped me and… I felt warm, and safe. I suddenly I had an inexplicably peaceful feeling even if I still saw kids pointing guns.

"Ahh… Th-This is it. This is your telekinesis!" The boss yelled, taking a step back.

"Filthy human, if you seriously think the power of a god is just simple telekinesis, then you really are a fool." An arrogant smile spreads across Scorpio's face.

"Everyone, look! That's it! That's the power I want! It's fantastic... If that power were mine, i'd never lose a war again! I'll be able to conquer every country on the globe, and achieve my dream of ruling the world as the king of all mankind! Hahaha, I'll be a god!"

"You're… actually fucking insane.." I stared at the man, who had his hands on his head as his eyes darted over Scorpio. I could feel the tension in the air.

"A god…?"

"Hahaha! Your power is mine… The world will be mine!" The terrorist boss goes somehow mad after being touched by Scorpio's aura. For a second I wondered if I was going to as well… But the light seemed to wrap gently around me while it looked to violently lash out at the crazed man.

"A… filthy, black-hearted human like you, a _god_? Don't make me laugh." Even with the odd aura around him, Scorpio speaks normally.

"Everyone! Steal his power! I don't care if you have to rough him up a little! Just don't kill him! We need to take him alive!" At the screamed order, the kids surrounding us move their guns from where I was and moved them to aim at Scorpio. Not his head or chest, but at his legs and arms. They aimed to maim, not kill.

"Hah, you really do make me freaking sick."

 _ **BANG, BANG, BANG**_

They shoot, determined to "steal" Scorpio's power, which sounded stupid and obviously impossible, all while the boss continued to laugh maniacally. Easily, the god dodges and deflects bullets, slowly moving to the kid soldiers. He avoid their attacks, but doesn't fight back. He's… avoiding hurting them, isn't he?

Of course he is. These children are in the exact same position he was in when he was a human. He probably sees himself in these kids on some level after I yelled at him.

"Aaaa!" The shit stain I met in front of the planetarium lunges at Scorpio with a knife. He's quick. Quick enough that even when Scorpio dodges, the knife catches on his arm. Crimson blood spurts at from the wound, staining the sleeve of his white jacket.

"Tch, I can't use my powers against a kid."

Scorpio isn't a cruel god. He never was. He understands people, humans, more than anyone. He knows he shouldn't pointlessly try to get close to them. The truth is, he really understands human kindness, and fear, and sadness, so he pretends to hate them. He's protecting himself so he doesn't become overwhelmed with emotion. He told me that our views would never overlap but… but they do. At first, seeing him punishing humans without any feeling hurt me because… Because all I could do was see his facade and think of my parents. That hurt thinking that someone as emotionless as Scorpio was giving punishments to humans… But as time went on, I learned that he does understand us, that the punishments are just because he knows how we think and feel. He might not show it but… but i'm sure he's sad about these kids too.

That's what drove me to step out from safety and face the kids again.

"Are you all idiots!? His power isn't something you can take, it's not passed onto someone if he dies! It comes from inside him, it's his! You can't do your job, so you need to stop!" The kid does stop, but he doesn't look at me. Instead, they all look to Scorpio and fire their guns again.

I want to save everyone… these kids and Scorpio.

"This is all pointless," I yell over the gunshots, but they don't hear me. One of the kids do react though, moving over and grabbing me with oddly intense speed and strength.

"Stupid!" My head snaps up to see Scorpio looking at me. I froze on the spot instead of getting out of the kids hold. "What're you doing?!" I blink slowly, glancing to the kid who held on, and then back to Scorpi, seeing him pull a pained expression.

"Their guns could never kill me… But… You!" I did it again… I acted without thinking. This time though, I wasn't doing this without much of a plan like last time. Scorpio quietly looks at me, and our eye meets.

The gunshots still rain out, all still not hitting Scorpio.

"Damnit don't shoot! Listen!"

"Hahaha, these soldiers only listen to me! Well done! Now, if you value that woman's life...Do as I say and join us." Scorpio ignores the man. Instead, he just keeps silently staring at me. I don't miss it when his eyes take on a look of quiet determination. He better not do anything stupid. "Are you planning on defying me until the end!? Fine, you've made me really mad now! Time for me to make a move." The boss's eyes go to me. "Hey, kill the woman!" A boy suddenly pivots, point a gun at me.

"...Time to put a stop to this crap." The light from Scorpio is almost bright enough to blind my sensitive eyes. "I'll send you all to eternity together." Something was off about this. Something wasn't right… Something…

" _Scorpio committed the sin of using 'forbidden power'. Hitomi, when you asked him to save your life, you entered into a contract. He saved you. Now in exchange, you are obligated to erase Scorpio's sin."_

" _You understand, don't you? If you sin anymore on top of what you've already done… It won't matter how popular you are in the heavens, you won't be allowed to return."_

Dui and Zyglavis's words ring in my head. Forbidden power, stacked sins, eternity… The worried feeling I had earlier was now called for.

He was going to use the Forbidden power, again. My worry doubled as I suddenly felt an urgent need to get out of the kids hold and stop Scorpio.

"Scorpio, don't! If you do, you'll never be able to return to the heavens-" I choke up. He wouldn't actually throw it away for me, right? Right!? He wouldn't do- he doesn't- "Scorpio stop!"

He raises his head for a moment in reaction to my cries.

And he smiles.

Not a condescending one, not a mean one, not even the real one he had shown back in his room. In all the time i've known him, i've never seen such a kind smile on his face. For some reason, it made tears start falling from my eyes. It scared me.

"I've already fallen from grace." He said softly. "It doesn't matter how much farther I fall." With those words, we're all enveloped for an instant in a blinding, holy light.

"Scorpio, NO! Please, don't sin any more than you already have!

SCORPIO!"


	12. Episode 12

Episode 12

" _I've already fallen from grace…. It doesn't matter how much farther I fall."_

My vision burns white, in a gentle way, it doesn't hurt. I don't hurt at all. The wounds from the man on my sides no longer throb and my aching head had calmed down. I feel like i'm floating through space in a comforting warmth.

The light then ever slowly dies away and someone appears before me.

It's a god. Like I had imagined a real one to look like. Draped in gold and crimson gems with a faint pink light swimming around him. He was beautiful, and handsome at the same time and I felt like I was doing something wrong staring at him like I was. Maybe because it was Scorpio.

"Hitomi. I'm glad I was able to protect you…" Even though i'm still in shock, with a feeling choking my throat I manage a watery smirk.

"Who're you and what have you done with th-" I hiccup. "With that.." I throw hand up to try and wipe my tears away, trying to make them stop so I can talk. So I can get in my last words. "Bastard...This i-isn't fair you kn-know. I want to be with you I-" A sob racked through my body.

Scorpio says something, but I don't hear it. Instead, I feel his power spike again and when I look up, he's gone, the space filling back with the the white light.

I let myself get out a couple more sobs. It had been a long time since I really cried. I forgot how much my heart squeezed in pain, or how my throat hurt after a while.

I felt like I failed. Scorpio couldn't return to that damn heaven now.

"It's all my fault!" I yelled at nothing particular. But the angry cry seems to sate my anger for the moment because the next thing I do is give a smile. "...Thank you." Instead of returning home, to the one place he ever felt love, he saved my stupid ass. It hurt, but I guiltily felt my heart swell in warmth.

My consciousness finally fades.

My eyes open again. I don't know how long I was asleep, but I felt refreshed. Blinking my eyes a couple times, not used to the bright sun, something shiny catches my sight.

A beautiful world is around me, with a large columned building before me shining beautifully under the sun and the bright blue sky. It didn't look man made. I had never seen such an amazing place before, and my next thought strikes me a bit unexpectedly.

Did I die?

I was swallowed by a bright white light and I wake up to a place that I _know_ can't be on earth.

I slowly start to walk through the bright green grass, trying not to step onto any of the flowers. Just as i'm about to step on one, mostly out of boredom, a figure in the distance makes me look up.

"...Scorpio?" I squint, but I don't really need to. Just the way the figure held itself I knew it had to be him. I move to run over, but I stop after a single step. Something was off. There was a solemn air surrounding him and it made me hesitate.

I got to fully take in his appearance though. No wonder he kept saying I was dirty and my place was a hovel. If he lived here, looking as amazing as he did in this new godly form, I don't blame him.

But he shouldn't be a god. He used that forbidden weapon again. We couldn't have _both_ died.. . did we?

Scorpio suddenly turns, and notices me staring. He seems surprised as he makes his way over. He isn't yet close enough for my satisfaction, but as he walks he asks,

"How in the world did you get here?"

His voice seems to snap me back to my cry fest before I passed out, because my legs wobble unsteadily under me as I choke up, clearing the distance still between us with a quick run.

"Scorpio! You're safe y-you didn't disappear!"

"Yeah…" He says slowly.

"I'm…" I sniffle. "I'm so happy…!" At that moment I wrapped Scorpio in my arms. The idiot can deal with touching this disgusting human a bit longer because I needed to know he was there. Physically there, not gone, not somewhere else, but there with me.

Scorpio doesn't say 'Don't touch me', he doesn't call me 'filthy', Instead he touches me. It's faint, and it's only once, but his fingers stroke my hair. I practically bask in the once in a lifetime moment. Giving myself enough to wipe the rest of my baby tears away, I look up to Scorpio, who has a faint blush.

"So, just wondering if you're going to keep the bare chested outfit or not 'cause, just saying, wouldn't mind all that much. Also, where the fuck are we?" He sends me a look, but I only smile.

"This is my true form. It's what I naturally look like as a god. But… I know I used the forbidden power… I don't know why i'm here. There's no way in hell I should've been able to return to this form…"

"Not with that attitude." He doesn't react to my jibe. "But where are we?" I paused. "Are we… like… dead?"

"No, idiot, this is where the other gods and I come from… the heavens." I give a sigh of relief when he calls me an idiot. Its nice to know it's the same old Scorpio.

I'm about to ask another question, but I notice another man walking over. I immediately recognize it as-

"Zyglavis…" Scorpio says, as if finishing my thought process. "Is this your handiwork?" I can't read Zyglavis. He's straight faced and staring through Scorpio.

I feel the need to back him up.

"Look," I pause to say his name, but stop. I prefer not to chance it and say it incorrectly. "It's my fault Scorpio used the forbidden power, so-" Zyglavis holds up a hand to me, restraining me without saying a word. At first I think it was a godly superpower that made me shut my mouth, but then realize it's because he just seems in charge. Damn… he looks to calm.

"Relax. I haven't come to punish you."

"Oh." I give him a look. "Then, other than you living here, the gods live here right?, why are you here?"

"I sensed that you were about to use the forbidden power on Earth." I was talking, but he kept looking at Scorpio. "You've awakened. If you used that power on Earth, it would be too much. That enormous release of power would destroy balance on Earth. So, I returned you two to the heavens just before you could use that power."

"You did that on your own…" Scorpio narrowed his eyes. "Is that okay?"

"Don't be stupid. The king oversaw everything." It was weird seeing Zyglavis silence Scorpio so easy, even after witnessing it at the godly mansion.

"Zyglavis, those child soldiers…."

"Relax. They're all fine….You were really going to give up your own power as a god in order to save those kids and this woman, weren't you?" Scorpio doesn't say a word, but his silence make it clear the answer is yes.

"So," I butt in. "What happened to those terrorists?" Zyglavis finally _graced_ me with a look.

"They probably lost their memories due to shock when Scorpio unleashed his godly power. I'm afraid, however, that the punishment for trying to misuse godly power is severe. A judgment will be made by the Department of Punishments." Let 'em have it. There is no pity for that asshole. My bruised, maybe even cracked, ribs will testify.

I went to make some joke to Scorpio, but looking to him a thought strikes me. I let my eyes go back to Zyglavis, who seems to be waiting for, as if knowing, my thoughts.

"About Scorpio's sin then…"

"No one was killed. No one knows that Scorpio used his powers on Earth… So, Scorpio won't be held responsible for any wrongdoing."

"Thank fu-" I clear my throat. "Thank _goodness_." Scorpio gives a dirty look in my direction and I can't help but snort. "Wait, does that mean Scorpio's going back to earth, to continue erasing the mark?" That way I can get at least a little more of time with the big butt. Honestly, I still needed to tell him what Hitori told me to say.

"That won't be necessary." I freeze.

"What?"

"What do you mean?" Scorpio sounded just as confused.'

"Your most serious sin was not using the forbidden power. It was your failure as a god to correct your hatred of humans. Something in your heart from your previous life should have pushed you to seek the love of humans, to treasure it. But your heart was locked. The goal of your exile was to unlock the compassion for humanity you had sealed away." To throw an exclamation point to the end of his words, he points to Scorpio's shoulder. "Your mark is gone, isn't it?" My head whips to the side to check his bear shoulder and it is, as stated, bear.

"I totally didn't do that though. I knew it faded but when exactly did it disappear altogether? If neither of us did anything then why…?"

"You're so blind." I rolled my eyes at Scorpio. He was the one seconds ago looking as confused as I was and now he just knows _everything_ , doesn't he?

"Scorpio was mean to you, wasn't he?" Zyglavis looks into my face, speaking politely like one would a small child. It annoys me.

"Yeah, he was a dick." The god flinches a bit at my vulgar word and I can't keep down the proud smirk stretching my lips. Yeah, belittle me more mr. big shot, see what else slips from this kids mouth.

"Scorpio saved your life more than once." I nodded. "Scorpio saving you wasn't a calculated decision on his part. It wasn't motivated by negative emotions. Do you know why he saved you?" I rose a brow.

"Because… I was a reincarnated goddess that was supposed to clear the mark?" Zyglaivs slowly shook his head, a smirk stretching his own lips this time round.

"He saved you because, in his heart-" Scorpio suddenly took a step forward.

"You don't need to explain any further." His voice is finite. For some reason it makes Zyglavis laugh.

"I see… Fine." I jumped.

"Woah wait- no, I wanna know!"

"No. Shut up stupid woman." I elbow Scorpio, but he ignores me.

"Scorpio used his powers to save you." Zyglavis says. "Acting in purely selfless manner was probably what erased his sin… To put it simply, he may have used the same forbidden power, but it was the reason that he used it that was truly important."

The reason he used it. The reason was…

" _Hitomi… I'm glad I was able to protect you."_

"So his sin really is…"

"Is the fact that you're here not answer enough?" Zyglavis was looking to Scorpio. "I'm glad you were able to unseal your powers. Welcome back, Scorpio." I looked to Scorpio's face quickly, hoping to see him smiling since he was finally back home, but the little shit doesn't seem happy at all to have his powers back. I'd even describe it as him looking sad. ...I didn't like that he was making that dumb face at all.

"Woman." I sigh, looking to the ground.

"Yeah?"

"After your memories of the gods are erased, you will be returned to Earth." My head snaps up so quickly I feel and hear my neck pop in pain. "Thank you for your assistance."

"...What…?" My question is quiet, barely above a whisper.

I wasn't going to remember those assholes? Nothing just… just nothing!? I helped them out and this is what happens!? I won't remember cute little Altair holding my hand? I won't remember Dui being kind or Ichthys joking with me, or Leon's shitty attitude, or Huedhaut's calming aura? How Teorus started calling me Goldie because of me and not because of being a goldfish? I wouldn't… I wouldn't remember Scorpio's horrible comebacks and creative jabs, his stupid frown or icy glare… or his smile?

"Will…" I somehow find my voice. "Will I ever see Scorpio again?"

"That's impossible," Zyglavis says immediately.

"Right I.. I figured just as much…" My eyes go to the grass, and I keep them there because I can't lift my head anymore. My chest aches all over again, like someone's twisting a knife in it. This… this fucking sucks.

Scorpio doesn't say anything, so I keep my face down.

I didn't want Scorpio to have the last image of me crying like a baby.


	13. Episode 13

Episode 13

Alright Hitomi Wakahisa, pull your shoulders back, lift your face, and rub all the tears away! You are not going to blow your last chance to say goodbye. Come on, clear your throat and smile. Scorpio's a butt, but he still deserves to see you off with a smile!

"I'm really glad everything worked out." I say, having to pause mid way to clear my throat. "Now I can go back to being normal. I'm really… h-happy." I mean it. I'm happy I can go back to a normal work schedule. That I can curl up at home and not have to worry about what i'm wearing constantly just in case i'm suddenly summoned by a god.

But why won't the tears stop falling? Scorpio is where he wants to be most, he's finally home, it's not right for me to cry!

"Zyglavis, can you give us a minute?"

"Sure, of course." Great, now Scorpio was going to chastise me. Looking up, I watch him slowly transform back into the form i'm familiar with, the guy I know. He walks up to me and tenderly wipes my tears away, which make me cry even more.

This big idiot! If he's being sweet to me _now_ , i'm never going to be able to just let him suddenly _leave_. I still have to explain to him what Hiyori told me! I have to tell him that… I have to tell _you_ that….

I love you, Scorpio.

Fuck. Can't you just… just stay? I don't want you to leave me...

"You…" Scorpio's expression momentarily changes to one of surprise. After that, he smiles.

"Why're you smiling? You know, you're not supposed to smile at crying girls." I pause, wringing hands together. "Are you… that happy to say goodbye to me?"

"You really are dumb, you know that? Even for a human." He's smirking.

"Yeah, and you're a real asshole, you know that? Even for a god." I give him a playful grin back. He then goes slightly red, averting his eyes.

"Tch… You really are nothing but freaking trouble." As he's speaking, he gently wraps his arms around me. Being hugged by him… is weirdly nostalgic. We've never technically hugged before, but his warmth and scent brings back warm memories. I can't help but smile cheekily as I lean into it. Over his shoulder, I notice Zyglavis looking bewildered.

"..When Scorpio's heart was unlocked, he became able to process other emotions. It seems that, in addition to his ability to read people's negative emotions… he can now read people's positive emotions as well. I suppose the old saying is true. There's none so deaf as those who will not hear." Staring blankly at Zyglavis for a long moment before I feel my face heating up.

"Wait.. so… Scorpio! Don't just read my mind oh my god! That's so unfair!"

"Then don't think things you don't want me to know!"

"I can only hear the things people truly want to communicate," Zyglavis butts in.

"How about you try controlling your own heart so feelings don't leak out, if not for your sake, then for mine. I'm the one who has to listen." I narrow my eyes at his, once again, blushing face. Just when i'm about to make a snide remark, another idea hits me and I grin like a cheshire cat. I pull him tighter into the hug.

"Woman wh-!?"

I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, you're an ass, I love you, I love you-

"Shut up!" I start laughing harder as he gets embarrassed again. I let the thought die, and he gives a pause before he looks down to me and smirks. "What about you? ...Can you hear what my heart is saying?" He had lowered his head so he could whisper in my ear. I blink slowly, staring at his chest right where his heart would be.

"Hmm… Is it sayiiiing… I'm your new favorite human?" Scorpio rolls his eyes. "No? Thennn…" I feel my face going a bit red as I say my next thought. "Does it sound a lot like mine?"

For a while we stare each other, both red in the face, neither able to talk.

Scorpio suddenly lets go of me and turns to glare at Zyglavis.

"You put on quite the entertaining show, Scorpio."

"Who said you could watch? You're pretty insensitive for a god who's supposed to be a minister." Zyglavis only smirks.

"You sound like you're back to your old self. Come by the king's throne room later." Scorpio mumbles a brief reply before grabbing my hand and dragging me off. I snicker as I watch his back.

"Shouldn't you go see the king? Looks like you're disobeying an order." He doesn't answer me, so I wait a bit longer before I speak. I stare at our hands during the pause. "Where're we going?" Scorpio freezes in his tracks.

"Stupid woman, you just don't know when to shut up… Shut your mouth and come with me." I snicker, but follow quickly behind through the beautiful scenery.

"Wait… I'm confused." Scorpio opened the door to his room back at the godly mansion… Except we didn't go back to the godly mansion, we were still in heaven.

"These are my quarters."

"Yeah, well, no duh. This is your exact room back at the mansion!" Scorpio rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I had the other room made up to look like this one. Obviously."

"Obviously," I said sarcastically, walking further into the room. I felt a bit more comfortable being here. It was like we were back on earth and not in heaven. Like things were… normal.

"What're you standin' over there for?" I gave him a look.

"What do you expect me to do? Do you want me to wallow all over your furniture and taint it with my human-ness?"

"...It's obvious." I rose a brow as he took a large step in my direction.

"Use your words big guy."

"I'll show you what I mean." His husky words take me back and i'm not prepared for him to suddenly grab my arm. Then, he drags me over to the bed in the back of the room and forces me down onto it.

"Sc-Scorpio!" His face hovers over mine and my heart won't calm down.

"I told you I would make you understand, didn't I?" I nodded slowly.

"I didn't mean like this, besides, this is really...unfair?" I put my hands up to his chest nervously.

I thought we were supposed to say bye. I thought he was going to just follow Zyglavis away and not really bother with me. But here he was, straddling me on his bed. I couldn't tell if I was upset because he was making it harder for both of us to part ways, or because he was shoving me down and I didn't really feel the need to push him away.

Scorpio's gentle fingers snap me back as they gradually begin to make their way across my cheek and down my neck. His fingers slide along my collarbone before coming to rest over my heart. I stiffened and pushed at him.

"W-wait, Scorpio don't read my mind!" He held onto me tighter, frowning.

"It's not like i'm 'reading' anything. I'm just listening to what your heart is saying to me." I huffed.

"Just looks like you're groping me." He didn't hear me.

"I'm tired of the half-truths that come out of your big mouth… Be quiet."

" _You're_ the one who hasn't said how you feel! I did- well… I did in my thoughts. Multiple times. You're the hypocrite here. I mean, you never tell me anything and...and..." I was nervously rambling now as his face neared mine.

"I said, be quiet…" The second the words are out of his mouth, the bed squeaks and Scorpio's lips touch mine.

He pulls back just enough so he can talk, but not enough that our lips fully part.

"You're always arguing with me, never listening to me," He kissed me again. "But despite all that, in your heart," another kiss. "You want me, don't you?" I turn my head for the fourth kiss, making him peck my cheek instead. He gives me a dirty look, but instead I feel my eyes tear up.

This isn't _fair_. He's being so sweet, and cheesy, and after this i'm never going to see his stupid godly ass again. Wouldn't it… have been easier if he just left, or told me off?

"Dont... Don't just half read my mind..." His expression softened, turning into a frustrated look.

"..I don't get it. Why am I always making you cry?"

"You're not! I'm not crying." His look doesn't let up. "I just… After this I…" My words die off.

"Look me in the eye." I glare and pout with my head still turned away.

"No." I try to roll out of his hold, to escape and make a run for it. and-... My plan only went that far. Not like I could do it anyway, he already had grabbed my my wrists, pinning them on either side of me. "Let go Scor-

"Why are you lying about your feelings?" I groaned.

"I haven't _lied_. Telling you I love you out loud now will just make saying goodbye even more painful. See, now you made me say it. Maybe this is why you make me-" Without saying another word, Scorpio presses his lips to mine again, but this time it's a deep kiss. In fact, it doesn't just stop there. He continue, one after another, each one getting more and more intense than the last. I think I found out what his stupid heart was really saying.

When Scorpio finally pulls away, he flashes me a gentle smile.

"How do you feel about me? I want to hear how you actually feel from your own lips." I puff my cheeks.

"I already did." His smile widens.

"Say it again." I feel my face burning as I finally bring my eyes up to his.

"...I love you… At first, I thought you were stupid, and annoying, and an all knowing asshole," I paused, smiling myself. "But staying with you for a while I really did come to love you. You still are a bastard though-" Scorpio grins as he hugs me with all of his might, stroking my hair.

"I feel the same way… Hitomi." I gasp.

"Scorpio, you said my _name_! I have to take a picture- 'Scorpio's first words', aw, i'm so proud." He flicks my nose, but I don't let up. "Nu-uh. You made _me_ say it out loud, so you have to as well! Come on, i'm waiting~" I cup a hand behind my ear for extra show, leaning up to him with a wiggle of my brow.

For a pregnant pause I watch his face grow redder and redder until he seems to finally boil over.

"I… I love you, Hitomi." I get giddy at the sound of my name and a confession in the same sentence, so I wrap my arms around him like how his were already around me. "Humans… can be so warm… so much better than I ever expected." He paused to look me in the eye with another smile. Damn, I was getting _so_ many smiles today. "I never thought so before, but when I met you, I realized how small and precious humans can be. For the first time, I wanted to protect a human." I pout jokingly.

"I never got to show you how i'm actually this amazing fighter, it sucks." He rose a brow. "Yeah, I could actually completely destroy you." He snorted at me. "Really! Look, i'm actually your knight in shining armor, you just haven't noticed it."

"A knight that can't tell Altair from Ichthys."

"Oh my god that doesn't count!" Scorpio hugs me so tight it almost hurts and i'm overcome by a dizzying happiness. I never wanted this moment to end. No, in fact, I wanted it to end just so we could have more like this one, over and over.

"You taught me that this indescribable feeling is what people call love. Not even I know if love can work between a human and a god. But…" I want to chastise him about being so suddenly cheesy, but I don't want to kill the lovey-dovey mood entirely, so I sit quietly as he wipes and tear droplets that stuck to my lashes. "I'll always take care of you, no matter what."

"So… Then… I get to see you again, right?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Can we go get food after this?"

"As long as you don't get yourself kidnapped again."

"Once and it's held over my head for eternity!" I pause, humming. "Can we hang out at my place for movie nights?"

"If I get to choose. I don't trust your taste." I gasp, but laugh.

"Can we watch stars together?"

"If you find mundane things like that fun." He was smirking along with all of my stupid jokes. "Sure."

"Can we cuddle like this randomly for no reason?"

"As long as you shower."

"Can we… stay together forever?"

"Until you get sick of me."

"As if I would ever get sick of you." Scorpio gains a cheeky smirk.

"I know you wouldn't."

"Oh, look, already sick of you." We both laugh, staring into eachothers eyes like all of the cheesy movie couples would.

Scorpio tenderly reaches out to stroke my hair and touch my cheek. I lean into it as he lovingly take me in his arms again, handling me gently, as if i'm something very precious and delicate. I'll have to remind him i'm not a china doll later.

"When I was a human.. Back in those miserable days.. I never even imagined holding another could feel this good."

"Maybe 'cause i'm an amazing person," I joke, but then I feel the need to be a bit serious. "But… don't say something that sad." He gives me a confused look. "Okay this is a stretch but, think about it, if you never had such a shitty past, you would've never become a god, and you would've never met me- the person who is your favorite human and the love of your eternity, right?" He laughs almost a bit to loud.

"You can be really freaking snarky, ya know that? It's not a bad thing." I wink.

"You love it." He nods along.

"Love me more." Scorpio cups my cheek in his hand and slowly brings his face closer to mine. "Hitomi, love me with your whole heart so that i'm filled with nothing but your love… If you do, I think i'll be even more affectionate with you."

"I'm sorry, _who's_ the snarky one in this relationship? Because it sounds like it's not me." This time I lean in a give him a kiss.

"With you, i'll never be scared, no matter where I fall… Hitomi… you belong to me." I grin, kissing him again before I part briefly.

"So, me belonging to you… is that going to be in cash or credit?"

"How many times did I save you?"

"How many time did I _let_ you save me, I think it is."

"So cheeky-"

"So annoying-" Scorpio pauses for a moment and then, laughs as he smiles and bumps his forehead against mine.

"Love you, Hitomi."

"Love you to, Scorpio."

 _ **BLESSED ENDING**_


	14. Walkthrough

WALKTHROUGH

 **Episode 1-**  
"I have a name, you know."

Wait and see.

 **Episode 2-**

Don't say anything.

"Yes."

 **Episode 3-**

"Neither."

Go home.

 **Episode 4-**

"I'll try."

Stop them.

 **Episode 5-**

Try to protect yourself.

Something like love.

 **Episode 6-**

"I'm scared of what's going to happen…"

"For Scorpio to return to the heavens!"

 **Episode 7-**

"Worried about Scorpio."

"I respect you."

 **Episode 8-**

"You're right."

"Yes."

 **Episode 9-**

"No!"

Hold his hand.

 **Episode 10-**

Don't tell her.

"He would come."

 **Episode 11-**

Fight.

Stop the child soldiers.

 **Episode 12-**

"Thanks."

"Will I ever see you again…?"

 _ **BLESSED ENDING**_

 **Episode 1-**

I have a name, you know.

Wait and see

 **Episode 2-**

Don't say anything.

Yes.

 **Episode 3-**

Neither.

Go home.

 **Episode 4-**

I'll try.

Stop them.

 **Episode 5-**

Call for help.

Simple compassion.

 **Episode 6-**

I want to spend more time with him.

For Scorpio to return to the heavens!

 **Episode 7-**

Worried about Scorpio.

I respect you.

 **Episode 8-**

Don't say anything.

No.

 **Episode 9-**

Blush

Grab it

 **Episode 10-**

Don't tell her

He would come.

 **Episode 11-**

Listen to Scorpio

Protect Scorpio

 **Episode 12-**

I'm sorry.

Will I ever see you again?

 _ **FORBIDDEN ENDING**_


	15. Epilogue 1

Epilogue 1

 **Hey everyone! I'm back :D  
Yeah, I know the story said it was complete, but I got some requests on here and Quotev to go ahead and finish up Scorpio before I move on. Which i'm totally not complaining about c:**

 **I'll be writing the Epilogue and most likely the Sequel and Sequel Epilogue.**

 **Any Requests for other gods or other stories?  
In response to writing Hitomi into the second prologue-**

 **I'm going to hold off until more gods are added.**

* * *

Scorpio and I finally realized that the reason we bickered nonstop was because of sexual tension.

…

Okay so, no. Well, he refused to admit it. I, however, was the more mature one, and accepted it for what it was. I was sure Zyglavis had noticed to, which is why he dragged us from Scorpio's look-a-like room back to the front of the giant godly mansion in heaven.

"Scorpio," He began, but he caught his words when he noticed my intense look. He was trying to have a serious talk, even when I was busy making absurd stories in my head. "No, both of you.. In regards to the future…"

"Yeah?" I say, obviously to lax for his liking by the twitch of his eye. He was annoyed by how cool I was acting, but if he could read my emotions he would be happy to know I was freaking out inside. I hadn't forgotten about how he, just minutes before Scorpio dragged me away, had wanted to kick me to Earth after erasing my memories. Even if this guy said he wanted to boot me, i'd put up a damn fight. I didn't care if he was Scorpio's superior or not.

"Scorpio," Zyglavis' look went to the god at my side. "You will continue working as you have up until now. However...I'd like you to take on more responsibility and move between the heavens and Earth."

"Tch… What a pain in the ass…" Scorpio says without missing a beat. I look at him, seeing he doesn't fully grasp what Zyglavis said.

"Wait," I say, catching their eyes. "Do you mean Scorpio doesn't have to stay in the heavens?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what I just said," I gave Zyglavis a look, but he continued his acidic smile. "Scorpio himself, unusually enough, pleaded with me, saying that he can get more work done with you by his side."

When the fuck did he have time for that?

"Hey… I did no such thing!" By his flustered expression I could confirm, he had. In fact, he most likely had told Zyglavis not to mention it. Scorpio refuses to look me in the eyes. "All I said was that it's important for me to keep an eye on the Department of Punishment gods exiled to Earth." I cracked a smirk.

"Uh-huh. Sure big guy." He sent me a look before having to advert his eyes again when he realized he still hadn't fully suppressed the blush on his cheeks.

Zyglavis continued after feeling he had given us enough time to bicker.

"Anyway, moving on, As long as you're getting your work done, I don't see any reason for the king to oppose this arrangement." Finally, the gods eyes fully centered on me. "So please continue to take care of Scorpio. We're counting on you." The smile that reaches my lips is blinding, I think. In fact, it's so big it almost hurts.

"Why are you 'counting on' this stupid woman to take care of me!?"

"I'll do my best Zyglavis sir!" I reply quickly.

"And why are you answering him!?" Scorpio is looking less and less amused by the minute. I wink at him, which makes his glare grow.

"He may not look it, but I think he's actually happy about this." I nodded fully, making Zyglavis look a bit surprised I agreed.

"Of course! He gets to visit his favorite human, who gets to keep her memory."

"You-!" Scorpio moves to make a biting remark, but Zyglavis' sudden snort of laughter makes him freeze. It seems this high up god had never laughed in the presence of Scorpio. Scorpio seemed bewildered by the action.

I used the moment to reflect on the news and past events.

Being visited by a bunch of shitty gods, getting paired with one that I thought was an ass, getting to know said ass and the rest, becoming close to Scorpio, getting kidnapped by a terrorist group, Scorpio saving me, Scorpio and me confessing to each other like a cheesy movie, Me finding out I don't have to lose him or my memories, and Zyglavis having the ability to laugh. I had come a long way from being depressed over my parents and cursing off their religion. I had found out gods were real and that being pissed at them really wasn't doing anything and maybe, it was time to move on. Scorpio… even being the prick that he is, really helped me through that, even if he didn't know it.

Things were really coming together.

A week or two after finally returning home, I was working an everyday shift at the Planetarium. After finding out about the kidnapping, Hiyori, along with my boss, made me take those two said weeks off. I had finally been able to come back today. I was able to fill in Hiyori about the kidnapping, dulling it down to the point it came out as some guy grabbing me in confusion and Scorpio easily swooping in to defuse the situation. I even told her I told him exactly what she made me realize, which got her fangirling for most of work. She was proud that I got up the nerve to confess and was beyond happy that he returned the feelings.

When our shifts ended, Scorpio shows up at the plantarium much to my confusion and to Hiyori's delight.

I walk over to the god, who is dressed in much more normal attire than his white knight get up. Just a plain black and grey v-neck and jeans with a throw over grey sweater.

"Gross," He says as soon as i'm close enough. "This place is swarming with filthy humans." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah. Wonder if it's because we're in a popular establishment on Earth?" He notices me immediately at my snarky remark, taking the couple steps needed to stand before me. "So are…" I paused. "Are you here to, like, pick me up?" He gives a glare, his eyes flickering around at the humans- er, people, looking at him with awe. Even if he was dressed like us, he still looked like a god.

"I was in the area for a job, that's all." I nodded slowly, looking over him again. He'd never bothered to change out of his uniform for the jobs I accompanied him on before. I felt a surge of happiness at the observation, and felt the need to mention that the normal look was a nice, and very appreciated.

"Those clothes look great on you by the way." His attention immediately snapped back down to me. "You're looking pretty handsome." I give him a big goofy grin and a wink, which gets him blushing. Damn, that really was my favorite thing, teasing him till he was red. In fact, I don't think i've made him blush enough. "By the way, you're totally busted."

"...What?" My aloof grin turns into a teasing smirk.

"Please. You've never changed for a job before. You totally dressed to look nice for me when you came to pick me up." His cheeks darkened even more.

"No! What are you talking about!? Don't be stupid! You've got it all wrong! "

"Mhmn." I hummed, knowing I won when his eyes averted from mine.

"I just wore this to shut you up!" He finally said. "You're always bugging me to wear human clothes when i'm on Earth." So... That means he just took my advice and did what I asked. Which is _really_ cute because the stubborn Scorpio listened to me. I snickered.

"What are you giggling about, woman?" He gained a shit eating grin. "Making that face just makes you look even dumber than usual."

"What, I can't smile now?" I rose a brow, still grinning like a madman. "I'm just happy you came to pick me up." He huffed.

"I told you, I'm not here to pick you up."

"Right, right." I wave it off, gently bumping against him, hoping he hears by overly ecstatic emotions.

"You're killin' me here…" He mumbles, but his scowl softens just a bit when my arm brushes his again. I feel a knuckle tap mine, and I look down to see his finger curling one of mine. I smile warmly at it, deciding to let him take his time in holding my hand instead of being too brazen about it.

Suddenly Auld Lang Syne blair's over the loudspeakers, signaling it's closing time, and I flinch back. Scorpio's hand dives into his pocket and I turn to glare ruthlessly at the speakers above me. I sigh rather loudly before glancing over my shoulder.

"It'll only take me a second to change. Just wait right there!" I turn to run off, but I skid to a stop so I can throw an accusing look back at the god. "You're not allowed to leave before I get back, okay?"

"I got it… Just hurry up." I blink at his easy going answer.

"...Really?" He flairs up immediately.

"I'm saying i'll wait. You're too loud when you're angry. I've got no choice." I snorted.

"Damn right." I let the haughty look drop so I can replace it with a sincere smile as I turn to jog to the back.

I don't miss the small smile he returns, even if it's only for a millisecond. Immediately it's back to the usual frown.

"What are you staring at me with that goofy grin for? You better go change clothes before I change my mind and leave!" He pauses for a second. "I'll be outside." I call a loud, "Okay!", over my shoulder right before I duck into the employees changing room.

I strip while still moving to my locker, happy Hiyori and I were the only female employees here, meaning the females changing room was all mine since she left a bit earlier. I throw my button up shirt into my locker, along with my black pants, armband and shoes, replacing it all with what I wore in that morning. I almost forget to pull on my shorts before I scurried back out.

At first glance, I didn't spot the god and felt my heart sink. I had changed in record fucking time and the shit still bolted. I thought I had maybe teased him to much, but my eyes finally caught his raven hair and I hurried over with new found giddiness. He rose his thin brow at me, but brushed it off as he began walking me home.

We were walking the same streets I walked every day with Hiyori to and from my place… But somehow they felt a bit special tonight.

I decided to break the comfortable silence that consumed us.

"Did you get back from the heavens today?" His eyes fell to me.

"I wasn't here yesterday, so, yeah, obviously." I grin.

"So that means if you were here yesterday, you would've shown up, right? Sounds like anytime you're on Earth, you come to visit this little old human." I say with a proud look that get his eyes rolling.

"Tch." He clicks his tongue.

"But…" I say slowly, looking away from him. "It must be tough, always coming and going…" He looked to me, wondering where I was going with my slow words. "So you should come in and eat something before you go home." Scorpio's features knitted.

"I told you, we gods don't get hungry," I nodded with a roll of my eyes. Why couldn't he just go with my not-so-subtle excuse to cuddle up to him at my place? Every time I invited him over I had to create some excuse. Mind him, he'd usually catch on and tease me about it, but it was worth it in the end.

"I _know_ that. But you've been coming to Earth, so you need to eat at least a little bit." I pause. "If you pass out from hunger again i'll really kick your ass."

"I'm fine as long as I have apples…" I snorted. This guy.

"You still don't have a taste for anything but apples?"

"Nope. Anything else is unnecessary, and I hate unnecessary things." Scorpio says boldly. I roll my eyes, but stop myself from making any remarks. Instead I bask in the joy of walking home with the big sourpuss.

It was nice spending time with him, even if it was a little thing like walking me home from work. Though… I wish he held my hand and those damn speakers hadn't interrupted him. I didn't want to rush the god any by suddenly grabbing his hand, i'd let him be the big one in the relationship or whatever, the one that takes the lead in romantic stuff. He'd probably get pissed if I did it myself. Plus, I was sure this was new to him. Yeah, he was a god, but because of his past i'm sure this is just as earth shaking- heaven shaking?- as it is for me.

My shoulder accidently knocks against his as I move around an anthill. I needed to stick a red flag in that thing so the kids in the neighborhood didn't trip on it.

"You…" I blink my blue eyes up to Scorpio, whose face is not a dark red in the night light. "You're thinking about some pretty bold stuff right now…"

"Kids and anthills?" I knew what he meant, but I was begging for the glare. "I thought we talked about not reading a lady's mind." I chastised jokingly.

"It's not like I was trying to… You're wearing your feelings on your sleeve."

"I am only human." Wait… aren't those lyrics from a song?

"You're awfully greedy.. Wanting to hold hands with a god…" He smirks, not the one that's condescending, but that one that makes me feel my cheeks warm.

"You didn't _read_ anything! Reading my mind negates anything you heard and makes it all invalid. 'Cause it's against the rules." He rose a brow

"What are you talking about, 'against the rules'? I can't help if I have the ability to read your mind. Clear your head if you don't want me to read it."

"Dude, i'm not a monk just like i'm not a priest, I can't just _do_ that."

"Just don't think about anything unnecessary. Close your heart. Don't breathe." I narrowed my eyes.

"Did you just tell me not to breathe?"

"What?" He says nonchalantly.

"Even a god would die if he didn't breathe!"

"Does your big mouth ever shut…?" We frowned, but the edges of his tipped up just as mine rose into a big grin.

Scorpio and me continued laughing and joking up until the moment I said, i'd like to accompany him to the godly manor instead of just to my house, and after. It'd mean a long time to talk and tease him, and time getting to see the others again. It'd been awhile since i'd seen their annoyingly beautiful mugs.

When we arrive, Dui and Ichthys come to the foyer from the living room to greet us.

"Welcome hooooome!" Ichthys calls as he tackles me into a hug.

"Geez, I don't get to stop talking for a second when i'm with you.." I turn my head in the grey haired gods embrace so I can give the pouty Scorpio a big smile.

"Me neither. But it's cause we have a lot to talk about. Plus, you love it." I wink, but he'd had grown used to them enough that he was able to brush it off without blushing this time around.

"Am I supposed to respect that kind of relentless, foolish optimism?" Scorpio reaches out, as soon as Ichthys lets go of me, to tousle my hair.

"Woah, bud, Hi-san styled my hair before work after sleeping over." I bat at his hand playfully. "Messing this artwork up will bring my wrath." He snorted almost too loudly.

"It's like they can't even hear us…" Dui said.

"Yeah, and I even hugged her!" Ichthys says with a big frown. "Scorpio's head must be filled with nothing but puppy dogs and lollipops…" The god decided to be personally offended that we weren't paying attention to him.

"That woman wouldn't even no-" Scorpio had begun before the other god stepped in.

"Hellooooo! You two! WELCOME HOOOOOME!" I was tackled in another hug, this time this one fully registered.

"Oh, Ichthys. Hi!" I returned the hug, but he deflated in my arms.

"Did you seriously _just_ realize i'm here? I've been trying to talk to you, and I hugged you before!" He puff out his cheeks and stood straight just so he could cross his arms and look like a little kid. "Stupid couple! You guys are making me jealous!"

"Quit complaining," Scorpio speaks up, looking annoyed.

"What's been up with you lately, Scorpio!?" Ichthys starts looking more seriously annoyed instead of jokingly and I go on edge. I prepare to step in between the two if it gets too bad. "You're always staring off into space with a goofy look on your face… What happened to the old, cool Scorpy? It's not like you to be so laid back and chill!"

"Quit calling me 'Scorpy' like that blabbermouth prince." His intense glare slides from Ichthys to me, but I notice it softens tenfold. "Let's go Hitomi." I'm a bit stunned by how easily he blew off Ichthys, along with how easily he said my name in front of the others. I watch him walk up the majority of the stairs before I snap back. I give a hesitant nod of goodbye to the two gods before hurrying up after Scorpio. When I turn to go into the hallway after him, I pause as I hear Dui speak up from the foyer.

"Is it okay if we don't tell him about you-know-who?" My brow furrows.

"Pff, he'll figure it out soon enough." At first, i'm confused, but when I glance down to Scorpio, whose opening his door to his room, I immediately understand as I watched Scorpio straighten up and then rush in. I run down the hall and skid to a stop just before I reach the door, and then I walk in like I hadn't just sprinted.

"You're late." Luckily I hadn't missed anything, and I slipped up to Scorpio's side just in front of Zyglavis.

"What are you doing on Earth?" Scorpio immediately seethes.

"I'd like to ask you the exact same thing. Explain." I watch as papers from Zyglavis' hands drop to the ground at Scorpio's feet and along with them my heart into the pit of my stomach. I began to understand what was going on.

"Those are my…."

"Yes. They're the reports you've written recently. I noticed you made a mistake and thought it was odd until I read more. These are all riddled with errors."

"Riddled… with errors?"

"You didn't realize, did you?" Zyglavis sighs. "I caught the mistakes and was able to correct them before the department review… But it doesn't seem like your heart has been in your work lately." He's really digging at Scorpio, but I felt like blame was also on my shoulders, especially when Zyglavis' eyes momentarily dart to me.

"She doesn't have anything to do with this…" Scorpio says immediately, but I know better.

I was the stupid girlfriend who, instead of wondering why Scorpio visited me so often even when he was such a workaholic, asked him to do so more. I hadn't even thought about his work. I just thought about spending time with him and, i'm sure, that's exactly what he had been thinking.

"I certainly hope not." Zyglavis quips. "Because if these kinds of mistakes continue. Your 'toy' will be taken away." My god is shut down completely. "It's important for you as a god to have an open heart, so i've overlooked a lot. But you cannot neglect your duties. Be careful."

"I understand." As soon as my god agrees, Zyglavis leaves immediately without saying so much as a word to me. He didn't need to. What he said to Scorpio was enough. I really wasn't a good influence on him…

I glanced up to Scorpio, but he seemed to be in his own world. I gently bump my hand against his and his eyes snap down to me. He stares at me for a long time before slowly setting his hand on my head.

I had a bad feeling about the gesture.

Two weeks later, I decided to visit the godly mansion on my own time. I was telling myself it was because I wanted to see the guys, but it was really because Scorpio had yet to visit me. I feel a bit disappointed in myself for it. I had made a vow that i'd stop telling Scorpio to spend all his time with me and just live it up when he did come down. I didn't want to distract him from his work… But after two entire weeks without seeing him I had to run over and just check. Make sure he didn't, like… die.

I call out to Scorpio from outside the door to his room.

"Scorpio," I start. "I came to visit!"

I get no reply.

"Not here to distract you, I swear! I'll just sit silently and read something!" Prolonged stretches of silence was not my forte… but if that's what Scorp needed that's what i'd do.

Still no response.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do to help." I pause. "Do you want me to peel an apple for you?"

"Shut up, i'm trying to work." I give a scowl at the door, but give up quicker than usual. I'd give more of a fight, but I really didn't want to make him think I didn't care about his work. I did. And I wanted him to know I wasn't trying to be a shit girlfriend by not caring about it.

For a moment, just as I turn to leave, I wonder if I should just sit outside his door till he comes out. I have to physically brush the thought away by shaking my head. He knows that's something i'd do. In fact, i'm sure if I didn't hurry he would check any second, so I speed back down the hall.

Just as I turn out of it, I hear his door click open and then slowly click shut.

Jogging down the foyer steps I make my way to the front door. Just as I reach out for the handle, it turns for me instead. The doors are shoved open, almost clipping me, as the gods from the Wishes Department walk in.

"Huh? Goldie?" Teorus tilts his head when his eyes lock with mine.

"Oh, you guys…"

"Did you forget my name?" I blink slowly.

"What? No. It's Teo-"

"How dare you call a god by a nickname. Impudent goldish." My eyes roll so hard because of Leon i'm sure I almost saw my brain.

"Maybe if you'd let me finish you damn lion i'd-

"There's no need to be so aggressive." Huedhaut says, looking between Leon and me. I frown but nod slowly.

"Teorus, Huedhaut and Leon." I give a look to the slightly confused bunch. "There. Your names. I remembered them."

"Aw, so you do know our names." Teorus smiles. "I'm glad." I nod slowly before I went to move around them, but the lion's hand comes out and stops me.

"Why the long face? Did that Scorpion say something mean to you again?" I frown up at him, but it didn't look like he was going to let me leave without me answering. Nor would he let me leave even if I give a half assed one.

"..Jus' looks like he doesn't need my power, so I thought i'd stay out of his way." Surprisingly, Teorus is the one to try to console me.

"I don't think you should let it bother you," He says. "Scorpy's never showed a special interest in a human before." Huedhaut nodded at his side, offering me a smile.

"On the contrary, being antisocial is just business as usual for him."

"Pfft," Leon snorts. "If antisocial Hue says someone is antisocial, you _know_ it's true." Huedhaut sent the chuckling lion a look as Teorus smiled warmly at me.

"Cheer up, okay?" I felt my own lips bubble up until I was grinning just as brightly back.

"Okay."

The other gods were nice. Everyone was nice to me, in fact. Yet.. The more I thought about how nice they were, the more I remember how kind Scorpio had been a week ago and my good spirit sunk again.

I needed to get my mind off this.


	16. Epilogue 2

Epilogue 2

I needed some sweet, sweet ice cream, like mint chocolate chip or moose tracks, or pistacchio drizzled with turtle shell chocolate. Cake would work to, or a couple donuts, anything to keep my mind off of Scorp. At this point, I know he was ignoring me. It was obvious. Two weeks of not seeing each other and I come once, only for him to refuse to see me? I wasn't stupid.

Hitomi," Teorus began, pouting. Then, getting an idea, his face brightened. "Why don't you hang out with us?"

"I don't know," I say, but immediately i'm retracing my words. "Do you guys have any movies?" Leon's face is immediately overcome by a toothy grin that has Teorus and Huedhaut sighing. I had a feeling Leon had been obsessed with some movie and had forced the other two to watch it with him a whole bunch.

"I thought I heard a loudmouth… You're still here?" My eyes find the familiar voice's source in seconds. Scorpio is scowling down at us from the top of the staircase.

"Yeah, I am." I answer, refusing to move from my spot.

"She doesn't only come here for you." Teorus hooks his arm with my own, grinning. "You already got your power back, right Scorpy?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"So, you don't need the goddess to erase your sin anymore, right?" Scorpio doesn't answer, so Teo looks to me. "Hey, Goldie, now that you've absolved Scorpy of his sin, why don't you do us next?" My eyes go to the surprised Scorpio, but he still won't talk.

"Thats a great idea." Leon says, looking smug like he had been the one to think of it.

"Yes… If you would be so kind, that would be very convenient." Hue had a point. All of them did. I was so busy with getting Scorpio to loosen up on my own time I forgot that my job wasn't about just helping him. All of the gods needed their marks erased so they could go home. I'd have to spend a lot of my free time with them… But that would give Scorp some space he seemed to need.

"Of course," I suddenly say, "You all want to go home and i've been kind of selfish by not helping."

"Aw Goldie!" Teo pulls me into his chest by our interlocked arms.

"What do you say, Scorpio?" At Huedhaut's question, all eyes go to the god still scowling.

"We don't need his permission." Leon says, "On the contrary, I think it's only right that the goddess serves us."

"You're cool with that, right Scorpy?"

My attention is so caught up on Scorpio, I make no snappy comments on what the wish gods say.

Instead, i'm staring at Scorp and wishing he'll make a big fuss. Hoping he'll get mad at the trio and call for me to follow him so we can curl up on his bed. Where he'd rant and complain about the others until he felt better. Then, like every time we'd do that, we'd cuddle and eat apples until he remembered he had work, but he still wouldn't leave me alone. I'm waiting for him to call for me, to make up for ignoring me for three weeks. I'm waiting… for something, anything that replaces the cold looks i'm getting. But, Scorpio only glares directly at me and says,

"What do I care? She can decide for herself." Spitting the words, he then swivels around on the ball of his foot and marches back to his room, leaving the foyer in silence and heart on the floor.

"Don't look so down, Goldie." Teo speaks up, patting my shoulder. "We want to erase our marks and get back to the heavens as soon as we can too."

"I know," I say with a smile, but Leon doesn't buy it.

"If you don't agree to help us, you won't have any reason to come to the mansion."

"Meaning," Hue gives Leon a look. "That helping us would benefit you as well."

They were trying to help, trying to make me feel better.

"What do you say?" Teo smiled down on me, "I don't think it's a bad plan…" I nodded.

"It isn't. You're right, we should go do something."

"Yes! Then, it's decided! Let's go on a date right away!" I laugh.

"Like a big group date!" Teo seems even more excited after I agee.

"Hue, what do we need to do to erase our sins?"

"Judging from what happened with Scorpio," Hue's eyes move to me. "Love seems to be an essential part of the equation."

"So I have to make all of you fall for me?" I snort, winking. "Easy."

"That man is the least suited to love than anyone…" Leon ignored me.

"Yet after meeting Goldie, and feeling love for a human, his sin was erased." Even Teo ignore me. Damn.

Teorus moved his arm from mine and instead wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Let's go on a date the next time you have a day off, okay?" I nodded, tapping a finger to my chin in thought.

"Where should we go? Somewhere that it won't be weird for a giant, loud group to be." Hue and Leo nodded, agreeing.

"I want to go to the beach!"

"The beach?"

"Sure, humans go there for dates all the time, right?" I rose a brow. How'd he come to that conclusion? As if he read my mind he answers, "I read all about it in that popular Earth magazine, Kosmo. It said 'The beach is the hottest date spot of the summer!' "

I started laughing.

"How did you get your mits on a magazine like that?!"

"Earth seems so fun! But I haven't been out to do anything yet…" Even when I first met the blond he had been going on about sightseeing.

"My next day off is a week from today," I pipped up, looking them all in the eyes. "Not one of you better be busy."

I roped myself into going to the beach with the godly trio. Though… I didn't mind. In fact, I was excited.

A week later, I'm standing on a sandy shore surrounded by five gods.

"Why did you guys have to tag along?" Leon eyes the two extra guys. Dui and Ichthys only smiled.

"Because," Ichthys says, "Teo was bragging like crazy about going to the beach with Hitomi."

"We wanted to go to the beach too." Dui smiles at me, which I returned with my own. More the merrier, or, more birds to hit with a single stone.

"Plus, check it out! Look at all the couples showing skin and touching! This place is more like paradise than the heavens!"

"For sure!" Teo says, elbowing Ichthys, both of them having giant grins on their faces. I roll my eyes at them just as someone taps my shoulder. Looking, it's Hue.

"Are you worried about Scorpio?" I frown.

Scorp had, for three entire weeks, avoided me. He didn't even put up a fight knowing I was going out with the other gods, which he usually hated me doing. Worried? More like Annoyed.

"Scorp? He's the one who decided to stay lonely at the mansion instead of joining us at the beach."

"Lonely? Him?" Leon scoffs. "He's never been the type to socialize with others. I bet he's enjoying the peace and quiet with us gone." Teo comes up to me, smiling.

"I feel sorry for him, not getting to experience the fun of going to the beach with everyone."

Hue side-eyes the other, excited gods and inconspicuously moves to block the sun, creating shade for me.

"The Earth's sun is rough on women, isn't it?" I blink up at him, giving a small shrug. I wasn't the tannest person, but I wasn't as fair as Dui or Teorus. Also, i'm pretty sure the sun isn't rougher on someone because of their gender… Hue smiled gently down at me before something caught his eyes over my head. "I should make an umbrella like the ones those people have." Looking, I spot what he means.

"A parasol?" He nods, and then holds out his hand.

"Do you mind if I borrow some power?"

"Not at all." I think he meant to touch my arm, but I had set my hand in his before he could move. He's hesitant, but snaps.

A beach set, parasol sticking out of the sand with a blanket laid out under it, appears just to the side of us. There was even a couple floaties and cooler for drinks.

"Your powers really do come in handy…" Leon comments just as ichthys fist pumps.

"Awesome! Now we have everything!"

"Hue, we don't have enough of those halo-shaped things."

"Inner-tubes," I fill in for Teo.

"Yeah, yeah! That!" he takes another look at the five rings and then grins. "Wanna share one, Goldie?" I'm about to jump on board, thinking mostly I could probably knock him off, but then I remember an important detail.

"I forgot my swimsuit…" I reply bluntly.

"We should change into something," Leon says, my forgetfulness reminding him they to needed swimsuits. "Like those revealing getups the male Goldfish are wearing. This is going to be very entertaining." I rose a brow as Leon taps my hip, snapping his fingers immediately, changing all of the gods into simple swim trunks. Just as i'm about to make a joke about how they need to put some clothes on, I notice Dui and Hue blushing I follow their eyes to watch a very confident bikini wearing girl strut over to her very happy boyfriend. Her outfit was really revealing, even for the beach.

"Don't even think about it," I shot towards the blushing duo, who go even redder at my accusation.

"Want some help changing?" I turn just in time to jump out of Teo's and Ichthys's reach. They both had their hands up, ready to snap at any second. I scowl at them, but slip behind Dui and Hue for protection, making Ichthys and Teo laugh.

"Hey, Dui…" I say slowly, my hands fluttering against his bare back. "Do you think you could give me a simple swimsuit?" I then look around, spotting a girl in a suit he could use for reference. "Like that." I say, pointing.

"Okay, sure." Dui turns around, grabbing up one of my hands that had been on his back and snaps.

My clothes are instantly transformed into a cute, simple bikini. It didn't look like anything that girl's, but it still wasn't overboard like how Teo and Ichthys wanted.

"Wow! She looks cute!" Speaking of Ichthys, he comes up and loops an arm around my waist just as I feel Leon's eyes on me.

"Oh-ho… So this is what your taste is Dui…" He blushes at the lion's words.

"Thanks Dui. I like it." He seems to push his blush down quick enough.

"As long as you like it, that's all that matters, Hitomi." I give him a joking wink before moving to Hue's shadow again, liking the makeshift shade.

I never liked the beach, it was too sandy, too wet, too sunny, too hot, and always packed. I didn't tan well, nor did I have a beach body. Hiyori tried to get me to come with her on multiple occasions, but I refused every trip after the first. I had been practically ruined the first time we came. It had boiled down to too many judgemental people, and my nerves. Standing here with the good looking gods, the events were repeating.

"Who's that with those guys?"

"She must be somebody's baby sister or something. She looks like a little kid."

"Ew, look at her hips, are those scars?"

"There all over her body, even on her face!"

"I can't believe she has those hot guys all to herself. I'm so jealous!"

"Hey Hitomi," Ichthys's voice brings me back. I look up to see him grinning and holding out his hands. "Let's make a castle!" His childish request gets me smiling.

"Alright, but know i'm a world renown sand castle champion." He snorts, plopping himself down in the sand, me following his lead.

We make a big pile of sand before someone grabs me by the arm. Teo crouches down next to me and snaps. The mountain of sand before us is instantly transformed into a gorgeous sandcastle. I hit Teo's shoulder.

"First of all, that's so cheating. Second, you can't use your powers here." Teo pouts as Leon walks up behind me, looking over the blonds work.

"Not bad." I roll my eyes, tilting my head back so leon's in my view.

"Come on, no using powers. What if someone sees you using them?" The lion rolls his eyes and pats my head.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." These guys… They can't just act normal for a second can they? So many girls are staring at them, so it'll only be a small amount of time until they're found out. They're gonna give me a heart attack at this rate.

"Hey, Hitomi, what's the colorful food the humans are eating?" I hold my hands out, letting Dui pull me up before I look to where he's looking.

"Those? They're snow cones." He still looked confused, staring down two kids with the rainbow treats. "It's light, fluffy shaved ice and you can have different flavored syrups on top. I usually get strawberry and melon on it."

"Ohhh…" He finally says.

"I'd like to try one," Hue speaks up, moving to our sides. "In the name of research." He seemed done trying to follow the conversation the other three had begun. I had heard something about swimsuits and immediately tuned them out.

I glanced over my shoulder to spot my purse on the beach blanket.

"I'll go get us some then-"

"No, I can't let you do that." Hue reaches out for me as his other hand rises. "Let me use a little of your power." As soon as a finger brushes mine, he snaps, and a snow cone appears in my hand. It's much fancier than what we had just seen. Real pieces of cut strawberry and melon sit on the top, and I had a silver, trimmed gold cup. "This is good, right?"

"Good? Godly." I take a bite and hum at how deliciously cold it is.

"Let me try." Dui tilts his head down as I rise it up to meet him halfway. He immediately flinches back after his bite.

"Ah! It's cold."

"Duh, it's made of ice, man."

Everyone's having a good time. Teorus dragged Leon, Ichthys, and I into the water, where we had this giant splash war. Leon and I teamed up and completely destroyed our opponents. After, Hue and I walked along the shoreline, collecting shells. It quickly ended when Ichthys and Teo came running by, shoving into us and making our shells spill. Not letting it go, I chased after the guys until we couldn't run anymore and had to rest under the parasol.

"You guys okay?" Dui leans over the three of us, looking worried. I wordlessly hold up a thumb with a stupid grin. He laughs, stepping to the side. Hue crouches down to hand us drinks. He must've fished them out of the cooler he had created earlier.

"Don't tire Hitomi out to much, Leon says he wants to go somewhere after."

Teorus sits up, happily sipping on his drink. He leans back on his elbow so he can mess with my hair that's fanned around my head on the blanket.

"Where?" Ichthys asks, sitting up as well.

"He doesn't know." I snort as I stand.

"Well, you all can come over to my place." All eyes whip to me.

"Really!?" The two gods by my feet jump up in excitement.

"Sure. It's not some mansion, as you have seen, but it's air conditioned and packed with stuff to do."

We all agree that we'll go to my place after we're fed up at the beach.

"Hey Hitomi," Dui gains my attention, pointing off to a shop just a bit higher up on shore. "What's that run-down house?" I laugh.

"Dui that's," I pause as I make my way up to his side. "It's not a house, but a shop."

"A shop!? Like a… Market!?" Dui's eyes go wide in amazement and disbelief. I hadn't realized it before, but it looks like Dui's interest in human things rivals that of Ichthys and Teorus. His eyes practically sparkled in childlike wonder.

"Do you want to go check it out?" I ask, hoping my amusement isn't too obvious.

Dui and I walk into the beach hut.

Inside it's still bright and sunny, the wood used for the roof is more like fencing by how it was designed to have holes to let in sunlight. Tables and chairs are set around for the restaurant and bar section, while a counter showing off trinkets stood to the side for the tourists.

"This place is filled with stuff that looks like toys. How fun." Dui goes to the souvenir counter, which is unmanned, and picks up one of the trinkets. "Look, this bottle has a bunch of little stars in it." He hands me said bottle so I can look at it for myself. 'Star Sand', It read, and justly so. Each grain of sand was a star, and all together it shimmered like a sunset.

"Stars…" I mumble to myself. The star sand reminds me of the meteor shower Scorpio and I watched together. Thinking about that, it was pretty long ago. Back then I never thought I'd be able to befriend all of the gods, nor did I imagine me and Scorpio would fall for each other a month later, and confess a couple after that.

I want to punch myself at the sudden sad feeling that comes over me.

"Are you going to buy that?" I nod immediately, sitting it onto the counter. My eyes catching the turtle plushy Dui had been holding for a while. As the cashier finally notices us and makes his way over, I snatch the plush. "H-Hitomi!" I grin, setting the turtle next to the bottle.

"Will this be all?" I nod as Dui reddens.

"Hitomi, no, it's-"

"Shut it. I'm buying you something because I want to." I give him a look he can't argue against.

"...Thank you." I smile.

I buy the star sand to give it to Scorpio, and the turtle for Dui, and we return to the beach. As soon as we step out, I notice how suddenly dark it is.

"Hey," We're met by ichthys. "Where did you two go?" I gesture to the building behind us. He notices the items in our hands, but doesn't mention them in favor of pointing to our beach setup where the others are. "Hue says the weather looks like it's going to turn bad and that we should head back."

"Oh, you're right." Dui says off-handedly, staring up in the dark grey clouded sky.

Hurrying down to meet up with the gods, it begins to rain. At first, it's only sprinkling, but when I reach the parasol it begins to pour.

"Let's hurry back!" Dui says, directing it to the entire group.

"Getting rained on is the worst." Leon pouts, looking quite put out that our beach day was cut short.

"Goldie, I want to change. Can I borrow some power?"

"Of course." Teo slings an arm around me and pulls me to his chest, covering me from the rain, as his fingers snap.

The gods and I are back in our normal clothes.

"Let's go head to my place," I yell over the loud rain, holding my hand out to Leon, who seemed to be the leader of the makeshift group. Just as his hand goes for mine, a large gush of wind blows away the star sand I had put in my pocket.

"Aah! Damn it - No!"

"Goldfish!" Leon scowls at me, but I wave him off as I search for the bottle.

"It's okay. Give me a second. I dropped-" I jog over to the bottle and just as I squat down on the sand…

"Watch out!" Teorus's yell is almost drowned out by the sudden sound of rushing water. Looking up, I realize a giant, humongous, wave is headed right for me. I try to scramble up but the sand slips out from under me and makes me fall back onto my behind.

I shut my eyes and take a deep breath while I still have the chance.

 _ **Snap**_

I feel momentarily dizzy and I realize it's because i'm floating.

"Scorpio!" Ichthys's clear yell means I wasn't floating in water, but the air. When I snap open my eyes I see Scorpio holding me under his arm like a wet newspaper bundle, both of us floating in midair.

"You really are a pain in the ass woman."

"Scorpio!?" I scramble to change our position, not feeling safe. He looks annoyed, but complies when he remembers my fear of heights.

"What's Scorpy doing here?" Teo asks. All the gods looked confused.

"I see. He secretly followed us here." All but Hue.

Scorpio looks pissed when we land in front of the other gods.

"If you guys are going to take her out someplace, keep an eye on her." I frown.

"I'm not a little kid. Plus, it was just a wave." He sends me a narrowed look.

"Come." He pulls on my hand.

"Where're we going?" He keeps pulling me along until we hit the back street. He doesn't stop, and I don't think he will anytime soon. Scorpio seems quite happy to lead me endlessly through the pouring rain.

"I get irritated whenever I look at you…" Scorpio finally breaks the silence. "What in the world were you…" I know what he's doing, so I yank my hand from his. Instead of asking it out loud, he'd read my mind to find the answer.

"Scorp-"

"Is that attitude the thanks I get for saving you?"

"Scorpio-"

"And anyways… You were the one who said you wanted to hold hands." I roll my eyes at his biting tone.

"You're so quick to anger!" I huff. "There's no reason for you to be mad at me."

"I'm not mad." He's a horrible liar.

"Yes you are. Look, I pulled my hand away because I hate when you read my mind for answers instead of letting me speak." I gave him a look. "Plus, it's unfair. You always know how i'm feeling, but I have no idea about how you feel."

For some reason my words set him off. I spent so many days thinking about him and this is the shit I get when he finally _graces_ me with his presence?

I want some fucking explanations.


	17. Epilogue 3

**Epilogue 3**

"Stupid woman… How oblivious can you get…? Why do you think i'm here?" I threw my hands up in annoyance.

"That's what i'm saying! How would I know why you're here!?"

"It's obvious if you just think about it! Try using your head, stupid."

"Why don't you come up with some better ways to call me stupid cause I don't think it's really sinking in yet."

"What's wrong with calling it like it is?" I practically growled at him. At this point he was glaring, looking fed up, which pissed me off even more. _He_ was fed up? This little piece of- "It looks like I was a mistake for me to come here," He says icily, "Stupid woman, I don't want to see your face again."

I almost choked on my breath. All day- no, all three weeks of feeling like shit. I was supposed to be mad, but a cold feeling crept up around my heart and rose to burn behind my eyes.

"Are you really crying…?" He looks uncomfortable.

"No! I'd never cry over your jerk ass!" I hurriedly wiped at my eyes. "Why're you fucking angry?"

"I didn't say a word about being angry!" His yell is more violent than I expected and I flinch away.

"You don't have to say it, I just know you damn it!" I scream back, just as loud and spiteful. I glare at him, the rain luckily masking anymore tears that slipped through. I take a shaky breath. And feel my entire body deflate. I was suddenly so tired.

I just wanted to go home and hangout with the guys. I didn't want to be anywhere near Scorpio anymore… Not anymore for a long while.

"Fine." I spat, but almost all life in my voice is gone. "Enough…." I shake my head, stuffing my hands in my soaked pockets, scavenging for some kind of warmth I no longer had. "It's not like I wanted to make you angry, not like I asked you to come here, not like I asked you to ignore me for three fucking weeks." I couldn't handle being in Scorpio's presence anymore. "But fine, whatever, Bye."

I'm about to run off, spinning around on the ball of my feet to storm off back to the beach, but Scorpio grabs me by the arm and won't let go.

"Wait!"

"Let go of me!" I hiss, but this time I can't get out of his grip as easily as before.

"It's not like I was trying to make you cry…" His voice is soft, fragile, almost drowned out by the rain. Scorpio pulls me hard by the arm, wrapping me up in a tight hug. I try to wiggle out of his hold, but it's no use, his hold is too strong. "I'm sorry."

"...Scorpio?" The hug loosens until it's so loose I can walk out of it whenever I wanted.

I don't move.

"The truth is… I always want to be with you. But...I can't let myself neglect my duties as a god." I want to say something, commenting on how we could've easily fixed this earlier if he just talked to me, but I kept my lips sealed. He needed to get this off of his chest. "It's just like Ichthys and Zyglavis said… when i'm with you, I feel like I don't act like my normal self. I got irritated… But not at you… I was angry with myself."

Scorpio...Isn't the best at expressing himself in words. But… The strong arms I feel around me and the fast heart beat in my ear prove that he means what he says.

"I'm not friggin' angry at you. I was just pissed at myself for being scared to change…"

"So, ignoring me?"

"I tried to practice self-control. So I distanced myself from you…"

"How'd that turn out?"

"...There's no way in hell i'm going to let you go." His hug tightens so much it almost hurts. "I love you. I love you, Hitomi."

I sigh into his warmth. I probably look like some goof, smiling as big as I am. This nut… He's always making everything harder than it had to be. Yet…

"I love you too." I lean back so I can look the blushing boy in the eyes. "I love you so so much, and just so you know, I'll kill you if you ever try to ignore me again." Scorpio chuckles as his eyes soften and return my gaze.

"I know...I know, but….It's not so bad to hear you say it out loud, either."

"My thoughts exactly." He nods slowly, a bit pouty. Then, he looks away.

"I'm sorry for making you cry and stuff."

"I said I wasn't crying." He pulls a look. "...It was only because I didn't know what you were thinking." I pause. "Thank you for coming to my rescue."

"You're a million years too early to even try to read my mind." Scorpio says, sounding embarrassed. It's oddly pleasing to see him smiling.

"Lemme try…" Scorpio frowns, but doesn't move from my touch when I settle my hand on his chest. "You're thinking….That you'll never go out again whenever it's raining from now on."

"..Tch…" I laugh loudly. With the swelling of happiness, something comes over me and I no longer have control over my tear ducts. "Hey! What're you cryin' for now!?" He raised his hands, helping me wipe the water from my cheeks.

"Fuck-" I hiccup. "I-I'm just stupidly happy."

"Crying even though you're happy? Are you seriously some kind of idiot?"

"Probably," I mutter. He seems sincerely bothered, his fingers pausing so the pad of his thumb can draw a gentle circle on the apple of my cheek.

"Ugh...I already said I understand, didn't I?! Tch...I guess i've got no choice…" Scorpio continues on like this is hard for him to say. "As an apology for hurting you. I'll grant you one wish...So give the waterworks a rest." I give an unlady like sniffle that sounds more like a snortle.

"I'm not crying because I want something from you. Plus, if you use your powers for that…."

"I'm a punishments god. It's not like I'm punishing you. This won't be an abuse of my authority. It'll bug me if I don't do this. Hurry up and make your wish."

"Scorp-"

"If you don't...I really will punish you."

"Threatening me isn't helping at all. I'll just get you back." I already had a plan,and it was in the form of the wish.

"Shut up! I'm just trying to hide how embarrassed I am! Hurry up and wish, woman!" I'm happy to see Scorpio back to normal, but the only way to get back at him was to light his face on fire.

"Well…" I say tauntingly.

"Yeah?" The cheshire grin that splits my lips make him falter.

"I wish….To be with you forever." Scorpio, just like I wanted, doesn't say a word and just freezes while his face goes a cute rosy color.

"...You really are an idiot." He fumbles for a moment before looking me straight in the eye. "A wish like that just benefits me." Looking angry, red, and troubled, Scorpio raises a hand up high and snaps his fingers.

After a moment of dizziness, I open my eyes to find we're in Scorpio's room.

"You're soaking wet. Come, now." In fact, we both are. His hair is stringy and sticking to his red cheeks. Droplets are sliding down his jaw and I feel the need to reach up and catch it before it falls from his chin.

Being in the warm room immediately reminds me of the others.

"What about the gods we ditched at the beach?"

"They're probably being pelted by the rain right about now. They can't fly in this weather." I frown heavily as I turn towards the door.

"We gotta go get them. Plus, I promised they could hang at my house-"

"That's not necessary." I give Scorpio a look over my shoulder. "Even if they get wet, they'll be fine. Only humans catch 'colds', or get 'sick' from being out in the rain." Even after shutting me down, he follows me to the door. Scorpio grabs my arm before I can protest and drags me off. He struts out into the hall, moves three doors down, and then throws open the door on the left to reveal a large violet bathroom.

"This is…" I say slowly, raising a brow to him in confusion.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay in those wet clothes, right?" He had good intention, "Look, come here." He hold his arms out to me, like he was asking for a hug.

"You don't…." I pause, "You're asking me to bathe with you, aren't you?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Um...Lemme think, yeah!? You go ahead I'll just curl up in your bed and... an.. A- _ACHOO_!" I sniffle just as I meet Scorpio's amused look.

"Are you stupid? Quit complaining about every little freaking thing and come. I'll bathe you." My stomach knots, but not in a sickly way, but a warm butterfly-y way. That actually… Didn't sound too bad.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just like someone would take care of their goldfish." I slap my palm over my face. The groan I release echo's in the small room.

"And here I thought this was going to be nice." Scorpio cocks his head to the side curiously.

"Fine. Take off your clothes."

"...What?"

"Or, if you want me to undress you, just keep complaining." He rose a snap ready hand for a threat.

"H-Hey- I wasn't complaining! Give me a second man." He watches me for a moment before he lowers his hand.

I slide off my sleeveless hoodie, letting it drop to my feet. My sandals are kicked to the side, and i'm about to go for my shorts, but my eyes catch Scorpio's. I feel my face go red.

"Stop watching me so intently!" I pad over to him just so I can poke his chest. "I'm not continuing until you go in first." He pulled a frown that almost made me retract my order. He looked like an upset kid.

"...No running off."

"I'm not passing up a hot bath for anything." Scorpio reluctantly leaves for the bath. I catch a glimpse of the second room, seeing it's much larger than the bathroom, almost like a giant bath house, but with a fountain, a single bath taking up the entire room, and a rich looking set up.

I, now excited, quickly strip the rest of my clothes. I wrap my towel tightly around me. I plan to take it off, but when i'm safely hidden in the steamy water.

The bathroom is actually much larger and fancier than the peek I had earlier. I'm overwhelmed, but in a good way, like i'm being treated. Looking over, I spot Scorpio staring at me. He looks like he belongs in the gorgeous bathroom. He stretches out, soaking comfortably in the large bath.

"You've been standing over there by the wall for forever. What are you doing?"

"Just in awe I guess." I walk to the edge of the pool, but hesitate to step in.

"What are you freaking out about?" I blow a lock of my hair out from between my eyes.

"I'm not, calm your ass." I slowly walk in, my back to Scorpio. The towel stays tightly wrapped. "You know… Maybe I need some more mental preparing…" I don't know why I was getting cold feet - scratch that - I knew damn well why! I, somehow, had noticed just how naked Scorpio was under the foggy water.

 _ **Snap**_

The snap echo's, me splashing down into the water following. One moment my towel is on, the next it's vanished and i'm sure I hear Scorp smirk.

"Scorpio!"

"That thing was just in the way." I scowl at him our my shoulder, refusing to turn around.

"Totally uncalled for."

"Did you say something? I didn't hear a thing." I scoff. This dumbass. He was sitting out there, having the time of his life while my nerves were getting the best of me.

"Prick." I mumbled, sinking further.

"I've been meaning to ask, what were you doing squatting down in front of that wave?"

Why I was in front of the wave? Well, that's because-

"Fuck!" My yell echoed loudly. "The goddamn star sand!" The wave had whisked it out from my hand, and I was saved, before I could've saved it.

"What in the world is 'Star Sand'?"

"Well, it _was_ supposed to be a gift for you, from the beach since you didn't come. Is this little bottle where each grain of sand is star shaped… But it must have been swallowed up by that big wave…" Hopefully Dui's turtle wasn't ruined by the rain. I'd hate if both my gifts went to waste.

"Oh," Scorpio said. "In that case...How about we go to the sea together next time?"

"For real!?" Without even thinking, I turn around.

"Finally. You're facing me."

"...You bitch. Did you say that just to- Kya!" Scorpio suddenly pulls me to him like he's picking me up. When my skin touches his in the hot water, my body goes stiff.

"I didn't say that to trick you. I was really thinking I wanted to go."

"That'd better be the case," I hissed, shifting in his hold so I could lean on his chest. We have been in this sitting position multiple times in my own bed… but being naked and sitting like this was much different. My heart felt like a jackhammer in my chest.

"What? Is the heat making you lightheaded?" He sat his hands on my waist, turning me around so back was propped up on his chest.

"Naw, not yet. Just you keep-" At that exact moment, Scorpio gently touches his lips to my back. He keeps winding his way up, his soft kisses slowly making their way to my neck.

"You were hoping for something like this, right?"

"No, th-this-"

"Did you forget that i'm touching you?" My breath hitches. "You're lying to me, woman. Liars get punished."

"Mn...But won't that get you in trouble?" He hums against my skin, moving from nipping at my ear down to my neck, to my collarbone, and more. I have to clasp a hand over my mouth so none of the embarrassing noises i'm making don't echo.

"You're hopeless. You really do say the exact opposite of what you're thinking. Be honest. Say 'yes'."

Yes? Yes to...To what? I love this dumbshit but… I wasn't- I couldn't- that sort of thing just wasn't-

"Don't worry." He says, pausing so I can catch my breath. "I would never force you to do anything." Raising my face, my heart aches sweetly when I look at Scorpio's kind smile. I didn't want to go farther than this… But I didn't want to actually stop. "Your body temperature rises so much when I touch you even a little. Women really an fascinating creatures."

Scorpio's hands are rested on my hip bones, his arms wrapped around my stomach.

"Hey...Wait...Time out," I wiggle half heartedly in his grip as my head begins to feel weird.

"Too bad," He says, smirking devilishly as he gives me deep kisses. Our breath mixes and i'm so happy I remembered to use mouthwash this morning.

Gently I reach back, my hand fluttering against his shoulder.

"Seriously though, i'm kinda light headed now." His hand goes up to run a knuckle down my jaw faintly, like he's suddenly worried that i'm made out of china.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I just said it," I pause to lean my head back and close my eyes. "I'm dizzy…"

"Tch…. Did I get you too excited?"

Scorpio has to carry me out of the bath.

When we get to his room, he gently lays me in his bed, immediately wrapping the quilt around me, not once looking at my body. Being so out of it, it made me happy he wasn't taking advantage of me.

He snaps quickly as he moves around to get in on the other side. My body is now clothed with familiar feeling pajamas.

"Hey, Scorpio," As he sets his head on his pillow his eyes go to me. "Sorry for practically passing out…"

"Don't look so out-and-out disappointed." His smile is kind as he pulls me into his warmth. "I'll sleep with you anytime." I pull a face.

"Like...I get that was supposed to reassure me, but just...wow don't. Just say something cute, like you'll always hold me or something." He clicks his tongue, but seems to give thought to what I said.

"...I'll carry you away anytime you need me to." I hum, teasing him.

"I'll take that, I suppose." He pinches my nose before pulling me right close to kiss my forehead lightly.

The next morning I wake up at, like all my work mornings, 7am. Looking to my side, I'm happy to see Scorpio sleeping, curled up around me.

...I just noticed, I didn't know how I hadn't seen them before, but Scorp had long lashes, a stupidly perfect nose, and soft lips… With no restraint, mostly due to the fact it was so early, I reach out and touch his cheek. His eyelashes flutter.

"Mhmn…"

"Oh, shit, sorry. I wasn't trying to wake you." I remember distinctly Dui and Ichthys warning me Scorpio was _not_ a morning person. The guy still looked half asleep.

"I had a dream…" He randomly mumbles, moving closer to bump our foreheads together, his eyes still closed. "...About a beautiful woman."

"Hmm? Really?" I coo'd, twirling a piece of his hair between my fingers.

"The woman from the Planetarium…"

"Hi-san _is_ very beautiful. She never believes me when tell her. Maybe if you told her…" Scorpio opens his bleary eyes to give me his best 7am scowl. It's cute and has no game compared to the scowls when he's awake.

"You-"

"I know," I say, stopping him from chastising me. Instead I kiss the tip of his nose. "I know you mean me you adorable dork. You're really too much in the morning."

Scorpio catches me off guard when his long arms wrap me up.

"You better. I don't want to have to say every little thing out loud." I nod with a smile. My heart skips a beat when Scorpio kisses me sweetly. I'm wide awake now.

He slowly sits up, taking me with him.

"There's no sleeping in the heavens, and I don't remember being a human all that well. But, I don't think I ever slept this well back then."

"Of course not. I'm known for being the best pillow to sleep with, guaranteed to provide some sweet, sweet dreams."

"You're so stupid."

"Thank you."

"Tch…" Scorpio didn't expect me to be so on my game so early in the morning. "Hitomi," I relapse at my own name. "That dream I had last night was my first."

"So…" My mind goes blank. I was oh-so easily thrown off my game when it came to Scorp. God damn it. "Your first dream ever...Is about me?"

"Wipe that goofy grin off your face."

"I can't. This shit is permanent. How can I stop myself from being happy by that?"

The smirk that awakens Scorpio's face simultaneously makes my blood run hot and cold.

"Then i'll stop you. From now on, you'll help me with punishments jobs on your days off." I jump from Scorpio's hold with a bigger grin.

"Really!?" Not only did I get to see him acting bad ass, but also free TV as he busts the jackasses of the world? Count me the fuck in!

"I guess there's no medicine to cure stupid. So i'll just have to…" In a fluid motion, he changes his position so he's hovering over me.

"Hi," I say cheekily.

"If you want to think about me that badly….I'll grant your wish, I'll make it so your head is filled with nothing but me." He kisses me. I want to say that my head is already filled with him, but I don't want him to stop. You can be adorably awkward and annoyingly bossy but…I love you, Scorpio.

"Mocking a god again, woman?" He blushes.

"You wouldn't know if you'd stop reading my mind," I say.

"Stupid woman, I keep telling you to be more careful with your thoughts!" I smirk.

"Didn't say I didn't want you to hear them that time." His face hovers an inch above mine. Scorp copies my grin.

"Looks like I haven't punished you enough just yet…." He steals a couple more kisses before I laugh and ball my hands in his shirt.

"A punishment like this only benefits me…" After throwing his own words back in his face, I spend the morning bathed in warm sunlight, lying in a godly comfortable bed, with a god I can proudly say I love. And i'm positive he can say the same in return.

I don't know if we'll spend the rest of our lives together. I don't know if we'll be able to even stand each others stubborn personalities for even a couple more months... But I did know that no matter how angry we got, the feeling I felt now, the unbridled warmth that surged through me whenever his arms were wrapped around me or when his eyes looked to me, would stay. No matter what… knowing that this is how I feel with him, i'd never be able to leave him, and i'm sure, even if I can't read his mind, he's thinking the same thing.

 ** _END_**


	18. AN

**A/N**

 **I wanted to ask everyone who reads an important question!**

 **Should I do all first six gods main story and epilogues before doing the sequels? Or should I finish Scorpio's sequels before moving onto a completely new dating sim.? I really do honestly want your input! So** _ **please**_ **answer in the comments or send me a private message with your answer/request. It would mean** _ **so**_ **much to me!**

With my plea out of the way, i'd like to thank all of you for reviewing, following, and favoriting this story!

 **Reviewers-**

The lovely guests that graced my work 3

 _Pinjaoncrack_

 _Exquirere_

 **Favoriters-**

 _Exquirere_

 _KlaineLoveForever_

 _ScythxOfxSins_

 _SoraMythos9276_

 _Sweet Silver Nightmare_

 _gypsygirl368262_

 _necromancer666_

 _ryustorm12_

 **Followers-**

 _Exquirere_

 _KlaineLoveForever_

 _Marbeth95_

 _Pinjaoncrack_

 _SoraMythos9276_

 _Sweet Silver Nightmare_

 _TheSpiritWolves_

gypsygirl368262


	19. Sequel 1

Sequel 1

 **Thank you to everyone who helped me with my questions from the A/N!**

 **Also, sorry for the wait u**

 **I'll do every god, and for every god i'll do all stories!**

 **Every story, for now, means Main Story, Epilogue, Sequel, and Sequel Epilogue.**

 **Meaning, stories won't be spewing out from me too quickly.**

 **I'll mostly do the others in this order:**

 **Leon, Huedhaut, Ichthys, Dui, Teorus**

 **If anyone wants a god earlier than I have listed, than go ahead and tell me and i'll fix the order!**

 **BTW, was re-reading older stories and the errors riddled throughout made me cringe. Like, this began more as me angrily writing out how I'd like readers to act in these games, and it just grew into this giant project for my summer, but wow. Those spelling and word errors.**

 **Gross.**

 **Sorry.**

* * *

Scorpio is a giant piece of shit.

An adorable, cute, handsome, quirky piece of shit that I had fallen for. Because of our relationship, I began visiting the mansion regularly on my days off. We were dating, if our lovey-dovey (annoying), cute (aggressive), and romantic (violent) conversations (bickering) whenever we were with each other said anything. It was, as far as I was cleared, not a taboo? We haven't really... Talked about it. But, no one has threatened to smite me if I flirted with the scorpion, so I think we're okay to that extent.

Getting close to Scorpio had meant also getting close to the other gods. If I didn't show up regularly enough i'm sure Ichthys and Teorus would run - fly - their asses off trying to locate me. Plus, it was nice seeing everyone. I could officially say I loved all the boys. More so than others.

Opening the large doors i'm immediately greeted with one of the "more so".

"Hey baby."

"Hitomi nee-san! Hi!" Little Altair stands before me in all his curly headed wonder. He's smiling like close family really had just walked in and it makes my heart melt.

"I'm a little early," I say, crouching down to be more of the boys height. I reach up to twirl one of my fingers in one of his thick curls. "What do you say about having a snack with me before I have to go?"

"Go?" I smile gently.

"Scorpio and me are going to go out." Altair makes a silent 'oh'.

"Can we invite the others, for the snacks?" I nodded, taking off my beanie to pull it over his head, making him giggle. I stood back up, looking around.

"Is Scorpio finished with work yet though? If we have a party, we have to have _everyone_." Altair pulled a face.

"Well…" Immediately a door slams somewhere above our heads with a loud bang. Me and Altair connect eyes before they snap to the top of the stairway.

"I'm telling you, today is impossible!" Scorpio's voice echoes out of view.

"If Punishments doesn't get this done, we can't get our work done. Do it!" Leon's voice follows.

"Even just a little would help…" As soon as Teorus speaks up, I watch the group turn around the corner to top of the stairs, right into view.

"I'm telling you I can't do it today!"

Scorpio did complain a lot whenever we were together, about moving between the heavens and Earth, but he'd been getting his work done. Hearing the main man of the Wishes, Leon, and the main man of the Punishments, Scorpio, bickering, I guess they were fighting over something work related. If it was anything else, Dui would've stepped in already.

Scorpio's eyes meet mine when he begins moving down the stairs and he freezes like a deer in headlights.

"I'm a bit early. Me and Altair were going to invite you all for a snack party but…" My eyes flicker over the others around him. Teorus sees me and flashes a big smile, and even Leon gives a smirk and nod in greeting. "We can just go get food on our own while we wait though, isn't that right Altair?"

"Of course Hitomi nee-san!"

"I see…" Teorus threw a grin my way before looking to Scorp. "This is all because you have another date today."

"What a joke. Your powers are back, yet you still insist on coming down to Earth just for that goldfish." Leon is rolling his eyes, but smiling like he was overly amused. Scorpio looks the exact opposite.

"This doesn't have anything to do with you, you damn lion."

"If you'd would just let us use the goddess' power, we wouldn't have to ask you to do anything. Quit monopolizing the goddess just because you're lame and possessive."

Leon, surprisingly enough, was saying the same things I had brought up not even a week ago. Scorpio was working himself, and the others, unnecessarily hard. I had told him I could go in and help them work, but he had gotten pissy. He had ended our little argument by saying-

"She's mine." Yeah. Exactly that, just 'your' instead of 'shes'. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her."

"Give me a break...Be reasonable." Leon's annoyed voice seemed to gain Huedhaut's attention from his room. He steps out, looking of the gods on the same floor and then down to me and Altair.

"What's the fuss about?"

"Fighting again?" Ichthys suddenly pops out of the living room to our side, his eyes immediately going to me. "Oh! Hey Hitomi!" Dui and him walk from the side room to stand with me in the foyer.

"Hey Ichthys, Dui." I pause, my eyes drifting up to the gods above me. "I think this is sort my fault?" I shrug. "Honestly I just wanted to have some snacks with Altair and you guys before me and Scorpio left buuut," I gesture to the group on the stairs for Dui and Ichthys.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Hitomi." Dui smiles kindly.

"Exactly. This is aaaaaall Scorpio's fault." Ichthys slings an arm around my shoulders, pulling me to his chest with a laugh. Little hands grabbed mine and I looked to see an annoyed Altair scowling at Ichthys. The kid was probably still mad from when Ichthys turned into him to trick me.

"What? Now you two are against me too?" Scorpio frowned.

"But it's true, isn't it? The marks the king branded us with haven't been erased yet, but you keep monopolizing Hitomi." For once, leon and the other gods from the Department of Wishes agree with Ichthys, hell, even I did.

"Even the gods from Punishments think so." Leon moved to Scorp's side, shoving the gods shoulder. "You need to open your eyes and realize just how selfish you're being." Scorpio only smirks.

"The great Department of Wishes can't get it's work done without the goddess' power? How the mighty have fallen."

"Speak for yourself. The only thing that's great about you is your big mouth." The two looked ready to jump each other, luckily Huedhaut easily crossed the distance to them.

"That's enough, you two. You're upsetting Hitomi." All eyes go to me, and I glance around in confusion.

"Really? I was kinda excited to see them fight, honestly." Ichthys laughs as Dui elbows me in the side. It's gentle compared to when Scorpio does it, so I don't say a word.

I look to leon and Scorpio just in time to see them both click their tongues in annoyance, cross their arms, and look off in opposite direction.

"Hey…"

"What are you clicking your tongue for? Don't copy me."

" _You're_ the one copying _me_ , lion." The mirror image makes me burst into loud laughter.

"Geez…" Huedhaut sighed. "Wishes and Punishments aren't enemies. Constantly going up against each other and arguing…" He then smiles sweetly. "Treating each other like this just makes you both look stupid."

Both of the men then turned to Huedhaut and simultaneously said, "Who are you calling stupid?" They then looked embarrassed, I think I even saw blushes on both of their faces. Even Dui snorted.

"They're more alike than I thought." Leon whipped around to Teorus.

"How dare you compare me to him! Let's go, Teo!"

"Kay." Teorus then looked to me. "Later, Hitomi."

"Yeah, see ya Teo." The Department of Wishes gods return to the respective rooms on the second floor.

"Hey, Hitomi. Now's your chance, erase my sin! Pwease." I laughed, but nodded, ducking out from under his arm. I looked up at Ichthys seriously, which surprised him.

"Okay, but you have to keep still or… Or it won't go well." He gulped as I set my hand over his heart. "...Abracadabra!" I shoved at him, making him stumble back.

"Idiot." Scorp walked up to my side to only hit me upside the head, shaking his own slowly with a frown as we watched Ichthys looked bewildered. "Now you too?" Scorpio is furious.

"Kyaaaa! Scorpy's being scary! Haha." I snorted, immediately turning my face away from Scorp so he doesn't see. I loved when Ichthys called Scorpio 'Scorpy'. Dui noticed Scorpio's furious look and decided to intervene.

"Th-That's enough, Ichthys. You'd better stop there. You never know what Scorpio could do next.." I nodded heavily, seeing that Scorpio began glowing. I tried to nudge Ichthys back into the living room, but he wouldn't budge while he kept giggling.

"You two know that my powers have returned." The faint glow turned angry. I opened my mouth to tell him to knock it off, but Altair spoke up first. The boy, who had been hugging my leg up till then, moved over to pull at Scorpio's jacket.

"Wh-Whoa! Lord Scorpio, stop!"

"Come on maaaaan, I was just joking around. But seriously, though…" Ichthys eyes went to me. "Feel free to help us out with our work if you're ever in the mood, Hitomi!" I nodded, waving him off.

"If this stubborn scorpio ever lets me." Dui has to drag Ichthys out of the foyer before he makes the still glowing Scorp even angrier. I can still hear the greynette giggling after the doors are shut.

"I'll be going, Hitomi nee-san." Altair reaches his hands up, asking for a hug. I wrap him in a giant one, lifting him up even before setting the red, giggling boy back on his feet. "Don't stay out too late." He then gave a look to Scorpio and leaned in. "If he tries anything, tell me, okay Hitomi nee-san?" I laughed but nodded.

"You have my word baby. Now go and shut Ichthys up, I think he might pass out from lack of air." The boy nodded, bowing to Scorpio before running off.

"Damn them, every last one of them…" I walk over to Scorpio so I can reach up and fix his collar. It had been crumpled when the lion shoved at him.

"Oh stop being a baby. You only fight with people like that if you're good friends."

"And you do that, stupid woman?" I sighed, setting my hands on my hips with an eyeroll.

"Of course I fucking do. I only curse when i'm around friends-"

"Or people you hate." He gave me a pointed look, but I smile.

"Yes. People I hate or good friends. I wonder which one you are."

"...Tch, let's go." I laugh as the two of us make our way out of the mansion. Our plans today consisted of something extravagant. Something amazing that i've never done before.

Going to the Planetarium.

I know, amazing.

Okay, so, it was actually my idea to take him to the Planetarium in the town over. Firstly, because the guide that was invited to work for the show we were going to go see was someone close to me, but also because I wanted to check out competition. I really wanted to go see it with him, but I now felt a bit nervous knowing I was pulling him from work...Again.

"Hey, Scorp…" He looked down to me, keeping his arm tightly looped with mine since we hit the streets.

Going through that forest in the dark was freaky enough, scarier after the kidnapping, but the public streets of the city is what really bothered Scorp. Apparently he didn't like how much attention _I_ gained. Like _I_ gained any attention with him looking so godly all the time, even when he changed to the human clothes he wore now.

"I know we already talked about it, and you blew me off like an ass, but i'm seriously thinking that I should help the others-"

"No."

"Jesus Scorp. It isn't fair. I noticed ever since the fucking beach!" I have to take a breath, to calm down and remind myself that I was in public. "The gods want to be able to go home. They still have their marks and can't use their powers."

"Are you deaf? If I say 'no', that means 'no'."

"Scor-" His arm tightens around mine and I see his jaw clench.

"The idea of them touching you when i'm not there makes me sick." Honestly, I wasn't completely satisfied. I still felt bad for the guys… But I couldn't resist how cute Scorpio's angry pout was. He was being a bit strict for my liking, but i'll drop it for now so I can instead tease him.

"Aw, you're so in love with me Scorp."

"What? Quit grinning like that. It's gross." His cheeks went rosey. "Tch. Lately, I can tell what you're fantasizing about without even touching you, woman."

"Fantasizing? It's not imaginary, I assure you. Everything I want, you're doing." He raises a brow. "I'm a happy goldfish." I don't miss the small smile he makes when he looks front. It makes my heart leap. Making this ass smile, laugh, blush, even get mad, it just made my heart sore. It was an odd feeling, something I had never felt until I met him. _Properly_ met him. I...Didn't hate these feelings

Getting to the Planetarium, we were greeted by a giddy Hiyori.

"Hitomi-chan!" She hugged me before taking a step back to bow to Scorpio. "Thanks for making sure she doesn't get in trouble, Scorpio-san." I frown.

"What? I'm the one making sure _he_ doesn't get in trouble!" Hiyori only pats my shoulder, making Scorp smirk.

"You both here on...on a date?" I nodded, pulling out tickets from my back pocket. I had bought them earlier. Well… I hadn't technically bought them.

"Yeah, Boss gave me tickets." Hiyori gave me a look that I knew was judging me. "He said it was to make up for falling off the roof and getting kidnapped. I'm not just going to _not_ use pity tickets." She sighed loudly, but gave a grin.

"Whatever. I'm happy you're using them. Specially today." She winked, and I winked back, because we both knew why I picked _today's_ show out of all of them. Scorpio looked lost, and annoyed that I wasn't telling him why we were winking so much.

"Come on Scorp, we gotta go find some good seats." He nodded, letting me take up his arm and pull him into the showroom.

"See you in a minute, Hiyori-chan, Scorpio-san!"

The showroom was set up like all Planetariums were. There was the dome ceiling that would have the night sky projected onto it, the seats all around like a curved theatre but way more comfy and soft feeling, and the a guide of some sort talking about it the stars above.

Scorpio and I chose seats around the middle so we could easily see the entire ceiling, but also be able to look at the cute guide.

"What were you and that human-" I gave him a look as we settled in our seats, "Hiyori, talking about? Why is she here?" I smiled largely as I leaned back.

"She's just here for the show like us. We heard that the guide today is supposed to be really cute." Scorpio frowned, narrowing his eyes. I could only snicker as the bright lights began dimming, the seats around us filled. Slowly, the ceiling above us began to sparkle with stars and I watched as our guide came out from the back.

"Hello everyone. I'm Hiyori and i'll be your guide for today!" The look I was given by Scorp was almost blood curdling. "This is the sky as visible at 9 p.m. from the west side of the Sky Tower." The stars on the ceiling shifted, showing different constellations and even more glowing dots. I leaned over to Scorpio, whispering to him quietly.

"This planetarium uses the most advanced projector on the market. I wish our place would get upgraded already."

"Are these all the stars they're going to show?" Scorpio, after I held a finger to my lips and shushed him, leaned closer to be quieter. "What a poor imitation of the real thing."

"Well duh. You gods can see way more stars than this." I move my arm to the armrest between us, only to set it on Scorpio's, which had taken it when I wasn't looking. I retract it and meet his eyes. "Ah, sorry 'bout that."

"Don't worry about it." His eyes go to the ceiling for a second, but immediately go to mine as he frowns. "Don't be so nervous. It's no fun." I smile, bumping my shoulder gently against his.

"I'm not nervous Scorp."

"Then… Give me your hand."

"..My hand?" I raise a brow, but hold my hand out. He lifts his hand up and laces our fingers together, letting both of us use the armrest.

"If we had done this from the beginning, you wouldn't have been so worried about every little thing." I nodded slowly, leaning my head on his shoulder as I looked up at the stars above us.

"Maybe…But… You make me nervous and I worry tons." I circled the pad of my thumb over his knuckle. Being around him was… weird for me. I wasn't a feel-y person. I didn't get nervous around guys, I didn't blush and act cute, yet for reason I did around Scorpio. Or tried at least, my dumbass was _not_ cute when I blushed.

"Tch. Why do you have to make everything so difficult." I took me a moment to understand.

"Stop reading my damn mind!"

"It's not my fault. We're touching-"

"Shh! Quiet, please.." The person in front of us, I couldn't make them out in the dark, turns around, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry. We'll be better." Somehow they're reassured by my languid promise and turn back around. I immediately give Scorp a joking glare.

"We've gone and gotten in trouble." He smirks back.

" _You_ got us in trouble."

"Ha! It was you because you keep reading my mind."

"Then i'll just pretend to not read it." He grins at me, tilting his head to briefly lean on mine. My eyes move to our interlocked hands and I know that I won't be able to concentrate on the show we came to. Sorry Hi-san. She'll forgive me though, I can tell she already has by how many times shes looked to us and given thumbs up. She even mouthed 'love birds' at some point.

" _Don't sin anymore on top of what you're already done...Loving and individual human is against the law."_

Zyglavis words rudely intrude on my thoughts. I'd have to tell that guy off next time I see him.

…

What he said did get me thinking. What would happen if I told Scorpio I wouldn't mind being more intimate?

"Hey…" I can _hear_ the grin in his tone.

"Pretend!" I whisper harshly. "You said you'd pretend not to read it!" He leans closer to me, his cheek on my forehead. I suddenly feel cornered in my seat. He ignores my plea.

"Do you spend all your time thinking about that kind of stuff when you're alone, too?" I ruffle, turning my head.

"In your dreams!" Scorpio snickers as he moves his free hand over to tap my cheek facing away from him.

"Sex fiend."

"I'm not! Thats- you- you know I-" He touches the finger to my lips.

"Yeah, I know. It's just, I don't know what could happen to you if we did that." He then smiles kindly, dragging his knuckles across my jawline when I finally fully looked to him. "Be patient for a little while longer." Immediately he tousles my hair instead and I laugh as I bat away his hand. "When you think these ridiculous things, I get distracted too. But keep it up if you don't mind me hearing everyone of your thoughts."

"As if!" Scorpio immediately moves to mess with my hair more, causing me to laugh again. Me being loud again, the person in front of us turns around. Under the shifted glowing stars, I can make out a dirty look.

"Please be-!"

"Yes, I know!" The look I give may have been a _bit_ harsher than I meant, because it makes the person swiftly turn around.

"Pfft, you never learn." I roll my eyes.

"That was completely your damn fault."

"As if I care, dummy."

Scorpio continues to complain. Either about the sparse amount of stars being shown, the person in front of us that keeps turning around at any breath we make, or about how loud and flirty I was. My responses don't help prove my innocence. Yet, no matter what harsh things we whisper to each other during the show, his hand stays laced with mine, his fingertips gently drawing patterns.

As soon as it ends and we're filling out with everyone else, i'm tackled by a giddy Hiyori.

"Hitomi-chan! How did I do? Was I any good?" I smile brightly, picking up her shaking hands. She always got the trembles when having to talk to large crowds.

"You were great!" I lead her and Scorp off to the side, out of the hearing range of the people who still hadn't left. "Just fucking perfect!"

"That's too much Hitomi-chan…" I shake my head as I gesture to Scorpio with a jab of my elbow to his side.

"Nu-uh. Even Scorpio was saying you did great."

"...Really?" Scorpio glanced from the blushing Hiyori to my stern look.

"...You did okay, for a hu-" My elbow flew quickly into his gut again, cutting him off. He narrowed his eyes at me, but I was already looking to the overly happy Hiyori. She let out a breath of relief I didn't realize she was holding.

"I don't want to hold you two any longer." I grinned, looping my arm with the grumpy Scorp and nodded in thanks.

"We should hang out tomorrow Hi-san." She smiled gently, walking with us to the door.

"Later in the day, right?" I'm confused, at first, but then she wiggles her brows as her eyes trace me and Scorpio's arms hooked together and the way he moved closer to me whenever someone walked past, spoke all too much.

" _Hi-san_!" She only laughed, ushering for the two of us to leave.

Getting home, the only thing we did was watch shitty horror movies that we complained about - I mean, why walk towards the scary noise with a mass murderer at large unarmed!? -, stuff our faces with popcorn and any other snack I had in the house, and snuggle on my bed. I fell asleep at some point, and when I woke up, Scorpio was gone.

And he stayed gone. He stayed gone for a while.

Altair, when I went to visit the mansion, told me that Scorpio and a couple of the others were really busy in the heavens. Which made sense, they were gods after all.

I hung out with Leon, Teorus, and Ichthys for the beginning of today, but I was practically thrown out 'cause they had to go do work in the heavens. I was beginning to think 'work in the heavens' was an excuse to ditch the human.

Now I was just wallowing at my own place. I tried getting Hi-san over, but she was working too. Sometimes I really hated that we had different shifts. I mean, it's a three-day weekend for me, but she didn't have those days off at all. No one I knew wasn't going to be busy. I'm sure this wouldn't bother 'me from the past'.

'Me from the past' could, and would, care less if she was by herself for long stretches of time. I'm sure she would prefer it in fact. Still not use to hearing voices in her house that weren't her parents, still not used to talking too much to another person that wasn't for strictly business. I wondered… How I would be now if Hi-san hadn't been so determined to get to know me, to break through my defences? Scorpio and I wouldn't be a thing, that's for sure. If 'me from the past' met the guys… I'm sure anxiety attacks would get the best of her. She wouldn't be able to brush off all of the mean remarks Scorp said, or handle the flirtatious ways of Teorus and Ichthys. 'Me from the past' would be terrified of them all, I was sure. She'd be furious with them, of course, still raw to her parents sudden leaving, but the overwhelming sadness of finding gods were real just a bit too late would eat her alive. If it wasn't for Hiyori…

Scorpio was a rock in my life, something I had realized a bit later than I would've liked. Maybe not as much as an emotional rock like Hiyori is… but i've started to go to him for a lot of things. When I was tired from a sleepless night, to scared to sleep because of a nightmare about my parents, my first instinct would to call Scorp down. At those times, he'd stay quiet, but keep me in his arms, probably because he knew all too much about nightmares. When I needed someone to listen to a rant about work or shitty super markets, or literally anything, Scorp was who I went to. Now...I couldn't imagine my life without him.

If he left me... Who would stay by my side in bed when I was sick? Who would agree with my string of curses when I ranted about how gas prices rose? Who'd tell me I was being a stupid women when I forget to check both ways at a stop light and save me just before I get flattened? Who'd call me an idiot, but then ruffle my hair with an endearing look? Three days might not be long.. Hell, last time Scorp got pissy he left for at least a whole month! But now… For some fucking reason, I felt like panicking. The thought of not seeing him or not having any word from him for three days was nerve wracking. I'd be able to maybe handle it if I had work to take my mind off of it… but three days with nothing to do, and not even the reassurance i'd even get to see him after that, freaked me out.

"I wish I could go to the heavens…" I hung over the balcony edge, pouting down at the streets, flipping off anyone who looked up to me.

If I went to the heavens I wouldn't cause any trouble. I hadn't seen much of it last time I was there. I mean, during that time it was mostly me and Scorp being mushy and lovey, which was dandy, but I didn't get to sight see. All i'd do is walk around, keeping busy, and then probably just read while I sat in Scorp's room.

Recalling how heaven looked, I suddenly feel dizzy. I grab the banister of the balcony, trying to regain balance yet, the banister disappears and I stumble forward.

"Shit-!" For a moment, my stomach lurches like i'm falling, but when I right myself, my eyes aren't finding clouds or blurry buildings, instead i'm in a hall. Not falling.

I clamp my mouth shut, my hand going to it so I can hold back any puke that might sneak through. My vision, by itself, began blurring and my legs shook so hard I had to stumble to the marble wall and use it to hold myself up. The sudden fear of a fall, that honestly _felt_ like a fall, had set off panic in my brain. As I tried to keep myself together, I heard a deep hum behind me that made my heart plummet.

"What? ...Look who I found…" I want to spin around to face the voice, but I could barely keep myself from dropping to the floor.

"L-Look…" I force the words out, barely moving my head to send a look to the annoyed Zyglavis. He stood in the dainty hall and my fear, the one that wasn't about the falling feeling but the one of where I was, was proven right.

I was in heaven.

"Zyglavis…" Me saying his name, and hearing my voice clearer, brings a miffed look to his face.

"How did you get here? Scorpio didn't-"

"No!" I say, turning a bit too fast and having to double over to not fall. Zyglavis nears, obviously worried. He doesn't help right me, which is expected. This guy didn't know me, and from what i've gathered from him, he was a cold ass. Not as bad as Scorp, but still pretty bad.

When I pulled myself up using the wall for support, I faced Zyglavis and gave him a stern look, hoping to convey what my trembling appearance couldn't.

"He didn't. I swear on our whole stupid relationship. If i'm lying you can even erase my fucking memory." Zyglavis studied my sick face before nodding. "Plus. Even if he did drop my ass here and leave me like this, i'd kick his ass myself for you." The boss gave a snort, which made me feel a bit more at ease.

"So why are you here… Looking like this?" I shrug half heartedly. My stomach did one last flip before it finally settled, letting me stand up fully. I swallowed, trying to get the taste of vom out, but it only sort of worked.

"I'm not sure. One moment i'm hanging on my balcony, then next I feel like i'm falling before being stopped short and ending up in this hall feeling like i'd puke." Zyglavis' nose scrunches a bit, looking me over as if to ask if I was still feeling that way. I gave him a look that would make him keel over if he wasn't immortal.

"...Were you thinking about anything?" I frown. Yeah. I was thinking, but that shit was stuff I didn't want to get into with mr. boss man. Him or anyone, actually.

"Uh… The heavens I guess. A bit about Scorp too."

"Hm...This must be the doing of the gods in the Department of Wishes."

"Look, I know i'm buddy-buddy with three of them, but Leon isn't about to feel bad at a little goldfish thinking about sight seeing. He'd rub that in my face until I died before that." He nodded, knowing I wasn't wrong.

"Hitomi Wakahisa, you are a former goddess. The Department of Wishes is more receptive to your wishes than they are to the wishes of ordinary humans." He then narrowed his eyes and gave an annoyed look I was oh-so used to seeing plastered onto Scorpio's face when I called him 'Scorp' around the others. "Former goddesses really are troublesome creatures…" His head drops into his hands.

I felt… kinda bad? Not really. It wasn't _my_ fault no one told me I had an 80% chance of getting my random wishes granted. I made "wishes" all the time. Shit about wanting food or for my clothes to be folded magically while I was in the shower. … Would those get granted now too?

"So… Uh… Where's Scorp right now?" Zyglavis peaks an eye out from between his gloved fingers before running his hands down his face.

"Working, I would think." The tired look then turned hostile. "You, however, are not allowed to wander around the heavens. I'll call Altair and have you returned to Earth."

"Not even one peak outside?"

"Not one." I pout. At least I'd get to see Altai-

"Wait! Zyglavis!" My mind, at the second the boss man began leaving, recalled a question I had been mulling over for a while now. "I need to ask you something!" He paused, slowly turning back around with a thin raised brow.

"What?"

"It's about the laws of the heavens you mentioned before…" I words trailed off as he slowly began walking back to me. "If.. If me and Scorp continue on like this, what will happen to us, to him?" I needed to know. His whole warning about loving individual humans being a sin freaked me out. I didn't want to put Scorp in anymore trouble than I already had.

"...A human and a god have never been together before," He begins slowly. "Without any previous examples to judge from, I can't begin to guess what will happen." His words don't help my nerves. "Plus, to top it off, you're the reincarnation of a goddess… You're an exception to the exception."

"Yet I still can't sightsee heaven. Some fucking exception." Zyglavis easily ignores my remark.

"That being said… You shouldn't worry so much about something bad happening." A smile just barely works at his usually frown.

"Really?"

"Meeting you changed Scorpio a great deal. Scorpio hated humans so much… How did you win him over?"

"Sass, cursing, and a taste of his own damn medicine." I listed out the three on my finger tips. "Oh, and apples." Zyglavis laughs at this. It's a snarky laugh, but a laugh none the less.

"No matter how much I lectured him, nothing ever changed his mind. You were able to reform him to the point where he grew attached to an individual human. Plus, you did it by yourself and in such a short amount of time."

"Well, You might not have noticed, but i'm a catch." He hummed absently mindedly. I think he was thinking deeply about it, like there really was some kind of secret way of taming a god I was holding back. Honestly? I still wasn't so sure how I had caught Scorpio's eyes. We were such assholes to each other.

"Can you use any of your powers as a goddess?" His sudden question almost throw me off.

"Uh… Nope. I don't think so. Wait… Can I?! What kinda powers did I had in my former life?" He pursed his lips. Either unimpressed that I really didn't have powers, or annoyed he still didn't have an answer that he liked.

"This is utterly unbelievable to me." His eyes then widen, like he's thought up a brilliant explanation. Yet, but the sudden steps he takes towards me, I don't like whatever he's thought up. "Could you be….?" I back peddle, but feel my back hit the wall, along with his eyes burning down on me from above. He leans in, raising a hand towards my cheek.

"Hey, asshat, just because i'm with your right hand man doesn't mean-" My angry words are abruptly cut off by a familiar, just as pissed, voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Zyglavis?" Scorpio suddenly appears next to me, grabbing at my arm and pulling me to his chest and away from his boss.


	20. Sequel 2

**Sequel 2**

 **Oh wow.**

 **I was away for much to long. Sorry about that everyone! No worries. I am back and will finish up Scorpio's before moving onto Leon's c:**

* * *

"Zyglavis! What are you planning on doing to her now!?" Scorpio was running towards us, panting. The worry and anger on his face is so vivid when he spots me with Zyglavis that I can't help but stare. He's at our side at seconds, having _sprinted_ , grabbing my arm and pulling me protectively away from his boss and to his chest, squeezing me. "I'll never forgive you if you try anything like this again. I don't care if you _are_ the Minister of Punishments." His voice is menacing, dripping with venom. I almost flunch at the sound of it. It had been a long time since I had heard him so angry.

Zyglavis, however, laughs like he's just heard the funniest thing.

"What kind of stupid accusation-"

"Who are you calling stupid!?"

"Relax," Zyglavis says, cutting through Scorpio's cold glare. "I'm not nearly idle enough to bother myself with her." Then, his eyes snapped down to me from Scorp's height and he's once again gained a serious look. "Hitomi Wakahisa,"

"Present."

"You really have had quite an effect on this man." I give a shrug, trying to suppress my smug smile that kept trying to bubble up. "Keep that in mind and proceed carefully." I get the feeling he's telling me to watch over my stubborn god.

Zyglavis gives us both another once over before waving his hand off to the side, like he's trying to physically brush us aside, before giving up and leaving himself. For a moment, Scorpio stares after the Minister in confusion, and then his eyes flit down to me.

"Wh-what in the world happened?" He then back tracks from that question with a furrow of his brow and a darkening glint in his eyes. "And more importantly, what are you doing here?" Scorpio immediately stiffens after his own words. "Did another god bring you here?!"

"No," I saw, throwing my hands up to call innocence. "This was not another crazy Ichthys and Teorus induced trip,"

"Another?" I ignore him and my slip up.

"I just… er, well," I pause, dropping my hands to the pockets of my short-short-house-only-shorts. "See, I _was_ being good and bored at home, sitting all quiet like and taking in the daylight my skin desperately needed," Scorpio didn't roll his eyes endearingly at my story intro, meaning he was very, _very_ worried about why I ended up in heaven. "...Anyway, I started leaning on the balcony, thinking about how I wanted to sight see heaven with you, or, honestly, do _anything_ with you since you've been gone for so long… And I wished that I could see you. ...Then instead I'm met with the _inside_ of the heaven building with Zyglavis. I'll have to talk to Leon about granting wishes a bit more accurately."

Scorp doesn't reply. He just looms over me, silently. I can't tell if he's actually angry with me or still with Zyglavis. I also don't want to chance looking up at him just in case he's giving one of his scary ass glasses. Me and Ichthys teased him for them, but oh _hell_ were they terrifying when directed towards you. I scramble to come up with some better excuse for my suddenly, magically, appearing, by accident, and interrupting Scorp's work… again.

"I," I pause, pursing my lips before I finally look up. "I just wanted to see you. Sorry. By how you were running over, i'm guessing I pulled you from work again, huh?"

"Don't say another word." Scorpio blurts, raising a hand up slightly, as if warning he'd forcibly stop me if I continued. Is- wait- Is Scorp's cheeks red? Was he embarrassed with me being so serious? "Come." With his outstretched hand he pulls at the same arm her had grabbed earlier, pulling me into his fast pace down the hallway.

"W-Woah! Short legs, short legs!" He ignores me, but his grip shifts, giving me more support so I don't fall as he swings open a door and yanks me through, slamming it loudly behind us.

"You stupid woman…" He mumbles as I'm met with… His room.

No matter how many times I see his room, I can't get over that the one in heaven looks the exact same from the one in the godly manor.

"Oh come on-" I begin with an eyeroll, but I can't finish my words as I'm suddenly shoved back. Scoprio's hands hit the wall, right behind me, on either side of me head. I'm pinned between his chest and the stoney wall, and I can't even open my mouth to make a sassy comment before his fingers grab my chin. I'm forced to look up.

"Want me to have my way with you?" His face comes dangerously close to mine.

"Please. Think I came here just for you to-? Mmmn!" His lips crash down on mine, almost painfully. The second kiss he snags, however, is much softer. The many others to follow are rough, but not as toothy as the first.

At first, I don't mind too much. Then, slowly, I realize i'm not breathing as much as a healthy, sorry I mean _living_ , human should. My hands goes up to tap at his chest.

"Scor- Sto- I can't br- can't- _breathe_!" I sputter out between his kisses. He lets up enough that I can suck in air, but the dizzy feeling won't go away. When his hand by my head finally falls to curl around my waist, the one on my chin going to my neck, I realize why. It's the kisses themselves, or really the person kissing me, that's making me so light headed.

"Why'd you get so quiet all of a sudden?" He finally stops, resting his forehead on mine. I can tell he only paused because he wanted to make sure I was okay.

Ugh. Why couldn't he just be an asshole?

It's not like I could form _words_ , not even a single coherent thought, after some make out like that. I try to say something, but when I only succeed in making myself blush in embarrassment Scorp speak up.

"...A filthy human like you is a billion years too early to make a god like me happy." He mumbles to himself, sounding like a disbelieving pouty child. I snort. "Why is it so easy for you to throw my heart into chaos?" Now he was directing his words to me. "You're lucky that I let you get away with thinking i'm satisfied with just touching you like this…"

"...So…" I say slowly. "This means you're _not_ mad that I suddenly up and appeared?" His hand shifts up from my neck so gently I don't feel it until his thumb pad brushes just under my eye, over my cheek bone. From him so close, looking in his eyes, they almost sparkle… like the night sky. Was that what the gods say whenever they said I had stars in my eyes?

Wait. Back up. Was he looking so embarrassed and getting so quiet because… because he was _happy_ I suddenly showed up and made him "run to my rescue" (there was no real rescuing needed, but the thought counted)? The idea this grumpy god was so red-faced because this stupid human suddenly appeared with the thought of him in mind made me obscenely happy.

His face goes tomato level red at this point.

"You...You forgot that I'm touching you again, didn't you?"

…

"God damn it!" He cracks a smile when my cheeks puff out in an angry pout. He pokes an inflated cheek with his thumb.

"I heard it all, idiot." His smile turns into a smirk as he ducks down again and presses his wet, _and cold_ , lips against mine again. It's soft, sweet, and then- on no this is bad- I can tell he's getting passionate again and I can't help but panic a little.

"'This is bad'? I know you like it… It's useless to lie to yourself." He gives me a look. "You're leaning into me, and clearly enjoying every second of this."

"Every time- _pretend_ ," I hissed harshly. "You promise you'd pretend to not read my mind! And the 'this is bad' was meant in a completely different context." I challenge his look.

"Fine," Scorp says, giving up so he can lean in for another cute kiss.

This time he pulls me even closer with the arm wrapped around my waist, his fingers brushing my hip. His other hand he's holding my head in place, not letting me escape even if I wanted to. For the record, I didn't.

He suddenly stops. _Again_.

"Scorpio-" I whine out.

"Are you scared?" I open my mouth to yell of course not, but my heart skips a dreadful beat when I realize where his lower hand has trailed. I still shake my head,even though I know he can read my thoughts. "It's okay-" He says, his lips forming a small smile, the ones that I was sure I had solely seen. "I'll allow that lie… for now." Then with a cheeky smirk he ducks down to bump his lips on my forehead. "After this, however, will be a different story."

"And what does that mean?" I ask slowly as ideas, perverted ones, float through my mind and make my face steadily brighter. Scorp snorts.

"Your fantasies are so juvenile."

"Excuse me," I say, jabbing a finger against his coated chest. He starts chuckling, taking up my hand in his and bring it up to his mouth.

"Prepare yourself while you can…" He then kisses my hand and snatches another kiss from me when i'm not expecting it, smiling when I make my childish pouting face again. "Lets go,"

"Aw. I have to go already?" I thens straighten up. "I mean. Right. You're busy." Bad Hitomi! Stop distracting the god from his… godly? Work.

"Come quickly before I change my mind." I snicker, moving towards the door with a shrug.

"Maybe I do want you to change your mind," I say teasingly.

"What?" His brows dip. "You want to go, right? For a walk?"

…

Oh.

...

For some reason, I felt my face go crimson.

"I-I…" I say, unlike me, as I try to regain my thoughts. "Don't you have, like, shit to do?" I then pause. "Sorry I'm still out of it from- from those kisses so…" Trying to get myself thinking straight was a lot harder than I would like to admit.

Scorp chuckled.

"If a simple kiss hello can make you go weak in the knees… You've got a long way to go." His smirk lowered into a coy smirk that make the heat in my face travel down my neck. "Training you looks like it's going to be a lot of fun."

"Shut _up_ ," I, snatching up his hand at the door. "There will be no training of any kind!" Scorp clicks his tongue, but follows after me as I stomp out of his room.

As soon as I'm met with the golden lit hallway again, I feel a chill move down my spine.

 _"Please report to the King's throne room immediately, both of you."_

I run a hand through my hair, trying my best to mask my surprise at the deep voice in my head. What probably freaked me out the most was that I _knew_ that voice… It was so familiar and their name was just on the tip of my tongue.

Hey, uh, Scorp?" I say slowly. "Did you hear something just now?"

"Tch." Scorp frowns. "I guess we've been found out."

"Ha.. uh. What?"

"We've been summoned by the King of the heavens."

"...I'll repeat. Ha.. Uh. What?"

"We've got no choice. Let's go." Then, again with his long strides, he turns us in a different direction entirely and starts up a fast pace I can just barely keep up with.

"Is this normal?" I ask nervously. "To call other gods to his throne?" Scorpio opens his mouth to speak, but his eyes snap down to our hands and he shuts his lips. The action scares me even more, and I'm sure he can read it.

"For me, being a second in command, it is." His eyes stay on our clasped hand and then he slips his fingers between mine and laces them in a tighter grip. Almost immediately my nerves are cooled and I have confidence when he pushes open the large, golden, double doors we came up too.

Strike that.

I shrink back when the room is revealed to be giant, beautiful, and _everything_ compared to the godly manor. The godly manor was definitely a hovel compared to this throne room.

As we walked forward, my eyes were on the man who stood next to the empty throne. It was Zyglavis. I kept my eyes on him as Scorpio kneeled down.

"Your highness, why have you summoned us?" I look from Scorpio, to the empty throne, then to Zyglavis. Okay, so, with process of elimination, I was either going crazy, or someone _was_ in the chair, because Zyglavis definitely wasn't the King of heavens.

Just in case, I cursty towards the throne. It's ditzy, since I've never actually curtsied before, but I don't fall, so I think I do pretty well.

"Hah," The deep, almost mocking laugh, immediately washes over me. "And here I thought humans were foolish enough to believe with only their eyes… Or maybe is it just you?"

Blinking, a man in the throne is suddenly revealed to me and I almost flinch at the sudden appearance. With how fair his skin, how long his platinum hair, and the beautiful crown woven on his head, I would've thought of him more of an elven King than the god of gods.

"My sweet child…" I tremble. "You're a former goddess." My eyes meet his, and they sparkle a soft yellow. Like they were stars. In fact his whole being shined and glowed pale yellows and whites. All but his smile. I suddenly don't feel welcome in his presence. It's not like he looked mad just… grim. "What is the meaning of this?" This disapproving frown reminds me exactly of the looks Scorpio would send.

"The meaning of what…?" Said god asked slowly.

"I didn't realize your mark had been erased. Why was I not informed?" Scorp flinches.

"Well-" But he can't finish as the King as already moved his eyes to his side.

"How did you find out before I did, Zyglavis?" At this, the Minister straightens.

"You see, Your Majesty, Scorpio is my subordinate. And, if I may be so bold, we neglected to make a report to you with the understanding that your are omniscient."

"It is as you say." I purse my lips, "I know all." He sighs boredly. "I was the one who began the entertainment on Earth in the first place." His voice is monotone as he says this, and I feel my begin to bubble.

 _Entertainment_? The gods had all been _devastated._ They didn't show it at first, but getting to know them all I realized how painful it was for all of them to be cursed.

Oh. Oooh. My resentment for gods was coming back looking at the King of them look so _indifferent_ towards the lives of the people around him and the humans on Earth. How did he think banishing _gods_ down to Earth, surrounded by humans they thought were less than Goldfish, would affect anything.

"Very well," He speaks up again. "I have no use for those who have thrown away their lives in the heavens only to degrade themselves by becoming human." His eyes narrowed on me and his smile darkens. I don't back down and I know i'm smiling threateningly back. "Human, do not loiter around the heavens for longer than necessary."

"Of course not," My voice chirps out, seeming to startle everyone in the room that I had the balls to speak under the icy eyes of the King. "Your Majesty."

"...Scorpio." His eyes flicker up at the sound of his name. "You will take a hiatus from the Department of Punishments and serve me directly for the time being." All bodies in the room, but the snarky King, straighten.

"Your Majesty!" Zyglavis blurts, sounding panicked.

"Disobedience will not be tolerated," The King snaps, if stupid smile never dropping. "Understood?"

"...Yes, my King," Scorp speaks up for the first time since bowing. His voice is quiet, "However…" But the more he talked the more confident he begins to sound. "I need to talk to her. I'm going to send her to my room for now. We discuss work after she's gone."

"Very well," The King waves his hand, like he was tiredly shooing us. "You are dismissed."

"Hitomi Wakahisa," Zyglavis says, gesturing for me to go with him. For a moment, I don't move. I haven't broken my staring contest with the King, who has yet to stop staring at me. I almost don't if it isn't for the tap I get from Scorp. FInally, ripping my eyes from the smug bastard, I follow after Zyglavis without another word.

The walk over is silent all but for the clicking of my shoes on the marble flooring. I continue to break the silence by slamming shut Scorp's door when I walk in.

Getting inside I immediately throw myself on his bed.

Maybe the reason I was so mad was because I was used to the gods being so easy to… enlighten about humans. Seeing Leon, a minister, even have a better view on humans was so inspiring that coming to see his King so.. So like them when they first arrived really bothered me.

The god who watched over all of humanity was sending exiled gods down to Earth for a joke. For shits and giggles. No wonder those six had such stupid ideas about goldfish if they were ruled by that guy. He didn't take their lives into considerations when he up and sent them to Earth, didn't even spare a thought to how people would be affected. Did he even care about people? Someone with power playing like he was, someone who looked down on even the people working for him, someone who acted like a tyrant King was the exact god, person, that I hated. The exact god that let down my parents, the exact man that I would like to see fucking burn-

Breathe Hitomi, I reminded myself, you just came to peace with your whole family drama. I wouldn't let this haughty King ruin the peace of mind my friends had given me. I wouldn't get angry. I wouldn't get nosy about what he and Scorp were talking about right now. I wouldn't freak about how asinine he seemed. I wouldn't-... I wouldn't…

Fuck this.

I roll off of the four poster bed and slip back out of the room.

The double doors are open just a crack, practically asking me to peek in and eavesdrop.

"You think you have the right to choose your work? Who do you think made you a god in the first place? Who lifted you up from that disgusting Earth?" The King was now standing before his throne, Scorpio standing in front of him and a peeve Zyglavis.

"I know I've thanked you for that many times." His voice, just like the Kings, was terse. It sounded like a serious argument and it made me frown.

"But your Majesty!" Zyglavis interjects, sounding just as aggressive. "If Scorpio is made to do any more dirty work… He could lose the 'heart' he's worked so hard to get back. If that should happen, I…"

"I thought you were too soft to kill a god, Zyglavis. Are you telling me you could do it?" The Minister shuts his mouth at the Kings accusing words. "You're not capable of sneaking in under darkness of night and murdering someone in cold blood, even if that person is a traitor?"

Scorpio didn't have a family. He was born and sold into a terrorist group that raised him as a murderer, a weapon, a tool. He was never a child, never a kid, never knew the warmth of a father's hugs of the wise words of a mother. Scorp never grew up with the comfort of friends or with the idea that he could be anything other than some killing thing. Not… until the King of god graced him and turned Scorpio into a god. He gained a family, people who he could care about and them towards him. I thought that this King that gave Scorpio a chance to have a real life would be benevolent… But asking Scorpio to go kill someone. Sending him on a mission that sounds parallel to the ones those monsters probably gave him back on Earth…

"Are you telling me that human women is responsible for softening your black heart?"

"Hitomi has nothing to do with this," Scorp immediately snaps.

" 'Nothing to do with this'? She's eavesdropping right now. Aren't you, human?"

Of fucking course. I sigh, slipping into the room. Seconds after I give in do the double doors open fully, meaning the King, or whoever just opened them telepathically, didn't believe i'd give myself up.

"Hitomi…!" Scorp looks angry, and Zyglavis sighs.

"I am not amused." The King hisses towards me. I open my mouth, to probably make an unwise, sassy comment, but I can't move. At the flick of his wrist I was paralyzed.


	21. Sequel 3

**Sequel 3**

Maybe I really was stupid. Airheaded, definitely, oblivious worked too, ignorant as well. I never listened and it always nipped me in the ass later. If I had just listened to Scorpio or Zyglavis, I wouldn't be forced to kneel before an asinine King who, I was sure, I could rule better than.

"I thought I told you to stay in the room…" Scoprio hisses at me, as if I wasn't already beating myself over the fact.

"Same, buddy," I spat, not in the mood. I dare anyone else to be in a happy raillery mood with some dumb King glaring you down and no control over your body.

"Your majesty, please stop playing with he." Zyglavis takes a step to aid me, but the King lifts a single finger and the man is stopped in his place. I can't tell if Zyglavis had the spell on him too, or if he was just that loyal, or scared, of the King.

"I'm not playing with anyone. This little rat snuck in on her own, so I'm free to deal with her however I see fit."

I bite back a very cruel and harsh remark.

"Your Highness!" The fact that Scorpio's voice his so panicked doesn't help my confidence in my position in the least. The King looks over Scorpio, his eyes don't even "grace" me before he snaps and I feel my body's weight again. Quickly I stand and back peddle to Scorp's side.

My eyes are on the stern-faced blond, even when Scorpio brushes his hand on the mid of my back as asks if I'm okay. I reply with a curt nod, refusing to move my gaze. Something about the King's aura put me on edge. Like the feeling I would get just before I'd go into a fight I had an inkling I'd lose. Or the gut pull I'd get when I was walking towards an edge or something that I knew if I looked down, my fear of heights would take over.

"My Scorpio changed because of you." The King's flute voice drawled. It sounded like an off handed remark, but his glare showed his true feeling on the notion. "Scorpio is a god of unparalleled callousness. He keeps his loneliness locked away in his heart… But now, he's fallen so far as to protect a human. Human, you had no right to change a god of the heavens that I guided."

"Guided," I huffed out in a low whisper that only Scorp could hear. It gained me a sharp elbow to my side and a glare that told me to shut up.

However, Looking at the pompous King to the man I, stupidly enough, loved, I couldn't keep quiet. Fuck him if he thinks I'll apologize for helping Scorpio become the person he is today. Scorpio could now smile freely without any sort of burden, he can look to humans and not feel hatred and disgust, he can hold my hand and look me in the eyes and tell me what's bothering him. He can forgive and forget, he can say nice things, he can feel at home, and feel loved. Because of the King's "guidance", Scorpio had held in all of his pain and sorrow from when he was a human to when he was granted divinity. To me, the King was no better that a shit eating dictator that cared nor more for his fellow gods than and nasty totalitarian back on Earth.

"I think it's a good thing," I say with all of my confidence, and I sure as shit had a lot of that.

"What did you say…?"

"I said," I replied tersely, "That what Scorpio has become is _amazing_. How is it bad to care about others and be happy?"

"Hitomi," Scorp warned, but I pushed back at his hand that tried to wrap around mine, as if to pull back my intangible words.

"No, I want to know. Help me understand how changing Scorpio into this wonderful person he is now is bad, compared to how miserable he was before?" The King's eyes trace over my determined look. Then they droop, in a sad way, down to the floor. My stomach flips.

"How tragic."

"...What?"

"So, a filthy creature like a human's thoughts are guided by pity, of all things."

"Thoughts guided by pity… who's this guy calling 'tragic'!?" I take a step forward. Scorpio finally uses his strength to pull me back to his chest, wrapping an arm around my middle and holding me in place as I seethe.

"Hitomi, don't argue with him." I grumble some choice words under my breath that gain me a hard pinch to my cheek.

Scorpio never takes anything from anyone, out in front of this dumbass so called King, he's completely different. And it annoys me. It's never wrong to speak your mind, no matter who you're talking to. After meeting so many gods, I can verify that the heavens and I have _very_ different value systems, and there's are wrong.

"Your _majesty_ ," I try again, even after Scorpio squeezes my cheek even harder. "Why _is_ it so bad Scorpio changed?"

The King's face suddenly twists into one of pure anger and I bite my tongue.

"Why, you ask?" He says, words dripping with venom that burns me. "I am the King of the Gods. It is unforgivable for a human like you to take it upon yourself to alter that which I have ordained."

I didn't necessarily take it upon myself to change that guy. I mean, I was the one forced to erase the mark on him. How was I supposed to know being close with a human would change him?

"Hitomi Wakahisa, when the King makes a decision, he takes the balance of the world into consideration." Zyglavis looks upset. Part of it I can tell is in worry as he keeps glancing to the King as he preaches to me. He too is trying to warn me to keep my mouth shut.

I don't.

"So sending down six gods was-" A heel to my toes cuts me off effectively.

"He guides all, beginning with us, the gods…! Questioning the King's reasoning is the height of impropriety." There's silence after Zyglavis finishes. All eyes are me. Though, they've been there since the beginning so I don't feel any more off than before my questioning.

I take a breath, push back everything bubbling over, and send a small smile and bow towards the King.

"I'm sorry. I was meaning no disrespect your Majesty. I only was wondering about your thoughts on the subject. I did not mean to question your decision, but only wanted to hear it out." Why I straighten, I can see a stunned Scorpio and Zyglavis, but a smiling King.

"I see. No disrespect…" The King's smile grows.

"None at all, your majesty."

"Pitiful… You really are a pitiful, foolish creature. My Scorpio's heart never should have been moved by one such as you..."

As the King rises without a sound, I'm, once again, held back by Scorpio. The King doesn't move from his spot, thought he does look just about ready to stride out of the large red and gold room.

"You will carry the sin of corrupting a god."

"Your Majesty!" Both Zyglavis and Scorpio yell this, sounding practically hysterical.

"This woman his a human,' Zyglavis stresses, "Her body will not be able to bear a divine sin!"

"That is no concern of mine!" The King all but snarls at his right hand man before looking to me and snapping.

For a second, there's nothing, and then, there's _everything_.

Burning pain overcomes my heart and my knees go out from under me. Scorpio goes to catch, but he just ends up crumpling at my side. I flap my mouth like a fish out of water. I suck in air, only hurting myself even more, but it's not enough to fully fill my lungs and I choke on pain and lack of air.

"Hitomi! Are you okay!?" Scorpio looms, pulling me close, looking absolutely distraught. I only numbly nod, not sure why I was, but I continue to do the motion as I press down on my throbbing collar bone.

Then, as if it was nothing, the searing pain is gone. I blink slowly, patting at where it had just been before looking to my worried god.

"I'm… Fine now?" I said, questioning my own nerves as Scorp helps me back to me feet. "It just… gone.." I shrug to the two. Scorpio nods slowly, studying my face before moving down to where I was just patting.

His eyes shoot so wide I'm scared his actual eyeballs will pop out. Zyglavis looks from me to Scorp, double takes, and too is stunned into silence.

"What?!" I finally erupt.

"Your collarbone…" Scorp speaks up breathily. I put a hand to where he's looking, feeling that it's the same spot that had just been in so much.

"You have a mark of sin on your clavicle…" I try to look down at it, and I catch a few dark swirls that remind me of Scorpio's old brand, but I only really succeed at giving myself a sweet triple chin.

"Okay so.. A tattoo. I don't have magic though, so isn't it kind of… pointless?" Even I can hear the worry that had seeped into my voice.

"Powers? What are you talking about?" Our attention is drawn back to the King, who had been watching us with a cynical smile. "I did this for Scorpio. All I did was make it so you'll never be able to touch him with those filthy hands of yours again."

"Never touch him again?" I glance from the King, and then to Scorpio and back. "But… what? He's like… right here?"

I lightly poke Scorpio's arm, feeling a bit cheeky.

 _CRACK_

"Ah!" I watch, helplessly, as Scorpio cries out in pain and falls to his knees. I sink down with him, but I'm mindful and keep distance. I wasn't stupid. I immediately connected the dots. The feeling burned holes through me.

"Scorpio! What happened?" Zyglavis takes broad strides to quickly makes his way over. He intercepts me and takes my place as I stand and move back.

"It was like. I was struck by lightning. I feel like my power was stolen, too…"

"What in the world…" Zyglavis helps the god to his feet as my burning eyes snap to the shit eating King.

"Pfff, That is part of the punishment as well. As long as that human doesn't touch Scorpio, the two of them can continue living as they have until now. You should be grateful I was merciful." For some reason, I found myself agreeing. Honestly…. He could've done something worse. Straight up kill me, erase my memories, erase Scorpio's memories, both. He could've enacted my worst fears, the ones other than heights, but he didn't. He just forced us to never touch again… It sucks ass but it truly was "merciful". Yet… even with my brain going down that positive path my heart curled in on itself and began hurting. It was...dread.

By the murderous look Scorp was sending the King, his thoughts were going down a much different path, but his heart was in the same as mine.

"What a freakin' joke… I will continue to touch her as I always have. I'm not scared of that goddamned mark." I heavily roll my eyes.

"I forgot to mention," The King cuts in, sounding almost excited. "Scorpio, the damage you receive won't just affect you. You felt a sensation like your powers were being stolen. That's because the mark eats away at your godhood. If you act foolishly, you'll lose your godly powers and the balance of the Department of Punishments will be destroyed as a result."

This King really was full of himself. He was not suited to be a King. Specially not one of all gods. He recklessly sends 6 down branded with sins for entertainment, and then acts like he's so much better than humans, even when he acts no better than them. No wonder my six were so bad. They got it from this asshole.

"Your Majesty! Are you fully aware of what that will mean?!"

"Of course not," I hiss. "I'm not a genius, but if the balances between these two very powerful branches wavers, everything is going to shit, right? Apocalyptic shit?" Zyglavis hesitates at my choice of words, but eventually nods.

"In a sense, yes. 'Apocalyptic shit'."

"So the _world_ is put into the hands of a goldfish. What a great decision." I send an acidic look to the king. He's smiling again, looking kinder than my positive vocabulary went.

"The effects of what you did, changing a god, is just that serious."

"I can't believe this." I cross my arms and give another eye roll. The King, during our time together, has already learned to ignore me and casts his eyes on the two gods.

"I can't guarantee how long that human will live if the mark is not erased soon."

If the gods were severely weakened by their marks then… for me…

"Your Majesty, how can we absolve this woman's sin?" Zyglavis stands strong, annoyingly enough to the King, who expected him to be on his side.

"It's simple." The King pushes up a smile. "All she needs to do is absolve the other gods' sins like she did Scorpio's."

"What did you say?" Scorpio trembles in anger as he takes a step forward. I would hold him back but…

"Scorpio even a god like you had your sin easily erased."

"It wasn't exactly easy," I comment.

"This human's 'love' can easily erase the other gods' sins as well. Isn't that right, human?" I blinked slowly before narrowing my eyes.

"So another god doesn't understand the concept of love. Great." At this point I'm begging for him to do more than just promise an unreachable way to erase my mark.

"If she just assist them with their duties like she did with Scorpio," Zyglavis swoops in before the King can turn towards me. "erasing their sins will take too long."

"There's a chance that Hitomi could die before anything is accomplished." Scorpio all but yells.

"Exactly."

"But-!" Scorpio grinds his teeth, being held back by his boss.

"Erasing a sin with love isn't that simple," The Minister tries to reason.

"Maybe it'll be simple and maybe it won't…. This is all going to be quite entertaining." The childish King replies before sweeping up his cape and taking his leave.

I open my mouth but a very, _very_ familiar feeling suddenly forms in my throat and I go silent. This feeling… the fact that I was relapsing made fear curl up with it, forming a ball in my throat. From it drips coldness back into my chest. Every drip makes my heart shrink until it begins to hurt. I can barely make out the voices just at my side as I get tunnel vision.

"Scoprio, head back to earth immediately. Inform Ichthys and Dui… No, considering the situation, you should tell the gods from the Wishes as well."

"Tch. This has turned into a world of trouble." At his words I feel my eyes prickle with tears.

I hate this _feeling_. I thought I lost it years ago.

"I'm sorry," I whisper out, barely coughing the words out from the thickness in my throat. "I'm sorry," I say again, unable to turn and face them.

I was scared. I've always been scared but I've crafted a facade to hide it.

Why was _the feeling_ back?

"You didn't do anything wrong." I peak over my shoulder to catch Scorpio's determined look. "To the King… Anything and everything is nothing more than 'entertainment'. But we can't do anything to change that." His words become sharper when he notices the tears in my ear. I harshly try to scrub them away but _the feeling_ won't leave. "I'll find another way to erase that mark I promise."

Immediately I'm grabbed by Zyglavis and leaving the throne room, heading back to Earth.

We gather the gods in the living room and Zyglavis and Scorp are left to explain the situation. I'm still unable to speak.

"That's the king for you. He probably did what he did because he needed a way to deal with us." Leon gives a dark chuckle, as if it was nothing, but I see him hands go into fists, turning white at the pressure he squeezed them.

"If Scorpio hadn't monopolized Goldie, we'd all be closer to having our marks erased now." The look sent to the blond by Scorp shuts him up.

"But.." Ichthys looks my face over. In fact, during the entire time the story was being recounted, he had been watching me. "She can't just absolve us of our sins, right?"

"Love.. I couldn't give it to a goldfish, but I wouldn't mind receiving it." Leon winks at me, but I couldn't even retort, I just move my eyes from him. The fact that I don't fight back seems to stun many of the gods and the room gains a more somber tone.

"What about you guys?" Teo asks, looking to the silent marked gods.

"We'd like our marks erased soon, too, but…" Dui gives me a sad look.

"I can't imagine Scorpio allowing that." Ichthys finished.

"And the king knew that when he did all this…" Teo pouts. "The king is as twisted as ever!"

It seems that everyone is just as sympathetic as I predicted.

"So, how do you plan on proceeding?" The bluenette is on task a always. Scorpio seems relieved that Hue was on topic.

"Erasing Hitomi's mark is our top priority. That's the most important thing."

"Huh… That's a surprise!" Ichthys open gawks.

"Nothing is worth her losing her life over.."

"Scorpio…" Even the Dui, who seemed to always go with Scorp's flow, looked surprised.

"Scorp," Being astonished myself, I reach out to give an encouraging bump of my knuckles to his.

 _CRACK_

Scorpio stumbles, going pale. He would've fallen if not for Zyglavis who had, luckily, been close enough. I feel color drain from me.

"I'm sorry!" I choke out, feeling a shake take over my body. "I'm sorry Scorp, I'm sorry! I-I!" My voice cuts off into a hiccup as I quickly take large steps away from him.

"Huh… What was that just now?" Ichthys ushers me to come closer to him and Dui, both easily noticing that I wasn't acting like myself.

"Unbelievable.." Leon looks from me to Scorp.

"Is that the king's punishment?" Hue takes on a dark look.

"I'm sorry," I mumble out again. "I'm so, so sorry. I- I'm sorry I-"

"Don't make that face." Scorpio pushes himself from Zyglavis' hold, waving the Minister off when he goes to worry. He sets a soft look on me. "You didn't do anything wrong. If you're worried about me, I'm fine." I don't nod, or shake my head. I just stare through him.

Hitomi gets what he's saying. She understands but… Hitomi from the past, who had _the feeling_ engulf her life, who was crawling back from the locked away memories, didn't believe Scorpio.

"Hey, we're not going to get punished or whatever if we touch you, are we?" Leon glances around, looking a little put out from Scorp's shock from my touch.

"Why don't we test and see if it really is only Scorp she's can't touch?" Teo asks, trying to bring a bubbly atmosphere back to the room.

Ichthys, who I was now standing before, leaned down a little to give me a soft, questioning look. "Hitomi, can I give you a little hug?" Before the question is out of his mouth I've already swooped in and wrapped my arms around him. He hesitates, probably thinking I wouldn't let him, and wraps me in his arms. The hug his warm. It's not Scorpio's.. But it's what I need at the moment.

"I can't believe she was punished like this with a mark of sin…" Hue, like always, is immediately back on topic, taking the hug-wanting gods eyes from me and Ichthys and back on Hue and Scorp.

"I'm going to try and find another way to erase her sin.

"It could have something to do with our sins… I'll do some research too."

Again, Scorpio seemed over the moon with how Hue so easily matched his pace.

"Pff, I can't believe we're working with the Department of Punishments." Leon, was, like always, far from it.

"Trust me, I prayed it wouldn't have to come to this too…"

"I don't think you're in any position to speak to me so arrogantly."

I slink out of Ichthy's arms just as Teorus bumps his knuckles against the foreheads of the two hotheads.

"Geez! Enough, you two! This is no time to fight!"

I clear my throat and right myself, trying to force my old habits back into play.

"Thank you, er… everybody."

"None of this is your fault, Hitomi," Dui sets a reassuring hand on my back and It's very much appreciated. He could always sense my mood, even without the emotional powers Scorp had.

"Yeah yeah!" Ichthys wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Don't look so down!"

"Right." I nod, "Right!" My enthusiasm doesn't fool a single one of them. Being around them for so long, they've easily caught onto my personality. I could see by they way some of them gave weary looks to each other and others giving worried glances to Scorpio, who was eyeing me down from where he stood by Zyglavis.

Hopefully, this sad state is the extent of what they'll see.

I refuse to have _the feeling_ \- No… I should just use its actual name. The feeling… the thing that haunted me in my past, what forced me to move to Japan from America and restart my life with such a brash facade… It was the feeling of depression. The thing that followed my every step after my parents death, the thing that swallowed me up and turned me into a broken recluse. I finally broke free and moved to Japan. I finally broke free and made my first friend in years, Hiyori. I broke free and was visited by six idiot gods.

Dying, the anxiety over my sin causing the heavens to fall because of the balance breaking, and losing Scorpio, it was bringing back the creeping sadness that weighed on me until all I wanted to do was lay down and never get up again.

But… I can't. I can't let it ruin my life again. I have to, somehow, fight it this time. I can't let the others know that it's reappearing, because I've worked so hard to shroud my past in hazy mystery. Even though I couldn't win this war last time alone… I'm going to have to this time.

Somehow.


	22. Sequel 4

**Sequel 4**

"Here, take these and make sure to give them to your cousin!" Hiyori picks up my hands and sets the strap of the mysterious bag she had brought in to work that morning in my palm. "I know how much he likes those honey candies I had last time he visited, so I packed some up for him since you said you were going over to your boyfriend's place." Hiyori paused, taking her time to gather her own things, nodding to the people walking over to us to take our shift. "I still think it's so nice of your boyfriend to babysit your cousin while his parents are out of country. You really snagged a sweet one, Hitomi-chan." She smiled brightly at me as she slid off the vest of our uniform and stuffed it into her gaping purse.

"Maybe, if he hadn't thrown a tantrum about it." I snorted to myself, trying to imagine if I had _really_ asked Scorpio to look over my cousin. He would have definitely been.. Unpleasant, to say the least. Luckily for him I refused to make any contact with my family in America, and I didn't know if I even had any sort of younger family members, let alone cousins.

"No he didn't!" Hiyori giggled, walking just at my side as I waved goodbye to our boss who peeked out of his office. "That doesn't sound like something he'd do…"

"And how'd you suppose that?"

"'Because he acts just like you."

"Hey…" I bump my hip against hers while giving her a look, making her laugh and speed up so she could get past me and out the doors before me.

It had started to melt into the kind of days that were a good temperature between hot and freezing. The gentle warmness that kind of felt like a good hug. However, the weather only reminded me of something I couldn't really have and my sinking feelings only sunk more.

Hi-san noticed.

"Has everything been going alright with Scorpio…?" My eyes flicker to her worrying ones. I feel my thoughts start to berate myself for being so transparent that Hi-san began becoming worrisome.

"Of course. If anything you should be askin' that guy. I'm sometimes too overzealous for the boys." Hiyori rolled her eyes, but I noticed how she continue studying my face, knowing fully well I wasn't telling her something. "My turn's here. See you tomorrow, Hi-san." The kind women nodded, briefly dipping in to give a tight hug before turning and walking off.

For a minute, I stared off at her. A big part of me wanted to just curl up at home with her and eat shitty food and watch some of her crappy action movies, but a larger part of me knew that I had to go see Scorp. If I didn't, I'd just be avoiding him like he had done to me, and I still remember vividly how pissed I became.

Quickly I make my way up to the godly mansion. By now the path from work there is memorized so it's a fast trip. Before I know it, I'm already knocking on the two double doors.

"Hey!" I yell, shifting Hiyori's treat bag for Altair, my treats for Scorpio, and then my own personal backpack that I used as my "purse", to my other arm so I could gain the feeling back to the original one. "The favorite is back!"

"Coming!" The voice that answers makes me frown and raise a brow. There's pitters and patters on quick footsteps nearing the door, along with soft humming that sounds offbeat because it was trying to sound calm when the person actually wasn't. "Who is it?" A cute voice asked as the owner pushed open one of the doors.

Before me stands a little girl with a soft brown bob that framed her cherubic face with a pink and yellow daisy chain of stairs. Her big doe brown eyes float up to meet my grey-blue ones and I feel myself begin to smile the same smile I used before all children.

"Hello darling," I say sweetly. She reminded me of a porcelain doll my parents bought me when I was little back in America. "I'm Hitomi Wakahisa. Who might you be?" Immediately at my name her face lights.

"Lady Hitomi!? My name is Vega. I serve the Department of Wishes." Ah~ So this was the girl Altair liked? No wonder… Hopefully she had a personality that matched her sweet features. Only the best for my cutie pie. "I've heard all about you from the other gods."

"Hopefully it's all good things…"

"Well, I can definitely agree that you're their favorite," She paused to turn and beckon me inside. "Please, come in." I step in, immediately followed by Vega shutting the door behind us and coming up to my side.

"Is Altair not here today?" I take my time breathing in the scent of the familiar building. For some reason the mixture of flowers and 'new house' calm me.

When Vega doesn't answer me, I glance down to see that a blush had painted her face right up to the tips of her ears.

"I heard Altair is out, working a job on Lord Scorpio's orders!" I nod slowly, deciding that I'd leave the candy with Scorpio. Plus… Getting something from the guy he admired, even if it was originally from Hi-san, would really make Altair happy.

"Altair's working a job… Is Scorpio here?"

"Yes. But..." Her soft smile died a little. She picked up the hem of her white toga and began fiddling with the edge nervously. "I heard he's been in a bad mood since yesterday. He hasn't left his room. So, he may not come out even if I ask him to."

"Oh no. I'd never make you go face that grump." I shake my head and then grin to the little girl. "I'll go face the beast. Don't worry. By the time I'm through he'll be forced to leave his little den." Vega brightened right up at the news. It made sense. Scorpio was… frigid, and Altair from the department of Punishments could usually handle that pretty well, but Vega from the department of Wishes? There was no way I'd make her go to the vice-minister for me.

"Thank you Lady Hitomi!"

"No problem Vega-chan. Oh, and Hitomi is just fine." I watched in amusement as her face went back to the tomato color.

"O-oh.." She goes silent, so I take that as my queue to make my way past her and up to the second floor alone.

It's so quiet in the manor… Did Scorp and Zyglavis make everyone go out and research my sin? I hope not….

I stop in front of Scorpio's room and knock lightly on it.

"Hey Sourpuss, don't tell me you're all pissy 'cause I had work yesterday and you forgot." For moment, there's silence, and then I hear Scorpio huff.

"Come in."

"Coming~" I open the door, immediately clicking it shut behind me before I start off towards one of his velvet red seats. I throw my bags in the chair with a sigh. Checking my arms to make sure that I hadn't turned the purple from the cut of circulation because of the bag straps, I move my eyes over to Scorpio. He's sitting on the edge of his bed, slumped over resting on his knees, looking depressed and thoughtful. But thoughtful in the way that he was peeved at whatever he was thinking heavily about. "Scorp? You...Okay? You look pale. Like, not your normal pale, but a sickly kind of one." His expression snaps down into a glare as he pouts.

"I had a dream that made me sick to my freakin' stomach... Maybe it's because I've been on Earth too long."

I raise a brow but keep quiet. He had the same look he'd get I brought something up about his past that he didn't want to answer, but would anyway because he felt that I needed to know. So, I made my way to his bed and sat in the chair just across from him. I would've just crawled up by his side and rest my head on his shoulder, but I had to sternly remind myself that I couldn't touch him.

"I had an absurd dream about a long time ago...When I was a human…" His coal eyes study something in the distance before they flicker up and meet mine. Proudly, I watch his whole body deflate and all tension leave him as he takes me in. "It was just a dream. Nothin' to worry about," He said to me, however it was mostly to reassure himself. "Anyway, what's in all those bags?" I snort.

"I see your attention span has gotten better." He clicks his tongue, watching me as I get up and bring over the bag I had brought specially for him. "The dusty red one is my personal bag, the paper blue bag is for Altair from Hi-san, and this…" I take my seat again and reach into the purple bag pulling out a ripe apple. "They were selling some apples at the supermarket by my house and I thought of you. Oh but.. Your feeling sick right? These are probably too much on a bad stomach..."

As I go to drop the apple back in, I spot Scorpio's hand reaching out for me. At the sight of it my heart drops and I lurch away from him, the bag falling from my lap and making a loud thump on contact.

We stare at each other in silence, Scorp looking surprised and me looking in worry. His hand drops heavily to his lap, spurring me to move and pick up the bag and apple.

"Right… I forgot…" I nod, avoiding his stare.

"Do you… want an apple?"

"Yeah." He snaps his fingers, causing a plate, knife, and fork to appear. As he hands me the plate with everything on top, he glances away as a red hue comes to his cheeks. "Do that thing…"

"...That thing?" I set the plate on my lap. I give him a hard look, which makes him fully turn his head away, like he's trying to hide his embarrassment. "You're going to have to clarify."

The burning glare I received made my smirk widen.

"Don't make me ask again you woman." He sneers, his ear now going red too. I mock a gasp.

"Is _that_ how the vice minister of the Department of Punishments asks his girlfriend to cut him bunny slices? I wonder if the king is getting to you again…" Scorpio huffs loudly, crossing his arms like a schoolboy would when annoyed when he was being forced to apologize to someone.

"I'd show you…" The sudden sultry look I was given sent a arm shiver down my back. "But with your sin I can't touch you anymore."

"What the hell were you thinking about?!"

I grabbed the fork and pushed it at him, threatening to poke him if he wouldn't shut his mouth. He snickered at my now red face, so I retaliated by grumbling and cutting his stupid bunny slices. When I finish, just when I'm about to hand over the plate, I hesitate. Instead, I grab the fork and stab one of the apples and bring it up to Scorpio's mouth level. He looked from the apple, to me, and then smirked, his eyes never leaving mine as he leaned forward and bit into it.

Scorpio never let me spoil him. Mostly because whenever I would, it was to purposely make him blush and get all embarrassed. However this time our thoughts were on the same page. Since we couldn't touch anymore, which was our main way of showing _affection_ affection (playfully bantering and teasing each other was definitely our way of showing love, but no one else really saw it as being cute. Our way of being cute, that came across to everyone as cute, was physical taps. Like pats, hugs, cuddles, random touches mid conversation. The stuff you don't notice you do until you can't do it anymore). We both came to the conclusion that if we couldn't do that, we'd have to show it in different ways. I could easily say things verbally, but sometimes it would embarrass him, and even me, so spoiling each other was the next best thing.

"By the way, you're not allowed to call me 'filthy' or say 'i can't eat this shit', got it?" My knowing smile makes his narrow his eyes.

"Tch. Don't say anything embarrassin' then." I snort, but get him another apple slice to much on.

All too quickly he's finished with the food.

"Hey. Like… You know being cute like this is cheating when I can't touch you…" I was staring intently at a piece of apple that had somehow fallen on his cheek. He ruffled at my choice of words however, still oblivious to the crumb on his face.

"Did you just call me 'cute'? There's absolutely nothing 'cute' about me! I think your brain might have rotted." Instead of coming right back with some kind of sassy retort, I just laugh and nod, too busy basking in our happy little moment. His pouty, angry face was probably the cutest face. ...Of course, other than his smile. "Tch.. Stupid…"

"Yeah yeah buddy. Call me stupid or dumb or whatever all you want.."

"Are you mocking me?" At his accusing town the corners of his mouth began to twitch up

"Naw I just… No matter what you call me, I'm just terribly happy right now."

"What a freakin' joke." Then, there it is.

A beautiful smile.

The damn smile makes my happiness multiply tenfold and I can't help but having my own overly happy smile curl up on my face. Something about this quiet moment… even without touching each other, was making me stupidly giddy.

I set the plate and silverware on his bed before move to the chair I had set my things in. I root through my red bag, pulling out my cellphone. As I sit back down across from Scorpio, crossing my legs, curling up in the plush sheet, opening my phone to check the time and to message Hiyori her works days next week that she needed, a sudden question hit me and I looked up to give Scorp my full attention.

"I have a weird question." He lifts a brow. He had too gotten into a more comfortable position. He had stripped himself of his uniform and took to piling pillow between him and the headboard to give more support so he could lean just enough to be comfortable and to also be considered sitting upright.

"What?"

"Well…" I pause, poking at my cheek as I tried to think of a good way to form my question. "I'm really frustrated and pissy and sad about this whole thing." Again I paused. "You feel like that too, right?"

He gave me another dumbfounded, but still somehow annoyed, look.

"Of course." Scorpio gives me a very serious look, reflexively his hands flinch forward to cover my own to reassure me, but he stops himself short. "Did you think I didn't?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. I just… Usually you can read my emotions by touching me, so we're always on the same page. Or I read you but I'm so busy worrying about touching you without thinking that I can't focus on anything else. I just… wanted to hear you say it out loud."

"..Is that what we'll have to do?" Scorp nods to himself. He then takes one of his many pillows and passes it to me, surely knowing how uncomfortable the red chair were after a long sit. When I grab it, he doesn't let go and instead leans forward. "I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything. So stop worrying so much about every damn little thing." He leans just a big closer, almost enough for our foreheads to kiss. "I promise… I'll save you and take away your sin. No matter what."

"Scorpio…"

 _Knock Knock_

"Lord Scorpio, I've received an emergency notification from Lord Zyglavis requesting your return to the heavens. It seems there was some sort of mistake in yesterday's report that requires immediate correction." Altair voice chimes from behind the door. Scorpio sends daggers in the boy's direction, which luckily the door blocks all intangible attacks from the scorpion

"Tch.." He falls back into his original position on the bed. "Zyglavis… What is he thinking? Stupid, interfering…" He grumbles on many very creative words as he stands and slides on his coat.

Suddenly he whips around and sets me with a demanding look.

"Hey, you're not allowed to leave before I get back." I roll my eyes playfully but give a big smile and nod.

"Alright, I'll stay put." He narrows his eyes. "I promise!" He nods huffily, making me laugh and him grin.

"I'm leaving now," he calls out to Altair. "Show Hitomi to the living room." As soon as he says this I stand and begin gathering my things. Mostly I was so quick was because I was ready to see cute little Altair.

Speaking of said boy, he pops his head in beckons to me with a big smiles that makes the apples of his cheeks puff.

"Hi Hitomi-nee-san! Let me show you to the living room."

"Hi Altair! Guess who got you a present." I take up the kids raised hand, stopping just in the door way to turn and give Scorp my biggest smile.

"See you later, Scorpio."

"Okay." He nods, returning a small smile before snapping and disappearing.

"So, Altair. Not _only_ did Hiyori-san get you your favorite candy, but she _also_ promised to give you as much as you like if you be good and come hang around work more often!"

For the rest of the day I hang around in the godly manor, catering to the ever adorable Altair, getting to know sweet little Vega, and chatting with any gods that would come and go.

It's now evening and Scorp still has not come back.

At some point, while laying on the couch, trying to keep myself awake by playing with my phone, I catch the attention of Ichthys and Dui. Noticing how bored and alone I look they invite me up to the roof.

"So you brought Scorp and Altair presents, but not your favorite gods!?" Ichthys whined, his arm becoming heavy on my shoulders as if he was trying to weigh me to physically with guilt.

"Who said you were one of my favorites?" He gasped, grabbing at his heart.

"Did you hear that Dui?!"

"Woah, Dui's definitely one of my favs. Don't drag him down with you." The brunette was launched into loud laughter as Ichthys crumbled and began to pretend to cry.

We settle down by laying under the stars, deciding that to calm my nerves the best thing for me to do was to stargaze. Of course, I wholeheartedly agreed.

"Look, Hitomi! Do you see that star next to the moon?" I squint up, trying to follow where his finger lines up.

"Uh...Y-yeah, yeah! I see it."

"It's orbited by a planet where lots of creatures live." He drops his hand as he turns to look at me. I stare up at the star, gawking a little.

"So.. There really is life other than Earth..?"

"Yep! The planet is way too far away for current humans to reach, though."

"Damn… My astronaut dream flushed, just like that."

Dui snorted on my other side, reaching over to flick my forehead with a roll of his eyes. Instead of taking his hand back, he switches to pointing to a different star.

"That one is my favorite. The planets that orbit around it are all dwarfs, so it reminds me of a mother leading around her three kids."

"That's so cute..!"

Whenever the gods talk to me about the stars, I always find myself to become swept away with the conversation. I want them to keep talking, forever. It's to the point that I want to move into the mansion just so I can ask them all of the questions that have been building up about my passion in life.

"Honestly though," Ichthys pops my thought bubble as he rolls onto his side, like he's in a bed, using his curled arm as a pillow. "I wonder what happened to Scorpio." He reminded me of a girl at a slumber party ready to gossip. "Just fixing a mistake on a report shouldn't have taken this long." I shrug in my place, folding my hands under my head.

"I don't know. Probably doing something like talking to Zyglavis about different things." I then pause. "I mean… He's got to be really busy right now? Worrying about me and trying to do all this research while also doing his whole god job… Probably super stressful.." When the two gods see my face drop, they panic.

"I'm sorry Hitomi-chan. Ichthys didn't mean to make you sad." Dui, too, rolled over on his side, balling up more in his posture unlike Ichthys who seemed to stretched out.

"Ah no no! I'm not, like, sad. I just go on thought shpiels sometimes."

Again I see that they don't believe me.

Trying to think of something to change the subject, because I could see both were internally reeling to think of things to say to make me feel better, My eyes when to the armbands on their arms.

"What kind of person is the king?" Ichthys groaned, partly annoyed at the king question, but also because I finally rolled over to face Dui, who seemed most likely to answer, causing Ichthys to face my back.

He didn't leave any room for argument when he branded us with our marks."

"Can agree with that one now." Ichthys snorted.

"He threw us down to Earth like it was nothing. So, I guess you could say he's… a monarch who demands absolute obedience." I feel something heavy and my side. Dui and I watch as Ichthys throws himself over my side, propping his elbows up on the ground so he could still face us for the convo. Conveniently he was warm and the night was kinda chilly.

"Everything is 'entertainment' to him." Ichthys frowned. "He really is twisted."

"I said the same thing and I got beat up by Scorp. Can't the King like… telepathically hear you two? Won't you get double sinned or something?" Ichthys laughed waving his hand.

"Nah, no way. Why are you interested in the king, anyway?"

"Well… I don't know. I guess I'm trying to think of a way to not totally despise the guy? Like he turned Scorpio into a god and gave him a true home… but when we talked it just sounded like the King was a totalitarian that was just using him. What _is_ their relationship?"

"Oh. that." Dui gave a closed mouth chuckle, but doesn't continue. Instead he stands and dusts himself off. Ichthys follows, pulling me up with him. Dui ushers us to some benches under the gazebo, mostly pointing out to me the blanket and pillow laid out. He must've noticed me shivering..

Once I'm burritoed up in the blankets, once again squeezed between Dui and Ichthys. Partly for warmth and partly because I wanted to use them as pillows.

"The king was directly responsible for creating Scorpio," Dui begins again, looking up to the stars as he spoke. "So Scorpio is, of course, the King's favorite."

"Yeah, the king treasures Scorpio."

"Of course, Scorpio is hardworking and passionate about his job, but he's also proven to be the most loyal to the king… That's probably another reason why he's the king's favorite."

At that, my eyes drift to Ichthys, who had just commented. I watch as his face darkens.

"But.. There are those who don't approve of the way the king treats Scorpio. They made life tough for him. Scorpio was always a little sad before he met Hitomi-chan, ya know?" Ichthys looked over my head to get a nod from Dui, who also looked a little put out by the recollection of Scorpio before I showed up.

"Before, I never really saw Scorpio genuinely smile. He hangs out with us a lot more than he used to and he teaches us different things about the job now, too." Dui immediately starts to smile again.

"It's all thanks to you, Hitomi."

"I… Didn't do anything." I blink in confusion.

"When Scorpio knows you're coming over," Ichthys continues, "He's excited from the minute he wakes up. I can't even look at him when he's like that- too much secondhand embarrassment!" At that I feel myself give a cheeky grin. When the gods see it they laugh.

"I'm sure getting his power back helped too, but he's just been so… alive lately." Dui adds, nodding along to his own thoughts.

"His powers?" I ask.

"I hope we can get our powers back soon, too…" Ichthys pouts before leaning down on me. "Come on Hitoooomi-chan! Erase our sins with your love." I laugh, batting at Ichthys's arms as they try to squeeze me.

"It's not that simple!" I laugh out, still trying to get the hugger off of me.

"But love is infinite! It's not like you're going to run out of it, right?" Ichthys puts his weight on me, causing me to crashing into a chuckling Dui.

"I don't run out, but it's been… bought up! There is only a single owner now." The god whines a bit at my stupid metaphor, finally lifting himself off, but still refusing to drop his arms.

"I understand that absolving a god of his sin is no simple task." Dui reasons. "So, don't worry about it too much."

"You really are heaven sent Dui." I compliment, which throws Ichthys into another whine fest.

"We're _all_ heaven seeent! Urrgh… I wanna be healed by Hitomi-chan's looooove!" Dui stares at the sulky and clingy Ichthys and then glances down to my squished face between Ichthys's cheek and Dui's shoulder and he begins laughing.

I almost don't register the door to the roof clicking open through our loud laughing and whining.

"Oh!" Ichthys doesn't loosen hold, but instead turns his head to look over the back of the bench. "Scorpio! Welcome back!" I wiggle in the gods hold so I can peer over to Scorp.

"Hey…" He looks at us for a moment, and then he averts his eyes. For some reason the fact that he wasn't getting mad in anyway about Ichthys practically laying on me, and me on Dui, somehow made all my confidence the other two had tried so hard to build up deflate.

"Scorpio'll be jealous if we get too friendly. We'd better make our retreat."

"You'll already gotten to friendly…" Dui shakes his head as his friend. He stands, helping me untangle the grinning Pisces from around me. Once he's off, the two continue to give me teasing looks before they finally make their exit. Once they're gone, Scorp takes a seat next to me. Of course, it's not too close, and obviously to much of a distance for even any normal non-touchy couple. However, what gets me in the put out look that hadn't left his features since he arrived.

"Is something up Scorp?" He shakes his head, but even that seems weak.

"No, it's just…" He pauses. At this point, normally, he would close his mouth and reach over to hold my hand so he could read my emotions before he'd continue, changing his words to match my responses. However, now, he had no idea what I was feeling. He took a moment to turn in his seat to give me his full attention. " 'I'll tell you'," He repeats under his breath, as if pep talking himself, referencing what he had promised he would do just before he left.

He took a breath.

"Up until now, it's been easy to touch you and see what you're thinking. I didn't realize how unnerving it would be to not be able to read your mind… Just seeing you enjoy yourself with those two freaked me out. What are you thinking right now?"

I take my own time to shift in my seat to face him as well, picking up a pillow on the way so I can hug it in my lap.

"I'm thinking… About how I missed you all day today. About how nice it is to hear you talk openly about your actual feelings without you trying to match it to how I feel. About how I really want to just cuddle with you under the stars. About … Well. I think you get it. I'm thinking about you."

When Scorp sees my blush he smiles.

"Maybe talking isn't so bad." I snicker.

"It only takes me to sin for you to realize this? No wonder boyfriends are always so difficult." He rolls his eyes.

For some reason the action gives me an idea.

"Hey, like, what if we practice?" He raised a sleek brow that gets me even more excited about the game. "Come on, guess what I'm thinking." Instead of answering, his eyes snap up to the star filled sky, following something.

"A star is falling."

"What?"

"It's your favorite, a shooting star." He looks down to meet my eyes briefly before pointing above me. I turn, following the invisible line he created to find a soft twinkle as the shooting star passed by.

"It's a long one! Imma try to fit two in!" I shut my eyes, trying hard to quickly think up of two things. "Guess what i'm gonna wish for~"

"H-Huh? What?" I laugh, throwing my hands up over my head for an extra wishing boost.

First, I wish that where ever you both are, that you can see the night sky filled with stars. I know how you both feel about the gods you two worshiped and I.. I hope that you can still love me for being with Scorp.

Secondly, I want to be with this stubborn scorpion for the rest of my damn life and the King of Gods can suck Armstrong's missing testicle if he thinks he can separate us with some measly sin.

Peeking from behind my hands i spot the grumbling Scorp staring intently at me.

"So? Did you hear my wishes?" As I lower my hands he averts his eyes, looking a bit put out.

"I don't know…" He looks so unconfident… it makes my heart ache.

"That's fine I can… I'll tell you." I scooted closer, set the pillow between your legs so we didn't touch, but so i could get pretty close.

"I wished…" I study Scorpio's face and decide that this moment wasn't the best to bring up my parents. "That we could be together forever." The man's face goes cherry in the moonlight, which i take hella pride in. "I mean I love you, you dork," I set my hand on the pillow between us, which was oh-so close to his. "I never wanna let your stupid ass go." I trace some patterns before looking to Scorp up through my eyelashes. "That… didn't sound super clingy, did it?"

"No I…" He blinks before looking down and poking at a fuzz ball on the pillow near my own fingers. "I was surprised." I raise a brow. After a long pause he looks straight at me and gives a sad smile.

Maybe it was the moonlight, maybe the stars had become his back drop, or the lights of the house, but in that moments I was memorized by Scorp. He was handsome, everyone fuckin' knew that, he was a god, but just… something about him right now took my breath away and I felt my cheeks going red.

"I deal penalties out to humans, punish them for their sins. As long as I've been alive, i've always been hated by someone. So… I never, ever, thought anyone would care about me like you do."

"..Scorpio…"

"Do you remember when you were a kid?"

"Yeah. A little?"

"Do you have happy memories or painful ones?" I tilt my head to the side and hum in thought. The first things that come to mind are the times i spent with my family. Like the days we'd just sit outside for hours staring up at the stars, or when dad would take me to my fights and mom would come support me, or even the time that we finally got enough money to go to my first ever theme park but i ended up getting sick on the first ride.

"Happy ones. Even if there are painful ones, they always turn happy."

"I see.. Then that's proof you've lived a happy life." He sounded happy at that fact. "I don't have any happy memories, not a single one." I opened my mouth, but then thought better of myself and shut it tightly. I didn't want to interrupt him. Plus...He didn't look upset. "I lived a difficult life as a human, more difficult than you can imagine. I lived in a world where I had to kill humans to survive. I went to sleep every night imagining the resentful faces of the people I had killed. I never got much sleep. I didn't have a reason to go on living, but at the same time, I was scared to die."

Scorpio looks up at the sky as he speaks quietly to me. He still smiles sadly, but not for a second do I hear sadness in his tone.

"I've always thought of this world as an unfair place." He falls silent for a moment and turns his kind eyes to me. "That's why I was always jealous that you have happy memories… But when I touched you, I felt somehow comforted by your accumulated happiness that swelled up from some kind of sadness you held. It was weird. Even though i could _feel_ that you had some kind of pain, your happiness overwhelmed it so easily… It made me happy. So, I was really glad you had lived a life that gave you the ability to be so happy. Meeting you… Made me feel like a happier person."

My past was no where near as dark and frightening as Scorp's. Everything i encountered paled before him as he poured his soul out. … However, that didn't mean what i faced wasn't life threatening in the least. I had a fair share of uneasy pasts, and he knew that. It was probably why he felt he could tell me so much, because somewhere inside of both of us, there was a small pit, like he said he felt when he first came in contact with me, that had our sadness settling. In the beginning, his poured out and took over, causing him to be cold and jaded, while mine was tightly wrapped up and hidden under layers and layers of fake and real happiness that were so closely stacked i could no longer tell the difference between them. Now, Scorpio had worked hard to become happier and better himself, causing his to be reeled in and trapped in a small ball in the pit of his heart, while mine was now coming loose and oozing out in the rest of me, destroying the walls I had crafted. Yet, even with my defenses failing, I still wanted to do everything I could for Scorp. It was… a weird feeling. The same one Hi-san yelled at me back when I saved her from getting hit by a car. I had gotten hurt myself, but had hidden it from her because i was more worried about her safety than my own. I remember her being pissed at me for weeks afterwards. She yelled at me for not caring for myself… But it had been just a little while after i had moved from America, so back then I honestly could have cared less about myself. Back then, i was most likely hoping that by pushing Hiyori out of the way, I would've replaced her spot.

This feeling meant that I was already prepared to give up my everything for the person before me, even if it meant losing myself in the process.

The idea wasn't too startling. I had the inkling i was going to come to this extent back when Scorpio had risked his place in heaven, his home, to save me from the cult members. However, I wasn't stupid. I knew that having this thought process popping up right when i'm coming around to my low points wasn't good. I knew myself enough to know that if i wasn't careful, it could get bad, very quickly.

"I'm always with you, Scorpio," I finally say, meeting his soft look. It's sullen now. "Now, and forever, even if you or the king of the damn gods wants to get rid of me." He snorts. "So you… You don't have to looks so sad anymore."

He hesitated before nodding.

"Okay," he smiles. His hands goes up, as if to pull me into a warm hug, one I've started to crave after gaining my sin, but at the last second he freezes and I pull away.

"Hey, Scorpio?" He tilts his head, an action that makes me want to call him cute, even with the threat of him hitting me upside the head for the comment.

"What?"

"I love you." I can see him start to roll his eyes, but what with how much we just spoke, he pauses and just sends a sweet smile.

"Tch. ...I love you too."


	23. Sequel 5

**Sequel 5**

"Tell me again," I plead to Hi-san, who is red as a tomato in front of me, her pale hand on her hot cheek to try and cool the temperature change. Of course, with my pestering there was no way for her to go back to the normal color any time soon.

"Hitomi," Hi-san whines, pouting near the end as she picks up one of my many discarded magazines and splays it out before her, trying to distract herself.

"So he got you flowers," I state, ignoring her attempts of ignoring me as I walk around her form and loom over her. "Your favorite movie, took you to dinner, which you both split the bill on, which you know how strongly I agree with that, even drove you off to the planetarium a city away just because the new machine had been updated, and then it ended up with you two snoozing off on the floor like a couple of dorks?"

"Hitomi!"

"That's so cute!" I laugh brightly as Hiyori tries to glare ruthfully at me, only to come off as a pouting child who was embarrassed by their parents. She struggled to calm down, deciding to fiddle with the bow of her uniform, the one I already had unraveled around my neck because I hated the suffocating thing. Plus, I was feeling a bit warmer today than I did usually.

"It's not a big deal…" She says quietly, but I can see the smile begin to build on her lips at my encouragement.

"I think it is," I say softer, stepping up to straighten her bow for her klutzy fingers. She nods in thanks. Luckily, the Planetarium was pretty cleared out today, most showings in progress if there were any, so we were free to talk like we normally would, only Hiyori and I on the floor at the time. "He's been so kind to you for the past couple months… I'm really happy you've found someone. I mean… He's gotten my pass, and I haven't even needed to threaten him yet."

"You did save me last time you did." She points out, referring to her last boyfriend that I had threatened, and then eventually beaten up, because he dared to hurt and touch Hiyori in ways that make me mad even thinking about it now. Last I heard the guy moved a couple cities away.

I kept tabs.

"Well, that's then, and now you're super happy." She snickered, watching as I step back to pick up the brooms I had set aside for when we had to sweep.

"Then, one sweep and then we get to go out, right?" I nod. I move to start, but something comes over me and I pause in a way that gains a worrying look from Hi-san.

Suddenly, I'm seeing spots… and my world tilts.

"Hitomi?" Hi-san reaches out for me, but my hand has already, loudly, connected with the wall to keep myself steady. Immediately the older girl is fluttering. She had gone through enough years with me to know to worry when I began acting off. "What's wrong?"

I shake my head, pressing on my temple for a second before I straighten.

"Nothing, I don't think. I just felt a little lightheaded just then."

"..Are you okay?" She nibbles at her lip, and I can see how freaked out she is. She's probably imagining that I was actually hurt and not telling her out of stubbornness. But honestly, it wasn't that, so I didn't know how to comfort her when I was just as clueless and worried.

"Yeah! Just, I don't know, blood sugar or something." Hi-san gives me another look over before finally deflating.

"Maybe you're working too much. Don't push yourself too hard again, okay? After this… we just need..." Her voice is becoming quieter

Hiyori looks…. Distant. Did she move back to the counter?

...No. She's next to me… But she sounds so quiet and looks so out of focus.

"Hitomi!" Hi-san yells, sounding distorted like I was hearing through water. For a second I focus again, only because of my mark searing through in my skin violently, and then everything goes black. I hear a distant thud and a piercing scream.

Fainting at work, even after insisting I was fine the entire day, gets me worried glances from bosses and coworkers for months to come. It's no good on a personal record, at least. After waking up from the black out, my boss forces me to rest. I don't say a thing against it, because I know, somehow, my body had been pushed too much. When I didn't get better, my boss personally drives me home, leaving a freaking out Hiyori, who swears she's going to buy an entire pharmacy just to properly take care of me.

Laying on my bed, being tucked in by my boss, embarrassingly enough, I feel my entire body become limp. The burning of my mark had subsided. But I still felt like shit. I'm tempted to call Hiyori, because I had never felt so horrible before, sick wise, and wouldn't mind Pharmacy armed Hi-san at the moment, but when I realize I would have to get up to get my phone, I give up on the idea.

 _Knock Knock_

Weakly, I lifted my head up just enough to turn it towards my balcony, where the timid knocks had sounded. I don't really know what I was expecting, but for some reason, Scorpio wasn't on that list.

"Scorpio?" I ask, wincing when my voice gives out at the end. It wasn't raspy, like it would be when I would actually be sick, but it did sound forced, and much quieter than I would like it. "What're you doing here- out there?" He takes that as an okay to come in.

"I heard you passed out," He states breathily, coming in farther after he shuts the balcony doors behind him. "Was it because of the mark….?"

I frown, dropping my head back to my pillow.

"I think so. But no worries, I'm fine now." I chance a big smile his way. He was looking too sad, too mopey… It left a guilty feeling in me that I hated, so I tried to smile so largely that it would force my cheeks to redden, instead of being so drained of color. I even try to get up, though every particle of my soul told me to _stop fucking moving and to never move again_.

"You don't have to get up," He eyes me in a way that makes me sigh in slight relief. I was used to the look. "Lie down. You're sick."

"Okay," I say too quickly, melting back into my comfy bed, trying to not move more than I could handle.

"So…" He glances around, pulling over my dinky desk chair, one that had been left in the back of the apartment, looking like it hadn't been used by any of the renters for generations, and sits in it just at my bedside. It creaks in protest. "I see you're still living in a hovel."

"You're damn lucky that I refuse to move right now, because you'd have a hand glow on your cheek right now." He snorts and smirks at my refute, leaning his elbows on his knees so he can hover over me. "It is kind refreshing hearing you say it though."

"Really?" He raises a brow in amusement.

"Yeah. You haven't been here since the day we met, I'm pretty sure." Every time we had a date, I would drag him up to my apartment, but when we would step through the door, he'd have teleported us to his stupid room. I didn't really fight it because, A, his room is really fucking nice, and B, he was most comfortable in his heavenly room, so I rolled with it. "It's making me nostalgic," I say, trying to think hard back to when I first met him. "Wow… You were a tool."

"No one in their right mind would want to visit a dingy little place like this."

"Was it nostalgia or just recent memories of you, I wonder…"

I see the growing want to flick my forehead, and I relish in the idea that he can't, knowing how much it's egging him one. If I pushed him enough, he'd flick me even if it meant pain for him. So, I'll hold off on teasing him anymore.

"You try to be all pissy about my room, but you came in here willingly." He rolls his eyes, clicking his tongue.

"Tch, it's because you're here, obviously." I smirk, and I see his eyes twitch.

Teased him too much...

"By the way," I pipe up again, knowing it's best to move to a different topic. "How did you know I passed out?" I narrow my eyes."You spying? I know Hi-san is cute, but that's too much."

"You dare mock a god?" I tilt my head away as I let slip some laughter. Even when I try to change the subject, my old habits die hard, and I'm poking at his buttons almost immediately. "I'm way too busy to spy on you."

"Sending someone else to do it counts, you know."

The silence that answer makes me burst out in laughs that has him huff loudly and roll his eyes.

When I settle down, very quickly considering my drained body screaming at me to shut up, Scorpio scoots closer and looms over my laying position even more.

"I have something to give you." I hear him snap his fingers, but I don't see them, as they're dangling in his lap. However, when he raises one, I felt a smile curl my lips.

"An apple?" It a large and deep red one, almost mirroring the one I had fed to him last time I had been over.

"It's for you." I the pull myself up. With the use of a pillow and blanket as shields, Scorpio helps me up to a sitting position. "I owe you before," He says, leaning close enough that our noses _almost_ touch, before he leans away to snap and make a knife, plate, and fork appear. I reach for the items, but he pulls them out of my reach, giving me a look, before he sets them in his own lap. Skilllfully, he begins peeling the apple.

The "skillfully" part only lasts for a few swipes before he's send the offending fruit a horrendous scowl that could make anything living keel over.

"Scorp, you're going to cut your finger if you keep it up," I comment, narrowing my eyes at the the awkward grasp he had on the apple. "If you cut it that deep, there won't be any actual fruit left." I huff again as I prop my chin up on the heel of my hand, setting my elbow on my knee as I watch. "You should probably just cut it into slices."

"Stupid woman, quit commenting on every little thing!" I roll my eyes.

"You're cutting it so dangerously that I'm at the point where I've ready to rush off and get bandages for your severed finger. Come here," I reach out to him. "Lemme just peal it, babe."

"Shut up." Scorpio snaps.

"Scorp." He ignores me, however, and turns his back to me. He hunches over the small fruit, making weird noise every other second. I'm in wait for the moment he turns around with bloodied fingers. Even though with my worry for the god, I can't help but smile at how cute and childish the moment is. He's trying so hard to care of me while I'm sick, in the same way I've done for him. It meant that… Me intruding and sitting with him while he was sick meant a lot to him. That I meant a lot to him. He could've magically produced a pre-peeled apple. A pre- bunny slice filled platter. But he took the time to cut the damn thing, even though he had absolutely no experience.

"Hey, I finished." He spins around, presenting the plate and bit to close to my face. There is a single object on the plate. If I squint, and know what he's going for, I can make out a rabbit shape. However, it resembles the state of Florida just a bit more.

"Mhmn. So, what is it?" I ask, though I have an inkling, I still want clarification.

"It's that thing, obviously." He then tips his nose up. "You know, a rabbit. Any idiot could see that." I stare at the "rabbit", and then I'm overcome with a big smile and a wash of warmth that I can't help but let a small hiccup of laughter escape.

"Quit laughing," he says, but I watch a his own deep chuckling waters out his words. I snort loudly.

"How can you tell me not to laugh when you're laughing yourself!?" he stares at me for suddenly letting out big laughs that shake his body. Having never seen, or really heard, it before, I'm moved along and start to laugh just as loud.

The thought that his big n' bad, feared god, a _god_ , was cutting, and failing, bunny shapes in the apple slices for his sick girlfriend made my fucking _day_.

"What're you smilin' about?" He asks.

"I'm not smiling!" I throw my hands up to hide the toothy grin, which only makes him roll his eyes playfully. "Don't be _absurd_!" I then drop my hands to my laps, wiggling my brow in a way that almost has him smiling again. "You know, I might feel even better if you fed _me_ today."

"Excuse me?" His blunt words make me start giggling again.

"Come on. Spoil meeee," I whine, dropping myself over my stacks of pillows. At some point he had made more than just my two appear behind and around me.

I wasn't complaining.

"You're asking for a lot, woman."

"Am I?" I blink innocently. His cheeks go red, and he mutters out complaints under his breath, but he does stab the apple with the fork and hold it out to me.

"Here." Florida- er, I mean, the apple- ah, no, the _rabbit_ , looks ridiculous on the fork, but I take a bite out of it anyway. He may have cut it wrong, but that didn't mean he ruined the apple. It still tasted like it should.

"It's _delicious_ ," I tease. "Thank you, Scorpio." He seems to hesitate at my sincere words after my prod. He barely can come respond, having to look away as his cheeks burned just as red as the apple.

"Really…? Good." I can only manage a couple more bites, not very hungry or into apples. When I have my fill, Scorpio stands up.

"Are… you leaving already?" He snaps his fingers, making the things we just used disappear, still avoiding my eyes. "I wish you could stay a little longer…" I mumble, not really meaning for him to hear me.

"There's something I have to take care of in the heavens right away." I nod.

"Right." I say, knowing that I too needed to sleep because I did have work tomorrow. "You think you'd be down on my next day off?"

He goes quiet.

"...If that's not good, it's fine Scorp." He blinks, snapping back.

"No, I'll have Altair get in touch with you when I get back."

"Alright." I say. He looks over my form before stepping closer and helping me get back to laying down.

The act, and the silence, tell me that something is wrong. I want to confront him about it, but my eyelids are drooping and he's already in the doorway of my balcony.

"Flyin' back to the mansion?" I mumble, trying to force myself to stay conscious till he left. In my sleepy mind, the best way to keep awake, is to get up.

I'm suddenly half way across the room, stumbling in my unlady-like, half naked, pajamas.

"Don't get up. You're sick. Lie down." He snaps, but I'm waving it off.

"At least let me see you off, loser." I rub at my eyes, not liking how quickly I had become tired.

"You're being melodramatic."

"Last time you went off like this I didn't see you for two weeks." He frowns at my words, but doesn't go against them. Instead his face soften as he looks over my face.

"You hair's sticking up." In his daze he reached out to smooth my hair down, but he snaps his hand back just before his hand can touch my head. "Sorry."

I can see frustration creep into his eyes as he stares at my cowlicked hair. It seemed like not even being able to straighten my always unruly hair, a thing he began doing once he noticed how messy my locks were, was close to being the final straw for him. He tried to swallow down his anger, obviously, but I knew him too well not to see it still.

"It's okay," I say soothingly, most of my tone coming to part of me already drifting off, "I understand." Immediately I see him calm at my voice.

"It'll only be a little longer.." he eyes burn into my own, and my heart skips. "We both have to be strong."

There it is.

The feeling that something was off. Something was wrong.

I'm awake and very conscious again.

"When you say it like that, it sounds like you're saying goodbye." My voice comes off biting he doesn't answer, and instead turns. "Hold up!" I yell, stopping him his spot.

"What're you going on about?" he turns back, setting me up with his normal passive look. It makes my gut churn however. Suddenly, I'm feeling something crawling up my back. It's worry… and fear.

"I wouldn't be "going on" about anything if you didn't sound like… didn't sound like you did when you said those things back when you used the forbidden power to save me from those cult members." he goes quiet. Hopefully he can see how much his tone had bothered me.

"...isn't it obvious that I'm going to come back?"

"You are? You really, really are?" I take a step forward, fixing him with the most serious look I can pull out of me.

"Why would I lie?" He smirks before turning, and walking out onto my balcony. "Later." When Scorpio shuts the glass door from the outside and turns around, our eyes meet.

My throat chokes off my air and my heart stops beating.

He looks unbearably sad.

I run forward, stumbling on wobbly legs, I trip mid step, falling and slamming into the glass door.

"Scorpio, whatever you're about to do is fucking stupid and I swear to god if you try to so something that's going to endanger yourself I'm going to murder your dumb ass!" I frantically pull at the knob, but he had it tightly in his hand on the other side, not letting me get it open. He peers at me, watching me struggle in silence. He reaches out, pressing his palm to the glass. I glare hard at him as I begin to feel panic rise in me.

I set my hand on his from the other side.

"This will all be over very soon."

"Shut the fuck up and get you ass back in here!" I yell back, pulling my hand down to tug harder at the door.

"Don't worry about anything-"

"Shut up!" My scream scrapes harshly out of my throat, and it seems to make everything go silent around us. He's looking at me, looking even more sad when he sees me begin to hyperventilate. "Who do you think you are?! You're choosing for me again!"

I'm getting tunnel vision and my chest squeezes painfully.

"Don't worry, it's nothing-" he tries again.

"Nothing my ass! You wouldn't be acting so weird if it wasn't. You listen to me you stupid god. If you try _anything_ that even skims the surface of me losing you, I'll fucking throw hands!" He doesn't get what I say, at least not the last bit, but the overall message is clear.

"More importantly," he goes on, leaning his forehead on the glass. "It's been awhile since I felt the warmth of your body…"

"Yeah and I'm about to never go near your ass, even if you solve this, If the way you solve it is _dumb_ and _dangerous_." I'm repeating myself over and over. My vocabulary is cut short. I can barely think straight. He picks this up, again. He doesn't understand that I'm on the brink of a panic attack. But he leans down on the door enough that our heads are at the same height. He stares at me before pressing his lips on the door. At first, I don't move, still glaring, but I can feel his warmth seep through the door from his forehead. So I too lean forward and kiss the door.

My lips warm up.

I pull back, still resting my forehead where his was.

Funnily enough, the glass, even though see through, showed exactly how we had been for the prior weeks.

"You…" I take a sharp breath of air. "You'd better really come back. Because if I lose you, I'll die, even if you break this mark."

"How?" he mumbles through the door.

"Of a broken heart, idiot. Just like my dad. ….Promise to come back to me alive and well?"

"Yeah. I'll definitely come back." Then, looking through his eyelashes toward me, he gives a sultry smile that makes me burn. "And I'll spoil you, even when you're not feeling under the weather."

"Damn right," I try to retort, but I know he's smirking when I don't meet his eyes and my face goes red.

Then he's gone. Floating into the unbelievably dark sky, even though surrounded by city lights. I try to follow him with my eyes, but on a couple steps off of the balcony and he's out of sight.

The door and I are cold again.

I don't see Scorpio for many days after that.

No matter how many times I visit the mansion, the gods just give me the runaround. The bitches. After a couple days I'm fuming and snap at them more than I usually would. No one would answer any of my questions and brush it off every time. It gets to the point that I end up going to Altair and begging the kid. It's unfair, but I've sucken to my lowest level.

"Altair, where is Scorp and what's he doing?" My stern, straight-to-the-point tone makes the little boy jump. He looks up at me through his eyelashes and then weary drops his gaze to the ground.

"P-Please forgive me… There's no way I can tell you that." My eyes narrow and I drop down to a crouch. It's so sudden that Altair yelps.

"That sounds like he specifically asked you to not tell me anything. Altair, you _have_ to tell me." I lean in and the boy's frown grows so much that his bottom lip pops out and he looks torn. "Please…!"

"If...If it's that important to you, Hitomi nii-san…" He finally looks up, picking up my hand between his two. "Lord Scorpio… is with the King. He has some kind of job. Apparently, it's a matter of life and death."

"...Who's life, though?" I sigh, shaking my head. I hold back all of the curses I want to let fly, and instead pat Altair's head in appreciation.

The worst ideas flood my mind and the most prominent thing I can think of out of the flurry is what I heard Zyglavis and the King of God's say back when I was marked.

 _"Your majesty! If Scorpio is made to do any more immoral work...He could lose the 'heart' he's worked so hard to get back. If that should happen, I…"_

 _"I thought you were too soft to kill a god, Zyglavis. Are you telling me you could do it?"_

Back then, The King was in the midst of ordering Scorpio to kill. To kill a god. ...The king was no better than those cruel humans telling human-Scorpio to kill others. I don't give a shit if that god had betrayed the heavens- Scorpio was not in anyway ready to go back that kind of stuff- and would never be. Plus… I believed in Scorpio but if he had to fight another god, he wouldn't come out unharmed.

Worry bubbles up and my hand freezes on Altair's head. The boy immediately notices and tries to get my attention.

"I can't let him go through with what the dang King wants…" I snap eyes to the weary child. "We have to stop this! Please, Altair, take me to the heavens!"

"Hitomi-chan!" I jump, springing up to my feet. "Hold on a sec! What're you yelling about!?" The living room door flies open, revealing two shocked gods. Ichthys and Dui run in. I move around Altair, who had been so taken aback by my words had yet to react.

"Ichthys, Dui, get me to the heavens. Please! I have to go there! I _can't_ let Scorpio go through with what that King ordered him to do." They two exchange looks, and then I'm sent guilty eyes by Ichthys.

"That...That's way beyond our level of authority. We can't do anything about that."

"Do you even know that your king wants Scorpio to do!?" I then crouch back down and pull Altair to me so I can push my hands over his ears. "This is bullshit! He can put layers and layers of fucking sins on me- I don't care! I'd rather only have a year to live because I'm being drained so much then having to know that Scorpio is being sent of to _kill_ a god! He's wrecked enough because of the sin, but that shitty King has to go and do this too?"

"The king is just jealous." Ichthys' brow furrows. "He's bitter because his favorite toy is taken with you, Hitomi-chan.

"He's right." Dui walks up to my side, setting his hand on my head. I sigh, slipping my hands from the bewildered boy's ears and stand back up to my full height. "The king is making you suffer to make Scorpio suffer. All he needs to do to make Scorpio suffer is to make you suffer. I guess you could call love a… double-edged sword." The brunette gently rubs my arm. "Hitomi, you're Scorpio's only weakness."

"I know that!" I snap too quickly. I then wilt, running a tired hand through my hair. "I… Know that. I _know_ love is double edged, and I know that if something happens to me Scorpio can't concentrate on anything else. I… get that. But…"

"... I don't want to injure Scorpio's pride." Ichthys says.

"...Please." I say again, ignoring the gods' heavy looks. "Take me to the heavens!"

"Hitomi, do you understand what it means to go up against the king?" Dui starts.

"Yes!" I pull down the collar of my shirt and point to the tattooed sign of my "sin". "I understand full well that something much worse could happen to me. He's the twisted King of all Gods. But, still, I have to go make sure Scorpio isn't hurt.

"...Besides," The brunette breaths, averting eyes. "I don't know how we'd even get you to the heavens…"

"It's not like it's impossible, though." The pisces god rubs at his chin and then smirks in my direction.

"What!?" Dui looks between us and then gives Ichthys a look. "You're not planning on taking her _that_ way, are you?" He nods. "Don't you get what'll happen if we use that door to the Heavens!?"

"I haven't got a clue. How could I? A human has never used it before…But, Hitomi, You're prepared, right?"

"I don't care what way I have to go, Dui." He frowns my way, sighs, but doesn't protest anymore. I nod to the other god, staring him straight in the eyes. "I'm ready."

"Fantastic." Ichthys grins, throwing his arm around my shoulders. "Then come with me, Hitomi-chan." He pulls me to him, and quickly starts from the room with me pulled along and a weary Dui on our heels.

Instead of just going to any door of the manor, where usually they use as ports to other planes of space or planets, we go deeper into the mansion. Far enough that almost immediately I don't know where we are.

Opening two small brown doors at the end of a dimly lit hallway that only has the exit we came out of, and the one at the very end, we come up to a large, towering pearly white door. The room is tiny, and it's only purpose to house the one door.

"This door allows gods to move back and forth between the heavens and Earth," Ichthys explains, his arm slipping from my shoulders and he walks forward. "Zyglavis and Scorpio use it to come and go. We were thrown out of the heavens when we were marked, so we didn't use this door."

Dui also steps up, but spins around and gives me a heartbreakingly sad look.

"You may be a former goddess, but you're still a human. This door is designed to be used by gods. There's no guarantee you'll arrive in the heavens safely…" His looks shifts, modeling into a harder one that contrasts with his large eyes and rounded features. "Are you sure you still want to go and help Scorpio?"

How was a supposed to answer that? Was he expecting me to just back down, now? After everything I've done, unknowingly, to heal Scorpio, did any of them believe for a second that I'd not stop some idiot from pushing Scorpio back to how he was before?

I would never abandon Scorp. No matter what… I'd save him. Every time he's in trouble, I'll run to his side. Be it a petty fight with Leon, or war against a god! In fact… now… If it was _any_ of my six gods I'd do the same. These power hungry idiots are… are my family now. Since It's Scorp I'm quick to charge, but if Dui was up there, or Teo, or Hue, I'd run up to the heavens and square up with their dumb King in a heartbeat.

"I'm going." Dui's face falls a bit, but I'm quick to grab his arm and get his eyes to mine. "I need you both to understand," I nod to both of the men before me, "That I _need_ you six. This might be dumb, and I know my feelings aren't returned by all of you, but I couldn't handle it if you all just disappeared one day. If any of you were ever in trouble, and I had some way to help you all, I'd fall from any height, yell at any all powerful god, and run to any dimension you idiots somehow got yourselves to. You all mean a lot more to me than I let on, and I know I should show it better, but I haven't gotten to that point yet so… so bare with me a little longer." They both look a bit awestruck as my hands fall from their arms and I let out a shaky breath. "I know, though, that there is a god in trouble, right now, that's even worse at showing his feelings. And… I also know.. That if I lost him I'd.." I shake my head, unable to fathom even the possibility of Scorpio never returning to my side. If he killed a god… he'd never be the same.

"Hey, Hitomi-chan," Ichthys sets his hand on my hair, ruffles it, and smiles. "It's okay. We understand." He looks to Dui, who also seemed to have started feeling better after my confession. "And we feel the same. So… You ready to go?" I clear my throat, and then give a stern nod.

The three of us face the large door.

Ichthys gently taps it, and as it squeaks open, everything around me is enveloped in a brilliant light and falls away to void.

Scorpio, be ready for an ass whooping, because when I find you pretty boy, killing a god will be the least of your worries when I'm chewing you out for going against your word.

* * *

 **So after this sequel is over, I'll be doing the Sequel Epilogue - and then moving onto another god!  
If you guys have any suggestions (other than Leon) for the next one, remember to comment!**


	24. Sequel 6

**Sequel 6**

The heavens no longer look as perfect and pretty the third time I'm here.

By now, it resembles the flower gardens at my schools in America, and it gives me a nauseous feeling of nostalgia.

I hated those flowers. All they were to me were the places I'd try and hide from the other students when they came to question me about why my parents suddenly stopped dropping me off at the gates, and why I would be moving away soon. Those flowers, for a day, had been my safe place, but those flowers turned their back on me and told the students where I hid. They became a place that was one of the scariest memories I housed. I couldn't forget the day I was crowded by the students who found me- the disgusting, innocently cruel questions that poured from their mouths- and the idea that I couldn't escape from it all.

I hated flowers.

The heavens image was now tainted and… somehow it didn't surprise me much that I had found someway to hate the heavens.

"Hitomi, this way!" Ichthys was quick to drag me from the outside to the inside of the mansion, Dui just on our heels. They lead me straight to the throne room- ignoring any gods who gave looks or whispered about the goddess reincarnation that shouldn't have been in the halls.

I'm not surprised when the throne room doors open like arms to us three. The King of Gods… he knew that I'd come to Scorps rescue. Probably had this whole thing leaked to little Altair just so I'd fall into his trap.

"Your highness!" I shout, ripping my hand from Ichthys to thunder past him. "I need to talk to you!" I come to a stop, square my shoulders, and then fall down to a deep bow. "Please don't make Scorpio do your dirty work for you!" My voice is loud enough that I hear a short echo of it because of the large throne room.

"Pfft...Interesting." I don't look up at his voice, but I guess he's eyeing me like a goldfish that keeps bumping against the side of its tank.

A cold rushes past me, like how people explain a touch of a ghost, and my muscle bunch and I'm paralyzed again like that last time I was in front of him- wait.. That's not his power. That's just my fear bunching my nerves.

"Is there anything else you'd like to say?" Something about the king has me speechless. I can't get words out- as if I'm physically unable to.

"Your majesty!" I blink, surprised as Dui side steps and moves between the King and I. "Your majesty, please...Please find it in your heart to at least hear her out. She really, truly, loves Scorpio." I look from Dui, and then to the King, who is unmoved.

"I told her to speak, if she has something to say… Yet, this human says nothing."

"Your full aura is intimidating her. She wants to talk, but she can't…" Ichthys reassuring hand feathers on my my back as he stares through the King.

"Shh, Ichthys." Dui says, though I know it wouldn't help. The King had obvious heard what the greynette had said. Curiously enough though, he doesn't reply. Instead he just stares expressionlessly at the two gods.

"All she's done is deceive my Scorpio…" My anger bubbles at that. "Human women truly are dangerous creatures…"

" _Deceive_?" I spit, my voice suddenly coming back. " _Tamed_ him!? I haven't done anything of the sort!"

"Pff, so you finally speak?" He rolls his eyes boredly. "You asked me not to have Scorpio do my dirty work before, as well. But as far as I can see, your heart is dirtier and more polluted than mine."

A cold feeling crawls up my back at his foreboding words.

My heat is dirtier and more polluted…? The words has me fall into a cold sweat and my heart beat go irregular. All I could think of would be.. Would be who I was after my parents passed away. The idea that I was dirty… because of my depression- that I was polluted because and… and _ruined_ I-

"You ignored the rules of the heavens." The king booms, knocking me from my hysteria "It's your own selfish desires that made you come here to take back Scorpio. If you care so much about Scorpio's well being, why don't you just leave him alone?"

My world feels like it's crumbling.

I know it's because all my past has been climbing up and poking it's ugly face into the new life I've created these past weeks. I know it's because of that that I am so easily panicked and self deprecating yet… Yet it won't go away and the Gods words have me reeling and self doubting my actions.

"Unbelieveable.." He scoffs. "Judging from the look on your face, the thought didn't even cross your mind, did it?" He looks all too pleased by my spiral of misery. "You want to call me, the king of gods, "bad", but you're only doing so because you haven't even thought about your own desires."

I just stare on, waiting for the King to finish his spiel as I trying to piece together my failing wall.

"Have you ever given any thought to what would truly make Scorpio happy? Do you really think he would be happy to turn his back on me and be thrown out of the heavens. Leaving behind his painful human past and working as a god for the good of humankind is Scorpio's happiness. The longer he's on Earth, the more his memories of his miserable human life will return to him… Why do you want to burden him with the past that I went through so much trouble to free him from?"

Scorpio's true happiness…

Wait. What the king is saying… isn't true.

I snap out of my self doubt to go over the man's words in my head again and my brows furrow. Scorpio's true happiness… partly had to do with what the man was saying, but he wasn't completely right, either.

"Scorpio appears strong, but he's actually very kind and fragile by nature… That's precisely why remaining in the heavens and working under my orders is the only way for Scorpio to evolve as a god."

"Your highness-"

"Silence!" Ichthy' attempt immediately is blocked by the King, who refuses to stop staring me through. "From where I'm sitting… it's you, human woman… you're the one forcing things on Scorpio. You're the one being mean and cruel."

And the King is not wrong about this, either.

"What can you do for Scorpio?" He waits, patiently, seemingly proud he has made the other two gods behind me speechless.

"Your worship," I say slowly, "You are correct."

"Hitomi!" Dui looks bewildered, and so does Ichthys, but I continue.

"I am selfish, beyond a doubt. Me, a human, has the gall to ask gods to think of me as a friend. I ask them to listen to my stupid ideas and to stay at my side. I ask Scorpio to take care of me when I'm sick and to see me often enough so I don't panic. I ask them all to be patient with getting their marks fixed so I can spend more time with them. Since birth, when my parents were alive, I was selfish about asking them for everything. Even when they were dead I was selfish and refused to follow in their steps, and to blame them for leaving me. I'm not surprised to hear that I'm dirty; that I'm corrupted. I assume that most humans are in the eyes of a god."

I take a small step forward, watching as the King's proud smile begins to slip.

"However… I have thought about what would be best for Scorpio. Every moment I thought that I was burdening him, making him travel from Earth and Heavens, to get all his work done, to see me… but every time he told me it was fine. It… was stupid to believe that." I take a slow breath. "I know of his past. I know what those humans had done… But can you say forcing him to kill his own kind is any better? He is a god now, and the godly are his people, just as the humans were back then. Can you tell me hurting him like this is good for him? It doesn't matter if you think I'm evil- I have no magic, so what spell is Scorpio under? Are you saying that a god who can read emotions, wouldn't be able to tell if my love for him was real or not? That I'm not sincere? I hate that his memories are coming back… but suppressing them by suppressing his emotions does him no good! Humans and gods both need emotions, it's what makes life! I might be selfish, and ruined, and I might be a simple human, but I have given him something that you can't, and that's what pisses you off, isn't it? You gave him another life, another chance, and his happiness could never come from completely abandoning god hood. His happiness is not found in his job though, nor is it working under you. His happiness stems from the emotions I helped him gain. His happiness stems from having a family that I helped him realize. His happiness comes from me standing by his side, as I always have and always will!"

The king is standing now, looking like he's ready to kill me or mark me with so many sins I wouldn't be able to walk for the rest of my life.

"Ignoring all of your illogical fallacies...What," He spits with as much control as he can muster, "Exactly does that mean? To 'stand by his side'? And what will that accomplish?"

"It means that I'll there from him. He _needs_ someone-"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about when I call you foolish." He cuts me off quickly. He probably was never going to listen to me no matter how I tried to explain. "Don't you agree, gods?" He glances to Dui and Ichthys, but neither of them succumb to his intimidating glare. "Your sin will be absolved when you realize that you're a fool. Do you have any idea what it means to reform oneself? If you promise to withdraw now, I'll do you a special favor and erase your sin myself. Erasing you mark of sin and returning to your happy life on Earth… Wouldn't that be the best outcome possible for you?"

I slowly shake my head.

"You… will never listen to anything I say, huh? I guess.. It makes sense. I'm not a goddess." He smirks.

"Yes. A human could never have the power to heal a god."

"I mean, I don't agree, but let's say I do." I swallow a lump forming in my throat. A horrible, nauseating idea suddenly fills my head as I look into his eyes. As if it's been put there. "I am Scorpio's weakness… And I know that for a while now… I've been holding him back…. If I leave Scorpi-"

"Hitomi!" ichthys suddenly shouts, and Dui lurches up and grabs my shoulders roughly. I jerk so hard, and the thought from earlier completely disappears. I blink hard, stumbling back from the worried Dui and weary Ichthys.

"Hitomi, don't look into the King's eyes!" Dui says, "If you do, you'll forget that you love Scorpio! You'll forget who you really are!"

Is that why...is that why I keep sinking back to my old ways every time I talk to the king?!

Now I'm fucking pissed.

"So that's why-!"

"It's because the king has the power to decide what is just and what is wrong in the world," Ichthys says, stopping mid way because he knew me well enough to know what words were about to come tumbling from my lips.

The King's expression darkens.

"How dare you… just for this you little rat…" The king gracefully waves at Dui and Ichthys. "You're in the way. Disappear."

The warm hands on my shoulders, and the cooling blue eyes that were filled with kind worry for me are simultaneously whisked away and gone in seconds flat. I blink at the empty spots where the two gods stood, and slowly look up to the King, mindful to not look him directly in the eyes.

"What did you do to them…?"

"Can't you see you're in no position to worry about them? Well then… playtime is over. I'm growing bored with this." He slowly raises his hand, but I stand tall.

"It really bothers you that a little human has gotten closer to your favorite gods than you ever could, huh?"

His hand comes sweeping down, but scraping of metal freezes us both. His eyes slowly move up and he smirks at the door behind me. I raise a brow, and slowly turn around.

"So, you made it in time…"

Scorpio is in his godly attire, standing in the large gape of the double doors.

"Welcome back, Scorpio. Good work today." The kings sickly sweet forces makes me internally gag.

Scorpio's eyes are on me before his King. He looks visibly shaken that I'm here.

"You…!? Why're you here?" I went to make a lighthearted snarky remark, but the wounds his body is littered in has my gut doing flips and I honestly do feel like puking now. It wasn't that the wounds were bad, but everything up to this point had my emotions so flipped flopped it was taking a toll on me. "Your Majesty! Why did you bring her into this!? That's not what you promised!"

"This isn't my doing."

"Sorry Scorp," I finally say. My words give him a panicked look.

"Regardless… The human has something to say to you." I blink, giving a small glance to the king at his gesture. I raise a brow, and then turn to Scorpio again.

"Scorpio," I say, "I've been thinking about different things, and… I don't think we can be together. It'll never work. A human and a god loving each other is just… well, you know."

"You…"

….

What.

What?!

I didn't- I wouldn't! My voice was mine, my lips were moving, but those words _were not mine_!

"So," My voice says again, against my will. "I came here to end things between us." I try to shake my head, but I can't move. I try to frown and give some sign with my expression, but I can't do that either!

I'm able to glance to the king, knowing it's _him_ doing this, and he's just sitting and smiling, playing up his act for Scorp.

Scorpio takes a deep breath, his eyes glued to the floor.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yes." My voice states.

I want to cry.

And scream.

And I wanted to curse the gods.

To beat the living heaven out the king of gods-

But I was trapped in my own body.

"Thank you for everything and goodbye." My body begins to move again, and forces me to start walking to the door.

"Goodbye." The king says cheerily.

I stare at Scorp as I walk. I want to throw my hand out, because I know as soon as he reads my emotions he'll know the truth. But I can't move on my own will.

Please Scorpio.

I know you know me.

I know you love me.

I know you can't believe this shit, right?

Please… Please reach for my hand..!

Please!

My body is almost past him, and as much I want to show that unbelievable pain in my chest on my features- I can't.

"Did you really think that lie would work on me?" My arm is grabbed, and I'm pulled into warm, very familiar, and very much missed arms and chest.

Scorpio! Fucking took you long enough I thought you were really going to believe that horseshit and really let me walk out of those doors… Don't fucking scare me like that!

Scorp holds me tightly, so tight that it almost hurts.

For the second that I'm relieved, I immediately begin to panic again as I hear the hissing a crackling of my sin hurting him.

"Scorpio!" My voice is back, and so is my will. I try to pull away from him, but he refuses to let me go. I push at his chest, tears pricking my eyes. "Scorpio let go! You made your point, dumbass, you're only hurting yourself now!"

"I won't let go," He says, hissing it out between a grunt of pain. I feel him shaking now. "You're the one thing I'll never, ever let go of… Did you really think you could run away from me?" I looked to his face, ready to start actually beating the shit out of him so he wouldn't kill himself by hugging me- but through the pain he slips out a smile. "You.. belong to me. And… You'll never… Leave me… right?"

"Yes!" I scream, tears pricking my eyes. "I would never, ever leave you!" I push at him again.

He cutely grins at me. "Obviously."

"You have to let go now, Scorpio, or you're going to kill yourself and you'd be the one leaving me!"

"Then you'd… die of a broken heart, wouldn't you?"

"Scorpio!"

* * *

 **Another note, I'll be starting a collab story with some one very, very soon, which will features Hitomi after season one of SCM, but because season two! Lucky little Hitomi runs into a very special demigod when she has to return to America (almost practically against her will). When it starts, i'll make sure tot ell you guys! c:**


	25. Sequel 7

**Sequel 7**

In any other case, I would be crying in joy.

Scorpios arms were around me from months of not touching, he was grinning cutely at me, giving only smiles, and he had yet to call me a stupid women.

If he wasn't dying around me, I would be really happy.

"That king did a number on you, didn't he?" My eyes overflow with tears, from a mixture of being touched by Scorpio's kindness and fear that if he didn't stop trying to show his stupid point he would either die or lose his godhood- or both for all I fucking knew.

His face falls at my tears, and clicks his tongue in annoyance as he gives a nasty look to the king. Scorp easily connected the dots.

"You bastard… You shouldn't have done that."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The king says nonchalantly. "I left everything up to the march of time. I've just been observing peacefully. Regardless of how important you are to me, Scorpio, I cannot overlook your disrespect." At the kings calm expression Scorpio's anger explodes.

"What happened to the deal we talked about?"

"Deal?" I ask, eyeing the two. Though I'm sure I already know what it was…

"You only accepted that immoral job on the condition that I erase this human's mark. D you see, woman? He agreed to the 'dirty work' you hate so much for your sake."

"I was too late.." My knees threaten to buckle, but Scorpio holds me tight and refuses to let go, causing more sparks of pain to burn him.

"You think this is your fault? You really are presumptuous. I decided what I did of my own free will." He catches my eyes and smiles kindly again. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Scorpio that's…" I give a watery snort, my tears finally having somewhat dried up. "Such bs." He rolls his eyes, bumping his forehead against my cutely. He hisses quietly, and I immediately lurch from his hold. This time, seeing my look, he lets me stand at his side.

"Pff. Your own free well? Don't be so full of yourself. Everything has gone as I planned from the very beginning." The king rolls his eyes at us both.

"...Your really are seriously twisted." Scorp says.

"I said that same thing!" I give a grin to Scorpio, who rolls his eyes at my sudden lax behavior.

"Our deal became invalid the moment that woman came into the heavens."

"Your majesty!"

"Don't raise your voice with me… I just thought of a more interesting form of entertainment." The king switches to a different thought mid sentence and smiles wickedly. "Scorpio. If you fall from grace, give up your godhood and become a human, I will erase this woman's mark so that you can touch her again."

"What did you say…?"

"But you can't do that, can you? The disgrace that was your human life… The terror, anger, and despair...Are you really willing to go through all that again?"

I mean, I'm pretty sure if he became a human now he'd never fall into that life again- but still. Scorpio is not mentally healed enough to go back to being a human.

"I just want Scorpio to be happy," I state quietly.

"You...uggh-" Without thinking, Scorpio reaches at and touches his fingers to mine.

"Scorp, step away from me If you keep touching me like that, your body-"

"That was nothin'."

"Oh my god," I breathe, rolling my eyes. He's being so difficult.

Scorpio isn't doing what the king wants, and I can see the high and mighty ass staring at Scorp.

"Okay Scorpio.. Let's take a trip down memory lane." My eyes snap up to the king. "Constantly covered in blood of the dregs of humanity, oppressed, seething with resentment and envy… that was your miserable past.."

"Are you fucking with me!?" I yelp, looking between the two. Scorpio is still unphased, and even gives a measly shrug as if to say 'yeah so what'. "You, for hours, went on and on about how I was selfish and wouldn't think of Scorpios true happiness- yet you're the one trying to force him to remember it all just so he'll stay with you."

"I see, you understand?"

The king has completely tuned me out at this point. Though… it's probably for the best.

"So, you'll give up on the woman and return to me?" The king's lips curl into a satisfied smile.

"Who said anything about that?" At this, both me and the king give the god bewildered looks.

"What…"

"What?"

"Your thought process is all messed up." Scorp says slowly. "I don't know why you're so fixated. This isn't like you." As if the pretty boy has been shot up with adrenaline, he moves before me and stand proudly before the truly pissed king. "I don't want to lose her. That's my answer."

"Scorpio… you…! Don't be absurd.. Are you saying you'll become a human!?"

"Hitomi, trust me and wait for me." His sudden words has my heart gripped in a tight, cold fist.

"W-What?"

"I promise. I'll never, ever let you go."

"I mean, babe, I trust you but you're doing that thing again with the words and tone that freaks me the fuck out…" He smiles, giving a tiny laugh. He turns his back to the fuming king so he can walk up to me and give a gentle hug. He then, bumps his forehead to mine, kisses it, and then turns to quietly walk towards the king.

I could stop him.

I could reason with the king.

Yet… I do trust him.

I know he'd never let go of me and I'd never let go of him.

And it may be selfish… but something inside of me tells me that if I needed to save him from those disgusting humans that had ruined him so long ago, it'd give me that power to do so.

So… I watch quietly.

Before I can even begin to overthink my decision, something like angry wind begins to rise up from the king. I stumbled back at it's suddenly pushes against me, and it forces me off my feet and I'm thrown up against a wall.

"Do you plan on using your power against me?" The King is glowing with yellow globs of fluctuating power, like the same thing I saw Scorpo have back when he had just gotten his powers and had been pissed at Leon.

"Sure. We could both attack each other at the same time… Destroy each other and be reborn as humans." The king blinks dumbly at Scorp's words, and then lets out a heinous laugh that booms loudly around the throne room.

"I don't think you're in the right mind." His words spark his power to begin flying around the room. He raises his hand, and as if half heartedly swatting a fly, lets loose a large ball of energy. Using this, though, causes the wind to die and I'm quick to take cover.

"Hitomi!"

"I'm fine!" I yell back, not sure if Scorpio hears me over the sound of his and the kings powers.

"Do you think that insignificant human is worth a god like you dying over? She's foolishly greedy, and selfish, why's she so important to you? Explain it to me. Convince me." Peeking around the large vase, I watch as the king face falls. He looks upset, sad. I was right… He really was upset that I had gotten closer to his favorite god than he had. He didn't want Scorpio to be taken from him.

Scorp snaps his fingers every time to King shoots a energy ball, and each time it goes off course and hits the walls or floors, eating away at the material.

"You still don't get it, do you..?" Scorpio loudly scoffs. "I'm not offering up my own damn life for just any human. I would never in a million year die for anyone… Other than Hitomi." His words simultaneously makes my heart bloom and sink.

Scorpio he's quick to retaliate the king's attack, and begins to throw his own energy balls back.

 _BOOM_

The room explodes and I shield my eyes, squeezing tightly against the wall and vase. Though, realizing I could miss something, I force myself to look through the bright light. I see Scorpio, standing tall, and the king sprawled on the ground. With a silver knife glinting in his hand Scrop walks up to the king and puts his foot to the fallen gods chest.

"Tch…"

"S-Scorpio?" I slowly stand, eyes wide.

"Scorpio, you wouldn't…" The king hisses. In one hit… Scorp had cornered the king and won.

The King of all Gods.

I adored Scorp… but… There was no way he had won so easily...

"I'm serious." Scorpio says slowly, seething with quiet determination. The king looks nervous now, and it makes me frown further.

"...The games end here." The king's hand suddenly flies up and the knife Scorp is holding goes flying. The same force that sent the knife out of Scorp's hand, also throws his body against the wall.

"Scorpio!"

I was a human. Powerless in a full blown fight between gods… Yet.. My mind was scrambling to think of a way to stop it all. The king takes slowly steps to Scorpio, who had slipped down the wall to a crumpled pose on the floor, raising a glowing hand up to his face.

I slink from my spot, ready to pounce-

But the king sighs and his hand lowers.

"...If you died, it would cause problems for me, too. You are mine, and only mine… Let's bring this entertainment to a close now. If you repent now, I'll forgive you."

"Did you say… Entertainment?" Scorpio growled. "Cut the crap." Breathing heavily, Scorpio stands up, one arm hanging limp at his side. "Forgive me? I don't need your damned forgiveness."

The king doesn't move, and I frown.

This guy has had multiple chances to finish Scorpio off… over and over… Yet he won't. He can't. He reminds me..

He reminds me of my mom.

When I was little, and wanted to start boxing at my father's request, she'd became so furious- I thought she hated me because of it. Yet… she never punished me. Later I know it was because she loved me so much… she didn't want to me have have the need to use boxing to protect myself- she didn't want me to have a life where I'd ever have to use it.

She loved me more than anything.

Just.. Like the King loves Scorp more than anything. Like a mother to her child.

But the mother was destroying the throne room, and maybe even the entirety of heaven with the power her ass is leaking.

I go to move even closer, but bleach blonde catches the corner of my eyes. Looking over, I see my own reflection in a large mirror I hadn't seen until now, and notice that the dark black tattoo-like mark on my collar bone has faded significantly. "The sin of corrupting a god". You know… After all this is over, I think I'm going to get "the sin of corrupting a god" tattoo on my chest. That'll be a fun one to explain.

Wait- but why was it fading? Was it because Scorp was becoming more focused or determined or something? As I stare at the mark, my hesitation suddenly disappears and I feel.. Determination flood my veins. I feel the want- no… the _need_ to protect. Also- I'm really pissed.

...I could sense Scorpio's feelings through the mark. Why? I'm not sure, specially since I couldn't back with it was fully there I had been staring at it for fucking hours while Scorp had up and vanished.

But, not complaining.

"I'll let you make the final decision.. Human." I jump, my eyes snapping away from my own and meeting the gods look that had now centered on me. "Only one life can be saved. Who will you save, yourself or Sc-?"

"Scorpio." His name is out of my lips before the King could even finish. "King, you could've asked me the first day I met the asshole, or the day he became sick because he hadn't been eating, or the day he took a knife instead of me. Plus… I'm the one who interrupted the first time, and was marked.

"Hitomi… Quit being so selfish." Scorpio gives me a look.

"Oh my god!" I throw my arms out. "I'm selfish if I try to come and save you from killing a god, I'm selfish if I want to spend time with you, I'm selfish if I want to love you, I'm selfish if I come and chew out a god for being an ass to you- you know what! Yes! I'm selfish! If it has to do with you, Scorp, I'm selfish! So selfish that even the Queen of gods noticed!"

"My own two hands- my power will settle all of this," Scorp snaps back "I overcame my whole past to be with you."

"And so did I!" I shout, frowning heavily. "You know I did… And I know you did." He stares straight at me, but gives a small understanding nod.

"Think about what you're saying. If you're reborn as a human after this, the two of you will be alive at totally different times… Are you still sure…?" The god sounds defeated.

"I'm sure." Scorp then smiles sweetly. "For some reason, there's not a doubt in my mind that I'll find you. No matter how many times I'm reborn, I know I'll always seek you out, Hitomi."

"You better come and find me, idiot…"

A disturbing smile slaps itself across the king's face in the crumbling throne room.

"Hah… How foolish… But I suppose it can't be helped if Scorpio feels this strongly. I will grant your wish."

Woah wait.

Wasn't really super serious about being okay with watching Scorp die before me.

"I will extinguish your life as you have asked."

"No!" I scream, taking off in a full blown sprint. The King ignores me, and turns his palm to Scorp and releases a blast of energy.

For a second, the world before my eyes is enveloped in a white light, but I dive through it. My hands touch Scorpio, and then my chest, and then I'm wrapped in his startled warmth.

"If you're going to take Scorpio's life, take mine too!"

"Hitomi!" Scorp yells. He pushes at my arms, but he's surprised at my strength.

"You go on about how you'll never let go!" I snap, holding him tight. "I refuse to ever let you leave my side again. You're stuck with me, dumbass!"


	26. Sequel 8

**Sequel 8**

I think this feeling.. Is what my dad would describe as a broken heart. The same thing that killed him when mom died. The same thing that he warned me of just before he slipped away.

It hurt. It choked off my air and my words. I felt like crying but I couldn't even do that. My chest burned and ached, and the idea of pulling it out was better than enduring it. The idea of living with it made me what to scream.

As the ball of light from the pitiful king of god comes bearing down on Scorpio and I the bastard turns, holding me out of the way.

"Please!" I yell, but Scorpio only gives me a sweet smile.

"It's okay, I won't leave you." I shake my head.

Why was I always powerful and useless? Why couldn't I do anything right? Before those questions haunted me in every waking hour to the point I wished I'd never open my eyes again. How come even after everything I pushed myself through, I still couldn't hold onto the ones I loves? First mom, then dad, all of my friends that I pushed away, and now I couldn't even hold onto Scorpio.

"No," I say, just as the energy ball licks at Scorpios back.

Something wells up in the deepest part of my chest. Scorpio slowly leans his head down to me, and for a split second, I know every single emotions he has towards me, as if I had his power.

The warmth in the bottom of my heart swells until it materializes and spreads, covering Scorpio and I in a single instant. The energy ball touches it, and the light that I let slip molds into the kings and they cancel each other out, both evaporating.

"I refuse to lose anyone, ever again. Especially you, Scorpio. I'm selfish, remember? I'm foolishly greedy… I don't want to wait til you find me. I want to be with you now."

Though the king's power was nullified, my vision goes white as whatever I did folds me up and… did I pass out?

Am I..dead?

"Hitomi?" Scorp's voice suddenly snaps me out of my stupor and the white dissolves to show the ceiling of the throne room. I blinked languidly, still fuzzy as Scorpio slowly helps sit me up. I'm uncertain why I'm sprawled on the floor.

I'm aware enough to lurch out of Scorp's hold, though.

"No touch!" I slur, still not fully conscious. "You kay?" He chuckles at my broken words, but nods.

"Yeah, the shock weakened… Probably because of this.. It's gotten a lot lighter." His fingers feather across my collar bone. This time, he's barely zapped, and that gives him imaginary permission to help me to my feet. Seeing the pissed off king, I surmise we're still alive and that id done something I wasn't supposed to.

For the… third, fourth time now?

"You…" He grinds out.

"Guessing you didn't suddenly take pitty.."

"No, he was really trying to kill us with the energy he hit us with." I then raise a brow for Scorp to explain, but he just walks past me and stares the bewildered King of Gods down.

"It wasn't just anyone who allowed me to meet Hitomi and learn how wonderful humans can be. It was you, your Highness." Scorpio stared with his normal void look. "You were the one who saved me from my miserable human life… That's why, despite everything, in my heart of hearts, I don't hate you, your highness. Were you planning on saving us all along?"

"I didn't know. This is the conclusion your actions called for. It _was_ actually my intention to erase the both of you." Though the King says this, his tone wavers.

"I...I'm grateful to you." Scorpio goes red at his own words to the king. "I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you."

"Scorpio…" it's the first time I see the look I expected on the king of gods that my parents believed in. Warm and kind eyes, a small happy smile.. "Look at you, saying all these cheeky things to me. You never used to speak to me like this. But… Enough. I'm no longer interested in that woman. Do as you please." He waves a hand at us, shooing us away.

 _"Mama… I'm going to take the boxing classes no matter what!"_

 _"Hitomi-!"_

 _"It's so I can protect you and daddy!"_

 _"...What?"_

 _"I want to protect everyone, so imma start with boxing. Then imma do carrot tea, and tye kondo."_

 _"Do you mean Karate and Tae Kwon Doe?"_

 _"Mhmn! I wanna protect you guys, so I have to learn how to beat up meanies! And… And I know you don't like it but… You told me that no matter what happens, I have to hold onto the people I love, because they mean more than anything, and I love you and daddy!"_

 _"...I never wanted you to grow up and have a life that you needed a reason to fight but… I guess there's no way to avoid it. I don't care anymore. Do as you please. But just know, Hitomi-chan, one day you're going to meet a person who's going to try to protect you with everything they got. What're you going to do?"_

 _"Imma protect them!"_

 _"But they won't need protection."_

 _"They will! Everyone does! Imma be their knight n' shining armor, and protect them, even if they're a knight too."_

 _"...You really are something. Hurry, shoo, go and see daddy. He's all excited to spend time with you."_

 _"Kay! Love you mommy!"_

 _"Love you too, Hitomi."_

"Hitomi, your mark is gone.."

"The mark had almost completely faded, even before I did anything. You really are tiresome, woman. You didn't do a single thing I wanted you to."

"It's because I'm a knight…"

"What?" I blink, pulling myself completely out of the memory.

"Scorpio is my knight in shining armor, you know. And all he wants to do is protect me.. But the problem is I'm a knight too and can only think of protecting him… So with him in mind I couldn't do anything you wanted, and with me in mind, Scorp couldn't either." The king scoffs, waving at us even harder, wanting us to disappear.

Slowly, I turn to Scorp, who's already looking my way.

"So...I guess we aren't dying."

"Yeah."

Both of us seem stunned for a moment, and then we're smiling and grabbing at each other. He swoops me into his arms, dipping me back. He kisses my collarbone, where the mark had been, and then kisses my cheeks as he hugs me to his chest. I laugh, kissing the top of his head as he nuzzles my clean collar.

"This is all because of you. Thank you, Hitomi."

"You're _thanking_ me? Maybe I should interrupt you and the king for selfish reasons more often-" I'm quick to send the King of Gods a look. "Joking, joking."

Scorpio smiles, lifting me up as he snaps his fingers.

We head home.

That evening, after all the gods both chastise me and congratulate me for living (giving the exact some speeches to Scorpio), the gods of the Punishments invite us to a party in the heavens.

The room we end up in is giant, shiny, and centered with a large dining table with candles and fine china. It really was a godly room.

"Phew!" Ichthys says at my side, relaxing in his chair. "I haven't felt this free in forever."

"I guess, in the end, we were right to force our way into the heavens." Dui smiles at me as Zyglavis sends daggers. He was still pissy about the idea that I had convinced Ichthys and Dui into helping me get to the heavens so easily after he told strictly to do nothing of the sort.

When the asinine king decided he was no longer "interested" in Scorpio and I, which was mutual, he erased Dui and Ichthys' marks as well.

"Well… We may have had our sins erased, but in exchange we got a _mountain_ of annoying work pushed on us."

"Now's no time to complain." Zyglavis said with an eye roll. "This is all the King's plan. You should be thankful." I snorted as I raised my glass to my lips, which got me a glare from ponytail.

"Oh Ziggle, you're so uptight as ever." I nearly choked on my drink, my coughs turning into loud laughter.

"Ziggle!" Zyglavis' face fell even more.

"Don't call me by that weird name you two." Ichthys joins my laughs, and Dui breaks out a smile at it.

"Why didn't you tell me to call you Ziggle when I couldn't pronounce your name?!" Zyglavis dead panned.

"Because then I would've never agreed to letting you keep your memories."

"Don't worry, Ziggle's playing." Ichthys winks at me and I try not to let loose another snort. At this point, I had noticed the unfamiliar face in the room, who was watching it all with obvious enjoyment.

"By the way, Who's…?" Zylgavi- no, _Ziggles_ noticed my pointed nod.

"His name's Partheno. He's the god of Virgo.

"..It's a pleasure." The pinkette said, having heard my confusion from is spot by Dui. He smiles gently at me, and his eyes crinkle and - oh, he has a teardrop beauty mark. I also thought those were pretty.

"Nice to meet more of the family." Ichthys chokes on his drink this time, and I laugh at his struggle.

"Where's Krioff?" Ziggle asks Dui, who shrugs.

"I'm guessing he's also apart of the Department of Punishments?"

"Yes," Partheno says, "He rules over Aries." The pinkette then looks with a frown to Ziggle. "Zyglavis, you know Krioff hates showing his face at parties."

"If only he had a slightly more cooperative personality.."

"Aw don't say that. If you guys were chosen as gods because of your cooperation, Scorp and Leon would be out of the job." I say, careful this time as I take another sip of my drink. Ziggle gives a heavy nod in agreement to my statement.

"That reminds me," Partheno says, leaning forward. "The kin said that from now on, Scorpio will only be working directly under him at his discretion."

"Bah. Stingy." I say, ignoring Ziggle's glare my way.

"What in the world did you all do to make the king act like this? I swear, he's just as brash and reckless as you all are."

"You just noticed?" I asked.

"It's true!" Ichthys propped his chin up on the ball of his hand.

"You've acted selfishly enough, Ichthys." The greynette is immediately shut down as Ziggle spins his sharp look to him. "Consider how difficult it is for the rest of us to clean up after you."

"Pfft, mad at me already? That was fast."

"Ichthys, you and Dui are in trouble for bringing Hitomi Wakahisa here."

"..I'm sorry." Dui says softly, his eyes flickering to me and then to floor. The two look like kicked puppies as Ziggle's chastises them.

"Don't get on them too much. I forced them to take me here. I'll take full responsibility." I then lower my aloof front and bow my head. "It if was for them, none of this would've happen. They would still be sinned, and I might still have my own mark, for all we know." Ziggles surveys me, and then sighs.

"Regardless.. We should be grateful to the king that everything ended as it did."

"He could destroy all of the heavens, erase it all, if he really wanted to." Ichthys says, but it's like he's commenting about the weather.

"Wish he would- oof!" Dui kicks my ankle under the table.

"You're right about that, Ichthys." Scorpio's voice is suddenly in the room, and we all look to see Scorp in the doorway.

"Scorpio, did you talk to the king? About the job…"

"Yeah, everything's fine now, Dui. That job conflicted with my work for the Department of Punishments."

"What.. does that mean?" Scorp see the worry in my face, and he smiles.

"Don't look so upset. Everything's fine now."

"..It better be. I'm expecting smooth fucking sailing after the bullshit we just went through." He rolls his eyes and knocks his knuckles gently on the back of my head as he stops behind the back of my chair.

"Alright, let's go."

"..What? You literally just got here. You missed the food, too. It was _really_ good." I tilt my head back, trying to meet his eyes with my frown.

"Hang around here too long and one of these guys might try to make a move."

"These guys? Never." As I say this, Dui slips an arm around my waist and Ichthys leans over to set his head on my shoulder. I then nod and look to Scorp. "See, aren't they just the best friends."

Scorpio's glare could kill. He then turns his back on me and walks out of the room.

"And that's my clue to follow before sourpuss forms a plan to kill you two." I knock heads with Ichthys and push my chair back to stand.

"Our vice minister really is handful."

"You can say that again Ziggles."

"Try me, Hitomi." I laugh, giving him a mock salute as I ruffle Dui and Ichthys heads of hair.

"Don't let mean old minister gut you guys while I'm off." I then turn to Partheno and bow. "It's also always nice to meet someone from the Department. I hope I can meet you when Scorp isn't having a tantrum." Partheno laughs, twirling one of his pink locks.

"It was a pleasure, goddess." With the formalities out of the way, I hurry to run after my own god.

"Is it okay for me to stay in the heavens for the day?" My question is out as soon as I close Scorpio's bedroom door behind me.

"Yeah. Considering what you're body's been through, I think you should stay here tonight. I cleared it with Zig before I went to speak to the king."

"Scandalous." I laugh, tip toeing over to Scorp's bed like I'm sneaking into his room at night and don't want to let his parents know. "Also, I always knew Zig was team Scormi."

"...Scormi?" He climbs onto his bed just as I sprawl myself onto it.

"Yeah. It's the ship name Hiyori came up with before we confessed."

"Ship name?"

"Yeah like the combination of our names because she thought we should date."

"But ship-"

"Never mind." He frowns, but gives up in favor of curling me up to him and pulling his blanket over us. "Since neither of us are "letting go" anytime soon, I can give you a lesson on modern hum-"

My words are swallowed as he kisses me. "I don't want words now." He says, pulling me closer. "I want you."

"Well damn," I say dumbly, going completely red. "I mean, jesus-"

"I can finally touch you…" he proves his point by trailing his fingers over my clean collarbone. "I want to make sure we're really here together, that this isn't a lie or an illusion…" I snicker, setting my hand on his cheek.

"You know, I kind of thought I'd never touch you again. That mark.. Really messed me up."

"...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you."

"It's fine," I say slowly, shutting my eyes as I pressed our foreheads together. "I just got trapped in my own head, I think. Started remembering things from my own past, too."

"I know how that feels." I open my eyes to see that his are boring into me. "I… Don't like being without you when I do." I smile, way to happy at his confession.

He closes the back between us and kissed my forehead, then my cheeks, and then my lips.

"Your face is red," He murmurs,

"So is yours. It's not like we can help it," We frown at each other, and then simultaneously smile like dorks.

"Stop reacting like that," he says, childishly trying to hide his smile, and failing. "I won't be able to control myself."

"Huh?" I say, poking fun. "You, lose control? Can that even happen?"

"Of course," His words are slow, his eyes following his own hand as it falls from my cheek, down my neck, and rests where my sin used to be marked. His fingers push at the spot. "It's just that… I always held back, thinking about the effect I could have on your body…But then I couldn't touch you because of that evil mark…" He pulls me up so he can rest his face on my chest. I splutter, unable to react to his incredibly embarrassing words.

"Scor- ow!" My face goes red as he bites at my collarbone. I can _hear_ the blood pounding in my face. "S-Stop!"

"A red mark like this looks much better on you than that black one did."

"I'm going to kill you…" I mumble, pushing his face away to look at the already bruising mark on my pale skin. "My uniform won't hide a hickey... Hiyori is going to see… That dumb king couldn't smite you, but I will!"

"A hickey?" He asks dumbly. "Oh, you mean the burst capillaries?"

"I'm going to die. You just bit me without even _knowing what's called_? Are you a wild animal? What if the other gods see this!?"

"This is the proof that you're mine. There's nothing embarrassing about that, is there?"

"Do you really think that me, of all people, is going to let anyone think that I'm single while they're coming onto me? Do you remember how hard it was for even Leon, the minister of the department of wishes, to make any kind of flirt my direction." Scorpio blinks, smirking when he remembers the bruise I gave the lion the second day I met him.

I look at the growing hickey again.

"You might as well have written your name on me…"

"Can I?" The look I gave Scorpio immediately has him bowing his head from my gaze."You're complaining, but your smiling," He bravely comments. He then smirks. "That's right.. You're always lying to me… In that case, why don't I give you another?"

"I'll smite you. Don't you dare-" He pounces, straddling and pinning me down. He kisses me.

"Quiet. Quit chirping away like a noisy little bird.." He then pulls away, smirking. " But...If you just have to make noise, I'd rather hear you make some sexier sounds…"

"Say something like that again and I'll ask the king to try and kills us both again."

"You know… you get violent when you're embarrassed." I avert my gaze, trying to hide from Scorp's all knowing look.

"No.."

"You're lying again…" Scorpio then tips my chin back so he can look into my blue eyes. "Hitomi… I'll be kind, and I'll do what you say, so, don't worry so much and… Give yourself to me."

"I-I mean, that's, cool n'-n' all but, I mean I'm not saying no, or yes, I mean. Scorp babe I love you lots n' I know we almost died and-"

"If you keep blabbering I'm going to bite your tongue off." I feel dizzy with how much blood has gone into my faze. I'm in a warm haze that doesn't go away, and only gets worse, as he starts to kiss me again.

What breaks the heat is his cold fingers suddenly pushing up the edge of my shirt. I shiver at the touch.

"I told you not to get me too excited."

"Teased too much, huh?" I cup his cheek, and his hand immediately goes over mine.

"I want to feel you."

" _Je-sus_!" I nearly keeled over.

"I want you to feel me too. It looks like I'm greedier than I thought…" He then kisses my burning cheek. "I want every part of you to be mine."

"Then, I gotta make this clear," I finally say. "I- You took my first kiss so, I've never done anything with anyone, no matter how confident and how well I fake it." At this, I can tell my words makes Scorpio happier and more excited that he was before.

That feels like a good and bad thing.

"I'll love you so sweetly and gently that you won't have time to be nervous or scared." He resumes nuzzling my cheek and running his hand in comforting circles on my hip. "I want all of you to be mine… Please only love me, Hitomi." I sigh softly, my shaking hand move to his shoulder.

"Since… it's you…"

"Don't worry, I won't do anything mean our first time."

"...That just sounds like you have mean things planned for later." He kisses my pout and I finally let my body relax.

If it's with Scorpio… Hell, I think I can handle doing something full of love if I was able to so easily accept _death_ as long as it was with him.

Plus.. It's Scorp.

I'd do anything for Scorp, because I know he'd do the same.

...I've fallen pretty hard, but I think this was the one height I wasn't scared of falling from.

 _ **~Blessed Ending~**_

* * *

 **OKAY! I'M SORRY! I KNOW YOU ALL WANTED LEON- but his story makes me so mad and it's so hard to write Hitomi into it because it's so serious for the first couple of episodes- and lets be honest, Hitomi wouldn't go along with any of his shit, but has too for walk through reasons.**

 **I'll try my absolute hardest to start it, but I might save Leon for later and do one of the other gods. ~**


	27. Sequel Walkthrough

**Walkthrough**

 ** _Blessed Ending_**

 **Episode 1-**  
Apologize

"No way!"

 **Episode 2-**

"I just wanted to see you…"

Go check on Scorpio

 **Episode 3-**

"I think it's a good thing."

"Go ahead."

 **Episode 4-**

"It's not that simple."

"About you."

 **Episode 5-**

Accidently laugh.

Go.

 **Episode 6-**

"I can stand by his side!"

"Yes!"

 **Episode 7-**

Watch quietly.

"Scorpio.

 **Episode 8-**

No options

 ** _Forbidden Ending_**

 **Episode 1-**  
See how he reacts

"I wouldn't put it that way…"

 **Episode 2-**

Wait and see what he does

Avoid getting involved

 **Episode 3-**

"I think that's a good thing."

Ask Scorpio

 **Episode 4-**

"I'll try!"

About the stars

 **Episode 5-**

"It looks like a potato."

"Don't go."

 **Episode 6-**

"I can stand by his side!"

"But!"

 **Episode 7-**

Stop Scorpio.

"Both of us."

 **Episode 8-**

No options


	28. Sequel Epilogue 1

_**I drew Scorp and Hitomi together looking cute on a shopping trip :D**_

* * *

 **S Epilogue 1**

I had been working extra hours at the Planetarium. Mostly on my own accord, but also entirely for Hiyori's sake. She had been given shifts for the entire week she had promised to go with her boyfriend on an overseas trip- but she had no vacation days. Being an amazing friend, I struck a deal with our boss to work both of our shifts, letting Hiyori go off with her love and successfully ruining my sleep schedule and my attitude.

That guy's Hiyori's dating better be happy that i've given him my damn seal of approval because six am to three am hours was _not_ fun.

At the end of the week, today, my one day off, Scorp had promised to spend the entire time with me so that I could relax and take an actual break. So, I trekked my way up to the godly manor.

Getting inside, I was immediately bombarded with Leon, who's griping about how his mark still needs to be erased, and he kept yanking at my arm until I hit him- which led into Teorus and Dui having to run in so Leon wouldn't try to smite me and I wouldn't aim for his nuts. Getting a headache, I then marched to Scorpio's room- hoping my honey could calm me down and let me cuddle up to him and sleep for the rest of the day in his bed.

"If you don't shut up, right the fuck now, I rip your goddamn tongue out!" I scream, throwing my arms out as Scorpio angrily tried to browbeat me down.

Let's just go with.. My honey was not sweet today.

Scorpio, as soon as I entered his damn room, tells me "news" and the way he says it immediately pushes me to my limits and I lose my temper and explode.

"You don't understand anything about me at all!" The man grunts at my words.

"What did you say!?" He then scoffs, sending his glare to the ceiling. "Tch.. You're such a pain in my ass, woman.."

The door to Scorp's room is suddenly flung open, and the gods come running. They look bewildered by our shouting.

"Hitomi," Ichthys is the first one in, and he immediately comes to my side. "We heard screaming. What's wrong? You.. don't look so good..." He gestures to the purple heavy bags under my eyes and the red my face had gained from anger.

"Sorry to interrupt if you guys were in the middle of something." Teo says, skipping in. Dui looks between me and Scorp and raises worried brows.

"Are you guys… fighting about something?" I grunt, crossing my arms and throwing my head to Ichthys chest, who chuckles nervously, patting my hair.

"Ask the dumbass over there," I mumble into the gods coat.

"It's work," Scorpio repeats again, boring his eyes into the back of my head. "I don't have a choice." I whipped back around, flailing my arms.

"Duh, That's obvious! That's not the problem that I have-!"

"You _must_ have a problem with me working, judging from the way you keep talkin' back!"

"I always talk back dipshit! And stop yelling!" I yell back. I then stop, shaking my head and running a tired hand through my hair. I turn weary eyes to the other gods in the room. "Look, what happened was-"

"What do we have to explain to the likes of them for? This is between the two of us." His brows scrunched together in so much annoyance that they've collided. His mood has gone through the roof, and I think it's the angriest i've ever seen him.

But I wasn't far behind.

"What's goin' on?" Teorus asks when no one answers Ichthys's past question. "Trouble in Paradise?"

"What started the argument?" Huedhaut appears out of nowhere at my side, setting eyes on me and ignoring Scorp. I immediately turn to him, knowing that he would have to know exactly what I was griping about.

I explain Hiyori's problem, my six to three a.m. work schedule for seven days straight, and how I was finally able to see him and get time to finally take a break.

It sounds more like a rant I had been bottling up.

...It was a rant I had been bottling up.

"But one eye over here ended up having to work at the last minute!" I heaved a big sigh, wilting almost immediately. Like a child, I pouted at Teorus and Ichthys who, were also extremely childlike, wrapped me in hugs and coo'd at me as if I was a baby.

"Oh!" Dui looks to the pissed off scorpion. "You mean the job Zyglavis asked you to do all of a sudden this morning?"

Scorpio snorted violently.

"If you've gotta choose between a dumb chore and work, you obviously choose work, right? But this stupid woman started freaking out when I told her that!" I stiffened.

"My life isn't a _chore_ ," I hiss. "Why won't you just listen to the fucking words coming out of my mouth!?"

Look. I get that he has work. That's fine. That's not what bothers me. Cancel plans- I don't give a fuck. He's a god working for a god. Chill. What bothered me was that when I tried to respond, he cut me off and got pissed because he only heard half of my words- what got me pissed was that he was so up his own ass now he was calling being with me a _chore_.

"I see…" Hue mumbles, "So, it's not that you resent him for cancelling your plans. It's that you wanted him to understand how sad you felt… right, Hitomi?"

"Hue!" I practically weep as I duck out of the godly duo's arms so I can look up to the blue haired genius. He smiles sweetly at me, the answer obvious to him. "I knew you'd understand!"

Scorpio's violent glaring gets worse when Hue understands it before him- yet his eyes makes holes through my head.

"I see," Dui steps up and pats my head, chuckling. "I kind of assumed that's what this really was about. You've always been the one to take our work as seriously as we do."

"More seriously than me," Ichthys chimes jokingly (seriously). Teorus snorts at his friends comment, and then nods my way with a shrug.

"It's no surprise to hear that Scorpio doesn't understand a girl's feelings-"

"I mean they were kinda basic feelings that anyone would have-"

"And he's _terrible_ at dealing with situations like this."

"What are you talking about!?" As soon as the "prince" has to make his comment, and ignore mine, Scorpio becomes angrily flustered. Which, until I met him, didn't think someone could actually get "angrily flustered".

"Scorpio," Ichthys tries, laughing as he throws an arm around my shoulders, "they mean that Hitomi-chan wasn't angry at you, or attacking you."

Okay well… I don't know about the 'not attacking' bit. But, for the sake of getting my point across, i'll keep my mouth shut.

"Basically," Dui says, smiling sweetly, "She was trying to say, "I wanted to spend time with you, Scorpio"." I nodded, studying Scorps face as it slowly unwove. The anger flushed from his features and he looked a little embarrassed since our little scrabble had become a group discussion.

"Why are you guys taking Hitomi's side?"

"Scorp-"

"It's not a matter of sides." Hue explains, shaking his head a bit. "We're just trying to tell you that your anger is misplaced."

"What? I can understand how she feels just fine without you guys explaining anything to me." I roll my eyes.

"Oh right! You can read people's positive emotions too now, right?" Ichthys piped in, grinning proudly at himself for remembering the fact. However, Teo didn't let the information give Scorp a pass. Instead the blond came up behind me and set his chin on the top of my head.

"Then, shouldn't you be a little nicer to her?" Scorpio's lips curled, but then his face fell into more of a pout as he averted his eyes.

"I know all that. I don't need you to explain this stuff to me! But…" His eyes then fall to the floor and he mulls over his thoughts.

With confidence, his look shoots up and he glares down the gods surrounding me and states: "This is how I've always been. It's too late for me to change now."

Everyone is silent, and then there is a collective sigh shared.

"Ugh.. That's because you're hard-head…" Ichthys shakes his head.

"You can read people's minds when you touch them… But it's dangerous to rely on that ability instead of learning to be perceptive and thoughtful."

Oh… Wow. I didn't think whiney little Teorus who, when following me around the manor or the streets, clung to the back of my shirt like a child not wanting to be lost, would have a comment like that. Maybe he wasn't a _complete_ disney dumb prince.

Huedhaut tapped his chin and then got a familiar glint in his eyes that had me taking a step closer to Dui, who laughed at the action.

"How about practicing being sensitive to people's feelings without using your power, Scorpio?"

"What?"

"Yeah! Good idea!" Ichthys seemed to happy by this idea.

"It's help you _and_ Hitomi." Even Dui was liking it.

"You like the idea too, right Hitomi?" Teo's chin dug a little into my scalp because of its sharpness and because he wouldn't move it even when he spoke.

A laugh slipped from me.

"I'm all for it, I guess. Sure. But… Sourpuss, you wanna try?" He pulled a face at both the nickname and the idea.

"Who would waste their time doing somethin' that annoying?"

"Okay!" Teorus shot off of me. "Then let's go to the living room!" He giggled, pulling at me and pushing at Ichthys.

"You alright, Hitomi?" I look away from the others, and up to Hue.

"What?"

"Your eyes…" My hand went up, fingering the bruises under them. I sighed.

"Yeah. I know. My underbags look more like black eyes honestly…"

"H-Hey!" Scorp was grabbed by Dui. "Nitwit prince, listen to me!" His eyes flashed to Hue, who had taken my wrist from Teo and settled my hand into his. "And what are you smirking about, smart guy!?" He then snapped his teeth at the laughing Dui who pushed at his back again, and glared at Ichthys who grabbed his arm. "Quit pulling me, problem child!"

This had Ikky stick his tongue out at his boss. "Sure, sure… Whatever you say. Let's go!"

"You're coming too, right, Hitomi?"

"You don't have to." I glanced to Hue again, who seemed extremely worried about my drooping lids.

"Nah, im fine. I've gone longer without any sleep at all."

My words don't reassure him, but he lets up and leads me to the living room one everyone elses heels.

We all find seats and pull them over into a circle.

Teorus clapped his hands together. "Okay, let's start off by guessing what Hitomi wants Scorpio to do."

I laughed.

"That's a pretty difficult exercise to just jump into." Hue commented, conveying my same thoughts. "Maybe Hitomi could give us a hint about the situation before we guess."

"Ooo, Let's try guessing too!"

"Good idea, Ichthys."

"Are you even surprised, Dui.?"

"You two are dorks." I finish for the two punishment workers.

"Oh-ho?" The familiar voice has my eye twitch. "I see you guys are up to something dumb, yet again."

"Fuck off, Leon."

"Little star is still here…" He comes around and leans on the back of the side of the couch I sat on. He then rolls his eyes and also pulls a chair over. Though, he doesn't set it in the circle, and instead sits out of it and just a little behind me. I send him a dirty look, still pissed about the whole episode when I first got the mansion, but then focus on the game.

A hint…

"My next day off is Saturday. I never get Saturdays off because I usually work that day for Jaya, because she has has a second job to pay for her school, but she said she could come in."

"Huh?" Teorus rose a brow in confusion. "This is going to be easier than I thought."

"Hmm…" Dui sets his elbow on the chairs arm and props a knowing smile on his knuckles. "If I were Hitomi-chan I would want…" Ichthys and Dui then lean in together, whisper and sharing their opinions.

"Yeah, I think so too!"

"Okay Scorpio, what does Hitomi want to do?" All eyes went to the sourpuss, who sat with crossed arms and legs.

"Yeah Scorp. What do you think I wanna do this Saturday?"

"Lucky you, getting a Saturday off. You can take it easy and rest." I blink slowly.

I mean. He was right..

But definitely wrong.

I want to take it easy and rest _with him_. I like lazy days where I can just do nothing, but not alone.

"Come on, Scorpio…" Ichthys dead panned.

"Look into her eyes," Hue hints.

"Huh?" Scorp's orbs flicker to mine. I give him a hard stare. I imagine laying on his lap as we watched some stupid movie together. I imagine laying and watch the stars when it gets dark, or just reading in his room while he worked.

His face suddenly goes red.

"What a pain in the ass… Quit starin' at me like that. I feel violated!"

"You know when you'll be viola-"

"It doesn't matter how hard you stare." He says, interrupting my salty retort. "There's no way I'm going to guess what you're thinking. This is a waste of time. Just spit it out already!" He gives a threatening look, his voice raising.

Why was he being such an ass today?

"Hey Scorpio!" Teo looks ready to stand up in my defense. "You shouldn't threaten your own girlfriend."

"Pfft- I would not worry about her, Teo. I'd worry about Scorpio when the little star gets fed up with him." Leon's words has ichthys nodding his head heavily.

"He's a lost cause…"

Teorus sighed, leaning towards Scorpio.

"She said it's the first Saturday she's had off in a while, right?"

"You can relax alone whenever, right?" Dui added.

"If I were her, I'd want to go on a date!" ichthys concluded.

"Or, well, Since it's Hitomi, maybe just spend time inside at her place, or in your room." Dui said, giving me a knowing look.

"Though it's been forever, so I bet you secretly actually want to go out somewhere, especially since Hiyori's been going on and on about her new relationship!" Teorus finished, almost yelling it as he stood with a giant smile.

"That's.." I'm gawking at the triumphant group. "Exactly what I was thinking. Even a lazy day… Even the secret part about Hiyori- Okay I think you guys know me a little too well now." I mocked a shiver.

"Huh? That's it?" Scorp says nonchalantly.

"Yes!" I burst, giving him a 'come on what the fuck' look. "Literally anytime I have time I come and spend it here. But… Teo's right. I thought about what it'd be like doing more… girlie-couply stuff, like a date out."

Scorpio's response is a glare.

I sigh.

"Then how about Saturday, Scorp."

"I have work on Saturday. There's no reason for me to adjust my schedule so it's convenient for you."

"You're such a bitch."

"Aaaaand that didn't help at all…" Teo patted my back, but I shrugged.

I was used to Scorpio's shitty comments. He said shit like that to me all the time, and then I would straightforwardly tell him to fuck off, and it would all balance out. But today, with the lack of sleep and irritability…

"Yeah, I feel like i'm starting to understand why they got into a fight."

Exactly what Dui said.

"Typical scorpion," Leon comments noticing the weary looks the gods had taken up.

"Alright," I spit. "How about the _next_ day?"

"Sure, got it."

"Sorry. Can't. I have work." Scorpio's eye twitches. "And I can't bother with changing the schedule, which would take a word or two, so." Scorpio reaches over to me, but Leon slaps it away.

"You have to guess her feelings- isn't that the dumb game you're all playing?" The two then glare hard at each other, and I roll my eyes.

"Then Monday we'll go out." I continue, stopping the idiots from their stare off. "I want to go to the beach." I then tilt my head and hum. "Maybe we can mess around with some fireworks together or something."

"The beach?" Ichthys asks, grinning. At my plan, Teorus and Ichthys both seem to get excited. "Sounds awesome! It was super fun that time we all went together!"

"I'm going back to work…" Scorp, the sourpuss, looks starkly stoic in contrast to everyone's excited faces to the memory of our beach days, gets up. He pauses before he leaves, and gently sets his large hand on my head, and then hurries out.

I snort. Even though he was an ass… he always made sure to remind me in some way that he cared, even though it was very rarely verbal.

"Scorpio doesn't mean to hurt you." Hue says, the first one to try and come to my emotional aid.

"I know," I wave off, shrugging.

"But, You know…" Ichthys's frown is heavy and… not a joke. He looked generally upset, which was unnerving because he was always smiling or smirking. "It's pitiful to see Hitomi get treated this way."

"Not it's not," I crossed my arms, leaning back in the the sofa chair. "Look it really doesn't bother me-"

"So the fight wasn't because it bothered you-"

"Okay, Dui, yeah yeah. I just…" I sigh, pouting a bit.

"If you verbally told him what you want to do and where you want to go, he'd understand… But if you don't open your mouth and tell him every time you want to go somewhere, or make out, or whatever, he won't get the message."

"Why'd you add the make out part Teo.." I eye the blond, who averts his gaze. "But… Basically. Which is usually fine because i'm straight forward with pretty much everything. Uh. Just… the other stuff.."

"So he's more comfortable with reading negative emotions than positive, and you're better at expressing negative emotions instead of positive ones?" Leon loudly snorts at me. "A god from the Department of Punishments WOULD have that problem, and fall for a human like you."

"...I'm not even offended because it's so true."

Me and Scorp had _talents_ in expressing our negative personalities. From yelling at each other in play, calling each other names, and even glaring and fighting for jokes. But… I couldn't _ask_ for romantic stuff, and Scorpio was basically without a heart before I came into the picture.

"It's not entirely Scorp's fault…" I couldn't put everything on him. Though he was useless on even _guessing_ what I, who always visits him, would want to do on a free day after a week of not seeing him once- I needed to be.. A tiny bit more forward about saying what I really felt. "I'll do my best."

For an hour I stay in the godly mansion and hang out with the gods, since they all were off. We talk about doing a giant trip, all of us, and use all my saved up vacation days. Ichthys and Leon want to go to the beach again, but stay in a hotel on the shore. Teorus and Huedhaut wants to go to a large city over and stay there so that they can explore and do something different each day. And Dui wants to go to up to the mountains after I explained the time me and Hiyori went and lived in a nice ass cabin for a month. We're all pretty sure Scorp would like it too.

So would I.

As we start to form plans to vay-kay at the cabin in the mountains, i'm reminded that I need to go to the store to pick up general groceries.

I say goodbye to the gods and head out of the godly manor before one of them can drag me back and force me to stay longer.

When I step outside, into the chilly afternoon light, my eyes spot something black moving around. There's a dog trotting around. It's a small little thing, whimpering as it sniffs and paws at the ground. Even when it sees me it doesn't growl and run, but begins pacing in front of me, giving puppy eyes.

"Hey little guy…" I crouch down, holding my hand out. "You shouldn't hang around here, some crazy people live in this place." He sniffs at me, and soon rubs his face to my hand.

I notice a bright red leash and collar attached to him.

No wonder he wasn't freaked out by me.

I sigh, scratching the sides of the puppy's head, smiling when he fully fell into me for more pets. Part of me wanted to just pick up his leash and begin to walk around, searching for the owner but… The mansion lived, abandoned for years, on the top of this hill, far from town. I don't think the owner brought the dog up here… He probably wandered here, or maybe he smelled something this way and ran. I can't think of what to do and, so, wanting to be with the cute lab a little more, I pick up his leash and lead him back inside.

Inside, again, I can hear the five gods I had left still in the living room, talking amongst each other.

"You're still here?" I blink, my eyes flickering from the living room door to the main stairs. Scorpio is walking down them, raising a monotone brow down at me.

"Sorta. Was gonna leave but, Scorp! Look! I found a cute little-" The dogs bark interrupts me and..

Makes Scorpio jump.

The god looks weary daggers down at the puppy.

"What is that fluffy, stinky beast doing here!? Don't bring dirty things into the mansion!" The dog, which had been calm and kind towards me, turns and begins growling and barking at Scorpio. I can't help but laugh.

"Come on doggie, Scorp isn't _that_ scary." I crouch back down at the barking pups side. "Shhh, shh, it's okay. I'll protect you from the scary scorpion." My quiet, lulling tone has the puppy cuddling his head into me.

"Tch… Stupid dog…" Scorp refuses to come down the stairs.

"Awww Scorpy, don't you want to pet the cute little puppy?" His glare is _cold_. "What? What's wrong? Are you… bad with dogs?"

"As if i'm "bad with dogs"." He scoffs, but when I start walk towards Scorp, the leash leading the, now barking dog, Scorpio takes a step back. "You dare defy me..? How brave…." He raises his hand to snap.

"What're you doing- Scorpio if you even _think_ about touching this dog in any way I'll disappear faster than Zyglavis can give you work!" He falters.

The living room door clicks open, and the gods flood into the foyer behind me.

"What in the world is wrong this time!?"

"Scorpio's trying to hurt my dog!" I yell childishly to Teorus, stomping my foot to add emphasis.

"Woah! A dog!" Ichthys comes running.

"Is this a dog?" Dui is immediately at the puppy's side, petting and playing with it. without a single back in return. "He's so cute and fluffy!" The duo are kneeling down on the floor, cooing at the excited pup, who attacks them with kisses.

"Is he a lost dog...?" Hue doesn't look as excited as Dui and Ichthys, but wasn't as scared like Scorp.

"Yeah. Found him outside with no one around. He was pretty upset, actually. His owner has to be looking for him…"

"In that case, we should probably keep the dog here for a little while." I smiled at Teorus, glad that he followed my silent thought process easily enough.

"...Do what the hell you want," Scorp bit, looking pretty annoyed by the whole thing, and turns to leave.

"Hey," Teo calls out, making Scorp pause on the stairs, "Since we have the dog here and everything, how about you watch him for us, Scorpio?" His sly eyes flicker to me and he smirks. "With Hitomi, of course." I gave the blond a questioning look.

"Teo… What're you playing at?" He just smiled innocently while Dui, who was oblivious to the blonds ulterior motives, nodded along.

"Interacting with a dog will give Scorpio a chance to practice nonverbal communication." Ichthys gasps, as he bumps his head with the excited puppy's.

"Oh! That's an awesome idea!"

"That makes a lot of sense," I comment as I look to Scorpio. He was wide eyed, pissed and surprised. It was great.

"Hey, you guys can't just unilaterally-!"

Hue walks up to me, ignoring Scorp's plea, staring at the puppy chasing its tail at his feet. He can't hide the smile that curls his lips.

"Okay, then we won't interfere anymore." He pats my head and turns to leave. Dui stand too, but looks reluctant to leave the bouncing pup.

"Good luck with the dog, Scorpio."

"You can't just decide without even asking me. H-hey! Guys!" Scorpio's yelling falls on deaf ears as the gods wave goodbye and all quickly leaves the foyer. The dog sits, cocking its head to the side confused to why the gods weren't giving it anymore attention. Since he was closer to the living room, Scorpio has room to storm down the stairs and keep a hard scowl on me.

"Oh calm down," I cross my arms. "We're just holding onto him until we get up with his owner."

"Damn it! You may have time on your hands, but i'm too busy for this crap."

"Wh- I don't have any fucking time either! Why do you think I keep hounding you about spending time with me on my rare breaks!?" Scorpio opens his mouth to yell back, but the dog runs in front of me and begins barking fiercely at the god. It was like the little guy was trying to protect me from the big scary scorpion.

"Tch… Quit starin' at me and barking every freaking time I say something, dog." The two glare at each other somehow, and I shake my head. Scorp sees it, and glares even more. "I've got just one thing to say," He takes a threatening step towards me, but stops when the dog growls. "Keep that hairy furball the hell away from me."

"Scorpio…" I sigh, but pause. It would probably be easier to take care of the pet myself. I mean, I grew up with cats in America, but taking care of a dog couldn't be that difficult…

Probably.

Wasn't like Scorpio, the snooty god, would be able to help take care of the dog anyway. It would be funny seeing him try, though…

"You really hate dogs, huh?" I ask again, since he didn't answer the first time.

"It's not a matter of love or hate. I don't want this strange, unfamiliar life form anywhere near me! Filthy thing… Quit barking, stupid dog!"

I blink at the two and…The uncanny resemblance of how Scorpio treated me when we first met is painful. I'm sure all Scorp could see was a bleached blond mutt barking at him and refusing to listen.

"You know, he can't understand you...So dogs are usually really good at reading people's nonverbal cues. Like when you're happy, they're happy, or when you're sad they try to comfort you… That's what the gods were talking about you practicing. Just… Think about how the dog feels. It'll make sense, I'm sure."

"What a pain in the ass…" He stares at the pup, his brow furrows, and then his eyes slowly move up to mine. "But you know… When you're happy, I am happy, and when you're sad, I do try and comfort you. I just…" He stops again. His anger from earlier finally seems to melt away and his shoulders sag. "I'll… try…"

I don't know how me being pissed and crabby, fighting with Scorpio, turned into playing emotion reading games and part time adopting a puppy… but… Here we are, staring at a dog that tries to protect me from a harmless scorpion, and a bewildered god who was torn between hating the dog and trying to please me since he had seen how mad I truly was.

I can't just have a normal day whenever I visit the gods…

But, well, they're _gods_.


	29. Sequel Epilogue 2

**S Epilogue 2**

I decide that shopping, and sadly sleeping, were no longer important now that a little lab had fallen into my lap. Instead of heading home, or leaving the dog at the godly manor, I immediately decide that I'd go and take him for a walk in the back garden of the mansion.

Actually, the garden was probably my favorite place in the mansion other than the roof or Ichthys's room (sorry Scorp - but Ichthys had a water bed for some reason and that was fun as shit to wallow on while we played games).

Outside is bright, but not enough that it hurt my drooping eyes, nor did the sun bare harshly down on me. It was nice… and cool, and the sunlight was just low enough that it made the hundreds of pink flowers glitter.

The leash is tightly in my hand as the lab excitedly explores the new magical area. Scorp stays close to my side, his hand gently laced with mine as we walked.

"Hey, you know… I wanna call the dog something other than dog."

"Puppy."

"I-" I give the smirking god a look, but can't help a smile. "I meant a temporary name you ass." He rolls his eyes.

"Do what you want." I hum loudly, watching the black colored dog hop from flower bush to flower bush.

"What about… Kuro?" My god immediately laughs at me.

"That's not very imaginative."

"Well, My names _Hitomi_. Plus. Why _not_ Kuro, his hair's the same color as yours." My comparison has Scorpio's face fall.

"Excuse me?" I blink, and then begin to laugh as he ruffles. "Did you just compare a noble god to a stupid dog?"

"Yep!" I say without hesitation. "You both have beautiful jet black hair- I mean, it even turns other colors in the sun, like a crow's wing. See?" I then drop Scorp's hand, crouching down so i could grab Kuro's attention. The little guy begins trotting over, but stops when he senses Scorpio's negativity. He jumps a bit, and then starts to growl.

He… Was more scared than angry…

"Wise choice, mutt." I roll my eyes.

"Every time you meet someone new, you act like you rather them be scared of you than anything else." I shake my head, remembering when he tried to _force_ me to be scared of him when in all reality i never was. "Here boy… It's okay, Kuro." I call to the pup in a high pitched, calming tone, clicking my tongue. "I know he looks all scary now, but he's really super cute and sweet. I swear. He's strong- i mean, not as strong as me or anything, and he's pretty cool too…" I ignore Scorp as i talk to Kuro, who had begun to walk closer to me. "Oh, and Scorp sometimes gets all embarrassed and blushy. It's really cute." Glancing quickly, I see he's gotten the exact look I had described. "And…I really, really, _really_ , love him, so get along, okay?" The pup finally comes into reach, and he seems extremely happy. Enough that when I pet him his tail starts wagging crazily.

"Don't brag about me to a dog…" I look up, glad that Scorp was blocking the sun, and smile cutely.

"Don't worry. I brag about you to people too."

"That's not-" His ears go red. "And why's it so easy for you two to understand each other?"

"Me and… Kuro?" He nods, gesturing to the happy puppy trying to climb up onto my thighs.

"You must've been a dog in a past life." He smirks, trying to pick at me, but I blink and instead look to Kuro as i massage his floppy ears.

"You think so? ….I wonder what kind of dog I was… I bet I was a super cute one." I grin happily, bumping my nose to Kuro's. He takes this as an opportunity to lick my chin.

"Hey!" Quit licking another man's woman!"

"What...Scorpio, he's literally just a dog-" Kuro jumps from me, turning to growl at Scorp. I sigh, slowly standing and stepping between the two. "Stop it!" I yell at both. "Scorp, we're supposed to be taking care of him, so stop scaring Kuro and yelling at him, okay?"

"Tch… Stupid dog…" I then turn, looking down to Kuro.

"And no growling, Kuro. That just makes Scorp louder." The dog sits down, seeming to look off in the same way Scorp had. I roll my eyes at their similarities.

As I pick up the leash, Kuro stands and whimpers up to me.

"Kuro?" I stare at him for a second, and then look back to the mansion. "You're hungry, right?" For a moment, I'm about to walk all the way back inside, but I remember that I had brought along a food dispen- i had brought a god along.

"Hey, Scorpio, can you poof some dog food? This guys hungry…" He gives me a credulous look.

"Why do I have to-"

"And could you make two food bowls?" He looks into my star filled eyes and sighs. Reluctantly he snaps his fingers.

"Here."

"Thank you~" I then crouch back down, presenting the bowls and small bag of food to Kuro as if their were mini trophies. "Lucky you Kuro~" Just as I've set the bowls down and begun to fill them, I catch the sight of Scorp raising his hand back into the air. He's "smiling" at Kuro in a way that had me standing and grabbing his wrist.

"Scorp…" I say, my voice low, "Were you about to do something to the dogs food just now? You were, weren't you?" He's silent, and then averts his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not an idiot. Your innocent act is shit. I can see right through it." I drop his hand, annoyed and pissed that'd he'd thinking of perverting Kuro's food.

The dog huffs, and it's akin to…. A laugh.

"What're you laughin' about, jerk!?"

"Scorpio!"

"Tch…" I face palm, unable to understand why Scorp was having such trouble with just leaving the dog alone. I give my god big, round eyes.

"Please… Quit being mean to Kuro. I honestly don't even have it in me right now to yell. I'm tired, and hungry, and stressed, and instead of getting to relax in your room for the day, I've been given a dog and the task to have you understand nonverbal communication- which is extremely hard for people it doesn't come naturally too." Crouching again, I pat Kuro's head.

What a joke, a pet taking care of a pet."

"Fuck off."

Silence fills the garden then. I keep to petting Kuro, and Scorpio just silently stares on.

Finally…

"If you wanted to relax in my room so badly, why don't you just spend the night?" I look up, and Scorpio's eyes are on the mansion, avoiding mine. Then, he stretches out his hand and let's slip a small kind smile. "You're tired, Hitomi." I stare, slightly amazed that he could still pull those random moments of unbelievable cuteness out of his ass just seconds after he had been a dick.

Taking his hand, he leads me back inside and I spend the rest of the day curled up to him in his bed.

For hours, we silently watch the light change from blue to sunset, to midnight black on his walls from the the large windows. I'm in and out of it, tired enough that i'm like a brick, but stressed enough that i can't sleep for longer than a couple hours at a time. Through it all though, Scorpio's arms are wrapped tightly around me, and his lips stay connected to my forehead.

It's late at night when i open my eyes for the tenth time. They hurt, even though the room is dark. I shift, my arm numb, and I know Scorp is awake by how he moves himself so i can get comfortable again.

"Hm?" His voice makes me freeze. "You just got super hairy all of a sudden.."

"...What? What're you-?"

A dog bark makes me jump and both of us scoot back.

Kuro, which I had completely forgotten about since my rest had become priority as soon as i was wrapped in warmth, is sprawled out on the bed, lying between Scorpio and I.

"When did he…?"

"Move it, dog. This is my bed." Scorp's dry toned words have no effect, and Kuro just stares at him blankly. "You bastard…"

I yawn. "Calm down, Scorpio… I'll just be warmer if we all sleep together."

"Am i not warm enough?" I sigh, immediately dropping my head back to his biceps and curl my leg up to hook around his.

"You are extremely warm… but unless you can also wrap yourself on my back…"

"...Fine. Do what you want."

"Thank you...Come here, Kuro." The black fluff immediately nuzzles up my neck and lays next to me.

"You're too hot!" Scorp immediately has a problem with Kuro's thick fur against his chest. "Don't get so close to me!" Yet, when he quiets down, he scoots closer to me and sandwiches the dog comfortably between us.

The lying dork.

Im quick to fall asleep and this time, I actually stay asleep.

A week later, Monday, Hiyori arrives home and takes up my shift at the planetarium so I can go out with Scorp. He also lets me bring Kuro.

As soon as I see that vast, vibrantly blue sea stretched out from the white sanded beach, I remember the time all of my gods had gone with me. Scorpio… hadn't been there, of course, since we were fighting. He missed out on… a lot. In fact… I really wanted to go on another vacation with everyone.

"I'm glad we're here," I say, looking over to Scorp, who was holding the cooler I had made him poof seconds ago. "I've really been wanting to go on a date to the beach since you weren't with me last time."

"Date? I thought we were just going someplace?" I blink, tilting my head.

"I mean, yeah. There really is no difference- just that one you go with your lover exclusively, and the other is more platonic."

"I don't understand...But if you say so, I guess you must be right." He listened and even agreed with me? Without any retort?

...Those five weaseling gods are fucking genius's.

Once again, I'm clad in a swimsuit that I had Dui pick. I liked his choice from last time, and it was either him or Teo, Leon, or Ikky- and there was _no way_ that was happening. However, I'm still upset that the beach is overcrowded.

I could already feel my skin start to prickle, as if eyes from all over were staring.

The horrifying part was that, with Scorp, it wasn't just my nerves acting up. The majority of people that caught sight of the god refused to look away- which meant their heated eyes would fall to the girl walking close to his side.

"Damn beach is crowded," I mumble, getting Scorp's eyes. "There's an open spot in the back… I think. We can put our stuff there if i'm right. Also, Don't get lost. Stay with me so that-"

I'm stopped as Kuro's leash goes taut in my grip. He's stopped and begun to bark. I raise a brow. When I turn to see if Scorp is trying to browbeat Kuro- he's disappeared.

"Scorpio?" I call, immediately hating everything. "Where're you?" I spin in circles, but see absolutely nothing. I face palm.

Scorp hated humans. Hated when they crowded him especially. If he had gotten lost is this half naked one…

"Scorpio!" I try again, and instead of catching said god's attention, I grab a tan lifeguards. He's in front of me, looking just as worried as I felt.

"Did someone get lost?" The brunette life guard then pats my shoulder reassuringly, and gives a large sunny smile to try and lift my heavy frown. "Scorp… Is your friend from another country or something? I'll help you look."

"Yeah… The crowd got too much I think, and I can't find them." I sigh, shaking my head. The lifeguard nods along, probably having a similar problem almost every day at the popular beach.

"That's too bad… Do you want me to make an announcement? Come with me to headquarters." It'd probably be embarrassing but… Ugh. I shouldn't call that much attention. Scorpio was very human but… I feel like keeping a us on the down low because he still was technically a god, was the better choice.

"No, that's okay. I'll look for them by myself…" He looks at my worried face, and nervously continues speaking.

"That swimsuit looks amazing on you."

"...Huh?" I'm lost for words at the abrupt comment. "Oh uh, thanks… My friend picked it for me."

"Wearing a cute suit like that, your friend should be able to spot you in no time." I tilt my head, unsure of how I should react. "So, don't look so worried! I'm sure you'll find your friend in not time!" He beamed at me, his cheeks blushing a deep red. Even his own words had been to much for his nerves. It was actually _kind_ of adorable. It reminded me of Scorp's cute face when he'd compliment me… "Is your friend a guy or a girl?" His eyes flicker from mine, the the sand, and to mine again. He was almost _too_ nervous now, his blushing seeping down his beauty marked neck.

Kuro's leash is roughly snatched from my grip.

"I'm a guy. What's it to you?" Scorpio is by my side instantly, and I want to punch him for disappearing so suddenly.

"Oh, is this your friend?" The brunette life guard gestures to the violently glaring Scorpio. I sigh, and nod.

"Yeah… Sorry about making such a fuss." The man laughs, shaking his head.

"No no, It's fine I'm glad you found him. Later, then." He looks over Scorpio again, and seemingly put out- but doesn't want to show it- beams at me and waves as he makes a quick exit.

"What're you grinnin' about?" Scorp whirls on me, pinching my cheeks as hard as he can. I squeak, grabbing his wrists and try to pull him off.

"Ow! Ow! St-Stop! What're doing! I'm supposed to be your _precious_ girlfriend!" Scorpio smirks at me, leaning closer.

"You were the one making a face that begged to be pinched."

"You're such an aaaasssss."

"Shut up," He ducks down, kissing my nose. "I wanted to tease you, that's all." He finally lets my cheeks go, and even rubs them when he sees how red they had turned.

"Pfft… You're teasing has become so creative." He rolls his eyes, but gives the tiniest of smiles.

"It's how I express my love."

"Yeah… I know." When I smile, he pushes my cheek in, annoyed that i got so happy.

"More importantly, what were you doing with that guy? I'll punish him for real if there was anything going on…"

"Please. Don't get so angry. I'd never do anything with anyone but you. You know that." Scorpio nods in agreement, but glances to see the lifeguards walking back to his post.

"Angry? I'm not angry…" A frightening grin spreads across his face.

Yeah… He's extremely angry.

"That man in the weird bathing suit was filled with shameful feelings for you."

"Aw what, i don't wanna hear that." I groan, tempted to put my hands over my ears. "Did you read his mind or something?" Scorp pulls a look.

"I didn't need to read his mind to see that. If he wasn't, he wouldn't have started talking to you."

"Scorp, it's literally his job to- Wait, Seriously? _N_ ow you can understand how people feel without reading their minds? I wish you'd start using that skill a little more-"

"Shut up."

 _Snap_

In a second, I'm wearing one of Scorpio's over sized t-shirts that I had bought him for his "human" look.

"Are you kidding me?" I huff loudly. The only reason I even _asked_ Dui and those stupid gods to poof me a swimsuit was because I knew they'd have some kind of guess to what Scorp would've liked..

Oh god… what have i become? Dressing to please someone's tastes?

I groan.

"What?" Scorp raises a brow.

"My swimsuit-"

"That flimsy thing is the reason why that weird guy talked to you in the first place."

"I only wore this dumb flimsy swimsuit to show your stupid ass. Why does the one "weird" guy i want to notice me doesn't?"

"Not interested." He states monotonously. I frown, my eyes falling to my feet.

I felt… dumb. I hyped myself up for a date that I even knew Scorp wouldn't be into and I tried dressing for him- which I never did for anyone.

"Don't look so down. Let's go." He begins forward, and I'm just at his side. "Should I put a leash on you to make sure you don't get lost?"

"I'd rather you'd not..." If anything, his dumb ass was the one who got lost.

Kuro, at my side, whimpers again. Every time he'd make a noise in sync with my emotions and… I'm positive the little guy knows exactly how i've felt all day.

"What do you look so upset for?" Scorp glares down at me. "You were the one who-!" His words cut off as Kuro jumps up and bites his hand.

"Kuro!" The black haired dog starts barking and growling at Scorp… as if he was scolding him for me.

"You've got guts for a dog…" Undaunted by Scorp's harsh words, Kuro glares. But… He doesn't look angry. This might sound kind of dumb but… I swear his eyes even kind of look kind, like he's trying to get his doggie feeling across.

Scorpio clicks his tongue and backs down.

….Did...Did a doggie feeling just get across?!

"Whatever. How about we go have some fun once we get a spot?"

"If you can handle that," I tease, hurrying ahead before he can grab me. I laugh as me and Kuro race to an open spot, quick to set up beach umbrellas and chairs before Scorp can get us. When he drops the cooler down, along with the bag I had packed, I'm quick to dive in and get the frisbee I bought specially for Kuro.

"Go, Kuro! Get it!" Careful to keep hold of Kuro's retractable leash, we run back and forth as I throw his toy and follow him so his leash doesn't become a restriction.

It isn't long until i'm panting and unable to go any longer.

Tired out, I plop myself under the umbrella and go searching in the cold cooler for a drink. Kuro takes the Frisbee in his mouth and carries it over to Scorpio, who had been watching the entire time under the nice shade. Scorp looks to the lab, glares, hoping the pup goes away. However, when he continues to stare blankly, bumping the frisbee against Scorp's shin.

"You want to plan against me? Fine...Challenge accepted." I snorted shaking my head as i sipped at a can of juice, situating myself on a towel.

"He want's to _play_ with you Scorpy." His narrowed eyes dart to me when i use his hated nickname.

"Shut up. Give me that." He snatches the frisbee.

"Don't let go of the leash," I warn, laying down so i can relax.

"I know." He snaps. Scorp then immediately begins to tease Kuro and i can't keep my eyes shut. The two begin sprinting back and forth, playing the same way I had- but _much_ faster and they both seem way too serious.

It was… Nice, seeing Scorpio messing around and without that serious work face that he always had. I'm sure that we both needed a break and it was… nice having a third party, Kuro, to be with.

I roll over onto my stomach to watch the two more, but mid roll I catch a sight I didn't want to see.

"Oooh, you're such a perv… look where you're touching me." The couple set up next to me on the beach had started to make out. Heavily.

"Nobody's lookn' at us…" The other replies. I pull a face and try to focus on the boys but… The couple is way too loud. They don't go farther than putting sunscreen on each other, though. Actually.. It was cute. They looked to be having a lot of fun, entirely absorbed in each other like that.

"Nice bathing suit. It's super cute."

"I know. I bought it so your eyes would be glued to me. Hey! Let's take pictures to remember today."

"It's not like i'd forget any moment with you, but pictures can only help." One of them take our their phone and they press their cheeks together and start snapping pictures.

It takes me a while to remember staring is rude and i dragged my eyes away and look to Kuro and Scorp.

"Hey, come get something to drink!" I call out, sitting up so i can pull myself to the cooler.

Scorpio comes back to sit under the umbrella with me, and I give him a cold bottle of water. I pull a second one out, thinking of the panting dog who comes padding up right on my gods heels.

"I'm not doing that, though." I look up from the pup, and dip a brow towards Scorp.

"Oh, you mean the people next to us?" I refrain from pointing at them. "I know you don't like that stuff, it's okay." I shrug, taking out a small bowl I had packed so I can give Kuro some water too.

I was a tiny, little, bitty jealous of the couple. I was never big on taking pictures but.. It didn't mean I didn't want any. I could blame that want on the idea of having something to look at. Plus I… never thought i needed pictures of the people i loved until i no longer had those people in my life. Just.. One picture…

Kuro stops drinking and looks at me like he wants to say something.

"Don't like bottled water?" He barks, and then, turns and bolts away.

Right towards an off-limits area.

"Hey! Where you going?" Scorp jumps to his feet, and I'm just seconds behind.

"We have to catch him!"

We hurry after him.

Kuro runs and runs, leading us to a empty inlet. The sky is darkening gradually as evening approaches.

"Kuro!" I call when I lose sight of the lab. "Where'd you go baby?!" I walk closer to a pile of rocks and, suddenly, Kuro leaps out-

Scaring the shit out of me.

I stumble back, and my heel goes through the wet sand. I fall, and luckily, Scorp catches me.

Except his feet slip in the sand too.

We both stagger and fall on our bottoms into the shallow water.

"Shit, Scorp, sorry-" When I try and to move off of him, so we can stand out of the water, Scorpio's hand moves to still me.

Looking down on me, his hair is wet and stuck to half of his face, but he doesn't even notice as he pulls me closer to him. Slowly, with the sunset-orange sea behind us, we kiss.

"You reading my emotions again?" I ask teasingly, relaxing against him in the gentle waves.

"No," He smiled at me. "I just want to kiss you."

"Well.. At least that's something we haven't fought about yet."

We kiss again, all the while Kuro tries to hide behind a rock so he doesn't have to watch us acting like lovey-dovey dorks.


	30. Sequel Epilogue 3

**S Epilogue 3**

The ocean's sound was lulling, and even though Scorp and I were soaking wet, I felt like I could fall asleep at any moment resting on his chest. He hugged me tighter and I looked up to his averted gaze.

"I'm not what you'd call "good at putting how I feel into words". I don't mind working hard, but I think it'll take time for me to change...Sorry."

"If you changed so fast… I'd be scared. Change has never been a good thing in my life… I think the only time it ever was… was when I left the country and started over. If you could change that easily… what else could you change? That's scary to think about, right?" I shook my head, sitting up in Scorp's hold. "It's probably why i'm so stubborn about staying just like I am and why whenever you make me want to change, like putting on some swimsuit for you, or learning how to cook dishes specifically about apples, freaks me out. But… At the same time I think… If I change just a little bit, i'd be better for you…" He was turning red and starting to match the color I was sure covered my own cheeks.

"See I…. I'm actually thankful that you're always so honest like this." He tilts my head down so he can rest his forehead on mine. "I hope you'll always be this honest with me…" He cups my cheek and my dumb, overly happy, smile rises to my lips. "I want to know what you want and...I want to get to know you even better. So… I don't want you to change… I want you to stay just like you are."

"Are you sure? I'm kind of an asshole."

"I know. Even if it means no apple dishes…" With smiles, we brush our lips together again. However, at the end of this one, I slowly stand and hold my hands out to Scorp.

The orange of the sunset is almost gone and the sky grows dim and sparkly as evening finally falls on us.

"Come on babe, time to go." He stares up at me and I stare right back. However, my look has him frowning and looking away.

"Quit staring at me, stupid woman." He grabs my hand, but just pulls me right back down into his arms and the warm water. He hugs me to his chest and, without hesitation, I snuggle up close.

"People aren't supposed to be on the beach this late."

"I'm a god, I don't need to abide by your silly human rules." I roll my eyes, but go with it. It wasn't like anyone was going to patrol. Plus, if they did, my god would just poof us all off before anything could really happen.

"Hitomi."

"Uh-huh?"

"Instead of looking a my face, look up at the sky for a little while."

"But their both so pretty I can't choose~" I tease. He gives me a look and I let a small laugh out as I swivel in his arms and look up.

When I do a stream of shooting stars rise up from the sea into the sky.

 _Boom!_

The stars explode into motley warm-colored fireworks, crackling in the sky and showering us in a show of light.

"Fireworks!" I shout like a little kid seeing them for the first time. Kuro, who finally has returned from his exploring adventure, begins running around in excitement, barking up at the bright colors.

"Shut up… You and that stupid dog are too loud." I laugh, reaching my hands up like a dork, knowing that's exactly what Kuro wanted to do.

"It's all so pretty...You're doing this with your powers, right? That's so cool!" I tilted my head back, catching Scorp's embarrassed look.

"Maybe I am. Maybe i'm not." My smile challenges the fireworks above.

I'm so unbelievably happy.

When he asked where I wanted to go, I mentioned the beach with some fireworks. It was so off handed, and I forgot to even pack them, but he remembered.

Scorp snaps his fingers and more Fireworks explode in the sky, changing colors. He then sits me up, turning me around slowly so we're facing each other once more.

I can _feel_ Scorpio's feelings. As if he was telling me them out loud. It's an odd feeling and, when I looking into his eyes, I know he know's I'm feeling it. He looks taken back, but then smiles like he's brimming with happiness. We share a kiss that pops like the fireworks above us.

"I can't believe you made fireworks for me…" I tap my hands on the back of his hand. "What an unforgettable memory…" I bring his knuckles to my lips as I sink into his warm hold. "Thank you, Scorpio."

I taste saltwater on my tongue.

"Let's go home where I can kiss you properly." I snort at his embarrassing words, but do stand up again. The light show has disappeared, but the stars still shine brightly on us. Almost unnaturally, actually.

Scorpio lets me pull him up to his feet.

Kuro, sensing it's time to go, abandons the crab he had found and begun to mess with.

"Hey, Kuro! Let's go home, back to our house."

"Yeah.. Let's go home." I repeat, unable to keep my smile away.

It wasn't that Scorpio hated dogs, he just wasn't used to them. It's not like he couldn't understand me, it just that it's hard for him to verbalize what he understood. It's not that he's cold, it's just that he's not very good at expressing himself.

When I first met Scorpio, I was ready to punch his teeth in at a seconds notice. He represented everything I thought was wrong with my little world… But… I guess he represents everything that I wanted it to be. He's actually kind, and warmhearted, and loves so much that he can't even put it into words. Of course, there's still a lot I don't know about him yet, just like how there's a lot he doesn't know about me.

But that's okay. We… have time. There's time for everything and I no longer have to worry about him one day...disappearing.

"Don't stare so hard… Your eyes are gonna burn a hole in me."

"Sorry, sorry," I wave my hand, as if I could brush aside the intangible matter. He stares at me, and then, looks down hard as his face lights up vermillion.

"I'm just joking. It's just that...I like when you look at me too much."

"...What?" I then blink. "What do you mean."

"Don't make me explain!" I laugh, already knowing exactly what he meant… Cause I liked when he did it too.

Kuro barks happily, jumping at Scorp.

"Geez, neither of you guys have any concept of personal space."

"But I don't like to have personal space when I'm with you." Scorpio looks to me and then let's slip a small smile at my own honesty. He shakes his head, looking to Kuro as if to say "see what I have to deal with".

"Let's change and go home." He says this, but he snaps his fingers and we're changed in an instant.

I look down at my clothes and then give him a look.

"Isn't this your shirt?" It was so large that it almost covered my shorts.

"I thought my shirts looked good on you." Scorp smirks, holding his hand out to me. "I already returned our things." he continues when he notices my hesitation. He reaches for me but- I stop him.

"Why don't we...walk home together today? I kinda just...Want to spend time with you for as long as I can." His face is blank, but hie does shift his hand to lace with mine. He watches our hands, which I've thought fit pretty perfectly in one another, and then slowly meets my eyes.

"You're greedy, woman…" I laugh, but wholeheartedly nod in agreement.

We leave, with all our problems and misunderstandings solved as if Scorp had snapped them away. I guess communication in a relationship is sort of super important…

"You really do love trains, huh?" We've walked from the beach, all the way to the station, and from there to the mansions surrounding forest. "You got really excited on the way home today, too." Scorp seems a bit embarrassed by my observation.

"I wouldn't say that…"

"Hey, I introduced them to you. I feel pretty accomplished."

The forest is dark and quiet, but watching Kuro run around sniffing at everything makes it hundred times less intimidating. Specially when Scorp was the one holding the bright red leash. The cute dork even had made a dog carrier for Kuro when we rode on the train. I think… They've really bonded. It was cute. It was like… We were a little family or something out on a walk.

My heat stopped at my own thoughts.

A distant yell jumps me back. I watch as a woman at the other end of the street spots us and comes running.

"Elizabeth!" Kuro get's extremely excited when he sees the running woman.

"Are you… the owner?" I ask weakly.

"Elizabeth… That's a pretty long name for a dog." I elbow Scorp and give him a look. So does Kuro.

"Elizabeth got scared by a truck horn and ran off when we were out on a walk. I've been looking everywhere… I'm glad a nice husband and wife like yourselves found my Elizabeth. Thank you both so much…!"

Ah. My heart stopped again.

"O-Oh.. Uh…" I can barely wrap my mouth around any form of words. Looking at Scorp, he was just as bad. I decide to focus on the pup.

"I'm glad we found your owner...She's lucky to have you Kuro- er, Elizabeth." Kuro, at first, looks torn between the woman and us, but eventually follows after it's owner.

There's a long pause of silence as I watch the two leave and disappear into the darkness of the forest.

"Ah.. this really sucks…"

"Kuro got to return to his owner, what's sad about that?" I open my mouth, trying to think of how to word my embarrassing thought from early but…To hell with it. If Scorp can be honest about his embarrassing words then I could too!

"It reminded me of a family, all of us. Like we were a family spending the day together.. Like we'd be together forever or something."

"Optimistic to a fault, as always."

"Look," I say begrudgingly, now being the one to avert my gaze. "Don't go and make fun of me again. That stuff's important to me…Don't you feel sad?" He pauses, mulling over his thoughts, and then shrugs again.

"I may have lost a dog, but i've got another large, demanding pet of my own." I groan as he tousles my hair.

"You sound like Teo with all of his little pet "goldfish"."

He messes up my hair even more.

After that he reaches out to hold my hand once more. When I hesitantly intertwine my fingers with his, Scorp squeezes it. He's worried about me.

"I know family is important to you." He says softly, his eyes flitting away from mine. I imagined he was remembering the time we talked about my departed parents under the shooting stars. "But Kuro returning to his owner doesn't make us any less of one." His eyes move ahead of us. "That human.. Hiyori. She's your family, isn't she? Dui and Ichthys considers themselves something akin to that, no matter how much I yell at them." My body washes with warmth as I listen to my god. "I-" He stops, his hand squeezes mine again. "I'm a part of your family… Aren't I?"

My heart rises so far into my throat I can barely breathe, let alone use my words.

"O-Of course," I finally stumble out, holding his hand so tight i'm sure it hurts. "Of course you all are...Of course…" Quickly I rub my eyes, hoping none of my happy tears leak out. "Are you trying to comfort me because you realized I was feeling down?"

"Shut up… You're smiling too much. I'm gonna let go of your hand."

"Already?"

"Don't take everything I say seriously, simpleton."

"Ooo, a new one. But, eh, you can't blame me. I'm just super happy right now. You're being really sweet."

"Everything's just roses and buttercups in that mind of yours, isn't it?"

"...No. It isn't...But it is when I'm around you. Full of roses, buttercups, apple bunnies and puppies. It's...nice."

"You're too much sometimes," He says, still holding my hand tightly.

Just then Scorpio makes a sudden stop and pulls me to a halt. I raise a silent brow as he reaches into his pocket to take something out and show it to me.

"That's a…" It's a seashell washed in pearly white and blue sitting in the palm of his open hand.

"Take it."

"Really?"

"Yeah it's a….It's a memory of today or whatever… I picked it up 'cause I thought you'd like it, but if you don't want it, just throw it away."

"What? No!" I swipe it away from him quickly, holding to my chest. "It's something special now!" I'm bubbly, all happy and warm inside as I pull my hand away to look at our happy little memory shell. Wasn't a photograph, but this is still exactly what I wanted.

"Pretty cheap for something special…" He laughs, but his smiles tells me he's just as happy as I am.

When we get to the mansion, none of the gods are waiting around to ruin the moment for once, so we head up to his room.

"I'm going to go rinse off," I call to Scorp as I gently set my shell down on the bedside table. Just as I turn to leave, Scorpio abruptly grabs me by the wrist and pulls me close. "Aw what- I'm all sticky and salty- so are you, I want to take a shower first-" I childishly whine, trying to wriggle out of his hold.

"Before you do that…" He brings his arms around me and slowly begins to pull my (his) large shirt up.

"...Um." I deadpan. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I couldn't get a good look at the beach with those other guys around."

"Get a good look- Do you mean… my swimsuit?" His fingers stop and I feel him nod his head against mine. "You're so difficult. You know, tell me this in the moment so I don't feel like the most unappealing moron, okay?" I shake my head, stepping out of his hold. "And you also changed us out of our swimsuits, remember?" He blinks, and then snaps his fingers so quickly I barely register that my clothes had disappeared.

Though I had Dui pick it out for Scorpio… I was feeling hot and prickly under his intense eyes as they raked me over.

"This isn't a memorization test, stop studying me so intently. I think I don't want you looking at me anymore..." I drops my arms to cross over my body. I very rarely got insecure about my body but...Again, just like when I had gone to the beach with the six, I couldn't help but remind myself that my body was not like an average woman. I was covered in… marks. Scars, scratches, cellulite... I had _thighs_ \- meat on my bones. I wasn't tiny and adorable like every other girl.

"Why? You don't look bad." I blink, somewhat surprised. "What?"

"Well, Scorp, you usually call me filthy, or impure, or dirty, or scum, or cretan-"

"I never would've chosen you if you were filthy." I give him a look but… I guess that was the best he'd be able to give.

Suddenly he's gently hugging me.

"Why don't we go to our own private beach next time…?"

"Huh?" I ask dumbly.

"You know what i'm thinking, right?" ...That… He wants us to hook up on a private beach?

My thoughts have him gradually turning a bright red before my eyes.

"You...No fair throwing a surprise attack at me like that."

"Wha- That's exactly what your tone and little smirk meant! And you read my mind again!"

"Not on purpose. You're the one who keeps sending your thoughts my way." He then nips at my jaw line, glaring at me as if it was my fault he didn't get his own innuendo. "Hurry up and get in the shower… Oblivious woman…" The dumb. He looks real happy right now.

"You're so difficult. It's faster if you just come in with me." Scorpio stares, then starts dragging me towards the bathroom.

That night, we sleep together just like last night, but no little puppy to keep us extra warm. Scorpio, shifting, gives me a somewhat surprised look.

"This bed is bigger than I thought."

"Cause little Kuro's not taking up all the space anymore…" So, instead, I take up the spot and hug Scorpio tightly to me. His indescribably comforting scent combines with the feeling of a warm body against my skin to inspire a rush of butterflies in my chest.

Scorp's response to my hug his petting my head like a dog.

"If you keep treating me like Kuro i'm going to go to Ichthys's room to sleep." His hand freezes and he gives me a look.

"Dummy, I know very well you're a woman." He then rose his other hand to flick my forehead. "And don't joke about that problem child."

"All i'm saying is that he has a water bed- and you don't."

"Is that the way to win you over now a days? Water beds?"

"...Yes. And hugs. And a man who can cut his own apple bunnies."

"...You're really asking for it, idiot."

It's the first night in a long time that I fall asleep and have dreams. Usually dreamless, this time I have animated bunny apples hopping around in a brightly lit forest as Scorpio and I walk hand in hand with a dog trotting between us. The scene reminds me of a picture I had of me and my parents walking through a park in America…

The next morning, I enter the living room in loose sweat pants and another baggy shirt of Scorp's. I find a smirking Ichthys waiting for me.

"Morning, Hitomi-chan~ I see you slept over last night…"

"Oh, yeah. Is it bothering you that it's been two nights and I haven't come and visited you yet?" He pouts at my words, but is rejuvenated by his next tease.

"Did you and Scorp do it?"

"Nope." I pop the p. "But wouldn't you like to know so you could watch you little perv." Ichthys laughs loudly, coming over to loop an arm around the back of my neck so he could rub his knuckles into my head.

"She's just teasing," Scorp says, walking in. "Don't take her seriously or i'll gut you myself." I duck out of the greynette's hold and sit myself on one of the sofa's.

"Scorpy is always so stuffy in the morning." I say. Ichthys nods, sitting next to me.

"You should unstuff him."

"No~" I whine as he slings an arm around around me. "That's too much work."

"Hitomi-chan's reactions are soooo cute!" Teo suddenly comments, walking into the room with the rest of the gods.

Leon walks around and up to me, poking my forehead.

"You sure nothing happened little star? Your face says otherwise."

"I think i'd remember-"

"Heh, Hitomi looks like an apple." Dui swoops in, sitting on my other side and hands me a tea cup. The warmth soaks into my hands and I let out a slow sigh.

"I bet I have a pillow mark." I comment. Ichthys traces the pattern on my cheek it to prove me correct.

"The truth is," Dui begins, sipping at his own cup. "Scorpio thought he was going to have to work on Monday."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he was desperate to finish everything on Sunday. He went so far as to start working super early in the morning, all by himself."

"Hey, don't tell her that-"

"I knew it!" I sit up so fast I almost spill my drink. "I knew it! I was wondering why he was acting so asinine. 'Cause he used to just fucking skip work to be with me, without me knowing, and for him to suddenly get so bitchy about one day was so off." I settled back down as Scorp face palmed.

"It's fiiiine," Ichthys waves when Scorp gives a death filled look to the cherry-cheeked, smiling Dui. "Girls love to hear this kinda stuff, right?"

"Well yeah. It's means I was right." I then pause when i'm given looks by the punishment duo. I look to my cup,and feel my face go a bit red. "And… It's makes me super happy n' stuff…" Teo fangirls over my reactions again and I bat him away like a fly when he looks ready to pounce on me for a hug.

"Looks like acting like the "strong silent type" isn't alway the best idea, Scorpio." Hue says, grinning at the god.

"Now i've got even you saying stuff to me? Just kill me already."

"That jokes in bad taste." I comment briefly before shifting my eerily serious tone to a childish one as I bat at Teorus again. "I'm not one of your Goldfiiish, go awaaaay!"

Though I focus on the blond and the others as they begin to talk, my hand moves to grab ahold of Scorp's fingers. This dumb butt refused to let me see him tired. Everything he did was for me, even if it didn't come out correctly...

As soon as our skin touches I think, very loudly, " _I love you, Scorpio_."

He jolts a bit, his eyes snapping down to me in surprise.

"What, no fair, you can't have secret conversations!" Teorus snatches my hand from Scorpio. I start laughing as the scorpion bares down on the nervous bull.

The living room was bright with happy chatter. I had a warm cup in my hand and the morning light fell on everyone as if it was a comfortable blanket.

It felt like… Mornings at home. Early enough that voices were a bit scratchy, but not enough that everyone couldn't laugh and joke like any other hour.

I was home.

I was finally home... with my family.


	31. Final AN

p style="text-align: center;"We've journeyed far, my beloved readers!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"And though this single story may be ending, it will not stop my blazing path of destruction to all stereotypical in-game female protagonists!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I will be making walkthroughs for Main Stories, Epilogues, Sequels, and Sequel Epilogues for the other eleven gods in SCM!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Yes. The other emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Eleven/span/em./p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'll start the second season after I finish the first six-/p  
p style="text-align: center;"(or if i end up cheating myself and buying the Partheno story that has finally come out before then. Which I've been waiting for. rip.)/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hitomi will start over and choose another of the main six to grow with in my next story- so be on the look out! The prologue and first chapter for it with be up soon!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"(While reading this, it may already be posted ;) so go and check just in case!)/p  
p style="text-align: center;"(It'll be the god you babs voted for a handful of chapters ago~)/p  
p style="text-align: center;"If any of you have any feed back for me, tips n' tricks, or just want to talk to me, be my guest! I always wanna hear what I can work on, or anyone who just wants to stop by and chat with me! Either is greatly appreciated (:/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sorry about the slow updates and what not throughout this story. Summer has just begun for me, though, so you all better be prepared for me to churn out as many chapters as I can between work and vay-kays! /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongAgain, love you all so much, and thank you for reading and supporting me! ;u;/strong/p 


End file.
